La saga des Sovrano III : Le mec et les lézards
by King Pumkin
Summary: Il est évadé, il est dangereux, il est recherché, il... va tomber sur les deux plus grandes catastrophes de tous les temps. "Harry, regarde, un chien !" "Trop cool ! On le garde ?". Ou pourquoi Sirius Black n'a pas fini de souffrir...
1. Chapter 1

SALUT LES GENS !

Me voici, en trés grande forme, avec ce tout premier chapitre du troisiéme tome, qui s'annonce... MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Oui, je suis excitée. J'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! J'espére que ce tome vous plaira tout autant (voir même plus, qui sait ?) que les deux premiers !

ENJOOOOOOY !

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf... bah, ce qui est à moi et à d'autres auteurs (vous les reconnaîtrez, je pense XD)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 1 : Est-ce que tu viens pour les vacances ? I

Ou

L'auteure se creuse la tête pour trouver un nom en rapport avec le chapitre, mais elle n'y arrive pas

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Un certain endroit (Azkaban), un certain moment (les vacances), avec une certaine personne…_

_._

Il renifla le sol de sa cellule, et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte qui le séparait du couloir.

Il attendit patiemment que les Détraqueurs passent, et résista à leur emprise grâce à la protection qu'offrait la forme qu'il avait adoptée.

Il sentit son cœur hurler d'horreur, et retint un gémissement.

Finalement, les Détraqueurs partirent, et il pu respirer convenablement à nouveau, pour tenter de faire disparaître l'intolérable froideur qui s'était emparée de lui. Il savait que c'était peine perdue, mais sentir l'air circuler dans ses poumons lui apportait un réconfort étrange.

Ensuite, il approcha sa tête des barreaux.

Il avait bien calculé : il était assez maigre pour passer. Et il sortit lentement de la cellule, pour se coller contre un mur et avancer dans le couloir.

Aller dehors fut presque trop facile. Les gardiens, obnubilés par leur prochaine relève, ne le virent pas passer –merci à son pelage aussi noir que les ombres de la prison.

Enfin, il vit la mer grise et froide lécher les galets pâles de la plage.

Il voulut hurler à la mort, mais sa partie rationnelle lui conseilla de ne pas se réjouir trop vite.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il grimpait sur une barque négligemment laissée-là –les gardiens étaient tellement persuadés que personne ne pouvait s'échapper que le système de sécurité de la prison était risible-, il ne put s'empêche de lever le museau vers le ciel et de se retransformer.

Alors, Sirius Black prit une grande inspiration et fit un magistral doigt d'honneur vers Azkaban.

_Il était libre. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Un certain endroit, un certain moment, avec certaines personnes…_

_._

Derrière la maison des Sovrano, il y avait un terrain. Grand.

Dans ce terrain, il y avait une grande mare. Mouillée.

Dans cette mare, il y avait des piquets, plantés à la verticale. Beaucoup.

Sur un de ces piquets, il y avait Harry. Sceptique.

_Euh… Gaby ?

_Oui ? Fit le mercenaire blond avec un grand sourire.

_T'aurais pas un peu trop regardé 'Opération Dragon', toi ?

_J'adore Bruce Lee.

Scath, de son côté, imitait –avec un certain succès- le flamand rose pour rester en équilibre sur son piquet, tandis qu'elle souriait largement.

__Celui qui veut réussir doit apprendre à combattre, persévérer et souffrir_, petit scarabée ! Déclara-t-elle avec un air inspiré.

Gaby applaudit joyeusement, tandis qu'elle lui faisait une courbette satisfaite.

_Evidemment. Il a fallu que je tombe sur deux fans des mauvais films d'arts martiaux_, songea Harry en soupirant.

_N'insulte pas Bruce Lee, espèce d'inculte !

Ah. Il avait pensé tout haut. Zut.

Et pire que tout, il avait oublié le Commandement numéro 3 (derrière '_ne jamais dire 'je ferais tout ce que tu voudras' à Scath' _et '_ne jamais toucher/érafler/regarder/sentir/salir les chaussures de Scath_'), à savoir '_ne jamais critiquer Bruce Lee en présence de Scath_.

Ouille.

Il fixa sa sœur, qui le fixait avec une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux.

_Battez-vouuuuuus ! Hurla Gaby en agitant les bras.

Immédiatement, les deux enfants cessèrent leurs simagrées, et se mirent à s'observer plus sérieusement.

C'était un combat de mercenaire… et ça allait saigner.

Harry se mit en garde, vacillant légèrement à cause du piquet. De son côté, Scath avait abandonné sa position 'flamand rose', et avait trouvé le moyen de garder une jambe en l'air.

Un signal invisible fut lancé, et Scat bondit.

Harry la vit venir, et se déplaça de piquets en piquets –heureusement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cet exercice- pour rester à distance.

_Ta garde, Harry ! Remonte tes poings ! Fit Gaby.

Le jeune garçon obéit, tandis que Scath lui envoyait un coup de pied retourné, qu'il para sans grand mal.

Elle se posa sur un piquet, légèrement essoufflée, alors que la voix de Gaby retentissait :

_Apprend à t'économiser, Scath ! Tu ne termineras jamais un combat si tu donne tout au début !

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Harry choisit ce moment pour commencer à attaquer.

Le combat se poursuivit ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, et il devint vite très clair que, même si Scath avait une technique meilleure que celle de son frère, ils étaient à égalité.

Gaby croisa les bras et laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

Il adorait ces gosses. Vraiment.

Il regarda Scath et Harry se battre, et essayer de ne pas tomber dans l'eau froide qui leur promettait un rhume carabiné, et d'un coup de baguette attira à lui une boisson fraîche.

_Fermes, les chevilles, Harry ! Et toi, Scath, n'utilise pas ce genre de coups de pieds, tu montre ton dos !

Les deux enfants –qui étaient maintenant des adolescents-, continuèrent à se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

D'un grand bond –surement pas étranger au fait qu'ils aient visionnés tous les épisodes de _Dragon Ball Z_ deux jours plus tôt-, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le ciel.

Scath lança son pied en direction du visage de son frère, qui para et donna un coup de poing, également évité.

Ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient aériens. Ils étaient gracieux.

Et, comme ils le réalisèrent un peu trop tard, ils étaient _en l'air_.

Harry et Scath commencèrent à retomber, les yeux écarquillés. La dure loi de la gravité venait de se rappeler à eux, et Gaby se dépêcha d'avaler sa boisson pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

Harry vit avec horreur l'eau –l'eau _mouillée_- se rapprocher de lui-.

_Noooooon ! J'ai pris une douche, ce matin ! _

Il vit un piquet, et tendit les mains pour s'y accrocher, présentant d'intéressantes similitudes avec une pieuvre enroulée autour d'une proie.

Scath, quand à elle, profita de sa souplesse pour exécuter un magnifique grand écart, et se retrouver uniquement séparée de l'eau par ses talons, chacun posés sur un piquet différent.

Impressionnant, songea Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à (tenter de) remonter, quand un craquement se fit entendre.

Le piquet penchait dangereusement de son côté.

_Non, non, nooooooooo-_

Plouf.

Du haut de ses deux piquets, Scath éclata d'un grand rire peu compatissant en voyant son frère nager désespérément pour tenter de se réchauffer.

_Et _ceci_, très cher frère, dit-elle triomphalement, était la punition divine pour avoir critiqué Bruce Lee !

Glacé jusqu'aux os, Harry sortit de la mare en claquant des dents.

Il attrapa une serviette, gracieusement mise à disposition par Gaby, qui avait manifestement prévu ce cas de figure, et s'enroula dedans en espérant sécher le plus vite possible.

A côté de lui, Gaby était tombé de sa chaise, et se roulait par terre en tapant des poings, mort de rire.

_C-c-c-ca v-v-vaaaaaaaa… grogna (ou plutôt tenta de grogner) Harry en claquant des dents.

Gaby ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta d'agiter un doigt tremblant d'hilarité vers la mare.

Harry suivit le doigt du regard, et tomba sur une Scath qui essayait péniblement de rester digne, et _surtout_ de ne pas montrer que…

_Tu peux pas te relever ! Hoqueta le jeune homme, qui oscillait entre un fou rire et des frissons.

_N- Même pas vrai ! Je peux le faire ! S'indigna sa sœur. Je peux le faire !

Gaby, qui s'était calmé même s'il tressautait encore un peu, se releva et déclara avec un grand sourire :

_Eh bien dans ce cas tu n'as pas besoin de notre aide, pas vrai, Scathie-chérie ?

_Qu-

_Viens, Harry ! On rentre, vous vous êtes bien débrouillé aujourd'hui, il est temps d'aller diner ! Une pizza, ça te dit ? On pourra même regarder un film !

_'Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill' ? Demanda le jeune garçon, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Gaby jeta un coup d'œil à Scath, qui pâlissait dangereusement, et répliqua :

_En fait, je pensais plutôt à 'Terminator'.

A ces mots, Scath déglutit. Elle était fan d'Arnold Schwarzenegger (autant que de Bruce Lee, ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Et 'Terminator'…

_Non ! Attendez ! Je…

_Super, je vais mettre la cassette ! Fit Harry, en reléguant sa déception passagère –il regarderait 'Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill' plus tard. Et puis 'Titanic', aussi- pour afficher un très grand sourire et se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Juste avant d'entrer, il entendit Gaby dire : « N'oublie pas de commander la pizza ! Et demande _beaucoup_ de champignons ! », et un gémissement étranglé s'ensuivre.

_Att-

_Tu entends quelque chose, Harry ? Demanda le colosse blond.

Le Serpentard afficha un sourire angélique.

_Rien, pourquoi ?

_Je me disais, aussi… bon, on la commande, cette pizza ?

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant la jeune fille hurler.

_GABYYYY ! HARRYYYYYYY ! REVENEZ ICI, BANDE D'ATROPHIES DU BULBE !

_C'est marrant, je crois qu'un courant d'air vient de me chatouiller, fit remarquer Harry.

Gaby haussa les épaules.

_Le fond de l'air est frais, ces temps-ci.

_Tout à fait d'accord… avec des oignons, la pizza ?

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Un certain endroit, un certain moment (tard. Vraiment), avec certaines personnes…_

_._

_... ARRACHERAIS VOTRE ŒIL DROIT AVEC UNE PETITE CUILLERE, LE FERAIS CUIRE ET VOUS FORCERAIS A LE MANGER ! ET PUIS, JE…

_Elle a de l'imagination, pas vrai ? Commenta Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

Gaby hocha la tête en masquant un sourire.

_Faudrait peut-être penser à la décrocher ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et répondirent en même temps :

_Nooooon…

Ensuite, l'adulte jeta insonorisa la maison, et les menaces de mort se turent.

_Elle va nous faire payer ça, fit sentencieusement Harry.

Ensuite, il éclata de rire.

_A quelques mètres de là, un chien qui trottait joyeusement s'interrompit en entendant les cris qui venaient d'un jardin. _

_Il dressa la tête, et vit une jeune fille, coincée dans une étrange posture, proférer des menaces de mort plutôt inspirées. Il cligna des yeux, et se remit en route. _

_Il devait trouver un abri, pour ne pas se faire coincer par les Aurors. Et à la rentrée…_

_Il irait à Poudlard._

_Et il tuerait Pettigrow._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, voici les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Oui, j'avoue tout : je n'ai jamais vu un seul film de Bruce Lee, et je me permet quand même de l'utiliser.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Terminator non plus.

-Honte à moi !

-Par contre, j'ai vu Las Vegas Parano ce matin, et... hem, je suppose que toute la drogue utilisée dans ce film (et par les réalisateurs, pour pondre un truc pareil) a déteint sur moi.

-Ce film est ENORME.

-Je l'adore.

-J'ai vu la famille Addams, aussi.

-Ca m'a donné des idées pour les prochains chapitres !

-Mouahahahaha.

-Bon, pour en revenir au chapitre...

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh oui ! C'est bien Sirius qui s'évade, et pas Peter, comme le pensaient certains !

-Figurez-vous que j'ai même une explication logique au fait que ce soit lui *trés fiére d'elle*

-Comme ça, la fic parait crédible !

-... ou pas, hem.

-Bon, étant donné que je suis ici pour raconter ma vie (et celle du chapitre) on va pas polémiquer sur est-ce que cette fic est crédible ou non, d'accord ?

-De toute maniére, je pense que ça a été réglé le jour où un perroquet à cornes est apparut.

-Breeeeeeeeeeeeef.

-Je me suis éclatée à écrire la scéne du "combat" entre Harry et Scath. Histoire de prouver que c'est des mercenaires qui volent (mal) dans les airs et tout !

-Le truc du combat en l'air vient de mes nombreuses interrogations sur toutes les scénes de films/séries/animes (et il y en a) où les héros se battent en l'air, et ou y restent le temps du combat (alors qu'ils savent pas voler oO) ou mettent trois millions d'années à tomber tout en continuant à se battre (sachant qu'en sautant de 3000 mêtres en parachute on met 35 secondes, je m'étonne que des gars sans parachutes -donc qui descendent plus vite- mettents trois heures à descendre de quelques centaines de mêtres -ou moins)

-Ce sont les mystères de l'audio-visuel...

-Rassurez-vous, le POV Sirius que vous avez eu ne sera pas le seul *cri de soulagement des fangirls*

-Oh que non... MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Voilà... je retourne à mes fics !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (33 reviews ! Dés le premier chapitre ! Je vous aime, continuez comme ça ! Merci !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 2 : Est-ce que tu viens pour les vacances ? II

Ou

Même les Sovrano ont un coeur. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ont un couteau avec.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Elle nous en veut.

_Oui, c'est visible, je pense.

_Tu crois qu'elle boude ?

_Oui. C'est parce qu'elle nous en veut.

_Ca, pour nous en vouloir, elle nous en veut.

_Effectivement, elle nous en veut.

_Je dirais même plus-

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase : un couteau venait de se planter à deux millimètres de son oreille.

Scath, le regard meurtrier, grogna et se détourna, en tentant péniblement de ne pas montrer la douleur qui hantait ses muscles un peu trop sollicités.

Forcément. Passer toute la nuit en grand écart, ça laissait des traces.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns retint un ricanement nerveux en voyant le visage sombre de sa sœur. Elle allait se venger.

Et quelque chose lui disait que ça allait faire mal.

Il déglutit, et loucha sur le couteau à côté de lui. Gaby, de son côté, sifflotait gaiement.

_Est-ce que ce type est maso ? _Se demanda-t-il en s'éloignant discrètement.

Probablement, oui –déjà, il les avait adoptés, lui et Scath. M'enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de quoi le regretter.

Quoique, vu la tête de Scath, peut-être…

La jeune fille vacilla sur quelques mètres, et s'écroula sur le sol, avant de se mettre à ronfler bruyamment.

Gaby eu un regard prédateur, mais Harry le retint par le bras :

_Je crois qu'il serait préférable de nous éloigner quelques temps… histoire qu'elle se calme… hmm ?

Le mercenaire blond pinça les lèvres, mais finit par céder. Ils regardèrent tous deux la jeune fille, avachie dans l'herbe, et une même expression soucieuse se peignit sur leurs traits.

Sans se concerter, ils sortirent leurs baguettes, et Gaby fit léviter Scath jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis qu'Harry appelait des couvertures.

Il y eu un petit silence, avant que Gaby ne soupire. Il rentra dans leur maison, suivi d'Harry, et, après s'être assuré que Scath était bien au chaud dans son lit, s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Harry comprit tout de suite ce qui le taraudait, mais conserva le silence : entre eux, parler n'était pas nécessaire.

Il posa une petite main sur le grand bras de son père de cœur : _pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Elle va bien. Elle ne sera plus jamais en danger, je le promets. Plus jamais._

Gaby lui sourit, et le serra contre lui, et tous les deux coulèrent un regard vers la chambre où dormait la seule et unique femme de leur vie.

Parfois, chez les Sovrano, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. La tendresse dans leurs yeux était plus expressive que tous les discours du monde.

Dans son sommeil, Scath remua.

_Gnn… 'Ry… 'Aby…

Immédiatement, les deux hommes se précipitèrent à ses côtés, inquiets.

_Tuer… 'Orturer… lentement… tréééééééés… lentemeeeent…

Un sourire sadique se posa doucement sur les lèvres pâles de la jeune fille, qui eu un rire démoniaque –quoiqu'endormi.

Harry déglutit. Il échangea un regard avec Gaby.

Ils se mirent à courir.

Au même moment, Helmett le perroquet entra bruyamment dans la maison, et déposa le journal sur le sol, avant de se réfugier dehors –même lui pouvait sentir l'atmosphère de frayeur qui régnait et, malin, n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder. Bien lui en prit.

Sur le sol, les gros titres des journaux se détachaient nettement, illustrant parfaitement la photo de la première page.

SIRIUS BLACK S'EVADE !

Ni Harry ni Gaby ne regardèrent la _Gazette_, trop occupés à courir hors de la maison.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et, dans une certaine maison, à quelques kilomètres de là, James Potter s'étouffait avec son café.

_Putain, souffla-t-il, le visage soudainement très pâle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Papa ? Fit Helmett.

James se tourna vers lui, et posa avec brusquerie le journal sur la table. Il se mordait la lèvre.

_Je… rien, fils. Continue de déjeuner, il faut que j'aille parler à ta mère.

Il saisit le journal et se leva, mais le jeune homme avait déjà vu les gros titres.

Immédiatement, Helmett pâlit et balbutia :

_Sirius Black ? Il s'est… évadé ?

Son père ne répondit pas, alors que le Survivant se levait d'un bond.

_Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser le mec qui nous a vendu à Tu-Sais-Qui en liberté ! Il faut le chercher ! On doit-

_Ca suffit, Helmett ! Tonna James, d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son fils se tut, penaud, tandis que l'homme poursuivait d'un ton plus doux, s'en voulant de son brusque accès de colère :

_Ecoute, fils, je dois parler à ta mère. Ensuite, j'irais probablement au Ministère pour en savoir un peu plus et y voir clair dans tout ça. Mes services vont être demandés, je pense.

_Mais, et nos vacances ? Rem' devait venir aujourd'hui, pour qu'on aille faire un tour à Londres ! Tu avais promis de me montrer tes boutiques préférées !

James soupira, et dit :

_Une autre fois, d'accord ? Toi et Remus allez sortir sans moi… la prochaine fois, je viendrais. Promis.

Il partit, non sans avoir amicalement tapoté les cheveux de son fils, qui le regardait sans rien dire. Il resta seul dans la cuisine, à côté de la tasse encore fumante de son père.

Helmett ravala sa déception, et la rangea au même endroit que toutes les autres.

_T'as jamais su tenir tes promesse, Papa, souffla-t-il seulement.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lily se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, et inspira par le nez, une sourde boule d'angoisse au fond de la gorge.

Elle se tordit les mains, et ferma les yeux durant un bref instant, espérant vainement ralentir les secondes qui s'égrenaient impitoyablement.

_Le temps file trop vite quand on voudrait le retenir, pas vrai ?_ Lui souffla sa conscience, insidieuse.

La jeune femme se massa les tempes. Elle devait aller voir son mari.

Lui expliquer. Lui parler. Du mensonge qui s'instillait dans leur vie depuis plus d'une décennie. De ce poison qui la rongeait lentement.

De Harry.

Lily tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il fallait d'abord préparer James à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Avoir du tact, pour lui assener la nouvelle : ils avaient renié leur fils ainé.

_Lily ? Il faut qu'on parle !

Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Pourquoi ce ton brusque ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? _Avait-il deviné ? _

Lily se força à reprendre son souffle. Respire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ce moment devait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? La toile cirée du mensonge devait bien se déchirer sous le couteau de la vérité, pas vrai ? _Alors pourquoi cette peur ? _

Calme-toi, Lily. Tout va bien. Tu vas aller vers ton mari pour lui expliquer. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_Bien sur que non. Tu sais que rien ne rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu veux juste vivre dans le jolie mensonge que tu t'es construite pour oublier que tu as abandonné un enfant. Le tien. _

Il fallait se contrôler. Faire taire cette conscience. Allez, Lily. Prouve que tu es une adulte.

Fais face à ton mari qui avance vers toi.

_C'est ça, Lily. Fais-toi croire que tu peux te racheter. Enterres-toi dans le sable de tes mensonges et arrête de respirer. Fermes les yeux et souris. _

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et chassa au loin les pensées qui l'infectaient, parasites.

Devant elle, James ouvrit la bouche. Canons prêts à tirer, feu.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Lily… Siriu- Black s'est évadé.

_Tiens ? Il semblerait que ta fusillade ne soit pas pour aujourd'hui. Profite, Lily. Profite de ton armistice avec toi-même. Profite de ton nouveau mensonge. _

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lily, inquiète. Pourquoi a-t-il réussi à sortir ? Je croyais qu'Azkaban était-

_Inviolable ? Ouais, c'était ce qu'on croyait tous, soupira James. Manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il y eu un silence, et Lily prit conscience de la gravité de la chose : celui qui les avait vendu à Lord Voldemort était libre. Et il ne s'était probablement pas évadé pour s'installer à la campagne et garder des moutons.

_Helmett… balbutia-t-elle.

James hocha la tête :

_Il est en danger, Lily. Il faut que j'aille au Ministère –tu pourras veiller sur lui ?

Evidemment, eu-t-elle envie de répondre. C'est mon fils !

_Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as fait de l'autre ? Et après tu t'étonnes qu'il doute ? _

Mais il ne le savait pas.

_Son inconscient sait. Son inconscient voit. Et son inconscient te connait. _

Tais-toi, Lily. Fais taire tout cela. Redeviens saine d'esprit et joue à faire comme si tout allait bien. Souris.

_Tout ira bien, James. Pour le moment, il faut que tu ailles régler ça.

Son mari lui fit un sourire, auquel elle répondit. Il l'embrassa rapidement et attrapa son manteau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il partait dans la cheminée.

Lily resta seule.

Elle rangea machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et respira.

_Ton rendez-vous avec Vérité est reporté. Viens plutôt voir Hypocrisie, il t'attend bras ouverts, avec son frère Lâcheté. Ta véritable famille, Lily. _

Elle alla dans la cuisine, où Helmett mangeait ses céréales d'un air absent.

Là, elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra très fort.

_Tu es comme un vampire, Lily. Tu voudrais aspirer cette vie dont tu rêves pour te prouver que tu existes. _

Sentir que son fils était vivant. Entendre sa respiration surprise. Voir ses yeux perplexes.

_Mais tu n'existes plus, Lily. Tu as cessé d'exister le jour où tu as laissé Albus Dumbledore te dire 'Oubliettes'. _

_Je t'aime, Helmett, chuchota-t-elle en respirant l'odeur des cheveux bruns-roux de son fils. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime.

_Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mots pour exprimer tes sentiments ? Parce que tu veux t'en convaincre ? Ou juste pour convaincre ton entourage ? _

Lily se leva et sourit à son fils.

_Vas-y. Sourit et pense que tout va bien. Joue à être normale. _

_Essaye d'exister. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Bon, alors je l'admet, la deuxiéme partie de ce chapitre est pas drôle.

-MAIS c'est nécessaire.

-Vraiment.

-Parce que, bah... Lily vient d'apprendre qu'elle a abandonnée son gosse, un meurtier fou s'est évadé, pis elle ose pas le dire à son mari, alors, ben...

-Personnellement, je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à nous faire une petite dépression ^^, et ça me parais un peu logique.

Lily : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Mais je t'aime, tu le sais !

Lily :... C'est pas visible.

-Toi, tu veux te retrouver en couple avec Winky, non ?

Lily : Ca va j'ai compris, je me tais. Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

*Winky apparait et se jette sur Lily pour l'embrasser. Elles passent une nuit torrides, se marient et partent en vacances en Libye.*

Lily : Pourquoi moi...

-C'est de ta faute. Fallait pas me contrarier.

Lily : Je te signale que TU es l'auteure, et que tout ce que tu me fais subir est le fruit de ton cerveau dérangé qui s'amuse à se dédoubler pour se parler à lui-même en s'incarnant sous ma forme dans une pathétique tentative d'humour qui n'aboutis qu'à faire fuir ton lectorat, horrifié par ta stupidité.

-...

-Touché.

-BREF.

-Reprenons.

-Eeeeeeh oui, Helmett n'est pas qu'un petit abruti arrogant (ron non plus d'ailleurs). Sa personnalité va être développée au fil des épisodes, et vous finirez peut-être par l'apprécier (qui sait ?)

-D'ailleurs, ça vous tenterait pas, un petit Scath/Helmett ?

-*regarde la remarque du dessus*

-...

-Ouais.

-Non. Oubliez, en fait.

-Sérieusement. Oubliez.

Bon, je termine là mes remarques...

-Ah non.

-Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que certaines de mes remarques étaient intelligentes.

-Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de me faire seppuku (suicide rituel) pour grave manquement à mes obligations de citrouille débile.

-Adieu, veaux, vaches et cochons. Adieu les femmes, adieu l'amour... et le chocolat.

Voilà, remarques terminées... je retourne à mes fics (non, pardon, à mon seppuku)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : HARA-KIRI ! *couic*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec ce chapitre... qui est un grand délire écrit sous l'influence de musiques hallucinogénes (Queen, en fait.)

J'espére que vous l'aimerez comme moi je l'ai aimé !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 3 : Les malheurs du chien que personne n'aimait

Ou

Comment forcer un type qui n'a pas vu la couleur du savon depuis douze ans à prendre un bain sans se faire tuer (ou le tuer)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Gentil chien ! Allez, tu vas voir, tu vas être touuuuut doux !

_NOOOOOOON ! Je veux PAAAAS ! _

_Allez ! Au bain ! Tu es sale au possible ! On dirait que ça dix ans que tu ne t'es pas lavé !

_Douze, en fait, et… NAAAOOOOON ! PAS LE BAIIIIIN !_

_A l'eaaaaaaaau…

_JE VEUX PAAAAS ! L'eau, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Je suis sur que je vais fondre ! _

_Tu vas y alleeeeeer !

Harry s'arc-bouta pour pousser le chien, qui poussait des glapissements désespérés.

Accoudés à la porte, Scath et Gaby se tordaient de rire.

_Un coup de main serait le bienvenu ! Hurla le Sovrano en tentant de faire rentrer le canidé dans la baignoire. Et je ne veux PAS de claque, Scath !

L'adolescente croisa les bras, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour venir en aide à son frère. Elle lui en voulait probablement encore, même si une semaine s'était écoulée.

Et même les oreilles d'âne qu'elle lui avait fait pousser n'avaient pas suffit à calmer ses ardeurs meurtrières.

_Dans le baiiiiiin…

_JAMAIS ! J'ai survécu aux Détraqueurs, je ne céderais pas à un môme ! _

Le chien poussa un long hurlement funeste, et Sirius Black se remémora comment il s'était retrouvé ici, dans les bras d'une famille de tordus qui voulaient le tuer de manière atrocement aquatique.

_Au secouuuuuuurs !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le jour venait de se lever, et Sirius s'étira dans un bâillement purement canin.

Il renifla, et décida de partir. Il ne s'était que trop attardé dans cet endroit : il y était en effet resté quelques jours, le temps de se reposer.

Il était temps de se remettre en quête de Poudlard.

Toujours sous sa forme de chien, il se dressa sur ses pattes et s'apprêtait à partir, quand…

_HIAAAAARGH !

_REVIENS ICI !

_JAMAIIIIS !

Un garçon qui devait avoir une douzaine d'année se jeta dans la rue, poursuivit par une furie blonde, baguette à la main.

_TU VAS CREVER ! Hurla l'adolescente blonde en jetant un sort.

Sirius s'immobilisa, perplexe. Ces enfants utilisaient la magie en pleine rue ? Ne connaissaient-ils pas la législation ?

S'attendant à voir les hommes du Ministères arriver à tout moment, il fila se cacher dans un buisson, observant toujours les deux enfants se poursuivre, alors que la blonde lançait des sorts à tout vas.

Les moldus qui passaient allaient forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose, non ?

Avec surprise, l'homme (qui était pour le moment un chien) se rendit compte que non. Etrange…

Peut-être était-ce un sort de repousse-moldu ? S'interrogea l'évadé. Une sorte de variante, qui détournait l'attention des moldus pour ne pas leur faire voir les deux petits sorciers…

_Intéressant._

Le chien secoua la tête. _Ne te laisse pas distraire, Black ! Tu dois aller à Poudlard ! _

Il sortit le bout de son museau du buisson, et regarda à droite et à gauche. Aucune trace du Ministère –ce qui en un sens était logique : si ces gosses étaient invisibles aux yeux des moldus, ils le seraient probablement aussi à ceux des autorités magiques.

_Pas mal. C'est quelque chose dans le genre qu'il me faudrait._

Bon, on arrête de délirer, Sirius, et on se remet en route. C'est pas comme ça que tu flingueras Peter !

_Je parle tout seul. Azkaban m'a rendu cinglé._

Bon, ça, c'était pas une nouveauté.

Ce qui était nouveau, c'était qu'il entendait des voix.

Et que des mains le poussaient.

_Viens ici ! Allez ! Disait le garçon, paniqué.

_Qu- EEEEEEEH ! Lâche-moi ! _

L'adolescent aux yeux verts et aux cheveux ébouriffés –qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, d'ailleurs- le fit sortir de son buisson et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

_Ô grande Déesse Scath ! Je vous apporte cette humble offrande, pitié, ne me tuez paaaaas… vous êtes la plus méchante, la plus intelligente, la plus démoniaque, la plus machiavélique, la plus sournoise, la plus tapinoise, la plus…

Sirius n'eu pas le temps de critiquer le choix –douteux- des qualificatifs qu'une voix retentit :

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu apaiseras ma colère, esclave !

_Pitiiiiiié !

_Je n'ai plus de pitié !

_Mais regaaaaarde ! J'ai trouvé un chien ! Rien que pour toi !

_Harry…

_Oui ?

_C'est un Sinistros ! Un des pires présages de mort existant !

S'il avait pu, Sirius aurait sourit. Cette légende allait lui permettre de s'enfuir des bras de ce gamin –probablement terrorisé.

Il y eu un cri perçant. _Ouais. Ca fait toujours son petit effet. _

_TROP COOOOOL !

… _Pardon ? _

_On peut le garder, Scath ? Steuuuuplait !

_Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? _

_Garder un Sinistros ?

_Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable ! Vas-y, gamine, fais-lui la leçon ! _

_Evidemment ! Et même plutôt deux fois qu'une ! C'est une chance inespérée !

_… Mais c'est qui ces fous ? _

Sirius, paniqué, voulut fuir, mais un mouvement de baguette l'immobilisa.

Et avec un grand sourire, Scath le fit léviter en trottinant, faisant pousser au passage des oreilles d'âne sur la tête de son frère.

Et Sirius, halluciné, se dit qu'il était définitivement dans la merde.

Il ignorait encore à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à présent aux mains de trois fous furieux, puisque la blonde et le grand blond s'étaient joints au petit brun (celui qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un) pour le mettre dans la Chose Mouillée.

_Pas ça ! Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! _

_Tu l'auras voulu, le chien ! _Petrificus totalus ! Wingardium Leviosa ! _

_Pas encore ! _

Trop tard : le sort d'Harry venait de frapper Sirius, et de le plonger dans la baignoire.

_Argh… je meurs… adieu… _

_Est-ce que ce chien est en train de mimer une agonie ? Questionna Scath incrédule.

_Je l'aime, déclara Gaby.

_Quelqu'un aurait vu la brosse ? Demanda Harry.

Et Sirius _su_ qu'il venait de tomber dans une maison de tarés.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que de très _longs_ jours venaient de commencer. Et pas seulement à cause dela Chose Mouillée.

Il allait regretter d'être tombé chez les Sovrano…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Jour 1 chez les fous, 6h00 du matin._

_._

_DEBOUT LES GOSSES !

Sirius, qui s'était endormi dans le lit d'Harry, épuisé par sa rencontre avecla ChoseMouillée, sursauta violemment et alla se cacher sous le lit.

Mauvais réflexe.

_Eh ben, le chien ? T'as pas envie de t'entrainer ?

_M'entrainer ? A faire qu- _

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'une grande main vint l'attraper par la peau du cou, et qu'il se retrouva confronté à un visage souriant de manière bizarrement démente.

_Euh… help ? _

_Allez le chien ! Petit déjeuner !

Le ventre de Sirius gargouilla à la mention de nourriture. _Mangeeeer…_

Le dénommé Gaby ricana et, après avoir arrosés les deux lits d'eau froide, emmena Sirius à la cuisine, sous les cris perçants des deux gosses.

_A taaaaable, le chien !

Sirius aboya gaiement et se jeta sur l'assiette de… spaghettis (_ils ont de drôles d'habitudes alimentaires… mais ça sent bon…_) que lui tendait Gaby.

… _Est-ce que, par hasard, je viendrais tout juste d'aboyer ? _

Merlin, il devenait fou. Sa personnalité se fondait dans celle d'un chien. Bientôt, il se roulerait dans l'herbe, irait chercher la balle, et…

_On se calme. Pour le moment, tu vas manger, et après, tu aviseras._

Ce fut sur ces sages paroles que Sirius replongea la tête dans les spaghettis au roquefort qui lui faisaient de l'œil.

Il vit les deux gamins s'installer à côté de lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que…

_Dites…

_Ouaip ?

_Faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom ?

Trois paires d'yeux psychopathes se posèrent sur lui, et Sirius frémit.

_Pourquoi pas…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Jour 1 chez les fous, 10h00 du matin._

_._

_Chat ! Allez, Chat ! Cours !

Sirius soupira intérieurement en entendant le nom dont on l'avait affublé.

Chat. Franchement. _Chat ! _

Les trois fous lui avaient donné le nom de l'animal qu'il détestait le plus. Et ils ne se privaient pas de l'appeler comme ça, chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

_Allez Chat ! Cours pour rattraper Scathie et Harry !

Le chien se dressa sur ses pattes, et regarda les deux adolescents courir –ce qu'ils faisaient depuis bientôt une heure.

Sirius se posait pas mal de question sur ce qu'étaient vraiment ces gosses : depuis le petit-déjeuner, ils n'avaient fait que s'entrainer, encore et encore. Echauffement, course, saut… ils avaient un bon niveau, et leur corps musclé prouvait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient.

_Allez, Chat ! T'auras des pâtes !

Sirius pinça les lèvres. Pour des pâtes… carbonara ?

_Toutes les sauces !

_GABYYY ! ARRETE DE LE SOUDOYER ! CHAT, RESISTE !

_Et un steak !

L'instinct prit le dessus.

Sirius se jeta sur les deux adolescents, qui accélérèrent avec un grand cri.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Jour 1 chez les fous, 12h00._

_._

_Ton steak est bientôt prêt, Chat ! Lança Gaby depuis la cuisine.

Sirius se lécha les babines, mais, plutôt que d'accourir manger, décida de faire un petit tour dans la maison –c'était le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre plus sur ses « propriétaires », pas vrai ?

Il parcourut au petit trot les couloirs, et s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte. Il la poussa du bout du museau, et entra dans une grande pièce.

Ensuite, il écarquilla les yeux et déglutit.

Les deux adolescents, Harry et Scath, se battaient l'un contre l'autre avec des _couteaux_ ! Il aboya, paniqué, et ils s'arrêtèrent.

_Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chat ? Questionna le garçon en rangent sa machette (_Une machette ! Il avait une machette ! Ils étaient fous ! Et dangereux !_)

_Je crois qu'il a eu peur, Harry, fit la blonde en lui gratouillant la tête.

Sirius gémit pathétiquement.

_Mais faut pas ! Fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

_Après tout, nous sommes…

_Des mercenaires !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et la respiration de Sirius se bloqua.

_Merlin… _

_Je suis dans la merde._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ais plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Le titre est un clin d'oeil à une fic hilarante (que vous trouverez dans mes favoris) : La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait. Fou rire garantie !

_-_J'aime Sirius.

-Sérieusement. Il me fait délirer comme c'est pas possible.

-D'ailleurs, il n'a pas fini de souffrir, le pauvre U.U

-Je me rends compte que je dis ça pour plein de personnages...

-Je suppose qu'on pourrait les appeler mes personnages souffre-douleur : je les aime tellement que je leur inflige toutes les emmerdes du monde.

-Hey ! _Qui bene amat bene castigat_, pas vrai ?

-Pour les non-latinistes, ça veut dire... oh et puis non, vous chercherez. Ca augmentera votre culture générale.

-Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, j'augmente vachement votre culture, avec mes chapitres.

-Ben oui, entre les proerbes, les citations latines, mes remarques sur le seppuku et tout le fatras, vous allez devenir intelligent à ce train-là...

-Quoique pour certains, c'est peine perdue (Tinette, si tu passes par là... NON ! PAS TAPER !)

-Breeeeef.

-Comme je le disais avant de me mettre à disgresser sur les bienfaits de ma fréquentation pour votre cerveau, j'ai des personnages dans Harry Potter que j'aime torturer.

-Je devrais faire une liste, tiens.

-Alors... il y a :

_Harry (parce que bah merde, c'est le héros quoi, il faut bien qu'il souffre un peu, non ?)

_Sirius (c'est trop facile de se moquer de lui)

_Lucius (idem. Sérieusement, vous n'auriez pas envie de vous moquer d'un mec qui tripote sa canne en public tout le temps, vous ?)

_Draco (parce que. Voilà. Il me fait délirer, c'est tout)

_Severus (pourquoi ? Bah... euh... chais pas. Je l'adore, et j'aime le voir se dépatouiller lorsque je le fourre dans des emmerdes incroyables xD)

_Dumbledore (même remarque)

_Hermione (parce qu'elle est trop mignonne !)

_Ron (pur Griffondor... pur délire quoi)

_Neville (même remarque que pour Sevy et Dumby).

_Tous les autres personnages.

-Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait, je les adore tous.

-C'est pas croyable, ça. Je n'arrive pas à détester des personnages de fiction.

-Je suis trop gentille.

-Je m'aime.

C'est sur cette vérité incontestable que je vous laisse...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec ce chapitre... qui n'est... pas... drôle... du tout...

Ca me coute de dire ça. Vraiment.

Mais c'est la vérité : il est sérieux, et... il me fait triper.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 4 : Est-ce que tu viens pour les vacances ? IV

Ou

Comment faire déprimer son lectorat, par King Pumkin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rufus Scrimgeour promena son regard perçant sur tous les Aurors qui, assis sur d'inconfortables chaises en bois, le regardait attentivement.

Il se racla la gorge, et commença :

_Je suppose que vous avez tous lu le journal, ce matin…

Acquiescement général. Le directeur de la section des Aurors poursuivit.

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban…

_Comment ça se fait que nous n'ayons pas été au courant avant les médias ? Questionna un Auror, manifestement furieux.

Scrimgeour soupira :

_Il semblerait que notre très cher ministre ai fait passé sa conférence de presse avant l'information de notre département.

Soupir général.

James grogna. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Fudge, et savait pertinemment que c'était un imbécile de première classe, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur ministre ait pu faire une bêtise pareille.

Comme quoi, quand on atteignait le fond de la bêtise, il y avait toujours une pelle dans le coin pour continuer à creuser…

L'homme secoua la tête, et se mit à écouter très sérieusement son supérieur.

Sirius Black s'était échappé. L'homme qui avait été la chose la plus proche d'un frère pour lui, qui lui avait infligé la trahison la plus immonde, qui avait tué Peter…

L'homme qui les avait vendus à Voldemort.

Il s'était enfui.

James se renfonça dans son fauteuil, sous les regards compatissants de ses collègues.

Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas dit que Si-Black était un Animagus ?

Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce sursaut de lâcheté, qui l'avait fait mentir ?

Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui ?

L'Auror se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à saigner. Un long trait rougeâtre coula le long de son menton –il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Une large main vint se poser sur son épaule, et Kingsley Schacklebolt lui fit un sourire.

_Si tu veux être déchargé de ça, lui dit-il sérieusement, on comprendra tous, James. On sait ce que Black a été pour toi, et ce que sa trahison t'as fait. Personne ne t'en voudra, tu sais.

James secoua la tête.

_Non… je vais participer. C'est mon devoir d'Auror, Kingsley. Mes émotions n'ont pas à interférer.

L'homme hocha doucement la tête, et sa main quitta l'épaule de son collègue, alors qu'il se retournait vers Scrimgeour, toujours en train de discourir.

James serra les poings.

Il irait tout dire. Il leur parlerait de l'Animagus de S-Black. Et peut allait importer la punition qu'il recevrait : au moins, le Traître serait attrapé, et ne pourrait s'attaquer à Helmett.

Son fils serait en sécurité.

James se détendit, et essuya d'un geste vague le sang qui coulait de son menton.

Son regard brun était déterminé, et il se mit à écouter très attentivement les paroles de Scrimgeour.

Il attraperait le Traître, quoi qu'il lui en coute !

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Neville ! Viens manger !

Augusta Londubat appela son petit-fils, qui descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier, maussade.

_J'ai fait du poisson avec des petits pois, Neville. Allez, installe-toi !

L'adolescent s'installa sur sa chaise, amorphe, et la vieille dame soupira.

Son petit-fils était ainsi depuis qu'elle était venue le récupérer à la gare, et il n'avait pas montré le moindre changement.

Neville prit sa fourchette, et commença à manger son poisson, sans un mot.

_Tu pourrais montrer un peu d'enthousiasme ! Lui reprocha sa grand-mère. C'est ton plat préféré, après tout !

_Hmph.

_Enfin, Neville ! Je ne te comprends plus ! Eclata Augusta.

Elle croisa les bras, et reprit :

_Tu es encore plus apathique que d'habitude ! Ton père, lui…

_ARRETE !

Augusta s'interrompit.

Neville venait de se lever, les dents serrées et les poings fermés.

Sa grand-mère cligna des yeux et, d'une voix polaire, jeta :

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

L'adolescent voulu s'excuser, se rassoir et endurer la punition de sa grand-mère, mais l'image du visage déçu de ses amis quand ils avaient su qu'il ne pourrait pas venir chez eux s'imposa à lui, et lui donna le courage de répondre.

_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Grand-Mère.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, et il en fut prodigieusement fier. Seulement, la voix d'Augusta Londubat, elle, était plus froide que le Pôle Nord, et elle claquait avec la sécheresse d'un coup de fouet :

_Depuis quand il t'est autorisé de me parler sur ce ton-là, jeune homme ?

Neville réprima le tressaillement qui l'avait saisi : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser voir une faille dans son attitude, sa grand-mère y verrait le signe de sa victoire.

_J'ai prit l'autorisation tout seul, et je compte bien la garder.

Voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour crier, il se hâta de poursuivre :

_Je suis navré pour mon éclat de colère, Grand-Mère, mais il résume parfaitement ma pensée. Je voudrais –non, je _veux_- que tu arrêtes.

_Que j'arrête quoi, exactement ? Questionna Augusta.

Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux, que Neville ne sut pas déchiffrer.

_Les comparaisons incessantes avec mon père ! Je ne suis PAS mon père, grand-mère, et ça, tu as un peu trop tendance à l'oublier ! Je suis Neville Londubat, NEVILLE, GRAND-MERE, PAS FRANCK !

Sa voix enflait au fur et à mesure des mots, et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

_J'en ai assez qu'à chaque chose que je fasse, tu me dises que mon père aurait pu faire mieux ! J'en ai assez que tu me rabaisse tout le temps ! J'en ai assez d'entendre tes sempiternelles remarques sur le fait que mes parents étaient des héros et que je devrais leur rendre hommage en faisant du mieux que je peux !

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps d'haleter, puis reprit :

_Parce que je fais de mon mieux. J'ai _toujours_ fait de mon mieux ! J'ai toujours voulu que mes parents et toi soyez fiers de moi !

Il fixa sa grand-mère, qui ne bougeait pas.

_Mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai réalisé que faire de mon mieux pour les autres ne servait à rien. Je ne suis pas mes parents, et je n'arriverais jamais à être aussi doués qu'eux dans leurs matières favorites : je suis une calamité en Métamorphose, en Potion, en Astronomie… alors j'ai décidé que je ferais de mon mieux pour moi, Grand-Mère.

Augusta ne réagit pas.

_Je vais persévérer en Botanique, parce que c'est ce que j'aime. Et je vais faire mes propres choix, pas ceux que tu me dicteras. Parce que j'ai envie d'être _moi_, Grand-Mère, et pas un simple calque de mes parents.

Il regarda son assiette, la repoussa, et dit :

_Et le poisson aux petits pois était le plat préféré de mon père. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé quel était le mien.

Neville planta son regard dans celui de sa Grand-Mère, et souffla simplement :

_Je vais dans ma chambre. Je n'ai plus faim.

Augusta le regarda disparaître dans sa chambre, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

_Je veux être moi, pas un simple calque de mes parents ! _

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne l'essuya pas.

Elle revit le visage furieux et triste de son petit-fils, ses pleurs retenus, sa diatribe criante de vérité, et son air déçu lorsqu'il avait repoussé le plat.

_Franck, Alice… Qu'ais-je fais ? _

* * *

><p>.<p>

James, exténué, rentra chez lui sans un bruit.

_Lily ? Appela-t-il faiblement. Tu es là ?

_Je suis à la cuisine, James !

Il marcha lentement, et trouva sa femme devant une copieuse assiette d'omelette aux pommes de terre.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, et l'embrassa distraitement, avant d'aviser le plat.

L'omelette voulait tout dire : Lily n'en faisait que quand elle était bouleversée. James fronça les sourcils, et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa femme.

_Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, ma chérie, dit-il. Nous attraperons Black, ce sale traître, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit à Helmett. On a déjà mis au point un plan de protection très efficace, et des Détraqueurs vont venir surveiller Poudlard.

_... Des Détraqueurs ? Murmura Lily, tremblante.

James soupira :

_Hélas. Je ne les aime pas non plus, mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse capturer Black rapidement.

_Oh… je vois.

Un silence gêné s'écoula, et James se plongea dans ses pensées, ressassant sans cesse le discours de Scrimgeour et les gros titres des journaux.

_James ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers sa femme :

_Oui ?

_Il faut… que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important…

Immédiatement, l'Auror posa sa main sur celle de Lily, inquiet.

_Que se passe-t-il, mon cœur ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est cette histoire avec Black qui te tracasse ?

Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, à présent, et son mari reprit :

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Nous l'aurons bientôt attrapé, il sera soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur, et tout ça sera terminé. Définitivement. D'accord ? Ensuite, nous pourrons partir en vacance… on pourrait emmener Helmett à la coupe du monde de Quiddich, qu'en dis-tu ?

Lily lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

_Oui… tu as raison, James… je suis idiote, je m'inquiète pour rien… je vais me coucher, cette journée a été éprouvante… bonne nuit.

Elle se leva et partit dans le couloir.

Et une fois qu'elle se fut assuré que James ne la suivait pas, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Elle n'avait pas pu… elle n'avait pas pu lui dire, pour Harry. Elle s'était refusé à trahir l'amour qu'elle voyait dans les yeux marrons de son mari. _Encore une fois._

Ses dents percèrent sa lèvre, et elle essuya machinalement le filet pourpre qui coulait le long de son menton.

Elle regarda sa main, et la longue trace de sang qui la parcourait.

Alors seulement, elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-...

-Euh...

-C'est pas que j'ai pas d'idée, mais...

-C'est pas ma faute é.è

-Les chapitres sérieux, ça me coupe le sifflet. Voilà.

-MAIS je peux quand même dire des trucs.

-NEVILLE THE REBEEEEEEL !

-Mouahahahaha. Il y avait longtemps que je voulais faire ça...

-Petit coup de gueule de la semaine : ce passage est inspiré de toutes les fois où JKR s'est amusée à maltraiter Neville.

-Sérieusement, ce gamin a peur de sa _grand-mére_. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

-Pas moi.

-Et le truc des parents de Neville, je pense que c'est vrai : de mon avis, dans les bouquin, Augusta ne voit en Neville qu'une pâle copie de ses ô si-courageux-Neville-tu-devrais-leur-faire-honneur-au-lieu-de-rester-une-pauvre-larve-gémissante parents.

-Mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à critiquer dans les livres de JKR.

-Comme les Dursley, par exemple, parc-

-Non, je m'arrête où je vais partir dans de grandes diatribes sérieuses.

-Et vous ne voulez pas que je parte dans de grandes diatribes sérieuses.

-Non, vraiment.

-BREF.

-Comme je le disais, NEVILLE THE REBEEEEEEEL !

-Et Lily la dépressive. Hem.

-La fic se complexifie... des facettes sont découvertes... plus de sérieux... de sang...

Scath :...

Harry :...

Gaby :...

Severus :...

Neville :...

-Je blague, hein.

*soupir collectif*

Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes fics x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Promis, le chapitre est joyeux. 'Fin, je crois...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 5 : Est-ce que tu viens pour les vacances ? V

Ou

De l'utilité du Whisky et des punching-balls (surtout s'ils s'appellent Rogue)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sirius posa sa tête sur ses pattes, très concentré.

Devant lui, Harry et Scath affrontaient Gaby à mains nues depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

Il était clairement visible que l'adulte ne se donnait pas à fond dans ce combat : il se mettait au niveau de ses enfants, et les forçait à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Le chien agita la queue alors qu'Harry réussissait un coup de pied magistral, et il aboya des encouragements.

_On m'aurait dit il y a deux mois que je ferais ça, je serais retourné à Azkaban illico…_

L'évadé ferma les yeux, et songea que le train de vie qu'il menait le détournait sérieusement de son objectif : la tendresse que lui prodiguait cette famille de tarés l'envahissait et, après douze ans de solitude, il se laissait emporter.

Mais il se l'était promis : il tuerait Peter.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il aille à Poudlard.

La rentrée était dans quelques jours, et il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'être à Poudlard, de ne pas se faire repérer, et d'assassiner le rat tranquillement.

Le chien retroussa les babines en pensant à son ancien ami. Ce fichu Peter qui les avaient trahis.

Et dire que c'était lui qui avait dit à James de prendre Peter comme gardien du Secret…

_Il nous a bien trompés, avec ses promesses ! _

Car en ce fatidique jour d'octobre 1981, Peter avait donné l'accès de la maison au Seigneur des Ténèbres –Lord Voldemort pour les intimes-. Il avait trahis tout le monde.

Et Sirius avait croisé Peter en allant chez les Potter. Triomphant, le rat lui avait annoncé que son Maître avait supprimé les Potter.

Alors Sirius avait fait la seule chose que son esprit embrumé par la colère avait pu lui dicter : il s'était jeté sur l'homme.

S'était ensuivi un terrible combat, où Sirius avait aisément pu dominer Peter, qui n'avait jamais été très fort en Sortilèges. Il l'avait acculé dans une ruelle, et là…

Tout s'était passé très vite. Le sort qui avait tué les moldus, Peter qui avait crié haut et fort que Sirius était un traître, qui s'était tranché un doigt avant de s'enfuir sous sa forme de rat.

Juste après, les Aurors étaient venus l'arrêter.

On lui avait craché à la figure que son plan avait échoué, parce que une lettre avait tout dévoilé de sa trahison.

Plus tard, Sirius avait appris l'entière vérité : Peter avait laissé chez lui une lettre Urgence. Il s'agissait d'un type de lettre du même genre quela Beuglante, prévue pour apparaître à un endroit tel que les hôpitaux ou –dans ce cas-ci- le quartier des Aurors, et délivrer un message préalablement enregistré.

Et elle avait fonctionnée : ainsi, les Aurors avaient appris –un moment après que Peter ai sentit sa Marque disparaître, preuve que son Maître était mort et qu'il était temps de se replier-, que Sirius était un Mangemort sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il l'avait menacé lorsque Peter avait découvert cela, et qu'il allait le poursuivre.

Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné.

_Si seulement j'avais été moins prompte à réagir ! J'aurais pu prouver mon innocence ! _

Il aurait eu droit à un vrai procès, où il aurait pu expliquer qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, et contrer les accusations des juges avec un avocat.

On lui avait dit qu'il avait insisté pour que Peter soit le gardien afin que, lorsque le Lord Noir aurait tué les Potter, il l'accuse d'avoir livré ses amis, et qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne, mais aussi parce que Peter était connu pour être un piètre sorcier, et donc qu'il ne serait pas difficile de briser le serment de Fidelitas.

Et le rat avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin alors que lui était allé croupir à Azkaban !

Sirius gronda, en se remémorant les sifflets et les injures sur son passage, et surtout le regard blessé et haineux de James.

_James…_

Son meilleur ami, son frère, celui pour qui il aurait donné sa vie, ne l'avait pas cru. Il s'était détourné, et n'avait même pas voulu l'écouter.

La colère se mit à bruler dans le ventre de Sirius, qui montra les dents. Personne ne l'avait cru ! Ils l'avaient tous conspués, et envoyé en enfer, sans même un regard pour ses arguments !

_Chat ?

_Wouf ?

Sirius referma la bouche –ou plutôt la gueule-, et fixa les deux paires d'yeux –l'une bleue, l'autre verte, qui le fixaient.

_Ca va ?

_Es-tu réellement persuadé qu'il va te répondre, Scath ?

_Je peux toujours essayer.

_T'as pas tort. Ca va, Chat ?

_Ca ira beaucoup mieux quand j'aurais tué Peter- et qu'on m'aura trouvé un autre nom._

Scath vit le chien geindre, et fronça les sourcils.

_Harry ? Gaby ?

_Oui ?

_Je pense que ce chien a un problème avec son nom.

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Il faudrait qu'on le change, non ?

_Oui ! Totalement d'accord ! Je veux un autre nom ! S'il-vous-plaiiiiiit ! _

Gaby opina, suivit par Harry, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

_Tu penses à quoi ? Questionna son frère.

Scath fit semblant de réfléchir, et Sirius leva vers elle de grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

_Au départ, j'aurais bien aimé Ronald, mais je me dis qu'on ne peut pas faire ça à un chien –en plus, il n'est même pas roux.

_Ouf. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Ronald, mais c'est moche._

Harry hocha la tête, alors que l'adolescente continuait :

_Alors je me suis dit que Piaf, c'était bien aussi.

_Qu- NOOOOON ! HORS DE QUESTION ! _

Sirius n'hésita pas : il courut hors de la salle, sous les rires des Sovrano.

Gaby eu un sourire discret.

_Ton nouveau nom n'a pas l'air de te plaire, Sirius… je suis navré, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas leur dire qui tu es en réalité –ils le découvriront bien assez tôt, je leur fais confiance pour ça._

Le mercenaire eu un rire intérieur.

Sirius Black croyait-il vraiment qu'on trompait un Sovrano comme cela ?

Il tapa dans ses mains :

_Allez les jeunes ! On reprend ! Cette fois, sortez vos baguettes, j'ai un petit sort sympa à vous enseigner !

Immédiatement, ses deux enfants se concentrèrent et prirent leurs baguettes.

Gaby sourit, et se mit à parler. Néanmoins, dans son esprit, une seule pensée était présente.

_La rentrée est pour bientôt, Black… voyons voir si tu réussiras à t'évader d'ici à temps ! _

Le mercenaire se permit un petit rire.

Il allait bien s'amuser…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dumbledore se frotta les mains en faisant les cents pas, inquiet.

Il avait réussi à repousser l'échéance mais il ne pouvait plus. Le moment fatidique était arrivé :

Il allait devoir dire à Lily et à James que la teigne qui n'avait eu de cesse de faire de la vie d'Helmett Potter un enfer était leur fils.

Dur.

Bon avant, il allait devoir expliquer à James que _oui_, il avait un second fils. Et –si possible- éviter les mauvais sorts qu'un Auror furieux allait probablement lui lancer.

Très dur.

Et avec ça, Black qui s'était évadé…

Vraiment très dur.

Et Fumseck qui continuait à chanter…

_Je veux prendre ma retraite ! _

Le vieux directeur prit sa tête entre ses mains, et inspira profondément.

Il fallait se ressaisir. Il était Albus Dumbledore, que diable ! Il fallait qu'il assume ses erreurs, ou plutôt ses choix, et qu'il se décide à dire que non, Harry n'était pas partie en Australie, choyé par une gentille famille.

_Courage. Je peux le faire._

Et il allait aussi falloir qu'il convoque ledit Harry dans son bureau, afin de savoir _pourquoi_ il n'était pas resté chez les Dursley.

_Argh._

Le directeur soupira, quand une pensée incongrue lui traversa la tête : _qu'allait en penser Helmett ? _

Il connaissait, et aimait, beaucoup l'enfant, mais il savait que l'éducation que lui avaient donné ses parents –et à laquelle il avait lui-même participée- lui avait donné des aprioris sur les Serpentards.

Comment allait il prendre le fait que son frère en soit un ?

Ah, et puis le fait qu'il ait un frère, aussi.

Dumbledore releva le menton. Il allait le faire. Il leur expliquerait, se montrerait diplomate –_très_ diplomate-, et userait de ses sacro-saints bonbons au citron si la situation venait à s'envenimer.

Peut-être devrait-il appeler Severus pour que James ai un punching-ball qui ne soit _pas_ lui ?

Une petite bagarre devrait les distraire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir par la cheminée pour aller chez Alberforth.

_Il faudra que je prévoie une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu pour ne pas me faire jeter dehors._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

_Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je ne fuirais pas face à une seule petite famille ! _

Il avait vaincu Grindelwald –qui était tout de même un grand mage noir, et très, très puissant, même dans des choses où il n'aurait _définitivement_ pas du l'être pour le maintient de la santé mentale d'Albus-, alors ce n'était pas les Potter qui allaient l'impressionner !

_Non mais oh !_

Dumbledore se leva d'un grand coup, grimaça parce que son dos ne lui permettait plus de faire ça aussi bien que quand il était jeune, et inspira.

Quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller !

Le mage alla prendre sa cape, et jeta un sort de silence à son phénix, qui avait joyeusement entamé une obscure chanson sur une adolescente, une carotte, et l'endroit-où-le-soleil-ne-brille-jamais.

Le directeur se racla la gorge, fourra une poignée de bonbons au citron dans sa poche, prit une poudre de poignée de Cheminette, et la jeta dans le feu.

Il s'avança, cria : « Gordic's Hollow, Maison des Potter ! », et se mit à tourner.

Avant de disparaître, il eu tout juste le temps de faire venir à lui une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Au cas où.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Vous avez vu ?

-Je l'ai fait !

-J'ai trouvé une explication LOGIQUE au fait que se soit Sirius qui soit allé à Azkaban alors que James et Lily sont vivants !

-Avouez...

-Je vous ai scotché là, non ?

-Des fois, je m'aime.

-Tout le temps, en fait. Mais là...

-Mwahaha.

-BREF.

-Recentrons-nous sur le chapitre, et-

-Non, en fait.

-Je suis tellement contente d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible à Sirius (et donc par extension à cette fic), que je suis surexcitée.

-Si on parlait d'autre chose ?

-Dumby... m'a fait hurler de rire dans ce chapitre.

-Et Sirius aussi.

-Mais j'adore tellement les torturer que ça en devient malsain.

-Vous savez quoi ?

-^J'ai des projets en tête pour les Sovrano.

-Et par projets, je veux dire projets _hors_ fic.

-Des hors-séries, quoi.

-Des genres de grands délires (comme cette fic, quoi. Ca vous changera pas, en fait), qui raconteraient divers épisodes de la vie des Sovrano que je ne peux pas relater dans cette fic.

-Ca vous plairait ?

-Dites-le moi, que je sache si je dois commencer à les écrire ou non...

-Tiens, une autre question...

-Vous connaissez la famille Addams ?

-Le deuxiéme film ?

-Si non, regardez-le. Il pourra vous être utile...

-Oh, et puis autre chose.

-Gardez en tête les réflexions de Gaby sur Sirius.

-Disons simplement qu'elles vous serviront d'indice pour les prochains chapitres...

-Et si vous vous demandez comment Gaby sait à propos de Sirius, et bien...

-Gaby est Tout-Puissant.

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes fics !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous !

Ici King Pumkin, pour vous servir, avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui... qui...

*Relit le chapitre.*

*Explose de rire*

Non, franchement, je préfére ne rien vous dire, parce que... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'adore ce chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 6 : Amytiville (version Sovrano)

Ou

Comment Sirius fit la douloureuse découverte que McGuyver était un charlatan

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et Scath firent de grands signes d'adieu à Sirius, qui les regardait partir depuis la porte de la maison.

Il avait la truffe un peu humide, et une drôle de poussière dans l'œil.

_Ces gosses vont me manquer…_

Il leva un sourcil.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je vais les revoir à Poudlard !_

Il devenait idiot. Vraiment. Après tout, dès que les gamins seraient partis, il s'échapperait, et irait à Poudlard –d'après ses calculs, il y serait dans moins d'un mois.

Le chien ne put retenir un aboiement, alors que les Sovrano, Gaby les accompagnaient jusqu'à la gare, lui disaient au revoir.

_Bye, Chat !

_On se voit pour les vacances de Noël !

_Fais pas de conneries ou on te bouffera pour le Nouvel An !

_… Est-ce que c'est sensé être affectueux ? _

_Tu peux terroriser les voisins, si tu veux !

_Ouais, et puis les mordre, aussi !

_Allons, les enfants ! Ce ne sont pas des conseils à donner à Chat, enfin !

_Ah ben quand même ! Le père se montre raisonnable !_

_Dites-lui plutôt de poursuivre le facteur, ça lui fera faire du sport !

Sirius aplatit les oreilles.

Certes, il savait que les Sovrano étaient une famille de fous. Mais quand même…

_Bon, on se ressaisit ! _

Il vérifia que les trois mercenaires étaient partis, et quitta son poste d'observation –la porte vitrée. Il se recula, et remua la queue.

S'étant assuré qu'il avait suffisamment d'élan, il gratta le sol, et s'élança vers la porte.

Il sauta, prit la poignée entre ses dents, et… tomba misérablement sur le sol, sonné.

_… Mauvais idée. _

Oui, forcément. Un chien ne pouvait pas ouvrir une porte aussi facilement. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre astuce.

Peut-être qu'en déplaçant un escabeau…

_Mais je suis con ou quoi ? _

Il n'était pas un chien ! Il était un humain, au départ !

_Deux mois sous ma forme d'Animagus et je commence déjà à débloquer. Ces gosses vont réussir là où Azkaban a échoué : je vais devenir marteau._

Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que, peut-être, être près à s'évader de la prison la plus dangereuse du monde et courir le monde sous forme canine afin de s'introduire dans l'école la mieux gardée du monde dont les protections allaient être encore plus renforcée à cause de ladite évasion dans le seul but de tuer un rat de compagnie, était un des symptômes de la folie.

Non, pas du tout.

Mais passons.

Sirius poussa un soupir mental, et se retransforma.

_Aaaaaah… ça fait du bien !_

Il étira ses membres d'humain, et soupira de bonheur alors que sa queue s'agitait sous le coup de la joie.

_… Ma QUOI ?_

En effet, sa queue (pas celle-là, perverses !) de chien (je vous ai vu venir) frétillait au bout de ses fesses.

Hem.

Deux mois sans se transformer l'avaient manifestement rouillé.

Sirius grogna, se concentra, et sentit avec soulagement sa queue disparaître… et deux oreilles pelucheuses pointer le bout de leur nez sur son crâne.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! _

L'Animagus ragea, et retint un jappement de colère.

_… Un jappement ? _

C'était fait, il était taré.

Sirius soupira, puis se ressaisit. Il s'était évadé d'Azkaban et, dut-il porter des oreilles de chien pour le reste de ses jours, il s'échapperait de la maison des Sovrano !

Il s'avança vers la porte, et tendit la main vers la poignée.

Il l'actionna, et…

Rien.

Incrédule, l'homme réessaya, mais toujours rien.

Au bout d'une longue minute, il comprit enfin : la porte était fermée à clé.

_Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Azkaban a réduit mes neurones, c'est pas possible autrement ! _

En fait, c'était parce que beaucoup de sorciers utilisaient juste un sort de repousse-intrus sur leur porte : ainsi, ils étaient assuré que les cambrioleurs ne viendraient pas.

L'évadé soupira.

Bon, eh bien puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte, il sortirait par la fenêtre !

Il alla dans la cuisine des Sovrano, et ouvrit les placards.

Après quelques minutes d'inspections, il finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait : Une casserole.

L'objet, pensait-il, serait suffisant pour casser une fenêtre, et pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Avec un sourire un peu fou, Sirius soupesa l'ustensile.

_Parfait ! _

Et s'il l'emportait avec lui ? Comme ça, il pourrait avoir le plaisir d'écraser la tête de Queudver, et de voir la cervelle jaillir…

_Oh oui…_

Bon, il devenait psychopathe. Au secours.

Bientôt, il irait boire des tasses de sang bien frais avec Bellatrix Lestrange (il restait persuadé qu'elle se nourrissait du sang de jeunes vierges pour satisfaire ses instincts sanguinaires) en discutant de la meilleure manière de faire souffrir les gens.

Argh.

_On se calme Sirius, mon grand. Tu vas aller casser cette fenêtre, et après tu te tireras. Compris ? _

Il parlait tout seul. Il était bon pour l'asile.

L'homme inspira profondément, et prit la casserole bien en main.

Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, et s'approcha d'une grande fenêtre. Ensuite, il leva le bras, et se plaça comme un joueur de baseball, casserole en main.

Il frappa.

En baseball, ce qui fit aurait pu s'appeler un home run.

La casserole rebondit contre la vitre, échappa aux mains de Sirius, et alla s'envoler vers le plafond, derrière-lui.

Il y eu un grand bruit de vaisselle brisée.

Muet, Sirius se retourna, et vit que le vase de Chine que Gaby avait rapporté d'une de ses missions, et auquel même Harry et Scath n'avaient pas osé toucher en voyant sa tête, gisait au sol.

En plusieurs morceaux.

_Beaucoup_ de morceaux.

Sirius pâlit.

Et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment intérêt à être loin –très loin- lorsque le mercenaire rentrerait.

Il déglutit, et repartit dans la cuisine.

_Bon, vu que la casserole ne marche pas, je vais chercher autre chose ! _

Il ressortit avec une poêle à frire en acier, qu'il trainait péniblement à bout de bras. Ses muscles n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient… _j'arrive pas à croire que je vieillis._

Sirius se concentra, leva la poêle, frappa, et vit avec stupéfaction la poêle aller vers lui.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, assommé.

_Gaaargl…_

Il tenta de se relever, mais échoua lamentablement.

A côté de lui, la poêle semblait ricaner, et il avait la très nette impression qu'il allait porter _à_ _vie_ la marque de l'engin imprimée sur le front.

Son mal de tête redoubla, et il ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il la laissa retomber brutalement sur le sol.

L'inconscient vint le prendre doucement, et il se laissa aller, beaucoup trop fatigué pour résister.

Sa dernière vision fut celle d'un homme blond qui lui souriait.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix s'exclama :

_Et merde…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gaby sentit un début de ricanement le parcourir.

Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban, mais il restait infoutu de s'évader de la maison des Sovrano… enfin, au moins, ses protections étaient efficaces.

Néanmoins, son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il découvrit feu son vase préféré.

_Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai du passer à convaincre son ancien possesseur de me le vendre avant que je le tue ? S'exclama-t-il sur le corps inconscient allongé par terre.

Ledit corps ne répondit bien évidemment pas, et Gaby se mit à faire les cent pas.

_Aucun respect pour les œuvres d'art de nos jours, non mais j'vous jure ! Fulmina-t-il.

Il assassina Sirius du regard, et poursuivit :

_J'avais réussi à convaincre Scath et Harry de ne pas y toucher –bon d'accord, j'ai du payer Scath et mettre un couteau sous la gorge d'Harry-, mais non, il a fallut que Môsieur l'évadé se fasse un plaisir de le démolir !

Il gronda, et tapa du pied :

_Je suis un méchant et terrible mercenaire, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas assez pour dissuader les gens de toucher à _mes_ affaires ?

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure de récriminations en tout genre, il s'arrêta, à court d'imagination, et fixa l'évadé, évanouit.

_Pff… soupira-t-il. Evidemment toi tu t'en fous ! Tu veux juste aller à Poudlard !

A ce moment précis, Sirius commença à ouvrir les yeux, en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Gaby s'accroupit prés de lui et, avec un grand sourire, lui mit deux grandes paires de claques.

Et de la part d'un mercenaire de un mètre quatre-vingt touts de muscles, ça fait _mal_.

Sur le choc, Sirius se ré-évanouit, deux grosses marques rouges en forme de doigts sur les joues. Gaby ricana, satisfait.

_J'y ai peut-être été un peu plus fort que prévu, mais l'esprit de mon défunt vase a pris possession de mes mains. Je suis _tellement_ navré, Sirius, pourras-tu me pardonner ? Demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux éplorés.

Bien évidemment, l'Animagus ne répondit pas.

Gaby sortit sa baguette, et fit léviter le corps de l'évadé.

_Tu pourrais me remercier ! Dit-il. Grâce à moi, tu vas pouvoir aller à Poudlard –enfin, si tu survis à l'endroit où je t'emmène.

Il lui rendit sa forme de chien, sortit de la maison, et transplana. Sur ses lèvres, il y avait un immense sourire.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, une feuille lui rentrait dans les fesses.

Il aboya, surpris, et se rendit compte qu'il était sous sa forme de chien.

_Qu'est-ce que… La forêt Interdite ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? J'étais pas chez les Sovrano ? _

Il cligna des yeux. _J'ai réussi à m'évader ? J'suis trop fort, alors ! _

Un sourire canin se forma sur ses babines, et il commença à sautiller de joie. Il allait pouvoir tuer Peter ! _Youhou ! _

Derrière-lui, un grognement se fit entendre.

Les poils dans le dos de Sirius se hérissèrent.

_Maman, viens voir ! J'ai trouvé de la bouffe !

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler maman, Plogue ! Et on dit nourriture !

_Ouais ouais… qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

_Elle est vivante ?

_Oui.

_Tue-là, on la mangera pour le dîner.

_Okay !

Une énorme araignée fit un grand sourire à Sirius, et approcha ses mandibules de son corps.

_Salut, la bouffe ! Fit-elle joyeusement.

L'évadé fit la seule chose raisonnable que son esprit lui dicta.

Il se mit à courir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

...

...

*regarde les fans de Sirius qui s'avancent*

Reposez ces tronçonneuses tout de suite. C'est pas sain, tout ça ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez de la bave au coin des lévres ? Et un regard fou ? Faut vous faire soi-NOOOOON ! PAS LES KIWIIIIIIIIIS !

Vous voulez des remarques pas constructives, pas vrai ? Alors REPOSEZ-MOI TOUT CA ! ET AU TROT !

*silence*

*sors de son bunker*

C'est bon ? Zêtes calmées ?

Bien ! *pousse Voldemort devant elle pour se protéger*. Alors maintenant que vous ne me ferez plus de mal (et que Voldy me protége), on va pouvoir faire place aux remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-Voldemort : Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-...

-Uh ?

-Voldemort : Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait toujours être à ton tour de faire des remarques ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir : parce que c'est moi l'auteure ?

-Voldemort *renifle avec mépris* : Sans nous, tu ne serais qu'une simple citrouille attendant d'être découpée pour Halloween.

-*sors son bazooka-citrouille*

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Voldy mon chou ?

-Voldemort *regarde le bazooka arriver vers lui* : Qui, moi ? Nooooooooon !

-*range son bazooka*. Bien. Je préfére.

-Sirius : N'empêche, il a raison !

-*se prend la tête entre les mains*. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez gratter ici ?

-Sirius : Parce que je trouve que c'est injuste !

-...

-Gnuh ? (Tinette, si tu passes par là...)

-Sirius : Ouais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en prends plein la tête dans ce chapitre ?

-Plein la tête, c'est le cas de le dire xD *repense au coup de la poéle* *s'étouffe de rire*

-Sirius : Tu vois ? Je suis ta tête de turc !

-Severus : Doucement le cabot. Je trouve que tu es plutôt bien traité, comparé à certains d'entre nous -tu sais, ceux qui ont un _vrai_ rôle ?

-Sirius : Tu sous-entends quoi par là, Servilus ?

-Severus : Que tu bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur. Toi au moins, tu n'es pas schizo.

-Sirius : T'as pas vu ce qu'elle me réserve dans les prochains chapitres !

-Severus : Hmm... King Pumkin ?

-Tiens, vous vous êtes rappelé que j'existais, finalement ?

-Severus : Au lieu de t'essayer au sarcasme de bas-étage, dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans les prochains chapitres.

-*va regarder les prochains chapitres*

-Sirius : Tu lui obéis ?

-Il tient ma peluche de Sebastian en otage ! J'arrive pas à dormir quand je l'ai pas !

*tous imaginent Pumkin dormir en serrant amoureusement une peluche de Sebastian* *vision d'horreur (est-ce qu'elle est en train de _baver_ ?*

*A des kilomêtres de là, un certain majordome éternue*

-Severus : Plus vite, ou ta peluche risque d'avoir un bras en moins.

-*Panique* NOOOOON ! Je vais obéir, mais ne tranche pas le bras de Sebastiaaaaaaan !

-*consulte les prochains chapitres*. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Severus : Ce qui va arriver au cabot.

-*cherche* *trouve* *explose de rire*

-Sirius *pâlit* : ...

-*se tord de rire*

-Sirius *déglutit* : ... euh... Pumkin ?

-GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

*Sirius s'évanouit*

-Severus *renifle, satisfait* : Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces chapitres ?

-Tu le sauras comme les lecteurs, mon grand... dés qu'ils paraîtront ! *repart dans une crise de fou rire hystérique*

*Les fans de Sirius hurlent de désespoir*

Ushishishi... Sirius n'a pas fini de souffrir... mais pour la suite de ses malheurs, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre... finies les vacances, voici venir la rentréej qui ne s'annonce pas de tout repos... xD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 7 : Ce que le Ministére nous cache

Ou

_Mais est-ce que tous les adultes de cette fic sont tarés ? -pas que les adultes, mon chou._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Neville ! Quel…

_Bonheur de te revoir, cher…

_Ami ! Comment…

_Vas-tu ?

Le Griffondor sourit largement, alors que les Sovrano accouraient vers lui.

_Salut ! Dit-il. Ca va ? Alors, vos vacances ?

Scath échangea un regard avec Harry, et commença à raconter.

La conversation s'engagea joyeusement et, bientôt, Cédric et Luna vinrent les rejoindre.

_Bonjour, salua cette dernière. Voici mon père.

Elle s'écarta, et un homme imposant, aux cheveux blancs et à la robe turquoise s'avança vers eux.

_Les Nargoles soient avec vous, fit-il simplement.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en agitant une sorte de clochette au son grêle et désagréable.

_C'est un Eloigne-Joncheruines, expliqua Luna. Oh, et il vous aime bien.

Harry hocha la tête, Neville cligna des yeux, et Scath prit la pose :

__Le vieil éléphant sait où trouver de l'eau_, déclama-t-elle solennellement.

__Une pirogue n'est jamais trop grande pour se renverser_, répliqua Luna.

Neville, Cédric et Harry poussèrent un soupir unanime. _Et c'est reparti… encore une discussion bizarre ! _

Se détournant des deux filles –qui échangeaient à présent des citations latines-, ils commencèrent à discuter de leurs vacances, tandis que Ginny allait vers eux pour les saluer.

Et au loin, Augusta Londubat observait.

Elle voyait le sourire de son petit-fils, ce petit-fils qui l'avait évité tout l'été.

Elle remarquait ses gestes plus précis, plus assurés, moins timides, du petit garçon autrefois maladroit et timide.

Elle ne pouvait manquer de voir son air épanouit.

Le petit garçon apeuré avait grandi, maintenant.

Et ce n'était pas grâce à elle.

Augusta Londubat regarda les Sovrano sourire. Deux Serpentards, la représentation parfaite de ce qu'elle avait toujours évité. La manifestation de ses préjugés et, maintenant elle le savait, de sa _bêtise_.

Alors, la vieille femme s'avança, jusqu'à arriver au niveau du groupe d'amis.

Elle vit le regard de Neville se poser sur elle, méfiant et apeuré. _Mais quand avait-il commencé à la regarder ainsi ? Et elle à ne pas s'en apercevoir ? _

Augusta détourna les yeux, et les planta dans ceux des Sovrano. Ils soutinrent son regard sans peur, et elle ne put y voir qu'un mur.

Alors, lentement, elle baissa la tête pour s'incliner.

_Merci, murmura-t-elle solennellement. Merci de prendre soin de Neville.

_Et de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux._

Ensuite, elle se releva, et s'épousseta tranquillement.

_Il semblerait, fit-elle, que je me doive de réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise en refusant à Neville votre invitation. Voudriez-vous venir chez nous si l'occasion se présente ?

_Ce sera un plaisir, rétorquèrent les Sovrano avec un sourire.

Augusta inclina la tête, et effleura Neville du regard.

Cette fois, il n'y avait que de la joie dans ses yeux.

_Bien._

La vieille dame se retourna, et partit vers la sortie. Sur ses lèvres, il y avait un sourire apaisé.

Elle croisa au passage la famille Potter, et leur adressa un signe de tête distrait.

James et Lily lui répondirent par automatisme, mais Helmett ne bougea pas. Ils venaient tous d'apercevoir Harry sur le quai.

Fort heureusement, le jeune homme monta dans le train quelques secondes après, et ils purent tous respirer plus librement, soulagés.

James pinça les lèvres.

_Harry…_

Son fils était là. Son fils, qu'il avait oublié, s'était tenu à quelques mètres de lui. Il aurait pu le rejoindre, lui taper l'épaule, lui sourire, comme tout père l'aurait fait avec son enfant.

A la place, c'était un grand homme blond qui l'avait fait, et Scathara qui lui avait sourit.

James respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

Son fils, Harry.

Lorsque Dumbledore était apparut pour tout leur raconter, il ne l'avait d'abord pas cru : après tout, le fait qu'Harry _Sovrano_ soit leur fils ne pouvait être qu'une mauvais blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il avait vu les larmes dans le regard de Lily, et Dumbledore avait levé le sort d'Amnésie.

Et il s'était souvenu de tout. Les cris d'Harry, les sourires d'Harry, les larmes d'Harry, le regard d'Harry, tout. Et Voldemort, qui avait tenté de tuer Helmett. La prophétie qui pesait sur lui. La crise d'hystérie de Lily. Leur décision d'abandonner Harry à une bonne famille.

Et les mois qui avaient suivi, sombres et amers.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore, et sa proposition. James qui avait accepté pour ne pas perdre sa femme, qui s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans la dépression.

L'éclair violet qui filait vers eux. L'oubli.

James baissa les yeux vers Helmett, qui paraissait manifestement indécis.

Après la révélation qui avait été faite, le Survivant avait d'abord conçu une grande colère contre ses parents, pour l'avoir privé d'un frère. Etrangement, il avait paru plus choqué par le fait qu'il ait un frère plutôt que celui-ci soit Harry Sovrano, son ennemi de toujours.

_« Pas étonnant qu'il nous déteste, s'il sait qu'on l'a abandonné ! »_ Avait-il dit.

James comme Lily avaient été surpris, mais fiers, que leur fils se montre aussi mature. Il leur facilitait bien les choses : entre ça et l'évasion du Traître, il aurait été difficile de gérer un Elu fou de rage.

Une sonnerie retentit : le train allait partir.

Lily passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux de son fils, et lui fit un faible sourire.

_Essaye… de te montrer gentil avec lui, s'il-te-plait, lui dit-elle doucement.

Helmett hocha la tête, et partit vers le train avec un vague signe d'au-revoir. Ron arriva vers lui, et lui fit une accolade fraternelle. Le jeune homme la lui rendit, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans le Poudlard Express.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait regardé ses parents.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Vous êtes au courant ? Questionna Cédric en s'asseyant sur la banquette d'un des wagons.

_Bien sur, répondit Harry.

_On nous a installé l'électricité il y a deux jours, poursuivit Scath.

Bien évidemment, manque de culture moldue oblige, personne dans le wagon ne comprit la blague, mis à part Neville, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_Laissez tomber, fit Harry avec un geste de la main. Qui est au courant de quoi ?

_Black s'est évadé, répondit Neville avec un frisson.

Les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil.

_Black, genre…

_Sirius ? Le type qui…

_Etait à Azkaban ?

_Ouaip, fit Cédric. Ce type-là.

Les Sovrano échangèrent un regard.

_Il est innocent, clama Luna en levant les yeux de son édition du Chicaneur.

Neville secoua la tête :

_Je regrette, Luna, mais…

_C'est un chanteur, l'interrompitla dînait avec ma voisine quand on l'a arrêté. C'est un complot du gouvernement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas dire que les extraterrestres ont créés Voldemort à partir des gènes d'une grenouille.

Il y eu un silence.

_C'est une hypothèse tout à fait probable, admit Scath avec un grand sourire.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire, et Cédric contint un rire.

Soudain, dans un coin du compartiment, quelque chose bougea.

Cédric sursauta, Neville se leva, Luna ne bougea pas, et les Sovrano clignèrent des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hasarda Neville.

_Un homme, manifestement, répondit Cédric. Il dort.

L'homme en question se retourna, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Qui c'est ? Fit Scath.

Harry haussa les épaules, et les jumeaux se retournèrent, plus du tout préoccupés par l'inconnu.

Voyant que leurs amis retournaient à leur activité première (à savoir préparer des blagues pour leur troisième année), Neville et Cédric haussèrent les épaules et commencèrent à discuter.

Une partie du voyage se passa ainsi, comme tous les autres.

Mais cette année, quelque chose ne devait _pas_ être comme toutes les autres années.

_On s'arrête ? S'étonna Neville. Pourquoi ?

_Aucune idée, répondit Scath. On n'est pas à Poudlard, pourtant.

Harry plissa les yeux, inquiets.

_Le train est peut-être tombé en panne, fit Cédric. C'est arrivé, une année, et on est resté coincés pendant deux jours ! J'ai du dépenser tout mon argent pour acheter des chocogrenouilles afin de ne pas mourir de faim… c'était ter-

Il s'interrompit : la température venait de baisser soudainement, et le froid s'était installé.

Scath frissonna de concert avec Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'entourèrent de leurs bras pour se réchauffer.

Personne n'eu le temps de parler qu'_ils_ arrivèrent.

Pour Harry, la suite se résuma à des flashs plus ou moins conscients, et une atroce impression de désespoir qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

_La silhouette qui arrivait vers lui…_

_L'éclair vert qui allait frappait son frère et lui…_

_La peur… _

_Scath qui pleurait dans son lit, le soir…_

_Scath sur un lit blanc, immobile…_

_Scath, pétrifiée par sa faute…_

_Scath, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger… _

_Harry ?

_Scath…_

_Harry ! Réveilles-toi !

_Scath…_

_Scath a un problème ! Il n'y a que toi qui peux la calmer !

_Scath avait un problème ? _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit soudainement Harry en se redressant.

Neville lui indiqua une petite forme blonde, agitée de soubresaut nerveux, qu'un homme –celui qui dormait- essayait tant bien que mal de calmer en lui proposant du chocolat.

_Poussez-vous ! Ordonna Harry en le bousculant.

L'homme s'écarta, et l'adolescent vint prés de sa sœur. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que Scath ne revienne à elle.

Sans la lâcher, Harry tourna les yeux vers l'homme.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-il sèchement.

_Je suis le professeur Lupin, répondit l'adulte avec un sourire. Voulez-vous du choc-

_Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces trucs ?

L'homme, Lupin, soupira.

Il regarda l'adolescent devant lui, et répondit :

_Des Détraqueurs.

_Non, cette année ne serait vraiment pas comme les autres._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Helmett...

-Il risque de vous surprendre, ce petit. Je vois vos têtes perplexes, mais OUI ! Ce que vous avez vu là n'est que le début de l'Apocalypse, mes agneaux... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_Vous l'aurez deviné, il va se transformer en éléphant.

-Hem.

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Je l'aime bien, en fait.

-Qu-POSEZ CES KIWIS TOUT DE SUITE !

-BREF.

-J'adore Luna. Et ses hypthéses.

-En plus, je suis sur que les extraterrestres ont _vraiment_ balancé des génes de grenouilles dans notre Tom national.

-...

-Ben quoi ?

-A bien y réfléchir, le moment des grenouilles et la blague (foireuse) de Scath et Harry sur le courant (croyez-le ou non, mais elle m'a faite délirer) sont les seuls moments drôles du chapitres.

-Mais en même temps, il y a Augusta, les Potter et les Détraqueurs.

-Vous vouliez que ça se termine en pizza party avec ceux-là ?

-Il ne faut pas répondre _oui_. Vous n'êtes pas crédibles.

-Mais c'est une idée.

-Une pizza party à Azkaban, avec Voldychounet le lapin démoniaque (vous vous en rappelez ? Ca date du premier ou deuxiéme tome, ce truc xD) et Harry le lapin violet (Zod'a ! DERRIERE TOI ! *...* Trop tard. BREF).

-Ca pourrait être marrant... *range l'idée avec celle des hors-séries*

-En parlant des hors-séries... vous aviez l'air d'accord pour l'idée ^^. Donc, j'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que le premier arrivera dans...

-*regarde ses fiches*

-Longtemps.

-*évite les kiwis* C'est pas ma faute-eu ! J'ai plein de boulot en ce moment !

-Et si vous êtes pas content, bah c'est pareil.

-D'abord.

-BREF.

-On ne voit pas Sirius dans ce chapitre.

-Mais dans le prochain, les fans seront servies... GWAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Tiens, petite question en passant : vous aimez les couples gays avec Sirius ?

-Enfin, moi je dis ça, moi je dis rien... *explose de rire*

-Et que ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi ne partent pas... je pourrais vous surprendre, hu hu hu...

-Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes fics...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, où ce que vous attendiez tous arrivera : la révélation du couple de Sirius !

Vous voulez un indice ? Il y a une lectrice qui a deviné !

Alors, eh bien... rendez-vous en bas pour ZE révélation xD.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (181 ? JE VOUS ADORE LES GENS !)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 8 : Aboyons tous gayement.

Ou

Comment l'auteure répare un tort inexcusable, à grand renfort de bancs.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bonjour à toi, cher public !

Les Poufsouffles tapèrent sur la table avec enthousiasme, tandis que Scath, debout sur le banc, leur souriait largement.

_Comment vas-tu ?

Un « BIEEEEN » général lui répondit, et la jeune fille attrapa une fourchette.

_Fantastique !

Scath s'assit sur la table et prit l'assiette que lui tendait son frère.

Neville sourit, amusé malgré lui.

_Vous savez quoi ? Fit Scath en commençant à manger. Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose atroce !

_Horrible, surenchérit Harry.

_Immonde !

_Affreux !

_Ignoble !

_Honteux !

_Abominable !

_E…

_Qu'est-ce donc ? Les interrompit Luna, qui sentait que leur petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps.

Les jeunes premières années –qui venaient tout juste d'être répartis-, virent avec surprise les deux adolescents échanger un regard, avant que la fille aux cheveux blonds ne se lève d'un coup.

_J'ai remarqué que l'année dernière, je n'avais pas pu faire de discours !

Harry accueilli galamment Scath qui, faussement sanglotant, venait de se jeter sur son épaule.

Les Poufsouffles, à leur tour, affichèrent des mines tristes.

_C'est vraiment triste…

_Horrible…

_Effroyable…

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour se lever, et commencer son discours :

_Comme vous l'avez vu, il y a des Détraqueurs aux portes de notre école.

Immédiatement, les jumeaux Sovrano s'assombrirent, le douloureux souvenir du voyage en train encore frais dans leur mémoire.

_Des Détraqueurs… c'était pas prévu, ça…_

_Ils ont été engagés pour surveiller Poudlard, afin d'empêcher Sirius Black de pénétrer les portes de notre établissement.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

Black –le type qui avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort- s'était évadé.

Pour tuer Helmett Potter.

_Pourquoi on a mit des Détraqueurs ? _

Personnellement, Harry –et un coup d'œil lui confirma que Scath aussi-, l'aurait bien volontiers accueillit à bras ouverts.

_De plus, le Ministère nous a avertit que Black était un Animagus.

La nouvelle fit dresser l'oreille au groupe d'ami.

_Ca, c'est nouveau, murmura Cédric en pinçant les lèvres.

Neville approuva vigoureusement, et écouta attentivement la suite :

_C'est pourquoi, si vous voyez un gros chien noir ressemblant à un Sinistros, je vous demanderais de vous échapper le plus vite possible pour aller prévenir un professeur.

Il y eu un arrêt sur image de la part des Sovrano.

_Un gros chien noir ressemblant à un Sinistros ? _

Harry regarda Scath. Scath regarda Harry.

_Tu crois que…

_Il semblerait.

_Nooooon…

_Et ben si.

_Est-ce que se serait trop demandé de partager cette si passionnante et ô combien mystérieuse conversation ? Intervint Neville.

Les Sovrano ne lui répondirent pas. Ils se regardèrent attentivement.

Soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Dans le silence ambiant, ils ne passèrent bien sur pas inaperçus, et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils :

_Quelque chose de drôle vous amuse, jeunes gens ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Les deux Serpentards ne répondirent pas.

Neville soupira, et Luna sortit ostensiblement son édition du _Chicaneur_. Cédric, quand à lui, regarda le visage outré des professeurs, et murmura :

_J'adore ces gosses.

Les Poufsouffles opinèrent, tout à fait d'accord.

De son côté, Helmett se rembrunit. Son frère riait après avoir entendu qu'un fou voulait le tuer.

Bon, c'était pas nouveau : Harry Sovrano le détestait.

Mais qu'en serait-il d'Harry Potter ?

Le jeune garçon soupira. Peut-être préférait-il ne pas avoir la réponse…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Un certain moment (le lendemain matin), dans un certain endroit (la Grande Salle), avec certaines personnes…_

_._

Scath s'affala lourdement, et saisit une assiette de champignon.

Elle commença à manger comme un robot, ne tenant pas compte dure regard choqué des Poufsouffles.

A côté d'elle, Harry pâlissait à vue d'œil, tout comme Cédric.

Neville, lui, mangeait tranquillement, et Luna exécutait une danse étrange en poussant régulièrement des petits cris effrayés.

_Euh… Scath ? Fit son frère d'une petite voix.

_Quoi ? Répondit la jeune fille.

_Tu… tu…

_T'es assise sur un banc ! Termina Cédric, horrifié.

Scath cligna des yeux.

Elle baissa la tête.

Fixa le banc.

Ouvrit la bouche.

Laissa tomber des champignons.

Hurla.

Elle se jeta sur la table, tremblante, et se mit debout.

_Je le savais ! S'écria-t-elle frénétiquement. Je savais que cette année serait maudite !

Elle mit une main sur son front et l'autre sur son cœur.

_Ah ! Pauvre de moi ! Obligée de poser mon auguste fessier sur cette chose de bois ! Les Dieux sont-ils donc cruels à ce point ? _O tempores ! O mores ! _

Harry sentit soudain l'aiguillon féroce du doute le tarauder. Non…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Scath, fit Luna en continuant de danser/se gratter/autre. Je chasse les Joncheruines qui t'ont possédée.

_Merci infiniment, Luna, ma très chère amie, fit Scath en essuyant de fausses larmes. Mais –hélas !- je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour effacer ce présage !

Harry vit ses doutes se confirmer.

Scath reprit sa pose de tragédienne, et se mit à déclamer :

_Quelle infamie va donc nous frapper ? Harry, cher frère, penses-tu que les Parques aient cousus sur le drap du Destin quelque sombre mésaventure pour nous ?

L'adolescent monta sur la table avec elle, et répondit avec emphase :

_Las ! Il se trouve qu'elles nous haïssent !

_Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Fit Scath en lui prenant les mains.

_Oh oui, qu'allons-nous faire ? Répliqua son frère en se prenant au jeu.

_Descendre de la table serait un bon commencement, fit Neville avec un petit sourire. Ensuite, je pense que finir de manger pour aller en cours serait une suite acceptable.

Les Sovrano affichèrent une moue boudeuse, mais obéirent.

Une fois assis –sur la table-, Harry chuchota à sa sœur :

_Scath, rassure-moi…

_Oui ?

_Tu ne t'es pas assise sur ce banc juste pour faire un discours, pas vrai ?

Il ne récolta qu'un sourire.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sirius courait de toutes ses forces, sans regarder derrière lui.

Il ignorait si les araignées le coursaient encore –et de toute manière, il ne voulait _pas_ savoir.

Finalement, la langue pendante et les poumons en feu, il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre.

Il regarda derrière lui. Pas l'ombre d'une patte velue.

_Alléluia ! _

L'évadé s'autorisa à s'assoir, le temps de faire une pause.

_Je hais les araignées ! _

Plus jamais il n'irait dansla ForêtInterdite ! Plus jamais !

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à un faux ami, ne s'emporterait plus jamais lorsque celui-ci dirait qu'il avait vendu d'autres amis à un psychopathe chauve, ne finirait plus jamais dans une prison froide et sans WC, ne s'en évaderait plus jamais, ne rencontrerait plus jamais des fous, et ne se ferait plus jamais appeler Chat.

Plus jamais. _Na ! _

Le chien renifla, et se releva : une brindille lui rentrait dans les fesses.

Sirius marcha pendant quelques instants, puis se rassit prés d'une plante à la salive bleue.

Il n'avait jamais été bon en Botanique, et ni Neville ni Cédric n'étaient là pour l'avertir qu'on ne posait pas les fesses sur de l'acide sulfurique.

Et Sirius Black, l'ennemi numéro 1 du monde sorcier, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vendu, se brula le croupion.

Il poussa un jappement de douleur, et s'éloigna vivement, regrettant de ne pas avoir de bras pour masser son postérieur endolori.

Il gémit en frottant son derrière contre des feuilles, dans l'espoir d'endiguer la douleur.

C'est alors qu'un aboiement se fit entendre.

Sirius se figea lorsqu'un énorme chien –encore plus gros que lui- fit irruption.

_Bon, ce n'est qu'un chien. Faisons comme si j'en étais un aussi._

L'animal aboya doucement, et Sirius répondit un peu au hasard.

_Et évidemment, je parle pas le chien ! C'est compliqué aussi, ce truc… on pourrait avoir une option « langue » dans la formation Animagus, non ? _

Par chance, sa réponse parut ravir l'autre chien, qui se mit à frétiller, pour aller lui renifler le…

_EEEEEEEH ! Touche pas à ça, c'est privé ! _

Sirius allait s'écarter lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était une coutume canine. Berk.

_… Je vais devoir faire la même chose, alors ? _

Il déglutit, et sentit l'autre chien retirer son museau de… enfin, voilà. Il allait se tourner, lorsqu'il sentit une masse sur ses épaules.

_Que… ? _

Sirius cligna des yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'allait pas…

_Hey, Crockdur !

_Mon sauveur ! _

Un géant traversa les buissons, et l'évadé lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir, écrasé par la masse sur son dos.

_Eh ben ! T'as trouvé une gentille copine pour jouer ?

_Une cop-NOOOOON ! Je suis pas une fille ! Ce chien est gay ! Aidez-MOIIII ! _

Le géant pouffa, et agita la main :

_Eh bien, je vous laisse à vos petites affaires, les tourtereaux !

_Non ! Revenez ! Pitiéééé ! _

Trop tard : l'homme s'en allait en sifflotant _Ti amo_.

Sirius se retrouva seul.

Avec un chien homosexuel sur le dos.

_Plus jamais !_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

...

*s'enfuit en courant*

*les fangirls de Sirius la rattrapent et la cloue à une table*

Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vous jure que c'est pas ma faute !

*les fangirls attrapent des kiwis*

NON ! PAS LES KIWIS ! JE VOUS JURE QUE C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! JE LE JURE ! C'EST... *Pumkin cherche un coupable*. C'EST LA FAUTE DES ELFES DE MAISONS ! ILS M'ONT OBLIGES !

*musique sinistre*

*couic*

*un notaire arrive, et déplie un long papier*

Notaire : Eh bien, maintenant que King Pumkin est mort, voici son testament, qui contient en tout et pour tout... les remarques pas constructives de (feu)l'auteure !

-...

-Vous me haïssez, non ?

-*va pour s'enfuir* *se souvient qu'elle est morte*

-Eh oui, c'est bien Violine qui avait tout deviné : Sirius est avec Crockdur !

-*les fangirls arrivent avec un nécromancien qui réssucite Pumkin*

-*Pumkin s'enfuit en courant*

-PAS BOUGER ! PAS TAPER ! C'EST PAS VRAI !

-Sirius ne finira PAS avec Crockdur. Parce que c'est quand même un peu trash. Même pour moi.

-BREF.

-Sirius : Ainsi, c'était donc ça qu'elle me réservait... pourquoi moi ?

Pumkin *lui chuchote à l'oreille* : Et c'est pas fini, mon chou.

*Severus s'étrangle dans sa salive à force de rire, et Sirius s'évanouit*

-Severus : Est-ce qu'il y aura un lemon Black/Crockdur ?

*Pumkin jette un coup d'oeil aux fangirls, qui brandissent un kiwi en faisant mine de lui couper la gorge et le chapeau*

-Non. Pas de lemon Sirius/Crockdur.

*Les fangirls soupirent de soulagement, et Sirius avec elle.*

-Severus : Dommage...

*Tous les personnages de HP, Pumkin et les fangirls marquent une pause*

-Seeeeeeev ?

Severus : Quoi ?

-Est-ce que par hasard tu serais pas zoophile ?

*Severus s'étrangle une nouvelle fois dans sa salive, et ses fangirls se jettent sur l'auteure, qui va se cacher dans son bunker*

-Voldemort : ... *bug*

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Voldemort : Pumkin...

-Quoi ? *balance des fangirls au loin grâce à un tir de bazooka-citrouille*

-Voldemort : Tu crois qu'elles voudraient bien rejoindre les Mangemorts ?

-... Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Voldemort : Ce fanatisme... cette furie... cette obstination... elles seraient parfaites dans mes rangs !

-Je crois que t'oublies que tu es le gars qui essaye de tuer (ou qui a tué) leurs personnages préférés.

-Voldemort : *moment d'arrêt* Merde.

-Comme tu dis. *Avise les fangirls qui lui courent aprés, et décide d'accélérer*. Bon, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, Voldy, mais j'ai des gens aux trousses, alors tchao !

Bon, je vous laisse et je retourne à mes fics... et n'oubliez pas que tuer l'auteure provoquera une cessation des chapitres ^^ *esquive les tirs de kiwis*

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Je tiens à préciser qu'aucune fangirl n'a été abîmée pendant le tournage.

PPS : Et que c'est du délire. A ne pas prendre au sérieux !

PPPS : Aucun Sirius non plus n'a été abîmé pendant le tournage *croise les doigts derriére son dos*


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre *esquive les kiwis*

Vi, j'ai pas posté la semaine derniére (bac oblige U.U. Hélas. Trois fois hélas), mais je poste cette semaine !

J'espére qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plut x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (214 ? JE VOUS ADORE !)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue du côté sombre de la Force

Ou

_C'est l'histoire d'une mouche en string-euuuu... _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Harry ? Scath ?

_Oui, Neville ?

_Vous avez pris quoi comme option ?

Les jumeaux ouvrirent la bouche, et s'immobilisèrent quelques instants :

_Euh…

_C'est toi qui te charge de ces trucs, fit Scath à son frère.

Lequel se gratta le menton, avant de fouiller dans ses poches. Il tira une feuille –un emploi du temps-, et le regarda, avant de marmonner :

_Si j'en crois ce que dis ce truc, nous avons pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divination, et Etude des Moldus.

II y eu un silence.

_Je-vais-tuer-Gaby, articula Scath, les dents serrées.

Harry cligna des yeux.

_C'est moi ou nous n'avons que des options nulles ?

_Nous n'avons que des options nulles. Harry, est-ce qu'il te reste de ce fantastique acide sulfurique que tu avais utilisé pour détruire la tapisserie ?

_Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit possible de le mettre dans une lettre.

_Je trouverais un moyen. Quitte à sacrifier le hibou.

Neville déglutit en voyant leurs mines sombres.

_Au moins on sera ensemble ! Lança-t-il rapidement avec un sourire. J'ai pris les même !

Les Sovrano parurent se calmer un peu, mais le Griffondor songea qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout être à la place de leur tuteur. _Vraiment._

Les trois amis continuèrent de déjeuner en silence en jetant un coup d'œil distrait sur leur emploi du temps respectif, et en comparant les matières qu'ils avaient en commun.

_On commence par Histoire dela Magie, avec les Poufsouffles, marmonna Harry. Tant mieux, j'ai mal dormi.

_La faute à qui ? Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de commencer à penser à _ça_ tout de suite ! Lui reprocha Scath avec un sourire moqueur.

__Ca _? Vous titillez ma curiosité, jeunes gens ! S'exclama Cédric, qui venait d'arriver.

Le Poufsouffle s'assit et attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille tout en tendant une assiette de bacon à Luna, qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis le début du petit-déjeuner.

La jeune fille tendit le bras d'un air absent et commença à manger, tandis que Ginny s'asseyait prés d'eux.

_B… bonjour, fit-elle en rougissant.

Elle avait une fesse sur le banc, et l'autre en l'air, comme si elle s'apprêtait à repartir à tout instant : elle n'était pas sure d'avoir sa place parmi le groupe d'amis.

_Salut, Ginevra ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur made in Hollywood.

La concernée rougit encore plus, et Scath leva les yeux au ciel. 

_Mémo : Ne plus jamais l'autoriser à visionner des James Bond. Pierce Brosnan a une très mauvaise influence sur lui._

_Bonjour Weaslette, lança-t-elle, reprise par les autres.

_Tu t'es décidée à quitter l'antre des Griffondors ? Fit Cédric. Je savais que tu saurais passer du côté sombre dela Forceau bon moment !

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait être le côté sombre dela Force ? Rétorqua Scath, poings sur les hanches.

_Parce que vous êtes des Serpentards ? Suggéra l'adolescent.

Ladite Serpentard croisa les bras et renifla d'un air hautain.

_Des clichés ! Riposta-t-elle.

_Scath a raison, fit Harry en se glissant dans la conversation (il n'aimait pas _du tout_ la soudaine complicité qu'avait développé sa sœur avec Cédric. Et _non_, sa méfiance envers les possibles/hypothétiques/s'il n'arrivait pas à le tuer avant/ intentions perverses du Poufsouffle ne s'était pas évanouit). Les Serpentards aussi ont un cœur !

Les jumeaux hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

_Nous…

_N'en avons…

_Jamais douté !

Fred et George sourirent aux adolescents, firent la bise à Scath (et Harry songea à acquérir un bazooka. _Au cas où_), avant de s'installer à leur côté.

_Alors les…

_Jeunes, ça…

_Va ? Vos vacances se sont bien passées ?

_En fait, on a hébergé un criminel psychopathe en fuite parce qu'on pensait que c'était un chien. Oh, et puis on l'a appelé Chat, aussi. Mis à part ça… _

Il grimaça lorsqu'un coude s'introduisit dans ses côtes.

_J'ai parlé tout haut ? Demanda-t-il à Scath (la propriétaire du coude).

_Non. Mais j'aime la prévention.

_Sans commentaire._

_Alors, dites-nous jeunes…

_Gens quelles options avez…

_Vous choisies pour illuminer votre troisième année ?

Le visage des Sovrano s'assombrit, et ils débitèrent d'une voix sourde leurs nouvelles matières.

Au mot « Divination », les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire.

Les Sovrano haussèrent un sourcil, et Neville soupira. _Je savais que j'aurais jamais du prendre cette matière. Je le savais ! _

Il consulta son emploi du temps, et sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il n'avait Divination que dans deux jours.

Il ignorait seulement que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter… _dans la tasse de thé. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bonsoiiiiir, mes chers enfaaants… murmura une voix dans la pénombre du grenier.

Harry cligna des yeux, et retroussa le nez sous l'épais afflux de xérès qui venait chatouiller les narines des étudiants.

_Une alcoolo. Super._

_Asseyez-vous, mes petits, dit la voix, alors que sa propriétaire sortait de l'ombre.

Les Sovrano avisèrent les poufs qui parsemaient la pièce, et Harry prit possession de l'une d'eux, tandis que Scath s'asseyait par terre.

_Je suis le professeur Trelawney, poursuivit la femme en les parcourant du regard. Et je tâcherais de vous faire découvrir le troisième œil tout au long de votre scolarité.

On entendit très distinctement le reniflement hautain d'Hermione, qui s'était assise seule.

La professeure ne parut pas l'avoir entendue, car elle continua son discours, en faisant quelques prédictions aux élèves, dont certains (ou plutôt certaines) la regardaient avec un intérêt grandissant.

Harry cligna des yeux, et se demanda ce que Lavande Brown trouvait de si intéressant à l'insecte humain qui parlait.

_Une mouche en string… glauque._

_Neville, très cher, fit la professeure, une fois que vous aurez pris et cassés ma tasse rose préférée, veuillez prendre les bleues.

Le Griffondor leva un sourcil.

_Je vais prendre directement les bleues, dans ce cas, dit-il en avançant la main.

_NON ! Surtout pas ! Hurla Trelawney.

Elle se leva brusquement, et pointa un doigt fatidique vers l'adolescent :

_Il ne faut jamais aller à l'encontre du Destin ! Souhaitez-vous donc être condamné à bruler pour l'éternité dans les flammes noires de l'Enfer ?

Il y eu un silence.

_Ils doivent avoir un putain de budget pour les effets spéciaux, là-bas, chuchota Scath à l'oreille de son frère. T'imagine le fric que ça doit couter, faire des flammes noires ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Neville battit des paupières, et demanda :

_Donc, en fait, vous voulez que je casse votre tasse préférée pour les besoins du Destin ?

Le « _mais vous seriez pas un peu débile, vous ?_ » ne vint pas, mais tous le comprirent.

_Evidemment, enfin ! C'est logique ! Fit Trelawney.

Au même moment, Scath et Hermione furent prises d'une soudaine quinte de toux, et elles relevèrent brusquement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de l'autre.

La Griffondorrougit, tandis que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds lui faisait un petit sourire amusé.

Harry, qui avait suivi l'échange, souleva un sourcil.

_Granger n'est plus avec Potter et compagnie ? Questionna-t-il.

_Faut croire que non, répondit Scath.

Pendant ce temps, Neville avait pris la tasse rose, et la regardait fixement.

_Maintenant, faites-la tomber, mon garçon ! Ordonna Trelawney.

Le Griffondor leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa tomber la tasse.

_Hey ! Fais gaffe, Nev' ! T'as failli la casser !

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à sourire à Harry… lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas lui qui avait rattrapé la tasse.

Helmett rangea la tasse rose, et en prit quelques-autres, sous le regard choqué de Trelawney.

_Mais enfin, mon garçon, pourquoi avoir contrarié les astres ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit, et l'Elu alla se rassoir avec son meilleur ami.

_Ha… Harry ?

_Oui, Scath ?

_Est-ce qu'il y avait des champignons hallucinogènes au petit-déjeuner ?

_Je le pense sincèrement.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent.

_Nous venons d'avoir une hallucination collective, conclurent-ils.

_Tout à fait d'accord, fit Neville en s'asseyant prés d'eux. Potter ne peut _pas_ avoir fait ça. C'est contre-nature.

De son côté, Trelawney semblait avoir oublié ses avertissements contre celui qui contrarierait le Destin, et continuait à présent son cours, comme si de rien n'était.

_Piètre tentative pour tenter de ne pas perdre la face_, estima Hermione dédaigneusement.

La Griffondorprit quelques feuilles et, suivant les instructions de celle qu'elle avait déjà intérieurement casée comme _charlatan_, les jeta dans sa tasse.

Alors qu'elle regardait le thé infuser (et non pas dévoiler le Destin, comme disait l'autre incapable), elle se mit à réfléchir sur l'acte que venait de commettre celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Helmett Potter avait grandie. Aussi bien physiquement que –peut-être- mentalement.

Du moins Hermione l'espérait-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du Survivant qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon un peu arrogant et borné qu'à onze ans. Quelque chose de pas encore achevé, mais de déjà présent.

La jeune fille sourit, et vit que le thé était prêt.

Imitant les autres, elle le but, grimaçant contre son gout amer et poussiéreux, et reposa la tasse, pour inspecter les formes qui s'étaient créées.

Elle cligna des yeux, et tourna la tasse.

Elle refit le même manège plusieurs fois en penchant la tête, pour tenter de discerner ce qu'avaient dessiné les feuilles.

_Miss Granger ? Fit Trelawney. Voyez-vous quelque chose ?

_Euh… oui…

_Vraiment ? Fit la professeure en s'approchant d'elle. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

Hermione leva la tête vers la femme aux lunettes pour répondre :

_Une mouche en string.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, d'un coup, Harry Sovrano se mit à hurler de rire.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Eeeeeeh non, on ne voit pas Sirius ici !

-Déçus ?

-M'enfin, j'ai estimé qu'il avait bien le droit à au moins un chapitre de repos, vu ce qui l'attend dans les prochains...

-Ouais, je lui ais accordé des RTT. Je suis sympa, hein ?

-Non, ne répondez pas. N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas vu la tête des chapitres suivants XD.

-A propos de chapitres suivants... je suis en train d'écrire le tome 3, et je tenais à vous avertir qu'il sera probablement largement plus long que le deuxiéme ou le premier ^^

-Vala. C'était histoire de vous faire la remarque.

-Inutile de vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire le cours de Divination.

-Je vous le dis quand même.

-Si j'avais été une sorciére, je crois que ça aurait été ma matiére préférée.

-J'aime bien inventer des trucs bidons à dire, des fois U.U.

-BREF.

-HA ! Zavez vu ? Je vous avais prévenu qu'Helmett changeait !

-...

-*esquive les kiwis*

-Vous savez que je l'aime bien, finalement, ce petit ?

-Et Neville qui grandit...

-Snifouille.

-Gwahahaha ! Gaby is the best ! He is the most démoniaque, the most machiavélique, the most...

-Vous avez tous compris que mon niveau en anglais frôle celui d'une vache espagnole, mais l'idée de la phrase est là.

-Gabyyyy *o*

-Et Lunaaaaaaaaaa *o*

-Bref (once again XD).

-AU FAIT !

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et de vos nombreuses reviews, j'ai décidé d'un truc...

-Si on atteint les 300, je poste le premier hors-série ! Et croyez-moi, il dépote U.U

-A celui ou celle qui postera la review numéro 300, je le lui dédicacerais ! De plus... il y aura probablement une petite surprise pour lui/elle.

-Tentés ?

Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes fics...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	10. Chapter 10

Hellow tout le monde !

Ici King Pumkin, qui poste ce nouveau chapitre en échange d'une certaine permission de Zod'a à faire une certaine chose... (ça concerne les lecteurs de "Banzai !", mais j'en parlerais plutôt dans le chapitre de ladite fic U.U. Attendez-vous juste à une petite suprises ^^)

En guest star ici trois personnages que j'adore et que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de mettre en scéne (non, pas les Sovrano -'. De toute maniére, ce sont les guest star de la fic entiére, alors...) !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (On approche des 300... rappelez-vous de la surprise que je vous réserve, elle devrait vous plaire... huhuhu).

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 10 : Miaou ? Cocorico !

Ou

Pourquoi il vaut mieux s'habituer au surréalisme quand on parle des Sovrano

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bonjour les enfants ! Fit Hagrid avec un large sourire.

Les élèves de Serpentard et Griffondor murmurèrent un salut plus ou moins enthousiaste, et le demi-géant frappa dans ses mains.

_Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer, maintenant !

_Est-ce qu'on va avoir besoin de ces… choses ? Interrogea Draco en pointant du doigt son livre, ligoté par une ceinture, qui grognait.

_Oh ! Fit Hagrid, non, désolé, mais pas cette fois !

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement, plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à utiliser l'ouvrage monstrueux, mais aussi énervé d'avoir du le porter.

_Aujourd'hui, comme c'est votre premier cours, j'ai décidé de vous montrer des animaux totalement hors du commun !

Par réflexe, Ron, Hermione et Helmett se figèrent.

_Hors du commun ? _Songea la jeune Griffondor. _Pourvu qu'il ne nous fasse pas monter des dragons…_

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand au choix des animaux qu'Hagrid avait choisi.

_Harry…

_Pince moi je rêve ! –Hey ! Scath, c'était pas la peine de me prendre au mot !

_Moi je fais ça pour te rendre service, réponditla Serpentarden haussant les épaules.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel en se massant l'épaule, tandis que Neville repêchait sa mâchoire, qui était allée malencontreusement choir au sol.

_Les gars… vous voyez ce que je vois ? Bredouilla-t-il.

_A moins que tu sois sous l'influence de champignons hallucinogènes et plongé dans une illusion, oui.

L'adolescent jeta un regard aux jumeaux qui lui sourirent avant de lui taper sur l'épaule :

_Courage Neville, cher…

_Ami, il n'y a pas de…

_Quoi en faire tout un plat ! Ce ne sont…

_Après tout, que de…

_Vulgaires poulets !

Neville hoqueta, outré.

_De vulgaires poulets ? Non mais est-ce que vous les avez bien regardés ? Ce sont des-

_Des hippogryphes ! Clama Hagrid.

Le professeur regarda la dizaine d'animaux qui s'ébattaient derrière une barrière, et sourit à nouveau.

_Ils sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

_Plutôt pleins de plumes, en fait, marmonna Harry.

L'ancien garde-chasse ne parut pas l'entendre, et il reprit :

_J'ai besoin de quelques volontaires –pas tous à la fois, ça les effraierait- pour aller les voir ! Et si ça se trouve, vous pourrez même monter sur leur dos pour voler !

Au mot « voler », les Sovrano dressèrent l'oreille, mais déjà, Helmett enjambait la barrière.

_Non ! S'écria Lavande. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney !

Elle avait prédit sa mort au moins une vingtaine de fois en une heure, et Harry et Scath avaient soigneusement noté toutes les manières dont le Survivant devait mourir en se jurant de les appliquer un jour.

Surtout la partie où Potter mourait en mangeant les oignons qu'il avait aux pieds.

Avec intérêt, les Sovrano observèrent le Griffondor s'incliner avec sérieux devant un des animaux –un certain Buck), et monter sur son dos.

Il n'avait pas encore décollé que les deux Serpentards se jetaient à leur tour dans l'antre des lions (ou plutôt des hippogryphes).

_Oh, vous voulez monter vous aussi ? Fit Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Fantastique ! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre les deux qui sont là-bas.

Le regard d'Harry se dirigea vers deux bêtes qui les regardaient : l'une d'entre elle était marron clair, l'autre d'un fauve un peu roux.

_Sand et Thunder ! Annonça le demi-géant.

Scath leva un sourcil, et regarda son frère : _tellement original_, articulèrent ses lèvres.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les hippogryphes.

Suivant les instructions du professeur, ils s'inclinèrent légèrement, et affrontèrent les animaux du regard.

Harry prit Sand, Scath, Thunder.

Ils montèrent sur leurs dos, et, après avoir prit le temps de se familiariser avec ce qu'ils avaient sous les fesses (à savoir des masses de muscles et de plumes).

Finalement, Scath fit un clin d'œil à Harry, et plaça ses mains dans les plumes de la bête.

_C'est… PARTIT ! Hurla-t-elle alors que l'hippogryphe s'envolait avec force.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparut dans les hauteurs. Sans hésiter, Harry se lança à ses trousses.

Les muscles de Sand roulaient sous sa peau, et l'adolescent sentait l'air fouetter son visage alors qu'il montait dans les airs.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'il avait rattrapé Scath, qui souriait comme une démente.

Les jumeaux se rencontrèrent du regard, et une connivence s'installa entre eux –la même que lorsqu'ils volaient en balais.

D'un même mouvement, ils firent tourner leurs montures vers la gauche, et commencèrent à zigzaguer (avec plus ou moins de succès) dans le ciel.

Helmett, de son côté, souriait largement, fièrement installé sur Buck.

Il adorait la sensation de l'air dans ses cheveux, et celle des plumes sur sa peau.

En fait, il adorait voler.

Il partit dans un piqué, lorsque deux flèches le rejoignirent.

_WATAIIIIII ! Hurla Scath en levant les bras.

Elle s'éclatait comme une gamine, songea le Survivant avec un sourire.

Pas une fois, il ne pensa à se moquer d'elle : il ne comprenait que trop bien son plaisir.

Harry regarda Helmett en levant un sourcil. Quoi, pas de moqueries, ni même de sourire méprisant ? Etrange…

Il haussa les épaules, et se dit que, peut-être, Potter avait grandit.

_Mieux vaut pas rêver._

L'adolescent échangea un regard avec sa sœur, et ils se sourirent.

_On fait la course jusqu'au lac ? Proposa Scath en criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

_Ca marche !

Les Sovrano rompirent le contact visuel, et se concentrèrent sur leurs montures.

_Mon vieux, marmonna Harry, on a intérêt à gagner !

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Scath lui sorte un gage de son chapeau (inexistant) sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait battue.

Sand parut comprendre, et le jeune garçon se coucha sur lui pour gagner de la vitesse.

Ses talons frappèrent son flanc, et il accéléra brusquement.

A ses côtés, Scath faisait de même avec Thunder, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lac, et se concertèrent du regard. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, ils continuèrent le long de l'eau, presque flancs contre flancs.

Les pattes de Sand frôlaient la surface de l'eau, créant quelques ondes, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

Il plissa les yeux, et vit que sa sœur gagnait du terrain.

_Tss… _

L'adolescent pinça les lèvres, lorsqu'une idée le frappa.

Il tendit le bras, et s'écria :

_Oh, une table de poker qui vole !

C'était stupide, mais ça marcha : Scath se retourna et l'hippogryphe, déstabilisé, fit une brusque ruade.

Harry vit sa sœur partir dans les airs en remuant les bras, surprise, et se souvint qu'à une telle vitesse, une chute dans l'eau serait une très mauvaise idée.

_Merde ! _

Il voulut se retourner pour la rattraper, mais une des ailes de Thunder le percuta.

Il fit un magnifique vol plané, pour atterrir dans le lac.

La chute lui fit atrocement mal, mais moins que la morsure glacée de l'eau.

Il nagea en claquant des dents, et vit que Scath faisait de même.

_T'as vraiment des idées pourries ! Hurla-t-elle entre deux brasses.

_Oui bon, ça va hein ! Rétorqua-t-il en claquant des dents.

Le frère et la sœur rejoignirent la rive, où Neville les attendait, serviettes à la main, avec toute la classe.

_Vous êtes vraiment débiles, soupira-t-il.

Helmett ricana, et Harry songea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tant grandie que ça, tout compte fait.

Hagrid les sermonna pendant quelques minutes, et finit par les envoyer à l'infirmerie, avant de reprendre son cours.

_Déjà à l'infirmerie ? S'étonna Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Je pensais que ça attendrait au moins les prochains matchs de Quidditch !

Les Sovrano grognèrent.

_On n'est pas dans l'équipe, fit Scath.

C'était vrai : Marcus Flint les avait refusés, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop dépendant l'un de l'autre. L'épisode de l'année passée lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

« Vous prenez des postes séparés ou vous quittez l'équipe », leur avait-il dit.

Scath était intéressée par les batteurs, mais la seule place qu'Harry aimait mis à part le rôle de poursuiveur était celui d'attrapeur –qui était déjà occupé par un certain blond.

C'était pourquoi, cette année, ils resteraient sur les bancs des supporters.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Interrogea l'infirmière.

_On a fait une course de poulets, une table de poker volante est venue nous heurter et on est tombé dans le lac, marmonna Harry.

Mme Pomfresh leva un sourcil.

_Et vous pensez que je vais croire ça ?

Voyant l'air des jumeaux, elle soupira.

_Bon, installez-vous là, je vais vous ausculter rapidement.

Ils obéirent, et l'infirmière allait se mettre au travail, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie claqua.

_Je meurs ! Glapit Draco Malfoy en tenant son bras ensanglanté. Faites quelque chose, viiiiite ! J'agonise !

Scath leva un sourcil, et Harry ricana.

_Je suis pas sur qu'il y ait encore des élèves en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à ce rythme-là ! _se dit-il.

_Si seulement Potter pouvait ne pas en faire partie…_

A plusieurs mètres de là, Helmett éternua.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Tapie au fond d'un lit, Peter tremblait._

_Son museau remua, tandis qu'il sentait l'air, et qu'une puanteur féline venait s'incruster dans ses narines._

_Le rat se recula autant qu'il était possible, en priant pour que le Monstre ne saute pas sur le lit. _

_Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, après douze ans de cachette et de couverture. _

_Il avait survécu tout ce temps, il ne mourrait pas maintenant ! _

_Même si Sirius s'était évadé, et que Remus était à Poudlard._

_Celui qui avait un temps était appelé Queudver gémit. _

_Non, il ne se ferait pas prendre. Il survivrait, comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Il survivrait ! _

_Assis sur le sol, Pattenrond miaula. _

_Il voulait manger. _

_Et le rat semblait délicieux._

_Le chat se mit à ronronner, et se coucha sur ses pattes avant. _

_Il fallait juste attendre. Le rat devrait forcément sortir un jour de sa cachette. Là, il n'y aurait qu'à l'attraper pour le croquer._

_Le ronronnement s'accentua, et Pattenrond eu un sourire félin. _

_Il allait manger du rat._

_Ce n'était juste qu'une question de temps…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Vous l'aurez deviné (ou pas), les trois guest star étaient, bien entendu, Hagrid, Peter et ce bon Pattenrond x)

-Comment ça on les voit pas beaucoup ?

-Ca confirme mon affirmation : je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de les mettre en scéne.

-D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'avais dans l'idée de faire un OS sur Peter. Mais vu la montagne de projets que j'ai, ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite ^^

-A propos de Peter...

-Moi je trouve que c'est injuste qu'il soit malmené dans autant de fics.

-Des fics sérieuses, je veux dire.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est obligatoirement bête, petit, méchant et raciste ?

-Ca ne veut rien dire è.é.

-Et aussi pourquoi il serait moche ?

-Et là on tombe dans une autre injustice de JKR : Les méchants sont moches et les héros gentils.

-Harry Potter est un des livres les plus faux-culs que j'ai jamais lu.

-Déjà, JKR veut nous livrer une leçon sur l'égalité, mais tout le long du livre, elle se contente de faire une apologie du Bien en laissant les méchants dans leur rôle de méchant, avec des têtes de méchants, des habits de méchants et des postures de méchants.

-Là, on tombe dans une science (me souvient plus de son nom... une variante de la physiologie, je crois) utilisée vers le 19éme siécle (et même avant) qui servait à prouver que quand on est méchant, on l'est de tout notre corps.

-Par exemple, il y avait des études menées sur les cerveaux de criminels, pour montrer qu'ils étaient différents des cerveaux des gens "normaux".

-De maniére plus littéraire, on s'en servait dans les livres et le cinéma pour que la plébe n'ait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qui était le méchant et qui le gentil. Et c'est ce que JKR fait. Et même, elle fait PIRE ! Son livre n'est qu'une allégorie du nazisme ! Il atteint le point Goldwin dés les premiers chapitres du tome 1...

-En un mot : On nous prend pour des cons !

-...

-Pardon.

-Je suis tombée dans la sériositude là XD. Je m'excuse platement.

-M'enfin, vous pourrez toujours vous en servir pour faire étalage de votre culture générale et impressioner des gens.

-Ne vous détrompez pas : J'aime l'univers d'Harry potter.

-C'est juste qu'il est mal foutu.

-BREF.

-Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas parce que Peter est un méchant qu'il l'a été toute sa vie, et qu'il est forcément hideux. A bas le manichéisme !

-Oui je sais, je divague ("vague". Hem. Pardon, il fallait que je fasse cette blague).

_-_Pour repartir sur un ton plus léger...

-Huhuhu. Je sens que les Sovrano vont adore les cours de Soin.

-et Drago qui fait sa diva...

-On ne le voit pas beaucoup dans ce tome-ci. Mais je vous promet qu'il apparait quand même dans les prochains chapitres ^^.

-PATTENROND POWER !

-Vi. J'aime Patenrond. Je pense qu'il est aussi omniscient que Luna (ou Gaby).

-On ne voit pas non plus Sirius dans ce chapitre. Patience, chéres fans... je vous promet qu'il apparaitra (un peu trop à son gout d'ailleurs XD) dans les prochains chapitres !

Bon, c'est sur cette double-dose de remarques que je vous laisse : j'ai des fics en attente...

N'oubliez pas: 300 reviews = un hors-série ! Et une surprise pour la 300éme revieweuse(ou revieweur, ne soyons pas sexistes XD).

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	11. Chapter 11

Salut les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^.

Mais tout d'abord... MERCI !

Vous avez atteint les 300 reviews, je vous aime *o*.

La review numéro 300 est attribuée à... CHAUSSANGE ! (qui a laissé des reviews jusqu'à plus soif XD). Le tout premier hors-série des Sovrano (dont je vous parlerais un peu plus bas) lui sera donc dédicacé. Et en prime, je m'engage solennellement à écrire un OS sur le théme, le couple et le fandom (du moment que je le connais XD) que tu veux ! Fais-toi plaisir x).

Je tiens à vous remercier tous d'être si nombreux à suivre cette série, et plus particuliérement ce troisiéme tome, qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Sans vous, je n'en serais pas là ! Merci, merci !

Mais tréve de paroles ! Place au chapitre !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 11 : _Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd... _ou pas.

Ou

Pourquoi Cédric devrait commencer à courir. Vite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Marcus soupira. Très fort.

_Donc, tu viens pour ? Questionna-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse.

Harry Sovrano lui fit un sourire angélique.

_Remplacer ce pauuuuvre Draco qui s'est malencontreusement fait déchiqueter le bras par un hippogryphe en furie.

Un doute affreux frappa le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

_Sovrano…

_Oui ?

_Est-ce que ce truc ne serait pas de ton fait ?_

Marcus réalisa qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas à connaître la réponse. Non, vraiment.

_Bon, alors Flint, on commence quand dans l'équipe ? Interrogea Scath.

Le capitaine leva les mains, et grogna :

_Doucement Sovrano, 'faut d'abord que ton frère passe les essais pour devenir attrapeur. Quand à toi, je te rappelle qu'on a déjà des batteurs. Donc tu peux te tirer.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais ce fut son frère qui répondit avec un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

_Flint, tu sais très bien que nous allons entrer dans l'équipe _que tu le veuilles ou non. _Alors réintègre-nous tous de suite, comme ça nous ne perdrons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles, d'accord ?

Marcus se figea.

_Il est hors de question que je réintègre un insolent comme toi dans mon équipe, pigé ? Cracha-t-il.

Il croisa les bras, déterminé.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Alors ? Questionna Cédric en se servant une copieuse portion de ragout.

Scath s'installa sur la table et saisit une assiette, alors qu'Harry rétorquait :

_On est réintégrés, évidemment.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel sur le « évidemment », mais ne commenta pas, préférant entamer sa cuisse de poulet.

_A quel poste ? Demanda avidement Cédric, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Harry est attrapeur, et moi je suis batteur, lança Scath en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Poufsouffle.

_Attrapeur, hein ? Marmonna l'adolescent de seize ans, toujours en fixant la jeune fille. Je vais t'éclater, Sovrano.

_C'est ce qu'on verra ! Répondit Harry en s'interposant entre sa sœur et le grand blond.

_Non mais oh ! _

Cédric sourit, tandis que Neville soupirait.

_'Erieugement, 'ai jamais gompris ge gue bous drouviez au Guidditch, grogna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Trois haussements de sourcils élégants lui répondirent.

Neville avala la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche, et répéta. Cette fois, ce furent trois soupirs exaspérés qui virent en écho à sa phrase.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Nev, car tu…

_N'as pas subi l'appel du…

_Ciel et des nuées.

Les Sovrano battirent des paupières, échangèrent un regard et se tapèrent dans les mains :

_Ca, c'était…

_De la phrase !

_Techniquement, ciel et nuées, c'est la même chose, jeta Cédric.

Harry renifla d'un air hautain.

_Aucun sens de la beauté des mots, ce type, fit-il, approuvé par sa sœur.

Ils se détournèrent ostensiblement du Poufsouffle qui, pas vexé pour un sou, continua joyeusement de manger.

_Hey, fit soudainement Neville en laissant tomber ses pattes. C'est moi ou Potter nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure ?

Ses trois amis levèrent un sourcil, et se tournèrent vers la table des Griffondors.

Effectivement, Helmett Potter les observaient, le regard fixé sur Harry. Mais dés qu'il vit que le Serpentard avait repéré son manège, il se détourna rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le morveux ? Grommela Cédric.

Neville haussa les épaules.

_Peut-être qu'il a flashé sur Harry, asserta-t-il avec un sourire.

Scath, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffa brusquement avec son jus de citrouille, et le recracha sur la nappe.

_Potter… sur Harry ?

Pendant approximativement deux secondes, elle parvint à contenir son hilarité mais, croisant le regard de son frère, elle renonça, et éclata d'un grand rire de hyène, qui résonna dansla GrandeSalle.

Cédric leva un sourcil.

_Ca te surprendrait tant que ça que Potter soit gay ?

_Il pourrait même se mettre en couple avec Harry, ajouta Neville avec une lueur amusée dans l'œil.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry lui-même qui s'étrangla dans ses pâtes. Scath, entre deux ricanements, lui tapa maladroitement dans le dos, et le Griffondor et le Poufsouffle échangèrent un regard moqueur.

_Hem… Har- Monsieur Sovrano ? Questionna une voix claire à côté d'eux.

L'adolescent leva le doigt, demanda muettement quelques secondes à son interlocuteur pour se calmer, puis, ayant reprit son souffle, leva les yeux vers…

_Professeur Potter, salua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Lily retint un hoquet en entendant son _fils_ l'appeler « professeur », mais elle se contint.

_Je… Il faudrait que vous veniez dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore sitôt la fin de votre déjeuner. Vous serez dispensé de cours.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, alors que Scath arrêtait de rire, pour toiser la jeune femme, une moue glaciale aux coins des lèvres.

Sans un mot de plus, Lily se détourna, et partit d'un pas rapide vers la porte dela GrandeSalle, qu'elle franchit sans attendre.

Neville cligna des yeux :

_Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Harry ?

Le concerné prit un air outré.

_Mais pourquoi il faudrait que j'ai fait quelque chose, d'abord ? Et puis c'est quoi ce _encore_ ?

Il vit le regard que lui lançait l'adolescent, et marmonna :

_Bon, d'accord. J'admets que, lorsqu'il y a des convocations, c'est parce qu'on nous avait injustement soupçonné d'avoir été les responsables d'une petite blague, Scath et moi.

_Justement, nota Cédric, tandis qu'un pli inquiet faisait une apparition sur son front. C'est toujours Scath et toi qui êtes convoqués. Alors pourquoi uniquement toi, maintenant ?

Scath se figea.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Harry, et un horrible soupçon se fit jour dans leurs esprits.

_Tu crois que…

_Non, nia Harry. C'est impossible.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas, mes ses lèvres étaient serrées au point de devenir blanches.

_On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Neville avec une pointe d'agacement.

Les jumeaux ne lui répondirent pas, et Harry posa sa fourchette sur la table.

_Je vais y aller, murmura-t-il.

Scath voulut le retenir, mais il lui sourit, et désigna sa chevalière.

Peu importait que les Potter aient deviné qui il avait été : depuis ses huit ans, il était un Sovrano. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sa sœur comprit, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry se leva, et installa sur son visage un air impassible et moqueur. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une carapace pour se défendre contre la famille Potter –si c'était bien la chose pour laquelle il était convoqué.

Il passa la porte dela GrandeSalle, et emprunta le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Une fois devant la gargouille, il s'arrêta.

_C'est que j'ai pas le mot de passe, moi ! _

Le jeune homme soupira devant sa propre stupidité, et aussi celle de Lily Potter, qui n'avait pas pensée à le lui dire.

_Nid de cafard, lança une voix nerveuse à côté de lui.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Helmett Potter lui faire signe d'avancer. Ses mains tremblaient.

_Ainsi, nous avions raison… fais chier._

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête. Helmett haussa les épaules, et monta en premier. Harry le suivit, veillant à maîtriser sa respiration. _Il était un Sovrano, que diable ! _

Helmett lui tint la porte, et le Serpentard ricana :

_Je ne suis pas une jeune fille, tu sais Potter. Pas besoin d'être un tel gentleman.

Sans laisser le temps à l'autre adolescent de répondre, il entra dans le bureau.

Lily, James et Dumbledore se trouvaient là.

Derrière Harry, la porte se referma lourdement, Helmett les rejoignit, et Harry commença à éprouver l'étouffante sensation d'être enfermé.

Il serra les poings. _C'est le moment de prouver ma loyauté ! _

_Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, professeur Dumbledore ? Interrogea calmement le Sovrano.

_Oooooh ! Fit un des portraits. Mais je le reconnais !

_C'est le petit qui nous a dit que nos toiles venaient de Chine !

_Salut petit ! Tu vas bien ?

_On a failli pendre Dumbledore, tu sais ?

_Messieurs, s'il-vous-plait ! S'exclama ledit Dumbledore, légèrement agacé.

Immédiatement, les portraits se turent, et Harry songea que le vieux directeur avait renforcé son autorité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans son bureau.

_Monsieur Sovrano, reprit calmement le directeur. Vous avez été convoqué ici, car nous avons des informations très importantes à vous apprendre.

_Je tremble. _

_Je vous demanderais de ne pas considérer ceci comme une vulgaire farce, mais de nous écouter attentivement.

_Oh la la. Je me demande ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me dire ! _

_Nous avons apprit récemment…

_Récemment ? Est-ce qu'Alzheimer aurait fait un prix de groupe pour vous tous ? _

_Que vous étiez le second fils de James et Lily Potter !

_Tatatatan ! _

Les Potter et le directeur se raidirent, attendant anxieusement la réaction du jeune homme.

Harry croisa les bras, et renifla.

_Et vous pensiez que je ne le savais pas ?

Il passa son regard sur les quatre personnes.

_Je suis au courant depuis que je suis en âge de réfléchir, cracha-t-il en tentant de rester calme.

Lily voulut intervenir, mais il la coupa :

_Mais je ne suis plus un Potter depuis longtemps. Mon nom est Harry Sovrano, vous pourrez vérifier dans les registres. Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur moi, _professeur Potter._

Il se détourna.

_A bon entendeur… jeta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il disparut, et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers pour se retrouver en bas. Scath l'attendait.

Sans un mot, elle posa la main sur son épaule, et il lui sourit.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Lily déglutit péniblement._

_Elle sentit James lui prendre la main, et Helmett s'assoir lourdement. _

_Harry les avait rejetés._

_Elle avait envie de pleurer._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Sirius n'apparait toujours pas. A se demander ce qu'il peut faire...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas : il ne revient peut-être pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il reviendra, une bonne partie de l'histoire se fera sous son point de vue, et relatera ses aventures... dommage pour lui xD.

-La fin de ce chapitre est sérieuse. Ouais. Voilà. C'est la seule maniére de faire avancer l'histoire (croyez bien que ça me chagrine).

-Marcus aurai du le savoir : ce que Sovrano veut, Sovrano a.

-Eh ouais.

-C'est comme ça la vie, mes mignons (? Mignons ? Chais pas, c'est venu tout seul. Bref). Il y a des gens qui veulent et qui ont.

-On appelle ça des _putains de connards, y m'énervent ! _

-Et il y a des gens qui veulent et qui n'ont pas.

-On appelle ça des gens normaux (généralement, ce sont ceux qui traitent ceux qui veulent et qui ont de _putains de connards, y m'énervent _!).

-J'en étais où ?

-Ah oui, Marcus.

-Je sens que ça vous avait traumatisé, ça, que les Sovrano soient plus dans l'équipe.

-Ben là, non seulement ils y sont, mais ils sont à des postes... intéressants...

-Je vous laisse ouvrir les paris pour savoir à quel chapitre Scath va craquer et envoyer un cognard dans la tête de ce pauvre Helmett.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser (allez savoir pourquoi) au hors-série.

-Comme je le disais, grâce à votre aide diligente, il est en cours de rédaction.

-Et il va DEPOTER.

-Je vous donne un court résumé, histoire que vous soyez au courant.

-Il s'agit d'un crossover SovranoxFamille Addams.

-Le principe est de réecrire le deuxiéme film (celui où Mercredi et Pugsley sont en colonie de vacances) en y insérant nos deux jumeaux favoris...

-Et croyez-moi, ça promet... huhuhu...

-Au programme ? Du sang, des crises de colére, la cabane de l'harmonie, une guerre des blondes et des dindons. Les Sovrano survivront-ils ? Qui sait...

-Voilà ^^. Vous savez de quoi ça parle. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la famille Addams, je vous invite à regarder les deux premiers films (le troisiéme est minable), ou à vous renseigner sur les personnages et le synopsis. Vous pourrez le lire sans connaître, mais vous allez louper un certain nombre de clins d'oeil aux films et des passages que je reprend directement de l'oeuvre x).

_Il sortira dans... minimum... hem...

-*Pumkin va se cacher*

-*D'une toute petite voix :* Un mois.

-Parce que en faiiiit... il se trouve que je pars en vacances... et que j'aurais pas internet... pendant un mois...

-Ce qui veut dire pas de chapitres non plus *Pumkin se met à courir*.

Bon, je vous laisse *i'm running for my liiiiiife !*, et je vous dis à dans un mois... héhé... NOOOOON ! PAS LES KIWIIIIIIS !

A la prochaine (ECARTEZ CES KIWIS DE VOS MAINS ! TOUT DE SUITE !) !

Signé : La folle (provisoirement en vie)

PS : Le troisiéme OS sur Lily Luna (faisant suite aux Femmes Damnées et à Le Ciel est bleu quand les femmes pleurent devrait sortir bientôt. N'hésitez pas à aller le lire !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut les gens !

Me voici, aprés un mois d'absence, pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font super-plaisir et m'encourage à écrire la fic avec encore plus d'entrain !

C'est donc avec un énorme sourire que je vous dis : ENJOOOOOY !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 12 : Où on voit que l'auteure à vraiment un probléme avec le travestissement (et si vous ne comprenez pas, attendez les prochains chapitres...)

Ou

Parce qu'il faut bien un peu de sérieux en ce bas-monde, non mais oh.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merlin tout-puissant ! C'est horrible ! C'est atroce ! C'est immonde ! C'est…

_Que se passe-t-il donc, miss Sovrano ?

Scath se précipita vers Trelawney, les (fausses) larmes aux yeux.

_Professeur ! J'ai vu que quelque chose d'atroce allait se produire !

_Vraiment ? Fit la vieille femme. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

_Helmett Potter… Il va… Il va mourir ! S'écria Scath en brandissant sa tasse de thé, sur laquelle s'étalait quelques feuilles de thé.

A côté d'elle, Harry attendait patiemment, en croisant les jambes.

_Vraiment ? Questionna Trelawney, soudainement excitée. Et comment ?

_Il va se transformer en femme et trébuchera du haut de ses talons en haut de l'escalier ! Dévalant sans répit les marches, il heurtera une des armures, ce qui le projettera hors du château, droit dans la serre du professeur Chourave, où il sera dévoré par une armée de Veracrasses génétiquement modifiées !

Il y eu un grand silence.

_Vous… très chère, vous êtes indubitablement une grande voyante ! Déclara Trelawney, les larmes aux yeux. Tout comme votre frère !

Scath lui sourit chaleureusement, et se rassit prés d'Harry.

Celui-ci grogna, et marmonna :

_Okay, tu gagnes pour cette fois. J'avoue que j'avais pas pensé au coup de la transformation en fille.

_C'est bien pour ça que tu ne t'appelles pas Scath, très cher frère, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Harry lui tira la langue, et sa sœur fit mine de s'offusquer.

De son côté, Neville soupirait.

_Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, pas vrai ? Fit-il.

_De quoi ? Fit Harry.

_Vous moquer de Potter.

Les Sovrano lui firent un grand sourire, et le Griffondor leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

_Monsieur Londubat ! Fit brusquement Trelawney. Que voyez-vous dans votre tasse ?

Neville baissa les yeux, et haussa les épaules.

_Des feuilles de thé.

La professeure soupira.

_Je crains que vous n'ayez pas l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour la divination, déclara-t-elle emphatiquement. Mais essayez tout de même de faire un effort !

Neville ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixé sur les Sovrano.

Ceux-ci ricanaient en montrant Helmett du doigt, et le Griffondor réalisa soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents du Survivant que ça.

Il allait devoir faire quelque chose.

Et vite.

La sonnerie de fin de cours sonna quelques minutes après, et tous les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, pour sortir.

Harry attrapa Scath par le bras, et les deux adolescents partirent, Neville à leur côté.

Le Griffondor fronça les sourcils en observant ses amis. Quelque chose avait changé, il le sentait.

Mais quoi ?

Neville songea que ce changement avait peut-être –non, surement- un rapport avec la convocation d'Harry dans le bureau du directeur, quelques jours plus tôt, mais il ignorait ce qui s'était passé durant l'entretien que son ami avait eu, aussi en était-il réduit à faire des suppositions.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme poussa silencieusement une porte, et entra dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_Ah, voilà les derniers ! Entrez, je vous prie !

Remus Lupin fit un sourire aux trois arrivants, et annonça à toute la classe :

_Je suis, comme vos le savez surement, le professeur Lupin, et je vous enseignerais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

Les Sovrano échangèrent un regard, et levèrent un sourcil devant l'air suspect de l'homme.

_Nous ne ferons pas cours dans cette classe, pour cette séance, fit Lupin. Suivez-moi, je vous prie !

La classe opina, et les Serpentards et les Griffondors –ils avaient ce cours en commun-, suivirent docilement leur nouveau professeur.

_Il est louche, marmonna Scath.

Neville leva un sourcil.

_Vraiment ? Je trouve que c'est de loin le plus normal qu'on ait eu jusqu'à présent !

_Justement, fit Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose évidente. C'est bizarre, un prof de Défense normal !

_Il cache quelque chose, termina Scath.

Le Griffondor sourit.

_Evidemment, c'est forcément vrai ! Si ça se trouve, glissa-t-il sarcastiquement, c'est en réalité un loup-garou !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que ses amis semblaient prendre sa suggestion en considération.

_Les gars, sérieusement, arrêtez d'être parano à ce point ! Je veux dire, il n'y a aucune raison pour que notre prof soit bizarre, juste parce que les deux premiers l'étaient !

_Mouais… fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

_C'est ici ! Annonça Lupin avec un sourire. Entrez, les enfants !

La classe passa la porte… et tomba sur un Severus Rogue de très mauvaise humeur.

Mais peut-être était-ce du au fait que cette année, il avait _de nouveau_ tous les facteurs de Catastrophe Imminente dans sa classe (à savoir les Sovrano, Londubat, Weasley et Potter.)

Le directeur des Serpentards aperçut Lupin, Londubat et les Sovrano, et il déglutit imperceptiblement.

_§Bon… ben je vais pas moisir ici, moi.§_

_*Severus ! Tu ne veux pas rester pour regarder les progrès de tes étudiants ?*_

_§Dois-je répondre de manière honnête ?§_

L'homme ignora les récriminations de sa conscience, et lança quelques paroles sardoniques à Lupin, avant de déguerpir (dignement, évidemment. Il était Severus Rogue, tout de même !).

La classe de troisième année et Remus restèrent seuls dans la classe.

Le professeur agita sa baguette, et une armoire fit son apparition dans la salle.

_Voici, dit-il très inutilement, une armoire !

_Wow. Ca c'est une flèche_, songea Harry en souriant.

_Et dans cette armoire, poursuivit Lupin, il y a une créature appelée Epouvantard. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en dire plus ?

Immédiatement, Hermione leva la main, et fut interrogée.

_Un Epouvantard est une créature magique qui a la particularité de prendre la forme de notre plus grande peur, récita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

_Très bien, Miss… ?

_Granger, Hermione Granger, professeur.

_Hermione. Cinq points pour Griffondor ! Et maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il faudrait faire pour contrer cette peur qui apparait devant nous ?

Scath haussa les épaules.

_La vaincre, je suppose.

_Peuh. C'est dans tous les films d'action, ça. Trop facile ! _

Lupin sourit.

_Dans un sens, vous avec la bonne réponse. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas correct dans le sens où vous l'entendez !

Scath ouvrit la bouche, indignée. _Comment ça ce n'est pas la bonne réponse ? C'est Bruce Lee qui l'a dit, d'abord !_

Harry se permit un petit rire devant le visage offusqué de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on clouait le bec à Scathara Sovrano avec le sourire !

_Quelqu'un a une autre idée ? Questionna Lupin. Non ? Eh bien, je suppose que ce sera peut-être plus clair avec un exemple…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, et fouilla l'assemblée d'élèves du regard. Finalement, il sourit, et désigna Neville du doigt.

_Vous ! Neville, c'est cela ?

Le Griffondor opina en avalant sa salive.

_Quelle est votre plus grande peur ? Questionna Lupin.

Neville faillit s'étouffer, et rougit comme une pivoine en entendant la question.

_Je… euh…

Le regard doré du professeur se posa sur lui, et il finit par bredouiller :

_Le professeur Rogue.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Enfin si, dans un sens. Il avait atrocement peur de Rogue, mais il avait encore plus peur que- _raaaah ! Cette peur est ridicule ! _

Lupin lui demanda d'avancer, et Neville osa enfin se l'avouer : sa plus grande peur était que ses amis l'abandonnent.

Voilà, c'était dit. Et c'était _ridicule. _

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

_Alors, le professeur Rogue… le professeur Rogue…_

_Et maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire comment d'habille votre grand-mère ?

Neville leva un sourcil.

_Avec un robe à fleur et un chapeau, pourquoi ?

_Lorsque le professeur Rogue apparaîtra devant vous, vous direz _Ridiculus !_ –il s'agit du sort à lancer- en pensant aux vêtements de votre grand-mère, d'accord ?

_Euh… je…

_C'est partit ! Fit joyeusement Lupin en ouvrant la porte du placard.

_Hey ! J'ai pas dit que j'étais prêt ! _Pesta intérieurement Neville en brandissant fiévreusement sa baguette.

Immédiatement, Rogue apparut devant lui, et l'adolescent avala sa salive.

_R… R… Ri… _Ridiculus ! _S'écria finalement Neville en affrontant la silhouette noire de son professeur de potion.

Il y eu un « pouf », et Rogue sursauta, en regardant ses vêtements d'un air effaré.

La classe fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant que les habituels vêtements noirs de l'homme avaient été remplacés par une magnifique robe à fleurs, et qu'un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.

Lupin sourit, et applaudit son élève, en le félicitant.

Harry et Scath échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Neville arriva prés d'eux, et ils lui firent un grand sourire.

_Vous avez vu ? S'étonna le Griffondor. J'ai réussi !

_Nous n'en…

_Avons jamais douté, termina Scath. De plus, tu…

_Nous a permit de…

_Trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez notre cher nouveau professeur.

Neville soupira.

_Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce ?

_Il fantasme sur un Rogue transsexuel, formula Harry avec un énorme sourire.

Le jeune homme se figea en entendant les paroles de son ami.

_Rogue… transsexuel ? _

Il porta une main à sa bouche, retenant le fou rire nerveux qui menaçait de le faire exploser. Rogue transsexuel. Rogue en minijupe, avec des jambes lisses, des hauts talons, et du mascara.

_Rogue en bigoudis. _

Sous le regard surpris de tous, Neville éclata d'un grand rire, vaincu par la vision ultime qu'il venait d'avoir.

Lupin sourit :

_Cinq points pour Griffondor pour avoir su rire de tes peurs, Neville !

Il se tourna vers la classe.

_Alors, à qui le tour ?

Un à un, tous les élèves passèrent, et chacun se montra capable de vaincre l'Epouvantard.

Vers le milieu de la classe vint le tour de Scath, qui déglutit, soudainement pâle.

Lupin lui fit un sourire encourageant, la fit venir devant l'Epouvantard.

Scath leva sa baguette, et la créature –qui avait été une araignée pour effrayer Ron-, la regarda.

La classe se retrouva plongée dans le noir complet.

_Merde_, eu le temps de penser Harry, avant de se précipiter vers sa sœur.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit une voix –peut-être Hermione.

_Aucune idée ! Mais je crois que c'est à cause de l'Epouvantard.

_Restez calme les enfants ! Fit Lupin. Tout va bien !

Harry pataugeait dans le noir, alors qu'une sensation d'étouffement se propageait le long de ses membres. La même sensation qu'on ressentait enfermé dans une pièce étroite.

__R… R… R… Rid… Ri…_ bégaya une voix faible et tremblante.

L'adolescent localisa la source des paroles, et se jeta sur sa sœur.

_Shhh, souffla-t-il. Ca va aller, Scath.

Harry étreignit de toutes ses forces la jeune fille, qui était secouée de spasmes nerveux.

_Je suis là, ça va aller.

_Ha… Harry ?

Il hocha la tête, et Scath s'agrippa à lui.

_Reste là… ne m'abandonne pas… s'il-te-plait… bredouilla-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. Ne t'en vas pas…

Harry cligna des yeux.

_Evidemment que je reste là, enfin ! Fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas, et quelqu'un arriver.

Harry tourna la tête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Son double lui sourit, et indiqua Scath, qui le regardait, figée.

Il se détourna et partit vers les Potter, à peine visible dans le noir qui régnait.

Scath hoqueta, et Harry raffermit sa prise sur elle.

_Tout va bien, Scath, murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Tout va bien. Je suis là, je ne partirais pas. Tout va bien.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Lupin s'interposa entre eux et l'Epouvantard. La lumière revint, mais aucun des élèves ne s'en aperçut.

Les regards étaient tournés vers les Sovrano, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Helmett ferma les yeux et se détourna. Il était le seul à avoir vu la véritable nature de la peur de Scath : _que son frère l'abandonne. _

Il y avait une boule dans son ventre, et des larmes dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ais plus...

Et maintenant, passons directement aux remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-OUI, je SAIS. Ca fait deux chapitres qui se terminent de maniére sérieuse.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas !

-C'est juste pour vous faire croire qu'il y a un peu de Sériositude (cf mon profil pour ceux qui seraient horrifiés par le barbarisme) dans la fic.

-Parce que les chapitres d'aprés (peut-être pas les prochains... quoique...) sont vraiment, totalement, pleins de Délire (once again, voir mon profil).

-Donc. Voilà.

-Et d'abord je fais ce que je veux.

-Alors. Ha.

-...

-Oui, j'avoue. Si je vais aussi souvent à la ligne, c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'idées de remarques.

-Ah SI ! J'en ai une !

-(impressionés, hein ? -LACHEZ CES KIWIS !)

-Neville commence à se poser des questions sur les Sovrano... il est bien ce petit...

-Comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas anodin x)

-C'est même voulu et justifié.

-Mais vous verrez pourquoi plus tard... huhuhu

-(savoure le fait que ELLE elle connaisse la suite. TOUTE la suite)

-(MOUAHAHAHA)

-BREF.

-...

-Non, j'ai beau faire, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de quoi dire sur ce chapitre -"

-Par contre...

-CHAUSSANGE, ce message est pour toi !

-J'ai bien reçue ta demande d'OS !

-Et je dois t'annoncer que...

-Je l'ai même pas commencé (NOOOOON ! POSE CA ! TOUT DE SUITE !)

-Je suis désolée, mais quand j'ai commencée à rédiger le scénario de ton Neville/Luna bien sombre, j'ai su que je me lançais dans un remake des "Promesses de l'aube" (le monstre de 80 pages écrit d'un coup et où j'avais mis toutes mes tripes).

-Et je ne suis pas préte à me relancer dans un truc de cette envergure.

-Je m'explique : pour des raisons pratiques, liées à l'année surbookée qui s'annonce pour moi (à savoir terminale + prépa + bac + concours grandes écoles), j'ai actuellement mis un frein à tous mes projets (aussi bien le hors-série des Sovrano que ceux de banzai, les OS sur Lily ou tous les petits bébés en préparation) pour la simple est bonne raison que tenir mes deux fics (trois si on compte Green and Grey) au rythme de une semaine toute l'année va être trés, trés dur.

-J'essaie donc actuellement de les avancer autant que je peux, afin que les rythmes de parution ne souffrent pas de mon rythme scolaire.

-Je suis désolée, mais... voilà quoi ^^. J'espére trés fort que tu comprendras x)

-Et ceci nous améne au hors-série des Sovrano.

-Euh... je suis désolée tout le monde, mais il n'y en aura PAS. Pas pour tout de suite, du moins.

-Avant de me jeter des kiwis, lisez le message destiné à Chaussange, et vous comprendrez que je ne peux vraiment pas me lancer dans un projet comme ça.

-Je suis vraiment navrée, mais mes fics déjà en cours passent avant tout. En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre, qui... bah, n'est pas un de mes meilleurs (pas ma faite è.é. C'est les personnages, ils étaient malades). Malgré tout, je l'aime bien, et j'espére que vous l'aimerez aussi !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 13 : Ca, pour un premier contact...

Ou

Parce que Gaby, eh ben c'est Dieu. Et c'est comme ça. D'abord.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lily, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, regardait son mari faire les cents pas dans leur salon.

_James, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Son mari s'arrêta brusquement, et la fixa :

_Lily, lui répondit-il en s'approchant. Harry est _notre_ fils. Peu importent qu'il soit un Serpentard –oui, tu m'as bien entendu. Peu importe ses origines, sa réaction. Je comprends qu'il soit blessé par ce que nous avons fait, et c'est pour cela que nous nous devons de réparer nos torts !

La jeune femme se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

_Oui mais, tout de même… pourquoi demander à parler à son tuteur ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux engager le dialogue avec Harry, d'abord ?

James soupira.

_Tu as bien vu comme ça s'est passé lorsque nous avons tentée l'expérience. Harry nous en veut, et je pense qu'il est trop en colère contre nous pour écouter ce que nous avons à dire.

Il prit les mains de son épouse, et lui sourit.

_Mais si nous parvenons à convaincre son tuteur que nous désirons réellement nous racheter, ce sera un premier pas vers la reconstruction de notre famille !

Lily hocha timidement la tête, peu convaincue.

Le couple Potter se regarda, puis fixa la cheminée, par laquelle devait sortir Gabriel Sovrano, alias Gaby.

Par laquelle il _aurait du_ sortir depuis bientôt une heure et demi, en fait.

_Courage, fit James en souriant. Il a juste un peu de retard, mais il va arriver !

_Deux heures plus tard…_

James inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas s'énerver.

Il était calme, très calme, même.

Tout allait bien, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si un tueur fou voulait tuer Helmett, et que son autre fils, Harry, leur en voulait à mort de l'avoir abandonné (avec raison).

Non, vraiment.

L'homme se massa les tempes.

Non, Gabriel Sovrano ne se moquait pas d'eux en faisant exprès d'avoir _deux heures_ de retard à la rencontre à laquelle il avait acceptée de venir.

Non, il n'était pas en colère. Pas stressé.

Pas. Du. Tout.

Bon, peut-être un peu, quand même.

James assassina rageusement la cheminée du regard, comme pour la menacer de la détruire si elle ne faisait pas venir Gabriel Sovrano immédiatement.

_James ? Fit La voix de sa femme.

_Oui ?

_Tuer la cheminée ne fera pas venir monsieur Sovrano plus vite, tu sais.

L'homme se racla la gorge, gêné, et fit un sourire à sa Lily.

Sa si forte Lily, peut-être la moins ébranlée de toute la famille. Probablement son instinct de mère, se dit James. _Elle sait que tout ira bien._

Il n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions sur sa femme qu'une large silhouette apparaissait dans la cheminée, et sautait à l'extérieur.

Et Gabriel Sovrano, un mètre quatre-vingt dix, plus d'une centaine de kilos de muscles, des armes jusqu'aux dents et une réputation de mercenaire à faire pâlir Bellatrix Lestrange, se mangea le tapis.

James leva un sourcil.

_Ca, c'est du premier contact._

D'un coup, il se sentait moins en colère. Il y avait une justice dans ce monde.

Aucun des deux Potter ne vit que la main de Gaby était restée posée sur son couteau, et que son sourire était beaucoup trop gentil pour être honnête.

_Monsieur Sovrano ? Fit Lily. Vous allez bien ?

Vif comme l'éclair, Gaby se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Evidemment, gente dame ! Déclama-t-il (et la jeune femme pu clairement voir d'_où_ Scath tenait sa passion pour les grands discours). Il en faudrait bien plus pour me terrasser !

Il dédia un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, et eu un imperceptible sourire en coin en observant la réaction de son mari.

James grogna.

Il sentait que cet entretien ne se déroulerait pas vraiment comme prévu…

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Aaaaaaah, Pré-au-Lard ! Fit Scath, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

A côté d'elle Harry était penché sur une feuille de parchemin et écrivait à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés.

_J'ai tellement hâte d'être là-bas, et- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea soudainement l'adolescente.

_Contrairement à toi, très chère sœur, il se trouve que j'ai une conscience aigüe du travail. Je suis responsable, moi ! Je fais mes devoirs !

Scath leva un sourcil.

_Et à qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

_McGonagall. Elle m'a accusée d'être trop négligent, tu te rends compte ? Moi, négligent !

_Donc là, tu fais ta dissertation de Métamorphose, c'est ça ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Harry se tourna vers Cédric, qui leur fit un sourire.

_Bien sur que non. Je cherche une idée d'excuse qui ne lui fera _pas_ croire que je suis négligent lorsque je ne lui aurais pas rendue ma dissertation.

Scath étouffa un rire, et le jeune homme croisa les bras.

_C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Accusa-t-il. Si tu voulais bien m'aider…

La blonde lui tira la langue.

_Un pari est un pari, rétorqua-t-elle.

Cédric cligna des yeux.

_Qu-

_Non Cédric, fit la voix de Neville –qui révisait à quelques mètres de là-. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. S'il ne voulait pas savoir, alors…

_Eh bien dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'une question, dit-il.

Les Sovrano le regardèrent avec étonnement, et il poursuivit :

_Quand est-ce qu'Arlequin et Colombine nous feront part de leurs prochaines blagues ?

Scath et Harry se figèrent, et l'adolescente laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

_Ben… en fait…

Cédric haussa un sourcil.

_Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas préparé de blague !

_Hem… c'est pas tout ça, mais Helmett nous attend, il faut qu'on aille lui donner des graines ! A plus ! Jeta rapidement Harry.

Il saisit le bras de sa sœur, et ils allaient s'esquiver, lorsque deux paires de bras les rattrapèrent brusquement.

__OU est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça, exactement ? _Grogna Cédric avec une lueur démente dans l'œil.

De la sueur coula le long du dos de Scath, qui échangea un regard avec son frère.

_Les Nargoles ne sont pas contentes, prévint une voix mystérieuse.

Luna, qui retenait Harry avec une force surprenante, fit un sourire à l'assemblée.

_Tiens, salut Luna, fit Neville, pas surpris du tout.

_Bonjour Neville. Puissent les Joncheruines ne pas bénir ta vie –ça porte malheur.

Cédric battit des paupières.

_Co… comment t'es arrivée là ? Questionna-t-il, ébahi.

_Peu importe le moyen, seule la finalité compte. Et la finalité est de savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore fait votre offrande annuelle aux Nargoles.

Il y eu un silence.

_En fait, marmonna Scath, on aurait du le faire.

_C'était prêt, ajouta Harry.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas tous devenus des canards –ou quoi que se soit d'autre ? Questionna Cédric.

Les jumeaux rougirent.

_En faiiiiiiiiiiiit, firent-ils dans un bel ensemble. On a eu un problème.

_Qui est ? Interrogea Neville.

_Rien d'important, mais pour le régler, il faut qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard ! Conclut Scath.

L'instant d'après, elle avait mordu le bras de Cédric, alors qu'Harry chatouillait Luna, et ils profitaient de la distraction de leurs amis pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

_Au moins, dit-il, on aura la paix un peu plus longtemps.

Des regards choqués lui répondirent, et il soupira.

_Complètement incurables._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gaby écouta patiemment le long discours de James qui, timidement approuvé par Lily, s'employait depuis une heure à lui démontrer qu'il fallait qu'il laisse Harry entre leurs mains.

Les jambes croisées, il souriait.

Un dangereux sourire de prédateur.

Tout en écoutant, il calculait, encore et encore.

_Black. Harry. Voldemort. Les Potter. Dumbledore. _

Tellement de facteurs à prendre en compte, pour ne pas entraver les décisions des Sovrano et diriger les pions là où ils devaient être.

Intérieurement, il fronçait les sourcils.

Il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Harry et Scath. Les événements se déclenchaient très vite, ces derniers temps, et si ses gosses ne connaissaient pas toutes les ficelles à tirer, ils demeureraient des pièces sur un plateau.

Et les Sovrano n'étaient pas des pièces.

_Nous sommes les maîtres du jeu._

Gaby laissa son sourire s'agrandir un peu, avant de le camoufler rapidement, retrouvant sa façade débonnaire.

James s'arrêta, et le fixa d'un air interrogatif, attendant manifestement qu'il réagisse.

Gaby se leva, et s'appuya contre le mur.

_Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je vous permette de voir _mon_ fils hors du cadre scolaire ?

… Erreur de calcul : il avait été un tout petit peu trop protecteur.

L'instinct paternel, probablement. Le mercenaire soupira en songeant que ses gosses lui feraient perdre la tête.

_C'est aussi notre fils ! S'exclama James, avant d'être coupé par Lily.

_Oui, fit-elle doucement. C'est ce que nous souhaiterions. Pouvoir tisser des liens avec notre fils.

_Notre ? Mais pour qui el- non Gaby, on reste calme._

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

_Vous lui avez demandé ?

Le couple Potter le fixa avec surprise.

_A Harry. Est-ce que vous lui avez demandé ?

James déglutit.

_Eh bien… oui. Mais il se trouve que sa réaction a été négative, aussi nous espérions- mais où allez-vous ?

Gaby mit un pied dans la cheminée.

_Je rentre chez moi, pourquoi ?

_Mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas donné votre réponse ! Protesta Lily.

Le mercenaire lui fit un grand sourire.

_Harry vous a donné la sienne.

_Mais…

Gaby planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et la coupa :

_Je respecte les décisions de mon fils, Madame Potter. Et s'il ne veut pas vous voir, je ne l'y forcerais pas. Harry est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se plaça dans la cheminée et marmonna une adresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait disparut.

Les Potter restèrent seuls.

Lily se mit à pleurer.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Gaby regagna sa maison et un grondement franchi sa bouche._

_II se dirigea vers son bureau, et se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume._

_Il avait tout calculé, mais les événements prenaient trop d'ampleur pour que cela n'affecte que lui ou les Potter._

_Si les parents du Survivant continuaient ainsi, c'étaient Scath et Harry qui en souffriraient._

_Et il était hors de question que cela arrive._

_Un sourire germa sur les lèvres de l'homme, qui se mit à écrire._

_Il finit rapidement sa lettre, et la cacheta. Il siffla, et Helmett le perroquet apparut à côté de lui._

__Manoir Sovrano, à Rome, ordonna Gaby. Vite._

_Il regarda l'oiseau partir en croisant les bras._

_Il avait hâte de savoir comment les grandes instances réagiraient à cela._

_« Harry, Scath, vous êtes en train d'entrer dans la cour des grands… »_

_Et cela s'annonçait véritablement amusant._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, elles sont belles, elles sont bien-pensées, elles sont là, voici les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Gaby est... Gaby.

-C'est tout ce qui le décrit. Il est parfait il est magnifique il est tout-puissant, il est Lui.

-D'ailleurs, je pense à fonder un fan-club de lui (*agite des pompoms* : GABYYYYYYYYYYY !)

-Tout compte fait, il devrait se mettre en couple avec Luna (mais une Luna adulte, hein. Il est pas pédophile è.é).

-Ce serait ENORME.

-Quoi non ?

-Moi je dis, ils seraient juste terrifiants de puissance tous les deux.

-Et avec Harry et Scath derriére...

-Le monde n'aura qu'à bien se tenir !

-MUAHAHAHAHAHA !

-...

-(et ceci n'était PAS ce qu'auraient pu devenir la saga des Sovrano si j'avais décidé de partir VRAIMENT en live dés le premier tome et de faire un couple Gaby/OC (mais une OC spéciale. Trés spéciale. Le pendant de Gaby en fille quoi U.U) ou Gaby/Luna (mais en modifiant l'âge de Luna. Ca aurait été un UA quoi).

-(Mais avouez que ça vous aurait plus)

-(si si, ça vous aurait plus. Je le sens.)

-En fait, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à la fic.

-Mais Gaby devait rester unique, alors...

-J'ai dit "unique", pas "célibataire".

-Considérez ça comme une indication si vous voulez. Mais moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien...

-D'ailleurs, je dis surtout rien U.U

-Enfin. Vous verez plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

-Et puis arrétez de m'embêter à la fin è.é.

-BREF.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais moi ?

-Lily se met ENCORE à pleurer.

-C'tune vraie fontaine cette nana, c'est pas possible autrement...

-Lily : ...

-Quoi ?

-Lily : Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as faite comme ça -_-"

-... Ah oui c'est vrai ^^"

-Lily : C'est pas croyable d'avoir une auteure pareille... J'ai envie de devenir réellement dépressive pour le coup.

-Meuh non. Faut que tu gardes un peu de bonne humeur pour survivre à tout ce qui va te tomber dessus dans les prochains chapitres ^^

-Lily : ... (j'ai peuuuuuur)

-Tu as raison ^^ (Lily : Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à nier ?)

-Bon, eh bien il est temps de vous laisser : Pumkin va se changer en marmotte et aller profiter de son meilleur ami (le liiiiit !), en vous laissant !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Here is this new chapter that you are all going to love ! (comment ça mon anglais est pourri ? Méchants è.é)

Plus sérieusement (... bon, d'accord c'est pas vrai) voici cz nouveau chapitre qui... euh... bah... je n'ai pas le courage de le commenter, parce que chaque fois que j'y pense, je pars dans un grand fou rire et j'espére que vous en ferez autant en le lisant !

Vous l'aurez compris : FINI LES CHAPITRES SERIEUX !

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, avec une triple dose de délire pour fêter ça... ENJOY !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (406 ? I LOVE YOU ! CONTINUEZ COMME CA, VOUS ME BOOSTEZ POUR ECRIRE ! *ça se voit, non ? XD*)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 14 : _Je... pchh... suis ton pére ! _

Ou

Pourquoi il ne faut jamais croire qu'on a touché le fond du surréalisme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Un certain endroit, un certain moment, avec certaines personnes…_

_._

_._

_Penchées sur un chaudron bouillonnant, deux silhouettes regardaient en ricanant la mixture qui faisait d'étranges bulles roses et bleues._

__C'est presque prêt, chuchota l'une d'elles avec un sourire._

__Plus qu'un ingrédient à rajouter… compléta la deuxième en prenant une poignée de feuilles._

_Elle plaça sa main au-dessus du chaudron, et l'ouvrit._

_Avec horreur, Severus Rogue vit la potion dans le chaudron des Sovrano commencer à gronder. Il voulut s'approcher, sermonner les deux Catastrophes, quand…_

_Harry Sovrano planta son regard dans le sien._

_Il ouvrit la bouche, et souffla : _

__Severus Rogue …_

_Le professeur recula de quelques pas, tandis que Scathara remuait le liquide dans le chaudron avec sa baguette, une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux._

__Je suis… _

_La jeune fille plongea la main dans le liquide, et en sortit un grand bâton d'un vert fluorescent, qu'elle passa à son frère._

__TON PERE !_

_Harry fit tourner le bâton entre ses mains, et se jeta sur Severus, l'arme pointée sur ses parties génitales. _

_Tout explosa, et un canard hurla. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Severus se redressa en sursaut dans son lit et, emporté dans son élan, tomba à terre en se débattant.

_Par le piercing _très_ intime de Poufsouffle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve ? Gronda-t-il pour lui-même en se relevant maladroitement.

_*Severus…*_

_§QUOI ?§_

_*Je suis fière de toi.*_

_§…§_

L'homme passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux gras, et voulut répondre à sa conscience lorsqu'elle le coupa :

_*Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrait faire cuire des frites avec le gras qu'il y a dans tes cheveux ?*_

_§La ferme.§_

_*Tu es vulgaire !*_

_§J'admire ton habileté à énoncer des évidences.§_

Un reniflement vexé se fit entendre, et Severus ricana.

Néanmoins, une fois qu'il se fut assis sur son lit, son rêve lui revint en plaine figure, et il résista à l'envie de s'étrangler avec son oreiller.

_*Oui, Severus ! Tu as bien fait un rêve qui va t'aider !*_

Le professeur marqua un temps.

_§En quoi le fait de rêver que Sovrano mâle est mon père va m'aider ?§_

_*Eh bien en rêvant qu'Harry Potter –qui est, ne l'oublions pas, le fils de ton pire ennemi à travers qui tu cherches à réaliser ton complexe d'Oedipe- est ton père, tu commences à réaliser que pour avancer, il faut que tu tues la représentation allégorique de ton père avant qu'il ne te castre avec son propre appareil génital –ici l'épée-, pour vivre ta vie !*_

Severus cligna des yeux.

Il n'était pas sur d'avoir compris tout ce que sa conscience venait de dire.

_*Tss… lent à la détente, comme d'habitude.*_

_§…§_

Il avait l'impression de s'entendre parler.

_*Voilà ! Tu commences à comprendre que prendre le ton que tu utilises n'est pas bien ! Tu vas devenir gentil ! Je suis tellement fiéééééére de toi, snif…*_

_Hem… Severus, mon ami ?

L'homme sursauta, et darda un regard suspicieux vers sa cheminée, où la tête de Dumbledore lui souriait.

_Merlin _(il était encore trop choqué par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir pour dire quelque chose de plus original)_. Je parie que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle._

Pris d'un soudain élan de courage Griffondoresque, il décida d'attraper le taureau par les cornes :

_Si c'est à propos de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je tiens à vous dire que nous nous étions mis d'accord : Minerva surveille les élèves cette fois-ci, pas moi !

La tête de Dumbledore eu un air surpris.

_Oh, non ! La sortie à Pré-au-Lard a déjà commencée depuis quelques heures. Mais ce dont je voulais vous parler y est relié…

Le radar à emmerde de Severus s'emballa brusquement, et il songea à s'enfuir en courant.

A tous les coups, c'était à propos des Sovrano.

_C'est à propos des Sovrano…

_§Je veux mourir.§_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et Scath firent un grand sourire à Severus sous la couche de suie qui les recouvraient.

Celui-ci se massa les tempes. Longtemps.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida à parler, faisant de son mieux pour contenir sa colère (et ses larmes de désespoir).

_La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, murmura-t-il. La toute première. Sous la surveillance de quatre professeurs. _Quatre._

_Quatre ? Commenta Scath. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y en avait moins.

_Flitwick y était, répondit son frère.

_Oh. Forcément. Mais avec sa taille…

_Oui, il est compréhensible que nous ne l'ayons pas aperçu, vraiment. Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ?

_Je pense que je vais vous étriper, toi et ta sœur. Et que je n'utiliserais pas ma baguette._

Il s'obligea à inspirer profondément.

__Donc_, comme je le disais, c'était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

_Oui. Totalement.

_La première, sans aucun doute.

Severus se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Rester. Calme.

_Et malgré ces quatre professeurs…

_Bande d'incompétents. _

_Vous avez réussi à faire exploser cinq boutiques à la suite, termina-t-il en retenant un rugissement.

_Tant que ça ? S'étonna Scath.

Harry hocha la tête :

_Il y avait Honeydukes, Zonko, et les trois autres bizarres –tu sais, celle avec les petits cœurs et les confettis ?

Ils avaient détruit le salon de Mme Pieddodu ?

Pour un peu, Severus les auraient embrassés. Rien que pour ça, ils remontaient légèrement (_très_ légèrement) dans son estime.

_Et comment avez-vous procédé ? Interrogea-t-il.

Et non, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt dans sa voix. Juste une once de… suspicion vaguement curieuse envers la manière dont les deux Catastrophes avaient réussi à détruire l'abomination qui pourrissait sa vie de célibataire depuis des années.

Une lueur indéchiffrable naquit dans le regard de Sovrano femelle, et elle tendit la main :

_Si vous voulez le savoir, il va falloir payer, professeur.

Severus cligna des yeux.

Il venait de trouver quelqu'un de plus cupide qu'un gobelin.

Est-ce que la fin du monde pouvait arriver, maintenant ? Il n'était pas sur de voir quelque chose de plus impossible que ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_En fait, on a juste mis la main sur une espèce d'épée ensorcelée qu'un vieil homme mystérieux nous a donnée avec un parchemin disant que nous étions les futurs sauveurs du monde. Alors on a voulu la tester, fit Harry.

Sauf ça.

__Où_ sont cette épée et ce parchemin ? Questionna Severus, alors que la peur le saisissait.

Scath grogna et tendit à nouveau la main, mais son frère la devança et donna au professeur une feuille couverte d'écritures illisibles, et une grande épée (sortie d'on ne sait où), qui vibrait d'énergie.

_Mais quel genre de fou confierait le destin de l'humanité aux Sovrano ? _

L'homme se dépêcha de mettre les deux objets dans son coffre-fort personnel, sous clé, avec un code et un troll pour le garder, avant de revenir voir les deux Catastrophes.

_Tu n'as aucun sens des affaires, Harry !

_Hey ! Toi tu étais bien prête à les céder à cette fille, là –Mary-Sue !

_C'est différent ! C'était un investissement à long terme ! Je suis sûre que le monde aurait été marrant avec cette fille en sauveuse !

Severus se racla la gorge –très fort- et fit taire les jumeaux.

_En punition, vous aurez trois heures de retenues tous les week-ends –et ce jusqu'à la _fin_ de votre troisième année. La facture des dégâts sera envoyée à vos parents, et vous êtes interdits de séjour à Pré-au-Lard.

Du bout des lèvres, il ajouta :

_Et le professeur McGonagall a enlevé _deux cent_ _points_ à la maison Serpentard.

Il avait oublié ça. _Par les poils de Serpentard, il allait tuer ces deux gosses._

Et les Griffondors allaient souffrir, au prochain cours de potion.

_*Tu es un monstre !*_

_§C'est de la faute de cette stupide Minerva.§_

_*Tu es d'une mauvaise foi atroce !*_

Severus soupira intérieurement, mais ne répondit pas.

_Et maintenant, ordonna-t-il aux deux monstres, rejoignez la Grande Salle. C'est le festin d'Halloween, ne soyez pas en retard.

Les Sovrano ne répondirent pas, et _obéirent. _

Okay. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de très mauvais.

Severus déglutit, et regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner.

Vraiment très mauvais.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Un certain endroit (Poudlard), un certain moment (le dîner), avec une certaine personne…_

_._

_._

Sirius Black raffermit sa prise autour de son couteau, et se plaqua contre un mur, dans un coin sombre, caché parmi les ombres.

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration sifflante, et se mordit les lèvres.

L'adrénaline le submergeait, ce n'était pas bon. Il devait rester calme, concentré sur sa proie.

Il devait aller au dortoir des Griffondors, et tuer Peter.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux étincelèrent. Oh oui… tuer le rat…

Il s'avança doucement, et se trouva finalement tout prés du tableau qui couvrait l'entrée du dortoir.

_Oh… on dirait qu'il y a un chien errant qui s'est perdu ! S'amusa une voix sortie de nulle part.

Sirius leva la tête vers une adolescente aux cheveux blonds, qui lui souriait.

Scathara Sovrano. Une de ceux qui l'avaient hébergé sous sa forme de chien pendant les vacances.

_Oups._

Il voulut faire un pas en arrière, quand quelque chose de froid toucha son dos.

_On ne bouge pas, Black, lui recommanda un garçon (probablement Harry… pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait les yeux verts… étrange) derrière lui en accentuant sa prise sur son couteau.

Sirius déglutit.

_Je suis dans une merde monumentale._

La fille brandit sa baguette.

__Stupéfix._

L'éclair rouge fila vers l'homme, qui n'eu que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'être touché.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

... Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-...

-...

-...

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Je suis désolée *essuie ses larmes de rire*, mais c'est tout ce qui me vient quand je pense au chapitre.

-Parce que Sirius, le grand le beau le magnifique Sirius, REVIENT !

-Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Il est LA, et il va rester pour un bout de temps... hélas (pour lui)

-Il vous a manqué, hein ?

-Bon dieu, je l'adore *o*. C'est tellement... jouissif de le pousser dans les ennuis... ^^

-Vous verrez lesquels dans les chapitres suivants...

-Et plus particuliérement le numéro 19... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Oui. J'avoue. J'ai déconnée avec le sabre et le canard.

-Je ne regrette absolument rien.

-La visite des Sovrano à Pré-au-Lard... ne sera pas abordée dans cette fic.

-Eeeeeh oui ^^. Vous m'en voulez, hein ?

-Par contre, si j'ai le temps (autant dire que c'est hautement improbable), j'écrirais un petit hors-série sur ladite visite.

-Mais ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs : si j'ai renoncé aux autres HS et OS, ce n'est pas pour rien ^^.

-Par contre, sérieusement, quand Sirius s'est baladé dans Poudlard pour aller déchirer le tableau de la Grosse Dame (ce qu'il n'a pas fait ici), est-ce que vraiment personne ne l'a vu ? O.O

-Même un tableau ? Je veux dire, il devait bien y en avoir un qui ai l'oeil ouvert et qui dise : "Ahlala ! Ce chien vient de se transformer en Sirius Black ! Vite, avertissons quelqu'un !"

-Ou juste "bah merde alors, il y a un chien noir qui fait peur qui se balade dans l'école, c'est suspect, non ?"

-Mais je suis sure que c'est parce que personne ne leur a rien demandé !

-On ne parle pas assez aux tableaux !

-Ce sont des humains comme les autres aprés tout U.U

-Ils sont juste dans un cadre. Et ils représentent des personnes mortes.

-...

-En partant de ce point de vue, est-ce que les tableaux n'auraient pas vu le basilic attaquer des gens, en deuxiéme année ?

-*se donne des coups sur la tête* arréte ton délire Pumkin ! T'es pas ici pour refaire les Harry Potter ! (... Est-ce que ce n'est pas le but de la fic ?)

-(RAAAAAAAH !)

-BREF !

-Je vais conclure ces remarques sur un petit mot : une revieweuse m'a fait remarquer que Scath devenait une Mary-Sue, et comme ce n'est pas la premiére fois qu'on me le dit, je vais travailler sur ça. Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bon, je retourne à mes fics...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaire ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 15 : C'est l'effet papillon...

Ou

Comment se retrouver sous drogue du violeur, participer à une conversation surréaliste et se convaincre qu'on n'est pas fou. Vraiment.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sirius Black gémit dans son sommeil, et un filet de bave coula le long de sa bouche pour aller se répandre sur son menton.

_Hmmm… il était teeeeellement bien…_

_Par la jarretière de Voldemort, c'est _ça_ l'ennemi public numéro 1 ?

_Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien… aaaaaaaaah… c'était bon…_

_Et c'est quoi cette mine heureuse ? On va le torturer, bordel ! Il peut pas avoir l'air un peu terrifié ?

_Il était content… il baignait dans le bonheur… oh, un papillon !_

_Il dort, Scath.

_C'était si mignon, un papillon…_

_Je m'en fous ! Pourquoi il a l'air aussi con ? Chat, lui, avait l'air plus intelligent ! T'es sur que c'est la même personne ?

_Ca volait, un papillon. Avec des ailes… des jolies petites ailes…_

_Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fait que nous l'ayons drogué.

_Des ailes jaunes, des ailes bleues, des ailes rouges…_

_C'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à pas bouger autant !

_Rouge… rouge passion… _

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas lui donner la drogue du violeur !

_Rouge comme l'amour… ah, l'amour…_

_J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais.

_L'amour… il avait trouvé l'amour… _

_...

_L'amour éternel… il l'avait trouvé…_

_Quoi ?

_Et son amour, c'était… _

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te balades avec la drogue du violeur sur toi ?

_Quelqu'un de beau… charmant…_

_Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir ? Ushishishi…

_Si tendre… doux… aimant…_

_Scath, t'es flippante.

_Si… aaaah, si parfait…_

_Je sais, mon chou.

_Il l'aimait à en mourir… son amant, sa moitié…_

_Oh ? Il commence à se réveiller.

_Resserre les cordes.

_Crockdur… _

_Gnyaaaaah…

_Crockd-attendez une minute._

_Il venait de dire quoi, là ? _

_Il ouvre les yeux. Scalpel ?

_Scalpel.

_Est-ce qu'il venait de songer à Crockdur comme… comme…_

_Bistouri ?

_Bistouri.

_Il allait vomir. _

_Ecarteur ?

_Ecarteur.

_Il avait vomi._

_... Dégeulasse.

_Il se sentait mieux –bien qu'un peu poisseux. _

_Je te préviens tout de suite, c'est pas moi qui nettoies.

_Tiens ? Une voix… _

_Ce sera pas moi non plus. Il se débrouillera comme un grand, Chat !

_Deux voix… et un surnom qui lui était familier… Chat… Chat…_

_…_

_Chat ? _

_Il déglutit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, pas vrai ? _

_Mets-lui une paire de baffe, Harry.

_Harry. Harry Sovrano. Chat. Scath Sovrano. _

_Tout lui revint. Le couloir, la fille, le couteau, le garçon, le Stupéfix, et un canard._

_Oh putain._

_Pourquoi moi ?

_Il est hors de question que je salisse mes mains en touchant son vomi.

_Et moi alors ? Tu as pensé à mes mains ?

_La seule pensée cohérente que put formuler Sirius se résumait à : _

_Je veux mourir…

Scath, constatant qu'il s'était réveillé, lui fit un sourire diabolique.

_Patience, Sirius Black, la faucheuse ne te fera pas honneur de sa présence avant longtemps…

Harry, à ses côtés, brandit un scalpel, un air démoniaque scotché au visage.

L'évadé déglutit péniblement, tandis que les brumes de la drogue qu'on lui avait donnée s'effaçaient lentement.

_Qu-

_Silence, Sirius Black, le coupa Harry en approchant son arme de la gorge de l'homme. Tu ne seras autorisé à parler que lorsque nous en aurons décidé.

Sirius voulut bouger, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était ficelé à un lit –et couvert de vomi, mais c'était secondaire-.

_Tu ne t'échapperas pas, Sirius Black, fit Scath en croisant les jambes, installée sur le tapis.

A sa main, un étrange couteau qui faisait « schlick, schlack. »

L'homme sentit une vague de peur l'envahir. Il avait eu deux mois pour assister aux performances sportives des Sovrano, et les comparer avec ce que lui pouvait faire.

Et le résultat n'était pas en sa faveur.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais la pointe du scalpel s'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans sa peau. Un peu de sang coula.

_Tu as trois secondes pour nous donner une raison de ne pas te tuer, souffla Harry.

Scath leva trois doigts.

_Un…

_At-

_Deux…

Sirius, paniqué, bredouilla rapidement la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

_Papillon !

…

Scath cligna des yeux.

Harry leva un sourcil.

Sirius voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur.

_Euh… marmonna-t-il. C'est pas du tout sortit comme j'ai voulu.

_Papillon, jeta Scath. Papillon.

_Papillon, rétorqua Harry. Papillon papillon. Papillon.

_Papillon ?

_Papillon.

Okay. C'était officiel, Sirius était perdu.

Il se racla la gorge, et remarqua juste après qu'il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de deux gamins qui voulaient le tuer.

_Pour l'intellect, on repassera. _

Finalement, après quelques secondes de concertation silencieuse avec son frère (secondes qui parurent beaucoup plus longues qu'elles n'auraient du l'être, estima Sirius), Scath prit la parole :

_Très bien Sirius Black…

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette maniée de prononcer mon prénom en entier ? _

_Ta gueule, lâcha la jeune fille, visiblement fâchée.

_Merde. J'ai parlé tout haut ?_

_Oui.

Harry posa une main compatissante sur son épaule :

_T'inquiète pas. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps à moi aussi.

Sirius lui sourit, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait toujours un scalpel sous la gorge.

Scath reprit d'une voix polaire :

_Etant donné que tu as prononcé le Mot, nous allons te laisser quelques instants de répit avant de te tuer.

Sirius battit des paupières.

_Vous me laissez plus de temps parce que j'ai dit « papillon » ? Mais c'est débile !

Harry afficha une mine sceptique, et commenta :

_Est-ce que tu es suicidaire ?

_Oubliez, rétorqua rapidement l'homme. J'ai rien dit !

Les Sovrano ricanèrent, avant de redevenir sérieux.

_Très bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes d'accord…

_D'accord sur quoi ? _

_Ne m'interromps pas où je te les coupe. Merci.

_Elle est de mauvaise humeur parce que tu as vomi sur son lit, chuchota Harry à l'homme.

Un regard noir de la part de sa sœur le fit taire, et l'adolescente continua :

_Tu vas donc nous donner une raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant. Cette fois, tu as dix secondes.

Elle leva les deux mains.

_Dix, conta Harry avec un amusement visible.

Sirius avala sa salive. _Inspire, mon grand. Explique-toi, et tout ira bien…_

_Neuf, reprit Scath.

_Huit.

_Sept.

_Six.

_Heeeeey ! Ca passe beaucoup trop vite ! _

_Cinq.

_Quatre.

_Il faut que je dise quelque chose ! _

_Trois.

_D-

_STOP ! Hurla Sirius. Je vais tout vous dire !

Les Sovrano s'arrêtèrent.

L'évadé ferma les yeux.

_Je ne suis pas coupable, souffla-t-il lentement.

_Ce ne sont pas ce que disent les journaux, rétorqua Harry.

Il eu un sourire que seule Scath perçut, alors que Sirius poursuivait :

_C'est pas moi qui ais vendu James et Lily à Vous-Savez-Qui… même si au fond, c'est pareil…

Sans que les jumeaux le lui demandent, il raconta tout d'une seule traite, s'arrêtant seulement de temps à autre pour reprendre son souffle. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait fini.

Et il constata avec horreur que les Sovrano faisaient semblant de dormir.

_Hey ! Hurla Sirius avec indignation. J'étais en train d'avoir un discours dramatique, là !

_Oh ? Fit Scath. Navrée.

Harry ricana, et leva son scalpel.

_Tu penses vraiment que nous allons croire ça ? Jeta-t-il. C'est totalement improbable !

A ce moment précis, un perroquet _à cornes_ (mais Sirius avait renoncé à s'interroger sur la folie du monde que l'entourait depuis longtemps) arriva, porteur d'une lettre.

Scath la prit sans un mot, la lue, et hocha la tête.

Aussitôt, Harry posa le scalpel sur le bureau, et fit un charmant sourire à Sirius.

_On te croit.

A cet instant, Sirius bénit celui qui avait rédigé la lettre, et promit de lui ériger un autel.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Gaby éternua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Euh... étant donné que je poste en vitesse, je ne pourrais pas faire trop de remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Consolez-vous en vous disant que c'était ça ou pas de chapitre du tout jusqu'à la rentrée ^^

-Juste un petit mot pour dire que...

-Once again, Gaby IS GOD !

-Vous ne saurez pas comment Scath s'est retrouvée en possession de ce genre de drogue.

-Par contre je demanderais à Zdod'a de faire attention à elle parce que si elle en donne à Harry le lapin violet, ça va devenir chaud... XD

-Sirius ne fait que commencer à souffrir... il va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres !

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

-J'ai remis ça avec Crockdur... *esquive un lancer de kiwi*. J'y peux rien, ça me fait délirer.

Voilà, c'est un petit concentré de remarque, et maintenant, je dois m'en aller !

Mais avant...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des compliments !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 16 : Où Rogue a des prémonitions

Ou

Les hooligans ne sont pas toujours ce que l'ont croit... ALLEZ LES JAUNES !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merlin, mais c'est terrible !

_Je dirais même plus : mais c'est terrible, Merlin !

_Horrible !

_Catastrophique !

_Hystérique !

_Drastique !

_Classique !

_Anamorphique !

_Sovrano, pourriez-vous _s'il-vous-plait_ arrêter de vous foutre de moi ?

Severus pinça les lèvres.

Bon. Sa remarque acide-et-terrifiante-sur-le-ton-qui-faisait-pisser-les-Poufsouffles-de-terreur n'était pas du tout sortit comme il l'avait voulu.

MAIS il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Elles se tenaient devant lui, s'appelaient Scathara et Harry Sovrano, et abordaient un air angélique particulièrement stupide et énervant.

_Mais nous n'oserions jamais nous moquer de vous enfin, professeur ! S'écria vertueusement Scath.

_Nous vous respectons trop pour cela ! Ajouta Harry, vigoureusement appuyé par sa sœur.

_Je vais les tuer. Très lentement. Sans ma baguette._

Severus s'obligea à rester calme, et à reprendre.

_Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me dire ce que vous faisiez la nuit d'Halloween ?

_Vous voulez dire la nuit où…

Le professeur de potion commit l'erreur de céder à l'impatience et de finir la phrase d'Harry.

_Où Black a été vu dans Poudlard, oui.

Deux hoquets d'horreur lui firent comprendre qu'il venait de rentrer dans le jeu des Catastrophes.

_Black a été vu à Poudlard !

_A Poudlard Black a été vu !

_Il aurait pu nous attaquer !

_Il peut nous attaquer !

_C'est dangereux de rester dans les couloirs !

_Il faut se cacher !

_Harry, j'ai peur !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Scath, je te protégerais !

_Oh, tu es tellement bon !

_Scath !

_Harry !

_Scath !

_Harry !

_Scath !

__SILENCIO ! _

Il avait craqué. C'était pas bien.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'il n'avait fait _que_ jeter un sort de silence.

Des années de service chez les Mangemorts et de résistances aux longs monologues de Malfoy sur sa calvitie précoce et par-Salazard-Severus-je-suis-sur-que-c'est-à-cause-des-Doloris-si-je-vais-devenir-chauve lui avait fait les nerfs.

_Vous allez répondre en hochant la tête si c'est « _oui »_ à mes questions. _Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Et malgré tous ce que les mauvaises langues pouvaient dire, les Sovrano n'étaient pas totalement inconscients du danger.

Enfin si. Mais là n'était pas la question.

BREF.

Les Sovrano, donc, perçurent tout à fait l'aura terrifiante qui émanait de leur directeur de maison et, sachant qu'il n'avait pas gagné le titre du Professeur Le Plus Flippant de l'année (invaincu depuis douze ans) pour rien, ils choisirent sagement de se calmer.

Severus se racla la gorge, et commença à parler :

_Avez-vous vu Black durant la nuit d'Halloween ?

Pas de hochement de tête. Non, donc.

_Où étiez-vous ?

Scathara leva les yeux au ciel, et Severus rectifia aussitôt :

_Etiez-vous dans la forêt Interdite ?

_*Severus !*_

_§Quoi ? Autant commencer par l'endroit le plus dangereux, c'est là où il y a le plus de probabilité de les trouver !§_

_*… Tu marques un point.*_

Pas de hochement de tête. Ouf.

_*Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Imagine tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire dans le château…*_

Severus déglutit.

_Dans le dortoir des Griffondors ?

Rien.

_Poufsouffles ? Serdaigles ? Placard ?

_*Placard ?*_

_§Ben quoi ?§_

Toujours rien. Severus fronça les sourcils.

_Serpentard ?

Hochement de tête.

_La salle commune ?

Rien.

_Les dortoirs ?

Hochement de tête.

Severus sentit un espoir fou naître dans son cœur.

_Ne me dites pas que vous étiez dans vos chambres _calmement_ !

Hochement de tête.

_§…§_

_*Severus ?*_

_§Je… je vais m'évanouir§_

La bouche d'Harry forma un « Professeur ? » muet, et Severus leva la main.

_Vous pouvez partir. Allez donc voir le match de Quidditch…

Il enleva distraitement le sort qu'il avait jeté aux Catastrophes, et les regarda partir sans un mot.

Ensuite, une fois qu'il fut sur qu'il était seul, il regarda sous lui.

Le tapis était épais. Bien.

Il s'évanouit.

_Les Sovrano étaient calmes, aujourd'hui…_

_Les Sovrano avaient été calmes toute la semaine…_

_L'Apocalypse allait se déchainer._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Rogue vous a retenu longtemps ! Grogna Cédric en croisant les jambes, installé sur un banc. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait encore ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_Un truc sur notre dernière potion, répondit-il.

Le Poufsouffle fit la grimace, mais n'insista pas.

_DIGGORY ! Rugit le capitaine de l'équipe. Ramène tes miches ici, on doit discuter stratégie !

L'adolescent sursauta et bredouille un acquiescement, avant de se lever précipitamment en faisant un vague signe de main à ses amis.

Neville, qui venait d'arriver, haussa un sourcil.

_Et moi qui pensais que Dubois était un capitaine terrifiant…

Les trois amis se regardèrent, et eurent une pensée collective de soutien morale pour Cédric, qui semblait se faire copieusement crier dessus depuis les vestiaires.

_On y va ? Proposa Scath.

Ils tournèrent les talons, et montèrent s'installer dans les gradins des Poufsouffles, où une exclamation collective les accueillis :

_POUFSOUFFLE, CHAMPION ! LE RESTE C'EST DU BIDON ! POUFSOUFFLE, CHAMPION !

Les noirs et ors, déchainé par le match qui se préparait, hurlaient des slogans d'encouragement. Neville, Harry et Scath se regardèrent, un même sourire aux lèvres.

Ils levèrent le poing, et accompagnèrent les cris de bon cœur.

Les deux équipes –Poufsouffle affrontait Griffondor- entrèrent sur le terrain, et le match commença immédiatement.

_CEDRIC, SI T'ES CHAMPION, APPUIS-EU, APPUIS SUR L'CHAMPIGNON !

De l'autre côté, les Griffondors beuglaient sans aucune concertation, même si le prénom « Helmett », se détachait parfois.

_Peuh, commenta Ernie Macmillan avec dédain. Aucun sens de la coordination.

Il se tourna vers ses camarades, leva les bras, et commença de grands mouvements de chef d'orchestre.

_KA MATE ! KA MATE !

Scath cligna des yeux.

_Est-ce que c'est-

_L'hymne des All Blacks ? L'interrompit Ernie. Oui. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

Un poursuiveur Poufsouffle marqua le premier but, et une grande clameur retentit.

_IL EST VRAIMENT ! IL EST VRAIMENT PHENOMENALE-EU !

Le match se poursuivit durant une demi-heure, et les Poufsouffles montrèrent qu'ils avaient une connaissance des chants sportives qui, estima Neville, excédait largement celle des Sovrano en matière de chansons paillardes.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

_WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEEEEEND… YES, WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOOONS !

Neville, qui avait renoncé à sauver ses tympans depuis longtemps, participait à présent activement aux chansons, poussant le vice jusqu'à avoir emprunté une écharpe noir et or à un Poufsouffle, et à l'agiter en l'air.

_Et c'est Katie Bell qui marque ! 40 à 60 pour les Griffondors !

Les Griffondors hurlèrent de joie, et les Poufsouffles grognèrent.

_PAS DE DEFAITISME, SOLDATS ! Beugla un Poufsouffle de septième année. ON LES AURA !

Les élèves rugirent, en accord avec lui, et entamèrent un nouveau chant.

Soudain, il y eu un grand silence.

La température baissa brusquement sur le terrain, et les joueurs s'immobilisèrent sur leurs balais, paniqués.

La brume envahit le terrain, les cœurs et les esprits.

_Merde, souffla Neville. Les Détraqueurs.

Scath se mit à hurler.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Les Sovrano font juste tellement trop Dupont et Dupont (dans Tintin pour les incultes XD), je crois qu'il FALLAIT que je mette cette référence à un moment ou à un autre, parce que... bah... c'est mon destin.

-(pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu et se grattent la tête d'un air perplexe, je vous invite à regarder le sketch des Inconnus sur le sujet)

-(et aprés on dit que je n'augmente pas votre culture générale... XD)

-Rogue commence à être à bout de nerfs, j'ignore s'il va tenir durant les sept tomes XD

-Rogue : Non, je ne tiendrais pas, congédie-moi, fais-moi mourir, mais ne m'inflige PAS ça pendant quatre autres tomes !

-Sirius :... Pumkin ?

-Oui ?

-Sirius : Si je te montre mon torse, tu accepterais de ne PAS faire mourir Servilus avant la toute fin du dernier tome ?

-C'est demandé si gentiment...

-Severus *s'étrangle dans sa salive* : Espéce de femme vénale !

-Hey, j'avais déjà pas l'intention de te faire mourir pendant l'aventure donc si en plus je peux satisfaire mes instincts de voyeuse, c'est tout bénefs ! *se frotte les mains*

-Sirius *léve le poing en l'air* : YES !

-T'emballe pas trop mon grand parce que bientôt, c'est toi qui me supplieras de te faire mourir ^^

-*Sirius déglutit, et Severus ricane*.

-Les Poufsouffles sont des bêtes de sports, ouaich !

-J'imagine trop Neville, déchainé, en train de beugler l'hymne des All Black (contre sa propre équipe en plus XD)

-Il va pas être aimé chez les Griffondors aprés...

-J'ai toujours dit qu'on accordait trop d'importance au sport.

-Sérieusement, est-ce que le Quidditch à Poudlard n'est pas JUSTE un moyen de renforcer les dissenssions entre éléves ?

-Déjà, faire des équipes avec les maisons... bon, on me dira que c'est la même chose avec les équipes de foot américains.

-Mais je pense que c'est plus sain là-bas qu'à Poudlard.

-...

-RAAAAAH ! Je deviens trop sérieuse, c'est horrible !

-MAIS ! Je tiens à faire passer un MESSAGE !

-Parfaitement !

-Je milite actuellement pour la réhabilitation des Poufsouffles !

-Marre de les voir réduits à l'état de petites choses stupides !

-VIVE LES POUFSOUFFLES !

-Ils sont démoniaques, j'en suis sure ! Alors halte aux clichés ! Luttons contre les préjugés que JKR a fait naître en l'intitulant "Maison de la Guimauve" !

-Et il faut faire pareil avec les Serdaigles !

-Et les Serpentards !

-Et les Griffondors !

-Prouvons qu'ils ne sont pas tous pareils ! Qu'il y a des Serdaigles qui ne passent pas tout leur temps dans les bouquins, des Poufsouffles machiavélique, des Serpentards courageux et des Griffondors peureux ! OUAIIIIIIIS !

-...

-Ben quoi ?

Bon, j'arréte mon délire et je retourne à mes fics !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : LES POUFSOUFFLES VAINCRONT !


	17. Chapter 17

Salut les gens ! Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui... signe définitivement la fin du Sérieux dans ce tome.

Voilà. Vous êtes prévenus.

QUE TOUS CEUX QUI AVAIENT PRIS L'HABITUDE DE LA SERIOSITUDE S'ECARTENT ! LE CHANGEMENT BRUSQUE D'ATMOSPHERE POURRAIT NE PAS CONVENIR AUX PERSONNES FRAGILES !

NOUS ENTRONS DANS UNE AIRE DELIRE, JE REPETE, NOUS ENTRONS DANS UNE AIRE DELIRE ! VEUILLEZ ATTACHEZ VOS CEINTURES ET LIRE LE CHAPITRE AVEC PRECAUTION !

L'AUTEURE A PAR AILLEURS DU PROCEDER A UN DEBUT DE CHAPITRE NORMAL POUR QUE VOUS PASSIEZ PAR LE SAS DE DESERIEUSATIONNEMENT, AUSSI LA DIRECTION VOUS PRIT DE PRENDRE VOTRE TEMPS POUR LE LIRE AVANT DE PASSER A LA DEUXIEME PARTIE, OU LA PRESENCE D'UNE FORTE DOSE DE BLONDS ET DE STUPIDITE POURRAIT ETRE FATALE A HAUTE DOSE !

SI VOUS SENTEZ QUE VOUS CRAQUER, LISEZ QUELQUES PAGES DES "MISERABLES" POUR VOUS AIDER A RESTER MOROSE !

TOUS LE MONDE A SON EXEMPLAIRE A COTE ? BIEN ! MAINTENANT A VOS MARQUES, PRETS... LISEZ !

En vous remerciant de votre attention et de vos reviews, la direction (moi quoi) vous souhaite un agréable retour dans la contrée du Délire.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 17 : Ze returne of ze rebel of ze shadows

Ou

Des fois, même moi je me trouve débile dans ce que j'écris U.U (cf le paratexte ci-dessus pour exemple).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry, blême de peur et de rage, faisait le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie, devant une Pomfresh catégorique.

_Votre sœur va bien, Monsieur Sovrano, mais elle ne peut pas recevoir de visite pour le moment.

_Mais pourquoi elle ne peut pas si elle va bien ? Vous me cachez quelque chose, c'est ça ? S'écria le Serpentard, en serrant les poings.

L'infirmière soupira.

_Non, mais…

_Elle est victime d'effets secondaires ? Ces putains-

_Langage !

_De Détraqueurs lui ont détruits l'esprit ? Elle ne va pas bien du tout ? LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !

Pomfresh leva des mains apaisantes, dans le (faible) espoir de calmer l'adolescent, qui s'énervait tout seul, son esprit passant en revu toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

_Vous la séquestrez pour la violer ! Accusa-t-il finalement. C'est vous qui avez lâché ces Détraqueurs pour vous en prendre à ma sœur ! Relâchez-là tout de suite, espèce de-

_IL SUFFIT ! Hurla l'infirmière.

Elle avait supporté beaucoup de garnements au cours de sa carrière, et en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais se faire traiter de pédophile, c'était nouveau –et elle n'appréciait pas _du tout. _

_Vous allez m'écouter, Monsieur Sovrano, gronda-t-elle en usant de toute l'autorité qu'elle avait. Votre sœur va bien, mais l'attaque des Détraqueurs l'a épuisée. C'est _tout_. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai des malades à soigner. Merci, au revoir.

L'instant d'après, la porte claquait au nez d'Harry.

Le jeune homme avait levé la main pour attraper l'infirmière, et il ne la baissa pas.

_Scath…_

Les yeux dans le vide, il resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensées, debout devant l'infirmerie.

Il revoyait encore le visage de sa sœur, terrifiée, déformé par ses cris, alors que les Détraqueurs entraient dans le terrain.

_« Non… Non… Sasha… Harry… »_

_PUTAIN ! Hurla-t-il en envoyant son poing dans le mur.

Sans prêter attention à la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans sa main, Harry baissa la tête, les dents serrés.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à protéger sa sœur, alors que c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout ?

Une main douce, chaleureuse et réconfortante, vint se poser sur la sienne.

_Du calme, Harry, souffla Remus Lupin. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous pourrez aider votre sœur.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard bleu –à cause du sort-, dans celui, brun, de l'adulte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a L- _professeur_ Lupin ?

L'homme remarqua le lapsus, preuve de la perte de self-control de l'adolescent, mais choisit de ne pas s'en formaliser.

_Venez avec moi, lui intima-t-il doucement.

Sans tenir compte du regard méfiant d'Harry, il se détourna, et partit dans son bureau.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et, quelques instants plus tard, le Serpentard le rejoignait.

_Asseyez-vous, Harry, fit chaleureusement Remus, sans se soucier de l'horrible impression de paternalisme qui se dégageait de lui.

Le jeune garçon obéit, et le professeur fit apparaître deux coupes de Biérraubeurre.

Il en posa une devant le Sovrano, qui n'y toucha pas.

Remus retint un soupir, et l'invita à la prendre.

_Ce n'est pas empoisonné vous savez, Harry. Et rien de tel qu'une Biérraubeurre pour remettre les idées en place !

Harry ne répondit pas, et l'adulte soupira intérieurement.

_Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes touché par ce qui arrive à votre sœur, mais-

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns serra sa choppe de Biérraubeurre à s'en faire mal aux doigts, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Remus.

Il fronça les sourcils, et questionna :

_Vous connaissez les Détraqueurs, pas vrai ? Vous êtes celui qui les a fait fuir dans le train, à la rentrée.

L'homme, un peu surpris par la question, hocha la tête.

_Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Harry sans ambages.

Remus prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de sa boisson avant de répondre, afin d'organiser ses idées dans sa tête.

_J'ai utilisé un sort, répondit-il en reposant sa chope sur la table.

_Lequel ? Ca les tue ? On peut le trouver où ?

Le loup-garou sentit ses lèvres se relever en un sourire amusé devant le déluge de question du plus jeune.

_C'est un sortilège appelé le _Patronus_. Ca ne tue pas les Détraqueurs, mais ça les fait fuir. Et je pense que tu pourras en savoir plus sur le sujet en allant à la bibliothèque.

Voulant planter son regard dans celui d'Harry, Remus leva la tête, mais ses yeux s'arrondirent.

Il était seul dans son bureau.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mademoiselle Sovrano ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

_Jamais ! Plutôt crever !

_Vous resterez dans ce lit même si pour cela je dois vous COUPER les jambes !

_Laissez-moi sortiiiiiiir ! Cette femme est folle !

_Vous ne partirez pas de cette infirmerie sans que je l'ai décidé !

_Lâchez-moi ! HARRYYYYYY !

_Votre frère ne vous entendra pas, les murs sont insonorisés !

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de nos oreilles pour entendre ! LIEN SACRE DES SOVRANO ! HARRY, MAGNE-TOI ET VIENS ICI !

_Je vous ai dit qu'il ne peut pas vous entendre !

_C'est de la télépathie ! Le lien sacré des Sovrano est plus puissant que tout ! WAZAAAA !

Drago avait mal à la tête. Vraiment.

Assis dans son lit d'infirmerie, il tentait péniblement depuis une heure de faire abstraction des hurlements perçants qui s'échappaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Dire qu'il était venu ici pour avoir du silence…

Le jeune homme plongea sa tête dans son oreiller.

_Mais à quoi sert cette infirmerie si on ne peut même plus se reposer tranquillement ? _

Il s'était approprié l'un des lits –prétextant un mal de tête tenace- afin d'échapper à la bande d'idiots qui lui servaient d'amis (enfin, d'animaux de compagnie, quoi).

Et surtout de la _Chose_.

Le corps de Drago fut secoué d'un frisson d'horreur silencieux, tandis qu'une atroce vision venait s'imposer à lui.

Celle d'un visage maquillé avec impudence. Une face de bouledogue écrasé qu'un gamin de trois ans se serait amusé à colorier avec du feutre rouge.

Pansy Parkinson.

_Même son NOM est immonde ! _

Le jeune homme avala sa salive, et passa une main inconsciente sur sa bouche, qu'il avait passé des heures à désinfecter à la Javel sorcière.

Et même maintenant, il restait persuadé que ses lèvres étaient encore imprégnées par la salive, l'odeur, les microbes de Parkinson.

Parce que oui, la _Chose_ l'avait embrassée.

Drago poussa un long gémissement de désespoir, et se terra dans son lit avec la ferme intention de ne plus _jamais_ en sortir.

_Laissez-moi mourir ! _

Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres grasses et humides, semblables à celle d'un poulpe –et _non_, il n'avait jamais embrassé de poulpe. Et ce qui s'était passé sur la Plage quand il avait huit ans n'avait rien d'un baiser. D'abord.- sur les siennes.

Il était souillé. Lui, jadis si jeune, pur et innocent, avait été avili par la bouche de Parkinson.

Argh.

Drago mordit son oreiller à pleines dents. Il ne fallait pas que son père l'apprenne, ou il était bon pour une séance de fiançailles express.

Et au vu de la tête du dernier parti que lui avaient présenté ses parents (une certaine Héloïse Migden, qui avait le nez sur le front), il préférait attendre un peu.

Après quelques minutes de jérémiades –pardon, de pensées boudeuse (un Malfoy ne geignait pas. Jamais), le jeune Malfoy tendit l'oreille, s'apercevant soudain que les hurlements avaient disparus.

Il leva un sourcil, et sortit la tête de ses draps.

L'infirmerie était vide. Mais où était passée Sovrano femelle ?

Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui, et des gémissements sourds attirèrent son attention.

Pomfresh était là, ligotée et bâillonnée. Son visage rouge de fureur le regardait avec insistance, lui ordonnant silencieusement de la libérer.

Drago était un Malfoy. En tant que tel, il savait où se situaient ses intérêts.

Et pour le moment, ils étaient du côté de son lit.

C'est pourquoi, avec un grand sourire ravi (pardon, un rictus malfoyen), il sortit sa baguette, et jeta un _Silencio_ sur l'infirmière. Le silence emplit ses oreilles, et il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Il s'écroula sur ses oreillers, et ferma les yeux.

_La paix. Enfin…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Très chère, tu nous…

_Dois une fière…

_Jarretelle !

Scath ricana :

_A ceci prés que c'est une chandelle.

Les jumeaux Weasley eurent un unanime mouvement exaspéré de la main.

_Qu'importe ! Nous ne t'avons pas…

_Sortie de l'antre du…

_Dragon pour t'entendre corriger nos expressions !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, légèrement vexée. Est-ce que c'était sa faute si Pomfresh avait confisquée sa baguette et que le super lien sacré des Sovrano avait eu une panne de courant ?

Fred –ou George- émit un petit rire, et fourra sa main dans sa poche.

_Si nous sommes venus à…

_Ta rescousse, c'est que nous nous…

_Demandons ce que peuvent bien…

_Faire Arlequin et Colombine !

Immédiatement, l'adolescente détourna le regard, et lâcha :

_Vous ne saurez rien avant Noël.

_C'est donc prêt ? Questionna l'un des jumeaux avec un sourire ravi.

Scath hocha la tête sans répondre, un petit rictus mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

Les Weasley se consultèrent du regard, et opinèrent dans un bel ensemble.

Fred ressortit sa main de sa poche, et tendit un bout de papier à la jeune fille, qui le prit avec un haussement de sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Scath.

George ricana.

_Ceci, très chère Scathara, est la clé de Poudlard…

Scath afficha un air surpris, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin, après que Fred l'ai tapoté de sa baguette.

En lettres noires et grasses s'affichait un titre plein de promesses :

CARTE DES MARAUDEURS

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

CECI ETAIT UN CHAPITRE POUR VOUS PERMETTRE D'ENTRER DANS LE BAIN DU DELIRE. VOUS SEREZ TOTALEMENT PLONGE DEDANS A PARTIR DE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, AUSSI NOUS VOUS PRIONS DE VOUS MARRER TOUS LES JOURS POUR VOUS REHABITUER A LA CONNERIE.

Merci de votre attention. Maintenant, passons aux remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Je tiens à faire remarquer que je me trouve fantastique.

-Eh ouais.

-Sérieusement : j'arrive à conserver le fil de l'histoire tout en y insérant une dose assez farfelue de stupidité.

-Quelqu'un d'autre y arrive ? Hein ? Non. Eh bien voilà.

-Sirius : ...

-Quoi ?

-Sirius : J'apparais pas... j'apparais pas dans le chapitre...

-Gnuh ?

-Sirius : J'APPARAIS PAS ! HALLELUJAH !

-... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ?

-Severus : Tu as laissé la cage ouverte.

-Oups.

-Sirius : J'APPARAIS P- NOOOOON ! Pas la cage ! Pas encore ! Ne m'enferme paaaaaaaaaaas...

-Muahahaha. *Enferme Sirius dans une grande cage avec des chats.*

-Sirius : NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Atcha ! Atcha ! Pas les ch-AaaAAATCHOUM !

-Severus : Ne me dis pas que t'es-

-Sirius : Chuis allergiIiiiIIIIIIITCHA !

-*Pumkin éclate d'un grand rire diabolique*.

-Severus *déglutit* : Wow...

-*Pumkin tourne son regard vers lui et ricane dangereusement*

-Severus : Euh... Pumkin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Q- NON ! PAS CA ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA !

-*Pumkin enferme Severus dans une salle de bain remplie de flacons de shampoins*

-Severus : NAOOOOOON !

-...

-Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai grand-besoin de détente aprés cette rentrée épuisante -". D'ailleurs, à propos de la rentrée...

**Important !**

**Comme vous le savez, la Pumkin n'est pas qu'un être spirituel vivant uniquement d'amour et d'eau fraîche xD. En fait, elle est même un être humain scolarisé au lycée, en Terminale, avec le bac à la fin de l'année, les concours... **

**Et le fait est qu'elle a du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Pour vous donner une idée de la chose, j'ai une dizaine de livres à lire ET à ficher pour les connaître par coeur. Et ça, c'est juste pour la prépa que je méne à côté du lycée.**

**Vous l'aurez compris, je suis débordée par la rentrée. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine, mais je galére déjà à tout concilier, et j'ai de moins en moins accés à mon ordinateur.**

**DONC ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que TOUTES mes fics vont probablement être retardées ! Ce qui veut dire que Banzai et La saga des Sovrano paraîtront toutes les deux semaines, et que Green and Grey paraîtra une fois par mois. Ma Famille et Moi n'en sera pas affectée puisque je l'ai finie.**

**Il est inutile de me crier dessus, croyez bien que ça ne me plait pas. **

**Ce ne sera pas nécessairement pour tout de suite, mais je pense que je devrais le faire.**

**J'espére que vous comprendrez ^^"**

Voilà... désolé, vraiment ^^, mais je tenais à vous prévenir.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre où celui que vous attendez tous et de RETOUR !

SIRIUS IS BACK, ET IL AIME (PAS) CA !

Alors préparez-vous, car le voici ! (*Sirius pousse un hurlement de désespoir*)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (524... I LOVE YOU ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes fantastiques ! *la fille qui hurle de joie à chaque review XD*)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 18 : Parce qu'il faut bien laisser un peu les personnages secondaires intervenir

Ou

Comme disait l'autre, "prend garde aux voeux que tu formules, parce qu'ils peuvent te balancer dans une merde monumentale".

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Un certain endroit, une certaine pièce, avec une certaine personne…_

_._

Sirius tournait en rond dans la chambre des Sovrano, mains derrière le dos.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cette pièce, avec pour unique compagnie un perroquet à cornes et –de temps en temps- un phénix, qui chantait des choses qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas du chanter.

D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, depuis quand est-ce que les phénix savaient chanter ?

_Laisse-moi réfléchir… depuis que ta vie est devenue un grand délire sous drogue du violeur ?_

L'évadé frémit aux derniers mots, gardant encore un très mauvais souvenir de son contact avec la mixture.

Il ne verrait plus jamais les papillons de la même manière.

Crockdur non plus, d'ailleurs.

Sirius déglutit péniblement, et se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce.

Il fixa le plafond en soupirant.

_Qu'est-ce que je me fais chier ! _

Il voulait sortir ! Il voulait aller gambader dans les bois –ah non, il y avait les araignées. Bon, il voulait s'ébrouer prés du lac –sauf qu'il risquait de rencontrer Crockdur.

…

_PUTAIN ! _

Oui, il connaissait des jurons moldus. Et ALORS ?

L'Animagus gronda, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il en avait plus que marre d'être cantonné dans cette chambre, sans rien à faire ! Il voulait de l'air ! De l'espace !

_I WANT TO BREAK FREE ! hurla Sirius –qui avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Queen.

_On est libre que dans sa tête, chantonna une voix prés de lui.

_Mon corps veut être libre aussi, répliqua l'homme avec un grognement.

_C'est le dur fardeau de l'être humain… tu aimes les Nargoles ?

Sirius allait répondre, lorsqu'il se figea.

Il cligna des yeux.

Se tourna.

Ouvrit la bouche.

Luna lui fit un sourire.

Sirius referma la bouche.

Il leva un sourcil.

_Est-ce que je suis fou ? Questionna-t-il.

La jeune fille blonde devant lui sourit avec amusement.

_La véritable question, Sirius Black, est : _est-ce qu'il existe des gens sains d'esprit ?_

Il était fou.

_Qui… qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entré ici ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? _Et si tu le connais, pourquoi ne t'enfuies-tu pas en hurlant ? _

C'était vrai quoi ! Il était l'ennemi public numéro 1, alors pourquoi personne ne semblait avoir peur de lui ?

_Moi. Avec mes pieds. Tout le monde le connait. Parce que je n'ai pas peur.

Sirius prit un air dubitatif. D'accoooord… et avoir de _vraies_ réponses, c'était trop demander ?

_Dis-moi ta notion de la Vérité, Sirius Black, proposa la fillette d'une voix douce.

Une fée. C'était une fée.

Blonde, mystérieuse, avec des réponses à la con et une aura de folie douce, elle ne pouvait être qu'une fée.

Ou une déesse.

Bref.

Sirius se leva du lit, et plongea son regard dans celui de la fée.

_Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il.

La fée sourit.

_Luna.

C'était bien un nom de fée, décida Sirius.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas m'accorder trois veux ?

La jeune fille blonde leva un sourcil, puis se mit à rire.

_Et si tel était le cas, quels seraient ces trois veux ?

L'évadé réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de réciter :

_Pouvoir sortir d'ici, capturer Queudver, et…

_Allez hop. Un truc improbable mais marrant._

_Que Servilus devienne une nana.

Luna lui fit un clin d'œil.

_D'accord.

Sirius allait éclater de rire, quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

_CHAT ! ON A QUELQUE CHOSE POUR TOI ! S'exclama Harry en brandissant un objet, suivi de prés par Scath.

_Tiens ! Bonjour Harry, Scath ! Fit joyeusement Luna.

Les Sovrano eurent un arrêt sur image.

_C'est une fée, indiqua Sirius en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, et clignèrent des yeux.

_Une fée ? Fit Harry.

_Nous n'en avons jamais douté, conclut Scath en haussant les épaules.

Tous deux rejoignirent Luna, et le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien :

_Ecoute, très chère amie, commença-t-il. Nous devons…

Il s'interrompit brusquement : Luna venait de poser sa main sur sa bouche en lui souriant.

__Qui veut passer inaperçu ne doit pas éternuer_, chuchota-t-elle avant de se lever.

Sirius jugea préférable de faire comme s'il comprenait –valait mieux pas contrarier une fée. Il opina du chef, l'air très convaincu, et regarda la fée disparaître par la porte.

Luna partie, un long silence s'écoula dans la chambre.

_Elle m'étonnera toujours, souffla Scath en s'installant par terre.

Son frère hocha la tête, et s'assit sur un lit, à côté de Sirius. L'évadé haussa un sourcil, et questionna :

_Vous la connaissez ?

La question fut chassée d'un geste impatient de la main de Scath, et Harry reprit.

_Comme nous le disions tout à l'heure, nous avons quelque chose pour toi, Chat…

Il tendit un petit objet à l'évadé, et lui fit un grand sourire.

_Tu vas enfin arrêter de nous les briser !

Sirius prit ce qui semblait être une bouteille entre ses mains.

_Vous voulez dire que…

_Tu vas pouvoir sortir ? Oui, assura Scath.

L'homme poussa un long hurlement de joie- qui s'interrompit brusquement lorsque la clé de sa délivrance lui fut reprise des mains.

Il balbutia quelques mots, lorsqu'une paire de jumeaux sérieux comme la mort lui firent face.

Et Sirius se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, ces même jumeaux lui avaient mis un scalpel sous la gorge.

_Glurps._

_Mais avant cela, Sirius Black, fit Scath. Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur les Patronus…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Un certain endroit (Poudlard), une certaine pièce (la bibliothèque), avec deux certaines personnes…_

_._

Hermione soupira profondément, son livre dans les mains.

_Hermione ? Ca va ?

A ses côtés, Ginny regardait son amie, inquiète pour elle.

La Griffondor leva la tête de son ouvrage et fit un sourire à la jeune fille :

_Oui, pourquoi ?

Ginny, peu dupe de son manège, ne répondit pas. Hermione haussa intérieurement les épaules, et tenta de replonger dans sa lecture.

Mais relire pour la trois-cent cinquante-quatrième fois _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ne l'intéressait pas. Ne l'intéressait plus, en fait.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers les Sovrano.

Elle se rappelait comme, à peine quelques mois auparavant, elle avait ardemment désirée faire partie intégrante de leur bande d'amis. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient- eh bien, ça avait l'air tellement _bien_ qu'Hermione avait juste voulue le faire aussi.

Mais à présent, elle se rendait compte qu'être amie avec les Sovrano était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle l'avait premièrement escompté.

Et moins drôle, aussi.

L'adolescente poussa un nouveau soupir.

Au cours des derniers mois, elle s'était rendue compte combien, sous leur apparence joviale et ouverte, les Sovrano étaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Même Cédric, Neville ou Luna ne pouvaient percer leur carapace, qui semblait contenir des secrets connus d'eux seuls.

Le lien entre Harry et Scath était profond, estima Hermione. Beaucoup plus profond que pour une banale relation entre frère et sœur.

Ils étaient plus, elle en était convaincue.

La Griffondor revit dans sa tête l'image souriante des deux adolescents. Scath, et Harry.

_Harry…_

Quelque chose ne collait pas avec lui, elle le sentait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à considérer les Sovrano comme autre chose que des figures d'admiration, elle avait pris du recul sur eux, et avait pu constater que certaines choses étaient… bizarres.

Comme Harry.

Depuis peu, elle percevait autour de lui une sorte d'aura étrange –qu'elle était la seule à voir.

_Faux ! _Lui criaient ses sens. _Tout ça est faux ! _

Ils lui parlaient de son apparence. Comme si ces yeux bleus, cette chevelure lisse, ce visage pointu étaient _faux._

En parallèle, Hermione avait établit d'étranges parallèles avec la personne qu'elle aurait jugée la moins ressemblante avec Harry : Helmett Potter.

Cette manie de pencher la tête sur le côté lorsque quelque chose était drôle, ce tic nerveux des mains, que tous les deux passaient régulièrement dans leurs cheveux… plus elle y faisait attention, et plus Hermione percevait des ressemblances entre les deux ennemis.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Non, c'était ridicule. Harry Sovrano et Helmett Potter ne se ressemblaient pas tant que cela…

Si ?

_Bonjour, Hermione, Ginny, salua une nouvelle venue d'une voix douce.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers Luna qui leur souriait, un livre à la main.

_Salut, Luna ! Fit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Ca va ?

Mme Pince poussa un hululement furieux, et les trois jeunes filles se turent précipitamment.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Hermione, s'attendant à un recueil sur les animaux légendaires.

Luna posa son livre sur la table, et répondit :

_C'est un livre sur la généalogie. Je cherche les origines de ma famille, pour prouver que nous descendons des Nargoles.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_Et qu'as-tu trouvé jusque-là ? Questionna Ginny.

_Que ma mère descendait d'une famille nommée Myrdhin.

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite de la réponse de Luna. Mais ce qu'elle lisait venait de faire germer une idée dans sa tête. Elle remercia mentalement la Serdaigle, et referma son livre.

Elle allait se renseigner sur la famille Sovrano, décida-t-elle.

Peut-être, alors, trouverait-elle la réponse à ses questions…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, voici les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas à voir Hermione, pas vrai ?

-Je l'ai pas oublié XD, elle a quand même un rôle dans l'histoire la petite !

-MAIS ne vous attendez pas à voir tous les personnages secondaires (Draco, Sevy, les Potter etc etc) dans tous les chapitres XD, ils n'apparaitront qu'une fois de temps en temps pour avoir un autre point de vue sur l'histoire (ou juste déconner XD) et faire avancer la leur x).

-BREF U.U

-Je vous l'avait dit : Luna est une fée.

-Enfin, c'est une déesse, mais comme Sirius ne peut voir la vérité, coincé dans la caverne de Platon (notion philosophique tréééééés importante -et aprés on dit que je ne vous apprends rien ?), il la prend juste pour une fée.

-Espéce d'esprit obtus.

-Sirius :...

-...

-T'as l'intention d'intervenir encore longtemps dans mon blabla, toi ?

-Sirius : Etant donné que je suis ta création... oui.

-... Pourquoi moi ?

-Severus : Devons-nous réellement répondre à cette question ?

-Ah tais-toi. Couchés tous les deux !

-Je disais ?

-J'ignore si vous l'avez remarqué, mais on assiste ici à une bonne analyse des Sovrano par Hermione U.U. De la vraie psychologie, oui m'dam.

-Et on ne rit pas è.é

-Et Luna pose une question remarquablement existencielle : Y-a-t-il des gens sains d'esprits ?

-Et LA, Pumkin a ZE réponse à faire à tous ceux qui vous disent que vous êtes un(e) grand(e) malade dans votre tête (... J'espére qu'il y en a parce que je me sentirais trés seule sinon).

-Zétes préts ? Lisez bien !

-Ici démarre la leçon de philosophie sociétale (science de moi par moi pour moi), que nous allons, tels Platon, incarner dans un dialogue avec mon maître à penser et un anonyme crétin. 3 2 1 GO !

-"Un anonyme crétin : Non mais t'es pas normale toi !

King Pumkin (oui, je suis mon propre maître à penser XD) : Oh, vraiment ? Laisse-moi rire.

(REPARTIE DE LA MORT QUI TUE !)

Un anonyme crétin : Pourquoi ?

King Pumkin : Sachant que la normalité est définie par la norme sociale et que la norme sociale est la majorité, étant majoritaire dans ma tête je me conforme donc à ma norme sociale qui dit qu'être moi c'est être normale. Quand à toi, anonyme crétin, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un universaliste stupide qui croit pouvoir convertir le monde à un seul et même critére pour dissimuler le fait qu'il souffre d'un complexe d'insécurité. Je n'ai donc qu'une seule chose à conclure : Dégage."

-...

-...

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Voilà les gens, vous savez quoi faire XD

-Qui c'est qu'on remercie ? C'est Pumkiiiiiin !

-Et si vous n'avez pas compris, intéressez-vous donc à la socio (et la philo *.*) !

C'est sur ce petit intermédiaire plus ou moins intellectuel que je vous laisse XD

Reviews ? !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour les gens. Stop. Ici Pumkin pour nouveau chapitre. Stop. Poste de maniére sérieuse à cause de chapitre. Stop. Et rapidement pour pas se faire tuer. Stop. Verrez pourquoi en lisant chapitre. Stop.

Pardonnez à Pumkin de faire chapitres stupides. Stop. Qui font pas avancer histoire. Stop. Fait ça juste pour se marrer. Stop. Espére que vous fait marrer aussi. Stop. Sinon est dans la merde. Stop. Hahaha. Stop.

Mais poste ce matin pour permettre à lecteurs de bien démarrer journée. Stop. C'est-à-dire avec niveau de conneries au maximum. Stop.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent. Stop. Et laissent reviews. Stop.

Enjoy. Stop.

PS : Un bon point à ceux qui trouveront d'où Pumkin a pris premiére partie du titre de chapitre. Stop. XD. Stop.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 19 : Delirium Apocalypticum

Ou

Les oiseaux sont nos amis (et les calamars aussi).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent extraordinairement vite, de l'avis de tous.

Mais peut-être était-ce juste à cause de la tension qui pesait sur Poudlard, avec l'annonce que Black était dans les environs du château, prés à se jeter sur les élèves, un grand sourire fou aux lèvres, et un couteau de la taille de son bras dans la main.

Scath aimait beaucoup rapporter toutes les rumeurs qui couraient à Sirius –et certaines lui filaient de véritables cauchemars (sérieusement, un _narbequiou _?).

Et lorsque le jour du départ arriva, le château tout entier soupira de soulagement, et tous les élèves, excepté une poignée parmi lesquels comptaient Ron, Hermione et Helmett, restèrent à Poudlard.

_QUOI ? S'égosilla Cédric –qui restait lui aussi-. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ?

Les Sovrano échangèrent un regard, et Harry répondit :

_Tout dépend de ce que tu as entendu.

_Est-ce que c'était le fait que mon frère et Fudge se mettent en couple ? Intervint Scath.

Neville, à côté d'eux, s'étrangla dans sa salive.

_Image mentaaaaaale ! Glapit-il.

Harry s'immobilisa, et jeta un regard furieux à sa sœur.

_Tu es consciente que je vais faire des cauchemars ? Fit-il.

Sa sœur lui fit un sourire lumineux, alors que Cédric agitait vivement les mains :

_Mais on s'en tape des images mentales ou de la tête qu'auront les gosses d'Harry et Fudge –même si ça va être trash. Vous me laisserez une portée ?

Neville se boucha résolument les oreilles, et Scath partit dans un grand fou rire. Harry songea très sérieusement à s'exiler en Alaska. _Après_ l'avoir étranglée.

_BREF ! Reprit le Poufsouffle en bâillonnant la jeune fille blonde. Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet initial ?

_A savoir ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne restez pas pour Noël !

L'adolescent pointa un doigt accusateur sur Neville, Harry et Scath, qui lui firent trois grands sourires innocents.

_Ma grand-mère veut que je rentre.

_On manque trop à Gaby.

_Je vais me tirer aux Bahamas avec l'argent d'un héritage frauduleux pour élever des lamas.

Neville haussa un sourcil, et Scath fit de même avec ses épaules.

_Ben quoi ? J'essaye d'être originale, moi !

_Là n'est pas la question ! S'écria Cédric. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se casse ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi, seul et abandonné de tous ? Hein ?

Le jeune homme appuya sa tirade d'un regard larmoyant qui… n'eut strictement aucun effet sur ces amis.

_Pauvre petite chose, souffla Scath, sarcastique. Tu veux que je te réconforte ?

_Ouiiiiiiiii… bouhouhou…

Cédric voulut se jeter sur la Serpentard, qui ouvrait les bras pour l'enlacer, quand une aura meurtrière envahit la pièce.

Harry fit craquer ses poings, un grand sourire dément aux lèvres.

Son _ami_ se recula précipitamment, sous l'air perplexe de Scath (qui était manifestement la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué que la température de la pièce avait chuté de trente degrés. _Minimum_).

_Je pue, c'est ça ? Interrogea-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Cédric pâlit encore plus.

_Non non non, pas du touuuuut… c'est juste que… euh… oh, il va être l'heure pour vous de me quitter ! Je vous accompagne à la gare, les loulous ! Allez prendre vos affaires, et vite !

Il quitta la salle commune des Poufsouffles –où ils se trouvaient tous-, laissant Neville et Scath échanger un regard surpris.

_Les _loulous_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Harry se mit à siffloter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voletant joyeusement au-dessus du lac de Poudlard, Sirius se mit à siffloter en effectuant une pirouette, très à l'aise dans les airs.

Il se mit à frôler l'eau, une seule pensée dans la tête :

_LIBERTEEEEE ! _

En même temps, en tant qu'oiseau, il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à autre chose.

Parce que oui, Sirius Black était un oiseau.

Depuis un mois.

_Voleeeeeeeer… j'aime-eu voleeeeeer… Cui cui cuiiii…_

En temps normal, il se serait probablement trouvé fou à lier. Mais il était un oiseau, et son qi avait rétrécie avec sa taille, alors… il se contentait d'aimer voler.

Et c'était grâce aux Sovrano !

Les yeux de Sirius s'embuèrent lorsqu'il songea à ces deux charmants enfants, qui lui avaient permis de voler. _Voleeeeeeer…_

Il se remémorait encore le jour où, après sa conversation avec la fée, les deux gosses étaient venus et où, en échange de tout ce qu'il savait sur les Détraqueurs, lui avaient donné une petite potion.

Lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit (_ordonné_) de la boire, en lui laissant croire que cette petite fiole lui permettrait d'être libre, il n'avait pas hésité (de toute manière, le couteau sous sa gorge ne lui laissait pas d'autres alternatives. _Non, pas de pensées négatives. Il était un oiseau. Cui cui cui_).

Une fois passé le premier choc de sa transformation (provisoire, lui avait assurée Scathara. Il aurait l'antidote très bientôt, s'il était sage), Sirius n'avait pas mis longtemps à se faire, et à aimer, sa nouvelle forme.

Le fait d'avoir un qi à un seul chiffre aidait peut-être. _Non. Pas de mauvaises pensées. Il était un gentil moineau, content de l'être. Youpiii !_

Sirius voleta encore quelques minutes dans le soleil couchant, appréciant le vent qui ébouriffait ses plumes, mais regrettant que le collier que lui avaient mis les Sovrano pour éviter qu'il s'échappe soit actif, lorsqu'un roucoulement se fit entendre.

L'évadé se posa sur une branche, et haussa un sourcil mental.

Helmett le perroquet gonfla son plumage, et s'approcha de lui en émettant quelques bruits étranges.

Sirius, l'esprit embrumé par son qi de moineau (au sens propre) ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant un poids sur son dos qu'il retrouva sa santé mentale humaine.

Et ses souvenirs, par la même occasion.

_J'ai un truc sur le dos. Un truc qui bouge. Un truc qui a des plumes. Un truc qui- OH MERDE ! _

Non.

Ca ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait que c'était, si ?

Pas encore !

_Mais est-ce que tous les putains d'animaux de cette putain d'école sont GAYS ?_

Sirius voulut s'enfuir à tire-d'aile, mais deux ailes puissantes le retinrent, tandis qu'une paire de cornes aiguisée s'agitait sous sa jugulaire.

Il allait se faire violer par un perroquet à corne. _Pourquoi moi ?_

L'homme ferma ses yeux d'oiseau, et se prépara à souffrir, quand un chant guerrier l'interrompit. Sirius sentit son cœur se remplir d'espoir en voyant Fumseck débarquer, tous serres dehors.

_Mon sauveur ! _

Le phénix se jeta sur Helmett, et commença à… _l'engueuler ? _

Sirius décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, et préféra voler à toute allure hors du champ de vision du perroquet (qui commençait à discuter avec Fumseck, adoptant de manière remarquablement humaine l'attitude du mari soumis).

Alors qu'il était au milieu du lac, il risqua un œil derrière lui, et ne vit que l'air.

_Ouf, sauvé ! _

Deux silhouettes emplumés surgir dans son dos.

_MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! _

Fumseck se lança dans un chant de séduction en tentant de le coincer contre les arbres, tandis qu'Helmett le prenait en traître en s'interposant en face de lui.

Sirius nageait en plein délire.

_Est-ce que… est-ce que ces piafs veulent faire un plan à trois ? _

Par le tatouage pubien de Serdaigle, mais pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ? Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour être aussi malchanceux ? D'abord Crockdur, maintenant les deux piafs…

_Je suis pas zoophile, merde ! _

Sirius décida de piquer vers le lac, dans l'espoir que l'eau ferait fuir au moins le phénix qui, en tant qu'oiseau de feu, devait être hydrophobe… non ?

Non.

Le moineau qui avait un jour (très, très, _très_ lointain) été un dangereux criminel obsédé par la vengeance déglutit péniblement en voyant que ses poursuivants lui collaient au train, et ce de manière littéral.

_ ! _

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il décida de plonger directement dans l'eau, espérant que les autres oiseaux seraient dissuadés de faire de même.

Il avait juste oublié une chose : un oiseau sous l'eau, c'est comme un poisson dans l'air.

Dans les deux cas, ils sont mal.

Sirius battit des paupières, et tenta de remuer les ailes. Mais ses plumes étaient alourdies par l'eau autour de lui, et il se sentit couler, asphyxié par la gravité et l'élément aquatique.

_Non ! Je veux pas mourir de manière aussi débile ! Au secours ! Au secouuuuuurs ! _

Soudain, alors que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau et qu'il sentait l'inconscient le prendre, quelque chose de long et gluant s'enroula autour de lui, et de mit à le tirer vers la surface.

Le calamar darda ses yeux sur le petit moineau qu'il venait de trouver, et Sirius eu droit à un gros plan sur un gros œil de plusieurs mètres de diamètre qui le contemplait avec intérêt.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que son cerveau déclara : « oh, eh, stop, hein ! 'Y en a marre de toutes ces conneries sexuelles, alors si tu crois qu'on va commencer avec le calamar, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux fesses ! »

Suite à cette fantastique déclaration, Sirius fit la seule chose que sa cervelle embrumée lui dictait :

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_« Piaf ? Piaaaaaaaaaaf ? »_

_Sirius grogna en entendant le surnom qui lui avait été attribué sous sa forme ailée._

_« Piaf ! Youhou, il faut te réveiller ! »_

_Oh non, songea-t-il. S'il se réveillait, il allait encore se faire violer par des animaux ! _

_« Merde Piaf, debout ! On va louper le train par ta faute ! »_

_Le train ? Quel train ?_

_« Le train qui nous ramène chez nous, débile d'oiseau ! »_

_Le train… qui les… ramenait… chez eux ? _

_« Ouiiiiii ! »_

_Chez eux… donc loin de Poudlard ? _

_« Merlin, ton sens de la déduction me stupéfie. »_

_Loin de Poudlard ET DES ANIMAUX GAYS ! _

_« Si tu le dis. Bon, tu ouvres les yeux ? »_

_Sirius sentit un énorme sourire se dessiner sur son visage, et décida de se réveiller. _

Il vit le visage des Sovrano au-dessus de lui, et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre.

_Allez Piaf, on y va ! Clamèrent-ils en empoignant leurs valises pour les rétrécir.

Sirius commença à voleter dans la pièce, formidablement heureux. Il ignorait comment il était passé du calamar aux lézards (jeu de mot subtil), mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il était un oiseau. Il allait partir. Il était heureux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta la chambre avec Scath et Harry que l'horrible, l'atroce vérité le frappa.

Helmett partait avec eux.

_Pourquoi moiiiiiiiii ? _

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plu... *cours*

Je ne vois trés honnétement pas ce que je pourrais faire comme remarques pas constructives sur ce chapitre vu que le chapitre lui-même est un assemblage de remarques pas constructives (débilité à l'état pur, à couper avec de sniffer... XD)

Donc... euh... promis, j'en fait la prochaine fois (si les fans de Sirius ne m'ont pas tuée avant... *tremble* *cours encore plus vite*)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	20. Chapter 20

*Sirius s'avance sur la scène, l'air un peu embêté*

*Il sort un papier, et lit :

"King Pumkin demande à tous les lecteurs de poser les kiwis par terre et de reculer de deux pas. Elle ajoute que sinon, ils pourront se brosser pour le chapitre. Et qu'elle me mettra en couple avec Hagrid. Et Crockdur."*

*Silence.*

*Pumkin sors la tête de derrière Sirius avec un grand sourire :

"Saluuut les gens ! Ici Pumkin pour le nouveau chapitre qui ne parait qu'une semaine aprééééés... héhéhé..."*

*Pumkin évite les kiwis et pousse Sirius devant elle avant de reprendre :

"Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je suis surbookée et j'ai eu peine à écrire le chapitre !

Mais c'est fait. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous dire que dorénavant bah ce sera comme ça. Deux semaines est le seul délai raisonnable que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir écrire les chapitres et publier à temps... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^"."

Sirius : Bon, je peux partir maintenant ?

Euh... deux minutes, attends que je finisse, okay ?

Sirius : Raaaaah...

Voilà voilà ^^. Encore désolée pour le retard !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 20 : Vous croyiez en avoir fini avec le Délirium ? Hahaha. Pauvres fous... ça ne fait que COMMENCER !

Ou

Je pense qu'il y a des gens maudits dans la vie. Sirius en fait partie. J'aime cet état de fait, pas vous ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le train de Poudlard cracha un épais nuage de fumée alors qu'il partait tranquillement.

Sur le quai, Cédric agita un petit mouchoir blanc jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express ne soit qu'un petit point rouge criard dans l'horizon, et essuya une larme émue.

_Mes petits, murmura-t-il. Déjà si grands…

Il poussa un soupir, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

_J'ai l'impression que hier encore, ils n'étaient que d'innocents petits chevreaux, joyeux et impatients d'aller à Poudlard, sous la tutelle de leur grand-frère bien-aimé. Je me souviens encore de leurs grands sourires, de leur étreinte chaleureuse, et de leur appel : « Cédriiiic ! Grand-frère ! On t'aime ! ». Mais c'est si loin tout ça…

Le jeune homme fit une pause, et sentit une boule d'émotion lui monter dans la gorge. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur le premier venu pour y enfouir sa tête.

_Ils me manquent déjàààààààà ! Sanglota-t-il hystériquement.

Un ange passa, et Helmett Potter ouvrit de grands yeux.

A côté de lui, Ron tentait péniblement de ne pas s'étouffer en riant.

_Hem… Diggory ? Fit le Sauveur.

_Bouhouhou, je me sens si seuuuul… ouinnn..

_Diggory !

_Sni- geuwa ?

Le Poufsouffle releva une tête pleine de larmes (et de morve) vers son cadet l'Elu, qui retroussa les narines.

_T'es en train de chialer sur moi, là.

L'adolescent aux cheveux renifla et rétorqua :

_Et alors ?

_Ben-

_Tu respectes pas le chagrin des gens, c'est ça ? Tu t'en fous que je sois triste parce que mes merveilleux petits bichons se sont allés ? C'est ça ?

Il se releva, et pointa un doigt accusateur droit sur le nez d'Helmett, qui se mit à loucher.

_Espèce de… de… de GOUJAT ! Hurla Cédric d'une voix suraiguë.

N'y tenant plus, Ron explosa de rire.

_Gou… goujat ! Hoqueta-t-il. T'entends ça, Helmett ? Il te traite de _goujat_ !

Cédric croisa les bras, et sanglota de plus belle.

_Et toi aussi, Ronald Weasley ! Tu es un MUFLE ! Je te hais !

Il tapa du pied, et le Griffondor aux cheveux roux ricana de plus belle.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que trois auras glaciales envahirent la gare.

Luna prit le bras de Cédric pour le réconforter, tandis que Ginny et Hermione se posaient devant les deux garçons, un air psychopathe sur le visage.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait ? Questionna Ginny, un sourire terrifiant plaqué sur le visage.

Hermione, de son côté, se contenta de planter son regard le plus froid dans celui de son ancien ami, qui se fit tout petit.

__Helmett…_

_M- non Hermione, j'ai rien fait ! J'suis innocent ! Je… euh… c'est lui !

Les yeux fermés, il désigna au hasard l'un des passants, qui se trouva être Severus Rogue.

Immédiatement, celui-ci sembla surgir au coin de son épaule, et lui souffla dans le cou, un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

_Et de quoi m'accusez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

_Oui Helmett, de quoi accuses-tu le professeur Rogue ? Fit Hermione en l'enfonçant d'avantage.

Au loin, Cédric continua de sangloter.

Helmett voulait mourir.

_Jfrgnefemeugnaaa… balbutia-t-il, dans ses petits souliers, en priant pour que quelque chose le sorte de là.

_Pitiééééééé !_

Ce fut Ron qui lui sauva la mise en intervenant, dans un soudain élan de courage stup- griffondorien.

_C'est pas notre faute ! Et toi, Ginny, ça suffit maintenant ! Je suis ton grand-frère, et tu vas m'obéir !

Rogue et Hermione s'apprêtaient à intervenir, quand la sœur du jeune homme leur fit signe de se taire. Et elle irradiait d'une telle autorité que même le professeur se tut.

La jeune fille rousse s'approcha de son frère, et posa un doigt sur sa poitrine.

_Ecoute-moi bien, Ronald Billius Weasley, sale machiste de mes deux ! Je suis peut-être ta petite-sœur, mais ça ne signifie en rien que je vais t'obéir, _pigé _?

_Mais-

_Pas de mais ! Je fais ce que je veux, Ron, et tu n'as absolument pas ton mot à dire là-dedans !

Severus ricana.

_Enfin une Griffondor avec du bon sens, persifla-t-il. Comme quoi, tout arrive… _dix points pour Gri- _

Il s'interrompit, outragé de ce qu'il allait dire, mais le Mal était fait : Severus Rogue venait de donner dix points à Griffondor. _Wow. Wow. WOW !_

Il se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas un des signes annonciateurs de l'Apocalypse, quand Ginny se tourna vers lui, en ayant l'air d'avoir eu une idée lumineuse :

_Eh bien non ! Parce que vous savez quoi, professeur Rogue ?

Severus déglutit imperceptiblement.

_Quoi donc ?

_Je ne suis plus une Griffondor ! J'en ai marre de cette maison où se trouve mon débile de frère et son débile de meilleur ami !

Il y eu un silence.

_Tu veux dire que… commença Helmett.

_Tout juste ! Fit Ginny, triomphante. Je. Me CASSE !

La jeune fille planta son regard dans celui du professeur de potion, et lança :

_J'exige un rendez-vous avec le directeur et le Choixpeau pour me rendre dans la maison qui me conviendra le mieux, à savoir Poufsouffle !

Il y eu un silence.

_Ma Ginny-chériiiiiiiiiie ! Hurla Cédric en se jetant dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie.

Luna, à ses côtés, fit un sourire lumineux à l'adolescente, qui le lui retourna, avant de se remettre à jeter un regard sévère à son frère, qui ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as fait à Cédric ! Jeta-t-elle en désignant la masse sanglotante pendue à son bras.

_Mais rien ! Protesta Ron. C'est juste lui qui a débarquer en pleurant comme une mauviette et-

Il s'interrompit en voyant les trois regards noirs qui le transperçaient. Manifestement, les trois filles n'avaient pas appréciées qu'on traite leur ami de mauviette.

Rogue, lui, ne disait plus rien : il était rentré au château pour s'évanouir dans un coin.

Et Helmett semblait sur le point de faire de même.

_Les vacances commencent bien… _

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry s'étouffa dans sa salive et Neville pâlit dangereusement.

_Par le bustier de Serpentard, souffla Scath en refermant la lettre qu'Helmett venait de leur apporter. Il s'est vraiment passé tout ça en _dix minutes _?

_Neuf, répondit Neville. Cédric a piqué une crise, Rogue a décerné dix points à Griffondor, Ginny s'est fait transférer à Poufsouffle, Luna, Hermione et ladite jeune fille ont formé un trio féministe démoniaque, et Ronald s'est fait rabattre le caquet. En _neuf_ minutes.

Les trois amis se regardèrent.

_Ca fait neuf minutes qu'on est partit, et il s'est déjà passé tout ça. Neuf minutes. Et on part pour deux semaines, fit Harry, halluciné.

_Eh bien, répondit Neville, j'imagine qu'on sera chanceux si Poudlard est toujours là à notre retour…

Ils se regardèrent.

Déglutirent.

_Les vacances commencent bien…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il arriva chez les Sovrano, toujours sous sa forme d'oiseau.

Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir regagner sa forme d'humain !

Gaby ouvrit la porte, et les deux adolescents se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Le mercenaire emmena Sirius (bien conservé dans une cage, pour sa propre sécurité –Helmett avait une fâcheuse tendance à le suivre de manière obsessionnelle) dans la cuisine, et attendit que ses enfants reviennent pour sortir une fiole.

_Voici ton antidote ! Annonça-t-il à l'évadé, qui pépia son contentement.

Gaby le fit minutieusement boire à Sirius, après l'avoir fait sortir de la cage, et l'homme sentit que, enfin, enfin, après des mois passés sous diverses formes animales à se faire violer par tout ce qui bougeait, il allait redevenir un être humain !

Il sentit son corps s'étirer, grandir, et finalement se tint debout sur ses deux jambes, sentant avec plaisir ses doigts, ses cheveux, ses fesses, son visage, et son… son… ben… Sirius Junior, quoi.

Il lança :

_Cui cuiiiii cui- CUI ?

Gaby cligna des yeux.

Scath tendit une main à Harry, qui y fourra quelques gallions avec un soupir.

_J'aurais du savoir que tu te planterais, Gaby, soupira-t-il. Ca m'aurait évité de me faire ruiner encore une fois.

Sa sœur ricana, et donna discrètement quelques pièces à l'adulte, qui les empocha en sifflotant innocemment. Harry pâlit mortellement, et se mit à grogner. _Evidemment. Tel père telle fille. Fais chier ! J'ai plus de monnaie, maintenant…_

De son côté, Sirius poussait des piaillements désespérés.

Gaby lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule, avec un grand sourire :

_Je suis navré, Sirius, mais il se trouve que les potions n'ont jamais été mon fort… mais je suis sure que tu retrouveras ta vraie voix tout seul !

L'évadé sentit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. _Mais pourquoi moi ? _

_Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais nous on se casse ! Fit Scath en empoignant son frère. On a un truc à préparer pour la rentrée !

Les jumeaux s'enfuirent dans leur chambre, sans écouter le gémissement pitoyable que Sirius poussa.

L'homme s'appuya contre le mur, et lança un regard larmoyant à Gaby, dont le sourire était lumineux. Absolument pas concerné par l'état de son _invité_, le mercenaire lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Au moins, aucun animal ne viendra te toucher ! Le rassura-t-il.

Sirius opina, avant de se figer.

_Attendez une minute… il était au courant ? Mais- _

_Cuiii ! Glapit-il, indigné. Cui cui cui ! CUI !

Gaby lui fit un nouveau sourire carnassier, et Sirius se sentit très, très fatigué.

_Etant donné que tu habite chez nous gratuitement, fit soudain l'homme, il me semble logique que tu nous remercie comme il se doit n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh…_

_Cui…

_Fantastique ! Je savais que tu serais d'accord ! S'exclama le mercenaire en battant joyeusement des mains.

_Hey ! J'ai jamais donné mon accord, moi ! Je veux pas !_

Sirius secoua frénétiquement la tête… avant de déglutir lorsqu'un couteau un peu trop aiguisé se posa sur sa gorge.

_Tu disais, _Sirius _? Le questionna Gaby avec un rictus glaçant.

_Qui, mouaaaaa ? Nooooon, rien du tout ! _

Sa mine effrayée dut convaincre l'homme, car il rengaina son arme et lui lança un charmant sourire.

_Super ! Tu n'as qu'à commencer tout de suite, non ? Il me semble que le carrelage est sale… et la vaisselle a besoin d'être faite, aussi.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Sirius se retrouva vêtu d'un tablier (rose), une serpillère à la main.

Il soupira. _J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix… _

Gaby rigola, et-

_… Par le corset en latex de Griffondor ! _

Le mercenaire s'éloigna, et Sirius ferma les yeux.

_Est-ce qu'il vient de me mettre une main au CUL ? _

Un rire lointain lui répondit.

Et Sirius ressentit la soudaine et forte envie de mourir.

_Les vacances commencent bien…_

_Ou pas._

* * *

><p>.<p>

... Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

J'espére que vous n'êtes pas contre une double dose de délire parce qu'avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, écrire des chapitres stupides et délirants et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas plonger dans la dépression XD

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! (elles vous avaient manqué, pas vrai ?)

-Lucius m'a toujours fait penser à Legolas.

-Dans le genre grande blonde frigide, je trouve.

-Non ?

-OUI, je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le chapitre. Mais je voulais le mettre, parce que... parce que.

-Je suis l'auteure. J'ai tous les droits.

-Sirius... est... maudit.

-Et... Gaby... le... sait.

-Et il en profite.

-My Hero *o*.

-La premiére partie du chapitre est ce qui s'appelle une plongée dans les abysses de l'OOC.

-Le pire ? Je ne regrette absolument rien.

-Il a été jouissif à écrire.

-MOUAHAHAHA.

-Et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire en plus. Héhé.

-Tiens, à propos...

**SONDAGE ULTRA IMPORTANT ! **

**Dites, les gens...**

**Entre un Harry/Dobby et un Sirius/Crockdur, vous préférez quoi ? **

**Non, je pose la question parce qu'une lectrice me l'a posé dans une review pour "A Matter Of Honesty", le OS en anglais (ouais, incroyable je sais XD) que j'ai posté il y a un bout de temps sur Sherlock Holmes. (Du la pub ? Où ça ?)**

**Donc voilà.**

**Dites-moi ce qui vous semble le pire ! Ou alors inventez juste Le Pire Couple Possible Avec Un Personnage Canon Dedans. **

**Mouahahaha.**

-Tant qu'on y est, je voulais aussi vous dire que... j'ai une idée pour le couple de Draco Malfoy !

-Eh ouais.

-Vous aurez juste un indice : je pense que ce sera un couple gay. Désolé pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas. MAIS il restera sur le mode de l'humour et tout et tout, donc pas de lemon. Ni de guimauve. Promis.

-ET j'ai aussi une idée pour le couple de Harry et Scath ! Je vous en parlerais... plus tard, parce que... bah... ouais, plus tard ^^".

-Bref.

-Voilà.

-LUNA !

-...

-C'était mon cri du coeur XD

-Oh, et encore une info (c'est la journée XD)

-Ce tome 3 va être long. Trés long.

-Donc, par rapport aux tomes habituels qui sont plutôt courts (comparés au pâte que je fais avec "Banzai" XD), l'intrigue va vous sembler plus étalée. Moins d'action, peut-être.

-La raison est trés simple : je me suis mise à suivre le fil directeur des chapitres de HP au lieu de me fier à mes souvenirs.

-Valà valà...

-J'ai plus grand-chose à dire, parce que je suis crevée XD

-Ah si, un dernier truc !

-Comme me l'a fait remarquer une amie, vous ne pensez pas que le Seigneur des anneaux est une allégorie du fromage ?

-Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi en regardant les noms de lieux dans lesquels ils se rendent et... voilà U.U

-Je tenais à le dire parce qu'on a parlé de Legolas plus haut (LEGOLAS LA GRANDE BLONDE !) et donc. Voilà.

Je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot sur le feu !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : la folle


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews (600 ? Je vous AIME !) !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 21 : Spécial Potter XD

Ou

Comment prouver qu'une citrouille aussi craque pour les moments guimauves...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dumbledore passa négligemment une main dans sa barbe, et grimaça lorsqu'il butta sur un nœud.

_Faut que je pense à brosser ce truc, moi._

Sur son perchoir, Fumseck poussa un ricanement moqueur avant de se mettre à entamer « la vierge des Carpates » (une comptine où il était question pêle-mêle de vierge, vampire et d'une certaine dose de ketchup visant à imbriquer le second dans le premier).

Le directeur poussa un très long soupir et, d'un geste habitué, dégaina sa baguette pour jeter un _Silencio _au volatile.

_Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir laissé partir avec ce perroquet mais comprend-moi, Fumseck ! Plaida-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi !

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit, et le phénix lui tourna le dos.

_Je suis fatigué. Vraiment._

_Fumseck ? Fit-il d'une petite voix qui avait ordinairement le don d'attendrir son compagnon.

Pas de réponse. En même temps c'était normal, il lui avait jeté un sort de Mutisme.

_Fais-moi un signe au moins ! Lança Dumbledore.

L'oiseau haussa les épaules, mais ne se retourna pas. _Je peux pas faire de cygne, je suis un phénix, hé patate ! _

Il rigola silencieusement, fier de son jeu de mot, mais ne daigna pas accorder un regard au directeur de Poudlard, qui le fixait, remplit d'espoir.

_Tu auras des bonbons au citron ? Proposa-t-il.

Rien.

_Un nouveau perchoir ?

Cette fois, une aile frémit, et le vieil homme décida de continuer sur cette voie.

_En argent ?

Reniflement de dédain. Non, de l'argent, c'était trop vulgaire pour un phénix de sa stature, évidemment.

_Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'héberge le seul phénix au monde qui ait des gouts de luxe et un ego hypertrophié ? _Se demanda Dumbledore, dans un mélange de désespoir et de résignation.

Ah oui. Parce qu'une putain de divinité avait décidé dés la naissance qu'il serait maudit.

D'abord Grindelwald (Merlin, on n'avait pas idée de faire un ennemi aussi _sexy_. Le battre avait été atrocement dur, et pas que pour ses capacités magiques). Ensuite Voldemort (idem. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous les méchants étaient aussi _bandants_ ?).

Et maintenant, les Potter.

Bon, il était trop vieux et eux trop jeunes pour les trouver beaux. Mais. Il n'empêchait que.

Maudit. Il était définitivement maudit.

_Très bien Fumseck, laissa-t-il finalement tomber après une dizaine de minutes de négociations acharnées. Tu auras ton perchoir en or avec fonction massage et distributeur de graines intégré.

L'oiseau produit un trille satisfait.

_Maintenant, retourne-toi et ais l'air majestueux, les Potter vont arriver.

_Et j'ai une image de grand sage mystérieux à préserver, moi._

Fumseck acquiesça (Dumbledore songea un instant à halluciner devant ce comportement un peu trop humain, mais décida que, de toute manière, sa vie était devenue un bordel incroyable depuis environs trois ans, et qu'il ne devait plus s'étonner de rien), et fit ce que son _maître_ lui demandait.

Lequel en fut relativement content, car l'instant d'après, une bande de Potter enragés faisait son apparition dans sa cheminée.

Il nota que Lily avait l'air fatiguée, et se promit de demander à ce bon Severus de se lier avec elle pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas et lui remonter le moral.

James, lui, paressait… déterminé. Une attitude positive, jugea Dumbledore, qui allait bien les aider.

Helmett n'était pas là –il était resté au château avec son ami (un Weasley… comment s'appelait-il déjà ?).

_Lily, James, salua-t-il avec un sourire débonnaire, tout en vérifiant discrètement que ses yeux pétillaient.

_Bonjour, Albus, fit l'homme en souriant légèrement.

Lily ne répondit pas, et s'installa dans un fauteuil, tandis que son mari faisait de même.

_Comment allez-vous ? Interrogea le directeur.

Aucun ne répondit. _Oui, forcément. Ils viennent d'apprendre qu'ils ont un fils et que celui-ci ne veut plus d'eux. Ca se comprend._

Il soupira, et reprit :

_Comme vous vous en doutez, je vous ai demandé de venir afin que nous discutions du jeune Harry.

Le visage de Lily passa très visiblement de la fatigue au chagrin le plus poignant qu'Albus eu jamais vu.

_Il ne veut pas de nous, souffla-t-elle.

_Ne dis pas cela, Lily ! L'interrompit James.

_Mais c'est la vérité ! Il nous a rejetés, et son tuteur nous a bien fait comprendre que c'était définitif !

Dumbledore se mordit légèrement la lèvre, et décida de recourir aux grands moyens pour calmer la jeune femme.

_Un bonbon ? Questionna-t-il avec bonhomie, en tendant le sachet.

Son regard la convainquit d'en prendre, et Lily croqua une petite douceur, en cachant une grimace devant l'acidité de la sucrerie.

Comme il s'en doutait, le relaxant qu'il y mettait (non, il ne droguait pas ses interlocuteurs. Mais parfois, les faire se sentir mieux aidait à les convaincre et à les calmer… et puis, c'était drôlement bon.) fit rapidement effet, et la jeune femme sécha ses larmes, retrouvant son calme.

_Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Lily, souffla gentiment Albus. Harry est blessé dans son être, mais il ne peut haïr sa famille.

_Enfin, j'espère que non, parce que sinon je suis mal._

_Il est trop bon –et en cela, il vous ressemble, ajouta-t-il, tandis que les yeux de James s'éclairaient.

_Vous… vous croyez qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, Albus ? Demanda l'homme.

_Eh bien…_

_Je le pense, effectivement, assura le directeur, ce qui parut ragaillardir les deux Potter.

Le couple échangea un regard où perçait une once de joie, et Dumbledore s'en voulut terriblement.

_Et si je leur donnais de faux espoirs ? Merlin, souhaitons que ce soit vrai… je ne supporterais pas de voir cette famille détruite une deuxième fois._

_Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Lily avec une telle confiance que le directeur faillit s'en vouloir.

Mais il devait rester impassible : la survie du monde magique en dépendait.

_Je pense que le mieux, pour commencer, serait d'encourager Helmett à se lier avec le jeune Harry. Il faudrait qu'ils deviennent amis, et que votre second fils puisse recommencer à tisser des liens de confiance.

James hocha la tête.

_Et pour sa… famille _d'adoption_ ? Je veux dire, ils sont ceux qui l'ont recueilli quand nous n'étions… –les mots semblèrent s'arracher avec difficulté des lèvres de l'homme- quand nous n'étions pas là pour lui. Nous ne pouvons pas leur enlever Harry !

Le directeur admira son interlocuteur, et lui sourit.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, James. Nous trouverons une solution.

L'ancien Griffondor lui sourit, et Albus remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, reflets de ceux de Lily, les cheveux grisonnants de manière précoce aux tempes –mais peut-être pas si précoce que ça…

Ils vieillissaient, de manière infime mais naturelle. Et leur chagrin ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus.

Alors, le directeur de Poudlard se fit la promesse solennelle que quoi qu'il arrive, il protégerait les Potter, en même temps que le monde magique.

Il leur devait bien ça.

Fumseck, de son perchoir, sourit mentalement en regardant son maître.

Voilà, il retrouvait enfin l'ancien Dumbledore. _Pas trop tôt. _

Il lâcha un petit chant joyeux, et décida qu'il devait _absolument_ raconter ça à Helmett.

Et, par la même occasion, revoir ce charmant petit oiseau…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helmett soupira.

Devant lui, un devoir d'Astronomie lui jetait un regard sévère, en lui ordonnant muettement de commencer à travailler.

Mais il ne voulait pas travailler.

Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas.

Chaque fois qu'il commençait à réfléchir, que se soit sur des Potions, de la Métamorphose ou de l'Astronomie, son esprit partait battre la campagne.

Et chaque fois, les deux mêmes sujets revenaient le tarauder.

Harry, tout d'abord.

Son _frère_, qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Etrangement, Helmett le comprenait, et même s'il ne parvenait pas à accepter totalement ce choix (malgré l'inimité qui régnait entre Harry et lui, il avait été élevé en considérant la famille comme sacrée, et il désirait voir son frère l'intégrer), il le comprenait.

Ils avaient abandonné Harry, et celui-ci avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Une famille où il était heureux, et où les membres tenaient à lui.

Et, très honnêtement, Helmett, après avoir vu la plus grande peur de Scathara Sovrano, n'avait pas le cœur à séparer les jumeaux.

Peut-être était-ce de la lâcheté, une forme détournée de ne pas voir son ex pire ennemi faire partie de son entourage, mais le sentiment était là.

L'Elu soupira.

L'autre problème qui le tourmentait avait des yeux marron, des cheveux bruns emmêlés et une furieuse tendance à lui manquer atrocement.

_Hermione…_

Oui, il se l'avouait. Hermione lui manquait.

Depuis qu'elle les avait lâchés, Ron et lui, la vie était devenue beaucoup plus ennuyeuse qu'elle ne l'était quand Hermione était là pour rire avec eux, les fustiger ou leur donner des conseils grognons sur leurs devoirs.

En deux ans, elle s'était totalement intégrée dans sa vie, jusqu'à devenir un pilier de son existence. _Sa meilleure amie._

Mais elle était partie.

Au début, Helmett avait refusé de reconnaître que la jeune fille lui manquait. Il était resté avec Ron, tentant de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais lui et son ami le sentaient : sans Hermione, rien n'était plus pareil.

A ses côtés, Ron soupira, et il planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

_On a merdé grave, pas vrai ? Fit-il, et Helmett sut qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui.

_Carrément, répondit l'Elu. On a merdé grave.

Le Griffondor roux soupira.

_On est vraiment des gamins, murmura-t-il. Et il a fallut qu'elle nous plante pour qu'on s'en rende compte…

Helmett faillit sursauter. Mais depuis quand Ron était-il aussi… aussi _mature_ ?

_Mais franchement, continua le jeune homme. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Bon ça, ça lui ressemblait plus. _Sensibilité d'une cuillère à café, hein ?_

_Le principale, poursuivit Ron, c'est qu'on fasse ce qu'il faut faire !

Le Survivant hocha la tête, et il se leva, suivit par son ami.

Il était temps qu'ils grandissent un peu, songea-t-il.

_Et surtout, il était temps de retrouver sa meilleure amie…_

Ce fut en souriant qu'il alla à la bibliothèque, où Hermione lisait tranquillement.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, Ron à ses côtés, et planta son regard dans le sien.

_Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

La jeune fille eu un imperceptible sourire, qu'elle cacha bien vite.

_Je t'écoute.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant : les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Eeeeeh oui, Hermione retourne avec Helmett et Ron.

-Pourquoi ?

-La raison est simple...

-...

-...

-*Se gratte la tête d'un air embarrassé*

-En faiiiit...

-Comment diiiire...

-Sirius : Elle commence à aimer Helmett et Ron du coup elle n'arrive pas à les rendre stupides.

-*Pumkin se jette sur Sirius pour l'étouffer*

-Severus *se pointe à l'improviste* : le chien a tort.

-Ah ben quand même !

-Severus : Pumkin les adore.

-...

-Non, c'est pas vrai !

-...

-Bon, j'avoue.

-Je les aime bien, les deux compéres.

-Voilà, c'est dit.

-Sirius *avec un grand sourire, mais en se massant le cou* : Tu as oublié de leur annoncer la conséquence...

-... Tu veux mourir ?

-Sirius : Alleeez... dis-le !

-...

-D'accord.

-Doooonc, comme je les aime beaucoup, ben...

-Ils vont devenir des personnages matures T-T

-Et attachants

-Surtout attachants

-Me tapez paaaas...

-Bon.

-Je. Déconne. Tellement. Trop. Avec. Fumseck.

-Vous m'en voulez ?

-Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais XD

-AU FAIT ! Le Pire Couple Du Monde a été trouvé ! Et je ne verrais plus jamais, jamais, _jamais_ Hermione de la même manière. Ni même Nagini, d'ailleurs.

-*frissonne*

-Bref.

-Tiens, juste quelques petites informations que je tenais à vous donner parce que sinon je vais ENCORE oublier XD

-Déjà, que les fangirls perdent tout espoir de DMHP. Le couple de Draco est déjà décidé, et ce n'est pas avec Harry qu'il sera.

-En fait, Harry ne sera pas avec un autre garçon.

-...

-J'ai perdu la moitié de mon lectorat là, non ?

-XD

-Ca, c'est fait.

-La deuxiéme information étant quelque chose qui a tendance à m'agacer, désolé ^^

-ARRETEZ de me demander si oui ou non Cédric va mourir !

-Je veux dire, ça vous avancerait à quoi que je vous réponde ?

-Vous auriez toute l'histoire de gâchée, c'est tout U.U

-En plus, je suis sure que vous le savez è.é. Alors pourquoi vous continuez à poser la question ?

-La seule chose que vous saurez, c'est que ma décision est déjà plus ou moins prise, mais qu'une grosse partie va dépendre du déroulement du tome 4 et surtout de mon état d'esprit ^^.

-Désolé d'avoir lâché ça, mais c'est quelque chose qui m'agace dans les reviews. J'espére que vous ne l'aurez pas mal pris, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention *se jette aux pieds de ses lecteurs*. Ne m'en voulez paaaaaaas TT-TT

-Bon, pour remonter le moral des troupes, une petite annonce :

-Dans quelques mois, c'est Noweeeeeel ! Et pour l'occasion, Santa Pumkin va passer !

-Donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser dés maintenant x). Il y aura peut-être même une petite surprise de plus ^^

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	22. Chapter 22

Hum. Je suppose que je n'ai aucun excuse quand à mon retard...

*Pumkin s'agenouille devant les lecteurs*

Pardoooooooooooon ! Je voulais vraiment publier mais j'ai plein de bouloooooot... Désolééééééééé... TT-TT

Mais... euh... je poste maintenant plutôt que la semaine prochaine... ce qui veut dire que toute ma plage horaire va être décalée... *Pumkin va se chercher une aspirine* *aprés réflexion, elle prend la boite*

Mais foin de considérations aussi matérielles ! *devant son planning, Pumkin pousse un cri de désespoire en constatant qu'elle ignore quand elle aura le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre* voici le chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime ! *merci de ne pas m'abandonner malgré mes retards T-T*

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 22 : Un moment de guimauve 100% pur sériositude

Ou

Vous le vouliez ? Il est LA ! Sirius is back in Black ! (et l'auteure aime ses jeux de mots)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

__Agabadapu ! Pat'ol ! _

__James ! Jaaaaames ! Le petit a prononcé mon nom ! Tu entends ? Il a prononcé mon nom ! _

_James sourit devant l'excitation de son meilleur ami, qui tenait un petit bébé aux yeux verts dans les bras._

__Il est trop précoce ! Hein Harry que t'es trop précoce ? Oh oui ! Ca c'est mon petit Harry ! Ca c'est mon petit homme à moi ! T'es trop mignoooon… roucoula Sirius devant son filleul, qui faisait des bulles de bave en gloussant._

_Il se mit à lui chatouiller le nombril, et le nourrisson éclata de rire, ce qui parut projeter l'Animagus au septième ciel._

__Babouuuuuu ! S'écria le petit d'un air triomphant. Ababu babou ! _

__Rooooooh, t'es trop mimiiiiiii ! Je t'aime bonhomme, tu le sais, ça ? _

_James se mit à ricaner, et Lily, qui tenait Helmett, apparut à leur côté. Elle fixa le meilleur ami de son mari, et soupira. _

__Où sont Remus et Peter ? Questionna James. _

_La jeune femme retint un rire, et répondit : _

__Helmett a appelé Remus « Mumus ». Je crois que Peter essaie toujours de le ranimer. _

__Mumus ! Rigola Helmett. Mumus pa'te''e ! _

_Il s'attira deux regards de fierté parentale (Sirius étant toujours occupé à gagatiser devant Harry), et fit un sourire lumineux à ses parents._

_Et soudain, tout changea. _

_Sirius se sentit disparaître. Il voulut appeler James et Lily, mais se rendit compte qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas. _

__Helmett ! Gazouilla James. Ca c'est mon petit bonhomme, pas vrai ? Ca c'est mon petit bonhomme ! _

__J'ignorais que j'avais deux bébés à la maison, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton pincé –mais néanmoins amusé. _

_Ils se regardèrent tous deux, souriants, avant de replonger sur leur fils._

_Et Sirius voulait crier._

_Dans ses bras, Harry avait cessé de rire, et il regardait ses parents avec appréhension._

__'Apa ? 'Aman ? Fit-il en tendant son bras minuscule vers eux. _

_Mais le couple Potter ne lui prêta pas attention, et continua de parler, vivant tableau inaccessible. Et Sirius sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

__James ! Hurla-t-il. JAMES ! _

_Mais quand James se retourna pour lui faire face, son regard n'était que froideur._

__Tu nous as trahis, Sirius. Tu as tué Peter. Tu nous as vendu ! Tu nous a tous tués ! TOUS ! _

_L'Animagus recula d'un pas._

__Non, bredouilla-t-il. Moi je voulais vous protéger ! Je le jure, je voulais vous protéger ! C'est pour ça que j'ai suggéré Peter ! Pour vous protéger ! Il faut me croire, James… Le traître, c'est Peter ! Pas moi, Peter ! _

_Mais déjà, James ne le voyait plus, et était de nouveau chaleureux. _

__On est une belle famille tous les trois, hein ? Lança-t-il à sa femme, qui acquiesça. _

__Ouais, rétorqua une voix trainante. Une bien belle famille… _

_A ce moment, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il ne tenait plus Harry dans ses bras. « Que… ? »_

_Un petit garçon de huit ans, avec de grands yeux verts, le fixa d'un air impassible, silencieusement. Et Sirius commença à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas._

__Une si belle famille, murmura l'enfant. _

_Sirius se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il voulut prendre Harry dans ses bras, le consoler, mais l'enfant se dégagea, alors que son visage changeait. _

_Ses yeux verts tournèrent à un bleu froid, son visage rond et enfantin s'allongea, il perdit les courbes de l'enfance, et des cheveux ébouriffés devinrent lisses. _

_Alors, il cessa de pleurer, et une petite main vint se nicher dans la sienne. _

__Les adultes, souffla Scath, c'est tous des cons. Nous on est deux, mais on est les plus forts. On les battra tous Harry, promis. _

_Avec horreur, Sirius le vit sourire à la jeune fille, et se détourner de lui. Les deux enfants partirent en courant, un grand sourire sur le visage, et disparurent bientôt de son champ de vision. _

_Il resta seul. _

_Sirius leva la tête, son esprit tentant d'affronter les conclusions de ce qu'il venait de voir._

_Harry Potter, son filleul, serait Harry Sovrano ? _

_Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Pourquoi, à Poudlard, ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ces deux yeux verts ne l'avaient-ils pas interpellé ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien ? _

_« Parce que tu es un traître. »_

_L'évadé se figea, alors que la petite voix insidieuse qui venait de s'inviter dans sa tête poursuivait : _

_« Tu le sais, Sirius Black. Tu es un traître. Tu ne reconnais même pas ton filleul… huhuhu… un traître ingrat ! »_

_Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était Azkaban ! Tout était de la faute d'Azkaban ! Sa mémoire avait été prise par les Détraqueurs ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute !_

_« Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, Sirius… on sait tous que t'es un lâche, doublé d'un hypocrite ! »_

_La tête d'Harry se mit à danser devant ses yeux, rejoint par celle de Scath, puis James, Helmett, Lily, Remus, Crockdur, Dumbledore, Helmett le perroquet, Rogue, tous… tous riaient de lui, en le laissant seul, face à sa trahison… sa trahison… _

_« Retourne à Azkaban, Sirius Black, c'est là où les méchants toutous dans ton genre doivent être enfermés ! »_

_Non… pas Azkaban… il ne voulait plus aller à Azkaban… plus jamais…_

_« Azkaban ! Renvoyez-le à Azkaban ! »_

_Non ! Il ne voulait pas y retourner ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas… il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne voulait pas ! _

_« Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! » « Azkaban ! »_

_NON ! PLUS JAMAIS ! _

_PLUS JAMAIS ! Hurla Sirius en se réveillant brutalement.

Il se mit à haleter, et agrippa frénétiquement les draps de son lit, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Ses pupilles écarquillées rejouaient sans cesse devant ses yeux le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir, y ajoutant des épisodes de son séjour à Azkaban.

_Jamais, souffla-t-il. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jam-

Il s'interrompit brutalement, alors que deux mains se posaient sur son épaule.

Les jumeaux Sovrano le fixèrent avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard.

Sirius leva la tête vers eux et les dernières bribes de sa crise se dissipèrent

Honteux de son comportement, il fit un sourire gêné aux deux enfants, et bredouilla :

_Oh… euh… hem… belle journée, non ? Hehe… ha…

Une pichenette sur le front le fit taire, et Harry lui sourit doucement.

_Hey, Sirius, relax.

_De- hein ?

Scath leva les yeux au ciel.

_Pas besoin de te cacher. On fait tous des sales cauchemars.

_Donc si t'as besoin d'un truc en urgence… appelle-nous. Hésite pas à réveiller Gaby, ça lui fera les pieds, termina Harry.

Ils se levèrent du lit, et se concertèrent du regard, avant de rougir brutalement.

Et soudain, Sirius se retrouva dans une étreinte maladroite, et il cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de se radoucir, et de sourire, apaisé.

Les jumeaux se retirèrent doucement, et croisèrent les bras.

_Et… euh… marmonna Scath en rougissant furieusement. Oublie pas qu'on est là, hein… j'veux dire…

_Ouais… comme elle dit, continua Harry. Oublie pas… bon, on se casse !

Ils partirent quasiment en courant, et Sirius les regarda faire avec une pointe d'amusement.

_Sales gosses… _

L'évadé songea qu'ils étaient mignons, dans leur tendresse un peu maladroite, et qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé dans une famille pareille.

Et Gaby, accoudé contre le mur, ombre parmi les ombres, sourit à son tour. _Tu t'intègres de mieux en mieux, Sirius Black… peut-être ferons-nous quelque chose de toi, si les petits cochons ne te mangent pas avant. _

Sirius se rendormit le sourire aux lèvres, et plongea dans un sommeil paisible… pour se réveiller quatre heures plus tard, avec l'horrible impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Quelque chose en rapport avec son rêve.

_Mon rêve… Il y avait James, Lily, Helmett, Har- HARRY ! _

Il se leva brusquement, s'emmêla les pieds dans ses draps et tomba par terre, le nez au sol et les fesses en l'air.

Il se redressa avec difficulté, et voulut courir vers la porte –dans l'obscurité, il la confondit avec le mur et s'éclata le front contre ce dernier.

_Harry. Oh putain. OH PUTAIN ! _

Harry Sovrano était Harry Potter ! Depuis le début c'était lui !

Ignorant qu'il était tout de même très lent d'esprit, étant donné que quasiment tout le monde le savait sauf lui, Sirius tâtonna pour trouver la poignée de la porte et la poussa, se jetant dans le couloir (et glissant par la même occasion sur le tapis de Perse ramené par Gaby), et courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry et Scath.

Il du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte en grand, et créer un minimum de tensions dramatiques, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur l'un des lits.

_TOI ! Je sais qui tu es !

Une tête endormie émergea dudit lit, et Scath fixa le doigt de Sirius.

_Gnf… c'est bien… mais avant de connaître les autres, connais-toi toi-même… de Confucius… et pis laisse-les dormir… de moi.

L'homme s'immobilisa. Merde, mauvais choix.

_Euh… ouais, pardon. Rendors-toi, je vais voir Harry.

_'Kay. 'Nuit.

Sirius se tourna, et pointa son doigt sur l'autre lit :

_TOI ! Je sais qui tu es ! Répéta-t-il.

Harry se redressa, et le regard, à moitié endormi.

_Ah. Cool. Et ?

_Tu es mon filleul ! Glapit Sirius. Harry Potter !

Il voulut se jeter sur l'adolescent, mais quelque chose de froid lui chatouilla la jugulaire.

Gaby lui fit un sourire effrayant de froideur, et le couteau sur la gorge de l'homme s'approcha encore plus de sa peau.

Devant lui, Scath le menaçait de son couteau papillon, et Harry venait de sortir sa baguette.

_Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, lui murmura le mercenaire blond.

Sirius déglutit.

_Euh… merde ?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

__Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Bizarrement, je trouve le rêve de Sirius à la fois adorable et horriblement guimauve et mal écrit U.U

-La Sériositude c'est pas mon truc T-T

-Mais je tenais à montrer James, Lily, Helmett et tout sous un bon jour.

-Parce que mine de rien, je les aime bien U.U

-Oui, je SAIS que je ne devrais pas. Mais voilà, c'est fait.

-Désolééééééééééé...

-Par contre, que les amoureux du bashing ne s'inquiètent pas.. enfin... euh... tout est relatif quoi... parce qu'Helmett, Ron, Dumby et tout (et tout ? Ce sont mes trois seuls personnages un tant soi peu méchants T-T je suis désespérante) continueront à faire des bêtises.

-Bah oui, il faut bien un scénario quand même. XD

-Je disais quoi avant de partir sur mon incapacité à construire des personnages détestables ?

-AU FAIT !

-(faut vraiment que j'arréte les disgressions moi -")

-(mais on s'en fiche U.U)

-donc : AU FAIT !

-Vous savez ce qu'une de mes profs m'a sortie ?

-"Va falloir sortir du monde des bisounours !"

-Et j'ai réalisé que j'étais un bisounours qui allait se faire exiler de sa patrie à cause de cette prof.

-Si j'étais un bisounours, je serais un bisounours orange avec un chapeau sur le ventre (dans le rond qu'ils ont U.U). Et je serais le roi des bisounours.

-Et j'aurais une couronne.

-...

-Si vous vous demandez ce que j'ai fumé, je vous donne l'adresse de mon dealer : allez au lycée le plus proche de chez vous et demandez leur une triple-dose de devoirs TOUT CA PARCE QU'AUJOURD'HUI EST UN PUTAIN DE JOUR FÉRIÉ !

-Je déteste mes profs T-T

-Les Sovrano sont mignooooons...

-(je vous ai déjà parlé de ma tendance à sauter du coq à l'âne ?)

-Je crois qu'ils aiment bien Sirius, dans le fond U.U

-Ou alors ma bisounoursite les contamine.

-Et Gaby...

-Voilà quoi U.U

-J'ai l'impression de toujours revenir sur les même sujets : Gaby, Luna et moi.

-Je radote, c'est ça ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire T-T

-AU FAIT !

-(digression du jour, bonjour !)

-Vous connaissez 9Gag ? Non ? Alors allez voir.

-Ils prennent votre âme... et vous ne pouvez même pas le regretter *-*

-J'en ai d'ailleurs tiré cette phrase magnifique :

**DEAR MONDAY,**

**FUCK YOU.**

**SINCERELY, THE WORLD**

-Et donc, tout ça pour dire que... voilà U.U

-Je n'aime pas les lundis T-T

-Mais je vous aime trés fort, mes lecteurs chéris !

-Et je vais vous laisser, mon boulot m'attend...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui...

*Pumkin regarde son chapitre*

*Glousse de maniére effroyablement sinistre*

Ouais bon, je ne vous dit rien parce que... gnéhéhéhéhé... *Pumkin explose de rire*

Attention ! Ce n'est pas parce que je poste cette semaine alors que j'ai posté la semaine derniére que le rythme va revenir à un chapitre par semaine : c'est juste pour rattraper mon planning, alors ne vous y habituez pas XD

Mais tréve de Sériositude ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors préts feu lisez !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 23 : De l'utilité des Clichés

Ou

Pourquoi James Potter aurait vraiment du rester couché, aujourd'hui...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bonjour messieurs, fit Scrimgeour.

L'ensemble des Aurors répondit par un murmure ensommeillé, et leur chef poursuivi.

_Je vous remercie d'être tous venus malgré l'heure matinale.

_Six heures du mat', grogna Dawlish, qui était assis juste à côté de James. C'est pas une heure, ça ! Heureusement qu'on a juré d'être toujours au poste… engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient, engagez-vous !

_Si je vous ais fait venir ici, c'est parce que nous avons reçu les premiers rapports des autorités moldues, qui ont fait des appels à témoins pour retrouver Black.

Immédiatement, le silence se fit parmi les hommes, qui se raidirent, attentifs.

_Vous serez divisés en équipe de trois, afin d'aller enquêter sur le terrain. Vous vous ferez passer pour des lentes d'armes auprès des foyers moldus, si nécessaire.

_C'est « gendarmes » ! Intervint timidement Arthur Weasley (présent pour une raison inconnue).

Personne ne l'écouta, et Scrimgeour poursuivit :

_Je vais donc dés maintenant donner les noms des équipes, leur leader et les participants. Equipe Alpha, Shackebolt, leader, John et Selwin. Equipe Beta…

James attendit son tour, qui vint dans les derniers.

_Equipe Epsilon, Potter, leader, Dawlish et Crowd.

L'homme acquiesça, et chercha du regard ses coéquipiers, qui lui répondirent par un hochement de tête.

_C'est parti, ordonna Scrimgeour, après avoir distribué les ordres de mission à chaque leader. Vous reviendrez à midi pour votre rapport. Bonne chance, messieurs.

Tous se levèrent après un salut, et partirent sans un mot.

James réunit son équipe, et, après avoir quittés le Ministère, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une rue adjacente, et leur chef montra le papier qu'il avait reçu.

_Nous allons transplaner au 69, rue R. Siffredi **(1)**, au nord de Londres. Une moldue affirme avoir vu Black dans la rue, nous allons l'interroger. Prêt ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, impressionnés par la détermination qui irradiait de James. Ils transplanérent sans un mot, disparaissant de la rue.

Et James serra les poings.

_Je t'aurais, Black… j'en fais le serment ! _

.

.

.

Les trois Aurors se matérialisèrent dans une petite rue banale d'un quartier résidentiel, à l'abri des regards.

_Très bien, fit James. Maintenant, nous allons nous présenter au 69. Ayez l'air de moldus.

_Euh… Chef ? Demanda Crowd en levant la main.

_Oui ?

_Comment on fait pour avoir l'air de moldu ?

James marqua un temps.

_Euh… très bonne question._

Finalement, il haussa les épaules, et dit :

_Essayez juste de ne pas avoir l'air de sorciers.

Son interlocuteur ne parut pas plus avancé, mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une autre question, et leur fit signe de marcher.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois clair, et James toqua.

Une jeune femme leur ouvrit, et leur fit un sourire lascif.

_Bonjourrr, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. C'est pourrr quoi ?

James déglutit, et empêcha ses yeux de se fixer sur le balcon pour le moins _développé_ de la demoiselle, avant de répondre :

_Nous sommes bien au 69 rue R. Siffredi ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et caressa sa tempe, tandis qu'elle faisait nonchalamment glisser la bretelle de son débardeur.

_C'est exact, beaux jeunes hommes… je suis Errrrotica **(2)**… souhaitez-vous entrrrrer ?

Dawlish et Crowd opinèrent avec ravissement, mais James refusa.

_Gentes dames. Nous sommes ici pour vous poser des questions sur votre témoignage à propos de Sirius Black.

_Oh oui… soupira la femme. Sirrrrius Black… je l'ai vu…

Sa main droite se mit à enlever son haut, et elle se retrouva un soutien-gorge devant les trois Aurors, de plus en plus rouges.

_J'allais prrrendrre une douche, chuchota-t-elle en se déhanchant de manière érotique. Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ? Nous discuterrrons de tout cela en prrrrofondeurrr…

_Oui ! S'écria Dawlish. Tout de suite, M'am !

_J'arrive ! Poursuivit Crowd.

Ils allaient s'engouffrer dans la maison, mais James les retint.

_Arrêtez ! Nous sommes en service !

Dawlish le fusilla du regard.

_Tu crois que j'ai l'occasion de rencontrer des canons comme ça dans ma vie, toi ? Grogna-t-il. Non, alors laisse-moi profiter de l'existence !

Crowd appuya vivement ses paroles de la tête, et James le fixa, vaguement halluciné.

_Crowd… tu es marié…

_S'aérer un peu ne fais jamais de mal, marmonna l'Auror en dégrafant sa braguette.

Erotica choisit ce moment pour revenir, et ses lèvres pulpeuses s'approchèrent de James.

_Allons, beau gendarrrrme… vous avez l'airrrr teeeeellement strrrressé… venez vous détendrrrre…

Elle se colla contre lui, et sa main se dirigea vers un endroit particulièrement intime de l'Auror, qui fit un bond de trois mètres de haut, avant de reculer brusquement.

_Nous vous remercions pour votre témoignage, madame, aurevoiretàlaprochaiiiine ! Bredouilla-t-il en prenant ses collègues par le bras et en les entrainant dans la rue à toute vitesse.

La femme se mit à leur courir après, en leur hurlant de la prendre, tandis qu'un homme surgissait derrière elle et beuglait : « Personne ne quitte ma maison sans faire l'amour à ma femme ! Revenez faire l'amour à ma femme ! »**(3)**

Finalement, après dix minutes de course-poursuite, les trois Aurors se retrouvèrent dans une autre ruelle, sans leurs poursuivants, qui paraissaient avoir abandonné.

_Putain, Potter ! Pesta Dawlish. On aurait pu se faire un bon coup ! T'es chiant tu le sais, ça ?

_Ouais, grogna Crowd. Vraiment chiant. Cette nana était trop HOT !

James les fusilla du regard, et cracha sèchement :

_Je suis peut-être chiant mais je reste votre chef, alors si vous ne voulez pas d'un blâme vous feriez mieux de la fermer et de reboutonner votre braguette.

Penauds, les deux hommes obéirent, et le père de l'Elu se gratta la tête en regardant autour de lui.

_Maintenant, il faut savoir où on a atterrit… quelqu'un a le plan ?

Il vit avec consternation Crowd sortir le papier et le déplier tant bien que mal, pour ensuite plisser les yeux et se concentrer dessus.

_On est toujours dans la rue Faust, tout prés de l'endroit où Erotica a dit avoir vu Black, marmonna-t-il.

_Parfait, répondit James. Nous allons donc interroger tous les habitants du quartier pour leur demander s'ils n'auraient pas vu Black, ou sa forme Animagus.

_Je vais voir Erotica ! S'écria Dawlish. On n'a pas pu lui demander ce qu'elle savait en dét-

__Tu. Reste. Ici. _

L'Auror avisa la lueur psychotique dans les yeux de son chef, et sa baguette sortie.

_Okay. Compris. Pas de problème. On ne va pas voir Erotica. Jamais. Pigé. Totalement. Baissez votre baguette s'il-vous-plait chef, vousmefaitepeuuuuur…

James hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Crowd.

__D'autres réclamations ? _Demanda-t-il en caressant sa baguette.

_Qui, moi ? Noooooooooooon… bon, on va interroger les gens ?

Le leader acquiesça, et partit en direction de la première maison.

Une dizaine de demeures plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la toute dernière maison. Celle qu'on leur avait désignée comme « _la maison du diable_ ».

Dawlish déglutit, et s'approcha du numéro 666 rue des Infernaux.

_On est obligé d'y aller, chef ? Questionna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

James ne répondit pas, et contempla ce qui leur faisait face.

C'était une grande bâtisse, de pierre noire, dont le bas semblait bizarrement plus fin que le haut, donnant de ce fait l'impression qu'il ne tenait qu'au vent de souffler un peu trop fort pour la faire s'écrouler.

La girouette plantée sur le toit, qui grinçait de manière abominable, ne cessait de partir en tout sens, secouée par une tempête invisible.

Au-dessus de la maison, de lourds nuages gris étaient amassés, et des éclairs tombaient à intervalle irréguliers, alors qu'il faisait extraordinairement beau tant qu'on se tenait en-dehors du portail.

Un grand rire machiavélique préenregistré éclatait toutes les cinq minutes, et les Aurors avaient très envie de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

C'était La Maison du Diable. Ou du Cliché. Au choix.

James, prenant son courage à deux mains, posa la main sur le portail (qui était fait d'une étrange matière, rappelant des os humains qu'on aurait teint en noir), et lu la devise qui y était gravée.

_Toi qui entre ici, abandonne tout espoir._

_Charmant, souffla l'homme en déglutissant.

Il allait pousser la construction, mais elle s'ouvrit seul, sur un bruit inquiétant, et un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres ponctua l'entrée des trois adultes.

_Maman, murmura Crowd.

Un cimetière glauque leur fit face, rempli de corbeaux. Sur un arbre desséché, un vautour émit un caquètement funèbre.

James fit un pas à l'intérieur, et il se mit à pleuvoir.

_Je veux partir ! Cria Crowd.

_Moi aussiii, geignit Dawlish. J'ai peuuuuur !

_Ca suffit ! Ordonna le père de l'Elu. Nous allons entrer, et interroger les habitants de cette maison !

_Sauf s'ils nous emportent en Enfer avant, termina Crowd dans un souffle.

Les trois hommes traversèrent en courant le cimetière, plongeant dans des flaques de boue, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

Celle-ci était grande, en bois noir, et ornée d'une grande cicatrice horizontale qui rappelait un sourire dément.

_Dawlish, sonne, lança James.

L'Auror se mordit la lèvre.

_Pourquoi moi ?

_Parce que. Sonne.

Dawlish poussa un long gémissement inarticulé, et chercha la sonnette du regard.

Un crâne ricanant, cloué contre un mur prés de la porte, se mit à caqueter.

_C'est ici la sonnette, vieux ! Glapit-il d'une voix criarde. Mais faut raquer ! Pouihihihi !

Dawlish craqua.

_MAMAAAAAAAAAN ! Hurla-t-il en partant en courant. EROTICAAAAA !

Crowd et James restèrent seuls. Ils avalèrent leur salive, et dirigèrent leurs regards vers le crâne, qui hurlait de rire.

_Putain, fit-il en sortant une main squelettique du mur pour essuyer ses larmes de rire imaginaires. Ca me fait toujours autant délirer ce truc.

_Hem, lança James. C'est… c'est vous la sonnette ?

Le crâne le fixa en faisant claquer sa mâchoire.

_Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous, pauvres mortels ? Vous êtes des sorciers, je le sens… alors que faites-vous ici ?

L'Auror bomba le torse pour se donner du courage.

_Nous sommes venus interroger les occupants de cette maison au nom du Ministère, dit-il. Si vous pouviez nous annoncer…

Le crâne prit un air méditatif, et la main ressortit pour aller le gratter.

_Je peux faire ça… mais ça fera dix noises et deux mornilles !

Crowd allait protester, mais James l'interrompit et fouilla dans ses poches. Il tendit la somme au crâne, qui prit l'argent et alla mordre dans une pièce, avant de les faire disparaître dans le mur avec sa main.

_Très bien…

La main ressortit, se déplia, et alla saisir un lourd cordon qui se trouvait en haut de la porte.

Elle le tira, et un énorme bruit de cloche se fit entendre.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité pendant que James et Crowd se bouchaient les oreilles, et les éclairs martelèrent le sol.

La porte grinça en commençant à s'ouvrir, tandis qu'une musique de suspens se faisait entendre.

Une énorme main pâle en sortit, et une voix grave, qui ne pouvait venir que des bas-fonds de l'Enfer, retentit.

_**QUI EST LA ? **

Une ombre immense et terrifiante leur fit face, et Crowd perdit les pédales.

Il se mit à hurler, et partit en courant, avant de se cogner contre une des tombes et de s'évanouir sur un râle d'horreur.

Et Gaby, une brosse à dent dans la bouche, fixa James.

_C'est pour quoi ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur !

-Déjà, la liste des indications du texte. Bon, je remets les endroits d'où elles sont extraites parce que je sais que je DETESTE lire ces indications aprés le chapitre et ne plus me souvenir de pourquoi elles sont là XD

-QUI a parlé de mémoire de poisson rouge ? è.é

-**(1)** : La rue R. Siffredi... Que ceux qui ont reconnus la référence se dénoncent, bande de pervers ! Pour les autres, Mon ami Wikipédia vous informera convenablement… ou Rocco lui-même, si vous lui demandez gentiment XD

-**(2)**« Erotica » est une référence à un épisode de Friends, où Phibie (aucune idée de comment s'écrit son prénom - -'') se fait passer pour une masseuse suédoise qui s'appelle comme ça.

-**(3)** : "Revenez faire l'amour à ma femme !" Ces paroles sont tirées d'un excellent film appelé 'The Other Guys' (grosse parodie des films d'action policière, à voir absolument !) où on a quasiment la même situation (deux policiers se font poursuivre par une femme et son mari, qui hurle que « Tous ceux qui entrent dans ma maison doivent faire l'amour à ma femme ! Revenez faire l'amour à ma femme ! »). Et il FALLAIT que je place ce truc. Rassurez-vous, vous avez échappé à un chapitre entier sur les Aurors, Erotica et son mari (je le ferais peut-être en bonus… genre 'ce qui se serait passé si James, Dawlish et Crowd étaient entrés chez Erotica'. Comment ça non ? Zétes pas drôles è.é).

-Pour ceux qui se demandent, j'étais déchainée lorsque j'ai écris le chapitre.

-Ca s'en ressent d'ailleurs : il déborde de conneri- hem. De... d'humour ?

-XD

-J'avoue : ce chapitre est... un peu comme un scénario de film écrit sous mescaline (ledit scénario s'appelant _Las Vegas Parano_, m'enfin).

-Oh, et le prochain aussi.

-Mais j'ai introduit la mascotte de la série ! (à égalité avec Helmett le perroquet) : MARCEL !

-Et donc voilà.

-Je suis navrée pour la stupidité absolue de ce chapitre mais... il me fait marrer TT-TT c'est tout XD

-La maison des Sovrano aussi d'ailleurs U.U

-Elle est honteusement inspirée de celle de la famille Addams, mais...

-Je l'imagine tellement trop comme ça que ça en devient indécent.

-Et... voilà U.U

-Je suis vraiment à court d'idées là XD

-D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais vous quitter maintenant, parce que je suis sensée réviser pour mes bacs blancs

-Je m'en vais donc vers le merveilleux chemin de la philosophie (gyaaaaaaah... *gémissement de bonheur intense*) et vous laisse x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	24. Chapter 24

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, où James en prend encore plein la gueule... oui je sais, vous m'en voulez atrocement (comment ça non ?). Il est marrant à faire souffrir, ce petit x)

Mais tréve de parole ! Voici à présent venu le temps du chapitre nouveau !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (*Pumkin hallucine devant le nombre* 700 ? JE VOUS AIME ! JE VOUS ADORE ! JE ME PROSTERNE DEVANT CHACUN DE VOUS, VOUS ECRIT DES LEMONS AVEC DRACO/SIRIUS/SEVERUS/HAGRID (hey, chacun ses phantasmes hein). Continuez comme ça, vous êtes mes Muses !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 24 : Où on apprend que finalement, les Sovrano sont pas si nettes que ça... quoi, c'était évident ? Zut.

Ou

Comment arriver à inventer une cinquiéme dimension -parce que croyez-le ou non, il y a des limites à la quatriéme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

James remua nerveusement sur son le divan où il était assis, et leva les yeux pour examiner le plafond, en espérant (vainement) qu'il serait moins hostile que tout ce qui l'entourait.

« La salle de découragement », avait annoncé Gaby en le faisant entrer dans la pièce, avant de partir pour finir sa toilette.

_Pour être décourageant, c'est décourageant_, songea l'Auror en gémissant muettement.

La pièce était plutôt grande, peinte en noir, avec des motifs rougeâtres évoquant des tâches de sang coagulés. Sur la table basse, un bouquet de fleurs fanées tentait sans grande conviction d'égayer l'endroit, et des menottes pendouillaient le long du canapé (qui était vraiment inconfortable).

A droite de James, une statue représentant un homme en train d'être étranglé par un serpent géant geignait à intervalles réguliers, et une brise glaciale fouettait les os.

Et juste en face de lui, une énorme devise peinte en rouge titrait : « _L'Enfer c'est les autres, et les autres c'est Nous_ »

L'homme se demanda distraitement si tout cela n'était qu'une farce, mais déjà, Gaby revenait.

Le mercenaire blond lui fit un grand sourire, et lança :

_Je suis désolé pour Marcel, Scath l'influence un peu trop au niveau de l'argent, c'est dingue… m'enfin, il faut le comprendre, il revient d'une croisière et je pense qu'il avait envie de se défouler un peu. Vous savez ce que c'est, termina-t-il en rigolant.

_Marcel ? Releva James.

_Le portier.

L'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés ouvrit de grands yeux :

_Le… le crâne ?

Gaby eut l'air scandalisé :

_Ne lui dites jamais ça ! Marcel a horreur qu'on ne le considère que comme un crâne. C'est un squelette entier, vous savez. En fait, autrefois, c'était une danseuse de cabaret très connue, mais il est mort et cette maison a été construite sur le cimetière. Le problème, c'est que le mur d'entrée est précisément sur sa tombe. Du coup, il a passé prés d'un siècle à ne pouvoir errer que dans le mur. Quand j'ai acheté la maison, j'ai fait déplacer la tombe, mais l'habitude lui est restée. Du coup, avec les enfants, on s'est dit que se serait une bonne idée de l'engager comme portier, il a un don pour ça, vous avez remarqué ?

_...

C'était officiel, James était perdu.

_Vous… vous êtes en train de me dire que le crâ- squelette était une femme ?

_Non, bien sur que non ! S'exclama Gaby. Il était transsexuel.

Ah. Oui, bien sur. Si le squelette était transsexuel, alors…

_Je crois que je deviens cinglé._

L'Auror secoua la tête, et reprit :

_Comme je le disais, je suis ici pour vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Sirius Black.

Gaby leva un sourcil.

_Je vous écoute, fit-il.

James se racla la gorge, et se leva en prenant son calepin pour noter le témoignage de l'homme.

_Sois professionnel, vieux ! Oublie que ton fils est dans cette maison, et fais ton job ! Yes man !_

_Une voisine a déclaré avoir vu un gros chien noir roder dans le quartier, durant ces vacances. L'avez-vous vu ?

_Un chien noir ? Répéta Gaby, qui avait soudainement l'air amusé.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le blond éclata de rire. James battit des paupières, et questionna :

_Euh… que se passe-t-il ?

Gaby cessa de rire, et se gratta la tête.

_Comment dire ça… je pense que vous montrer sera mieux.

Sous le regard interloqué de l'Auror, il ferma les yeux, et parut se concentrer.

L'instant d'après, un énorme berger d'Anatolie, au poil aussi noir que la nuit, se tenait devant lui, paisiblement assis sur son derrière, la tête penchée sur le côté, un grand sourire scotché sur les babines.

James eu un mouvement instinctif de recul.

Pour avoir passé des heures à éplucher des magazines canins, en passionné des chiens qu'il était, il connaissait parfaitement l'animal qui lui faisait face.

Le berger d'Anatolie était connu comme « le chien le plus puissant au monde ». La race avait été utilisée par les bergers turcs des hautes plaines pour garder les troupeaux et combattre les loups et les ours qui s'aventuraient trop prés des moutons. On racontait même qu'un de ces chiens, bien entrainé, pouvait battre un lion.

Rapide, fort, et dangereux. Létal.

_Je vois, souffla-t-il. Il semblerait que nous nous soyons trompés de chien. Vous pouvez vous retransformer, monsieur Sovrano.

La bête aboya brièvement et s'ébroua, reprenant forme humaine.

_Convaincu ? Dit Gaby en se grattant la tête.

L'Auror hocha la tête, un peu déstabilisé, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits.

_Néanmoins, étant donné que votre Animagus fait partie de la classe 1 des animaux magiques et non-magiques dangereux, je vais devoir vous demander de me montrer l'acte d'enregistrement auprès du Ministère et du Comité des Animaux.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, le grand blond parut légèrement surpris, mais se reprit bien vite, et son sourire se réafficha sur ses lèvres. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules, un nouvel éclat calculateur dans les yeux.

_Bien entendu, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita. L'instant d'après, une feuille voleta jusqu'à eux.

L'homme l'attrapa sans difficultés, et les tendit à James, qui y jeta un œil, avant de hausser un sourcil.

_C'est de l'italien ? Demanda-t-il.

_Nous possédons la double-nationalité, expliqua Gaby. Je suis rattachée au Concile romain, et ceci est l'acte d'enregistrement auprès du ministère anglais.

L'Auror leva un sourcil.

_Au Concile romain ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Vous n'êtes pas habilité à me poser ce genre de question, répondit Gaby de manière sibylline. De toute façon, tout est en règle, alors...

James allait rétorquer quelque chose, lorsque le mercenaire mit fin à la conversation :

_Si vous permettez, j'ai des chatons à noyer… au revoir !

Il allait franchir la porte (en évitant de regarder Marcel le crâne transsexuel, de peur que ses nerfs ne le lâchent définitivement), lorsque deux silhouettes, qui avaient manifestement été faire du jogging, apparurent dans le jardin/cimetière.

_Le portail est ouvert ? S'étonna Scath.

_Il devait y avoir des visiteurs, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules

_Ouais. Bon, j'irais bien boire un peu, m- MARCEL ! T'es rentré ? Hurla la jeune fille en se jetant sur le crâne, qui fit apparaître un bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

_Il semblerait, morveuse, jeta-t-il en faisant claquer sa mâchoire.

Harry le salua de la main, et interrogea :

_Alors, comment était ta croisière ?

_Tu t'es fait du fric ? Poursuivit Scath.

_Tu peux pas imaginer ! Répondit Marcel en se frottant les mains (ce qui produisit un horrible bruit de crissement). Ouais, franchement, c'était sympa. J'ai rencontré la Momie –tu sais, celle du film. Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un sacré pigeon ! Avec de l'oseille pleins les bandages, en plus !

James cligna des yeux.

_Salut, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Bonjour, Scathara.

_Vous vous connaissez ? Intervint Marcel, que personne n'écouta.

_C'est Scath, Gaby espèce de- ooooooooh, monsieur Potter ! Navrée, s'excusa Scath, le regard froid. Je vous avais pris pour un autre.

La jeune fille grinça des dents, et Harry serra les poings. Gaby, sentant les tensions, décida d'intervenir :

_L'Auror Potter est venu pour vérifier quelque chose, mais il allait partir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en fixant James.

_Euh… oui, bien sur, marmonna l'objet de la conversation. Mais… je pourrais te parler, Harry ?

Scath allait s'interposer, mais son frère lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait. Il leva les yeux vers son père biologique, et lança d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons :

_Il me semble que tout a déjà été dit, _Auror Potter._

James fut choqué par le ton de sa voix, mais s'efforça de rester calme.

_Je pense que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, fit-il.

_C'est un euphémisme, ricana Scath.

_MAIS, reprit James, Lily, Helmett et moi aimerions pouvoir… pas nous faire pardonner, parce que c'est impossible, mais au moins nous rattraper un peu… te connaître mieux… nous savons que ce que nous avons fait était horrible, et impardonnable, mais nous aimerions juste tisser des liens. Au moins des liens amicaux, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

A cet instant, une émotion inconnue traversa les yeux verts d'Harry, qui se mordit la lèvre.

_Partez, lâcha-t-il finalement. Partez, s'il-vous-plait. _Je vais y réfléchir. _

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée à voix basse, et seuls James et Gaby l'entendirent.

L'Auror acquiesça simplement, et descendit les marches du perron avec un vague geste d'adieu.

En chemin, il ramassa son collègue, toujours évanouit contre une tombe, sortit de la maison, et marmonna un « _Accio Dawlish_ ». Juste après, l'Auror arrivait, pantalon baissé et rouge à lèvre plein les joues.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, James le rhabilla d'un geste de baguette et transplana avec Crowd.

Dawlish resta seul, et regarda La Maison du Diable.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? Souffla-t-il.

Le vent le lui dit, mais comme Dawlish ne parlait pas le vent, il n'y comprit rien, et transplana à son tour sur un haussement d'épaule, un vague regret quand à sa chère Erotica.

.

.

.

Gaby fit signe à ses enfants de rentrer, une fois que l'Auror fut partit.

_On se voit plus tard, Marcel, lança Scath au crâne. Je veux que tu me raconte comment tu as plumé Toutankhamon !

Le crâne lui fit signe de la main, avant de se retirer dans le mur, alors qu'ils entraient.

_Tu peux sortir, Sirius ! Lança le mercenaire blond d'un ton joyeux. Il est partit !

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'évadé déboula dans la pièce, un plumeau à la main, et l'air étonné.

_Qui est venu ? Je faisais le ménage au grenier –et est-ce que vous savez qu'il y a des chauves-souris _vertes_ là-haut ?

_Oh, je ne t'avais pas dit de te cacher ? Oups. Ton ami Potter. Et il ne faut pas y toucher, elles sont radioactives.

_Oh, je v- QUOI ?

Sirius se figea, tandis que Gaby haussait les épaules.

_Il venait poser des questions sur toi.

_Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda l'Animagus d'un ton suspicieux.

_Que nous t'avions engagé comme femme de ménage et esclave sexuel. D'ailleurs il demande si tu es libre jeudi prochain, il veut faire un nettoyage de printemps de sa tuyauterie.

_Je ne suis pas votre esclave sexuel, je ne suis pas libre jeudi prochain, on est en hiver et je n'aime pas ce sous-entendu ! Pour la dernière fois, _je-ne-suis-pas-gay _!

Scath lâcha un ricanement.

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'Helmett dit.

Un plumeau vint s'agiter sous son nez, et Sirius déclara d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant :

_Ne me parle plus de ce fichu oiseau ou je ne nettoie plus ta chambre ! Quand à toi Gaby, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu lui as vraiment répondu !

Le mercenaire sourit. _Tu t'es un peu trop bien intégré dans notre petite famille de fous, Sirius Black, décidemment… _

_Je lui ais fait croire que le chien noir qu'ils avaient vu passer dans le quartier était mon Animagus. Et tu vas devoir m'aider pour enlever la teinture que j'ai mis sur mes sublimes poils blonds pour les rendre noirs afin de sauver ta peau (ce qui commence à devenir une habitude).

_T'ES UN ANIMAGUS ? S'exclamèrent simultanément Harry et Sirius.

Gaby battit des paupières d'un air candide :

_Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Harry secoua la tête, et se tourna vers Scath.

_Tu le savais ?

Sa sœur hocha la tête.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Questionna-t-il.

_Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Et en plus, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, et c'était ce jour-_là_, marmonna la jeune fille en se rembrunissant.

Son frère ne chercha pas à insister, puisque toute référence aux circonstances de la destruction de l'orphelinat de Scath était taboue entre eux.

_Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda l'adolescente en sortant de ses pensées.

Gaby haussa les épaules.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a forcé à en dévoiler plus que nécessaire, mais j'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien… enfin, ce n'est pas très grave, mais il va falloir réagir en conséquence.

_En conséquence de quoi ? Releva Sirius.

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas, mais son visage était devenu sérieux.

Comprenant qu'il était de trop, l'évadé sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Il savait que certains secrets devaient rester entre la famille Sovrano, et qu'il n'en faisait pas (encore) partit. Le simple fait d'avoir consenti à lui expliquer la véritable histoire d'Harry était une preuve de confiance dont il été reconnaissant, mais il comprenait qu'il ne lui était pas permit d'approcher de trop prés le jeu d'échec géant sur lequel jouaient les mercenaires.

Il ignorait s'il devait en souffrir ou être soulagé.

Sirius haussa les épaules, et décida d'aller continuer à nettoyer le grenier.

_Non_, il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment. Mais au moins, Helmett ne venait pas l'embêter.

Et puis… les chauves-souris étaient marrantes.

_Je deviens cinglé, c'est officiel._

_ Et le pire, c'est que je m'en fous. _

.

.

.

_Restés seuls dans la pièce, Gaby, Harry et Scath échangèrent un regard._

__Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea cette dernière, soudainement sérieuse._

_Leur père d'adoption croisa les bras._

__Il est temps que je vous parle de certaines choses, fit-il. _

_Immédiatement, les deux enfants tendirent l'oreille._

__Cela concerne notre famille._

_Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Scath s'installait sur le sol. Gaby sentit un sourire lui manger les lèvres. _

__Désormais, vous allez entrer dans la cour des grands, annonça-t-il. _

__On n'attendait que ça, répliquèrent les jumeaux, avant de se regarder, amusés._

_Et Gaby, lui aussi amusé, commença à parler. _

_Les pièces se mettaient en place, pour que la partie commence… Les joueurs étaient en lice, les pions étaient prés à bouger, et le grand échiquier de l'univers se préparait._

_Et à ce jeu, il se le promit, les deux petits qui lui faisaient face seraient les maîtres._

_Il y veillerait._

* * *

><p><em><em>.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-"La salle de découragement" est une idée piquée à un livre absolument fantastique, qui a été la bible de mon enfance (avec les HP of course XD). Ca s'appelle "trop magique !" et ma personnalité a été façonnée par l'idéologie incroyable véhiculée par ce livre, qui se résume au passage où un yéti bouffe un tueur à gage déguisé en lapin.

-Je crois que vous avez une nette idée de comment j'en suis arrivée à devenir ce que j'aime appeler "la fosse des Mariannes de la stupidité".

-Sérieusement, lisez-le.

-Le passage où le bébé se fait avaler par une imprimante et où le reste de la famille envoit une araignée le chercher est absolument hilarant.

-MOUILLETTE, JE T'AIME !

-Voilà, c'était mon cri du coeur. Ce livre est pour les gosses, mais il est GENIAL.

-"L'Enfer c'est les Autres" est bien évidemment honteusement volé à Sartre.

-Qui n'a probablement rien vu venir, vu que ses yeux se font la gueule... XDDDDDDD

-*si vous ne comprenez pas cette blague, allez juste voir une photo de lui U.U*

-"Et les Autres c'est Nous" est de Moi. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir.

-AHA ! Vous avez le suspens et tout parce que j'ai parlé des Sovrano, pas vrai ?

-*le vent souffle*

-...

-Sirius : Forever Alone, ma grande...

-*Pumkin sort son bazooka-citrouille* : je pense que tu regardes un peu trop 9gag Sirius chéri...

-*Sirius s'enfuit*

-Oh, si vous avez le temps, allez donc sur 9gag.

-Mais attention : ils prennent votre âââââââââââââââme...

-Et vous ne le regrettez même pas...

-*o*

-J'en étais où ?

-Celui qui répond "nul part" se prendra une roquette dans la tête.

-Sirius : *grand sourire réjoui* nul part !

_-_*Il s'enfuit à nouveau*

-Severus *se grattant le menton d'un air méditatif* : Parfois, je me demande si tu le fais exprés ou si tu es juste totalement stupide.

-Tiens, si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis en train d'écouter en boucle du rap anglais sur Naruto.

-C'est ENORME.

-Voilà le lien U.U : youtube. com/ watch?v=8u_ Yj44763I&feature=player _embedded#!

_-_Sans les espaces, évidemment.

-Ca fait probablement dix minutes que je la passe en boucle en secouant la tête suivant le rythme. J'adore *.*

-Et donc voilà U.U

-Oui, j'ai des gouts musicaux space.

-J'assume U.U

-J'écoute trés, trés peu de rap, notez.

-En fait, j'écoute trés précisement trois chansons : celle-là, _marly-gaumont_ et _j'suis blanc_, de Kamini (parce que c'est drôle. Et le clip est énorme)

-Sirius...

-Sirius...

-Il s'habitue doucement à la vie chez les Sovrano... doucement, mais surement... héhéhé.

-Héhéhé.

-Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...

-Ah non !

-La phrase sur le vent est piquée à l'Age de Glace U.U. Et... voilà U.U

-(où je suis une auteur qui fait des références, ou juste une plagieuse.)

-*Pumkin retient un rire nerveux et prend ses jambes à son cou en voyant arriver tous les auteurs à qui elle a volé des trucs*

-Bon ben... je vous laisse x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	25. Chapter 25

BONJOUR LES GENS !

Me voici en trés trés grande forme pour ce nouveau chapitre où... où... non, je ne peux pas en dire plus... même si c'est tentant... allez lire, c'est tout XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIMEUUUUU ! COMME UN FOU, COMME UN SOLDAT, COMME UNE CITROUILLE DE CINEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

ENJOY !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 25 : Come to the Dark Side ! We have cookies *o*

Ou

Comment James Potter et Lucius Malfoy ressentirent bien malgré eux l'Effet Sovrano

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Salut Potter ! Ca fait un bout de temps, dis-moi…

Le responsable du service d'archivage, un petit homme bedonnant du nom de Jessie, fit un sourire à l'Auror, en le saluant amicalement.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce petit coin oublié des augmentations et de la lumière ? Questionna Jessie.

James sourit, et croisa les bras :

_En fait, je viens pour faire quelques recherches.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda avec enthousiasme son interlocuteur. C'est pour l'affaire Black ?

L'homme se raidit, et secoua sèchement la tête.

_En fait, j'aurais voulu voir les papiers d'enregistrement Animagus et d'identité d'une personne.

Jessie fit la moue.

_Moi qui espérait de l'action, marmonna-t-il en sortant un lourd registre. Bon, dis-moi son nom, je vais consulter le livre.

_Gabriel Sovrano, répondit James d'un ton qui se voulait décontracté.

_Jamais entendu parler, fit Jessie en haussant les épaules, avant de tourner plusieurs pages.

Il plongea dans le lourd ouvrage, en murmurant quelques noms alors qu'il passait son doigt sur les différentes lettres.

_Voyons voir… Sor… Sot… Sov… Sovaur… Sovhar… ah, ici, Sovrano !

Il leva la tête, et trottina jusqu'à une étagère.

_Dossier numéro 666…

James ouvrit de grands yeux.

_666 ? Sérieusement ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Est-ce que tout cela était fait exprès, ou le hasard avait-il juste un sens de l'humour douteux ? (ndla : le hasard non. L'auteure, par contre…).

_Il faut croire, répondit Jessie en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

_Rien, marmonna James. Mais j'ai du offenser une secte de satanistes suédois dans une autre vie, je pense.

Le petit homme haussa un sourcil, doutant visiblement de la santé mentale de son collègue.

_Bah, c'est la guerre contre On-Sait-Qui, je savais que même un héros comme lui ne pouvait pas en sortir indemne… heureusement que mes archives me gardent loin de la sénilité ! _

_Ton dossier est là ! Indiqua-t-il en prenant une pochette de carton à l'aide d'un escabeau, et en l'amenant devant l'Auror.

James regarda l'objet –sobrement intitulé « Gabriel Sovrano »- avant que Jessie ne le tende vers lui.

_Consulte le autant que tu veux, et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit d'autre ou quand tu auras fini, okay ? Je dois aller remplir quelques formulaires pour la nouvelle réforme, tu sais, celle sur les… je sais plus, mais ça va encore me prendre mes soirées… je hais notre ministre, marmonna l'employé avec une grimace.

James, qui avait également à souffrir des _fantastiques_ réformes de Fudge, qui portaient généralement sur les différents papiers à utiliser ou autres, compatit sincèrement, et vis Jessie s'enfoncer entre les dossiers pour disparaître en quelques secondes.

Enfin, il prit le dossier entre ses mains, et commença à soulever la jaquette.

La page de carton se leva lentement, et James pinça les lèvres, concentré, prés à tout découvrir sur Gabriel Sovrano et ses enfants, persuadé qu'il trouverait la réponse à ses questions, et-

« Nom : Sovrano.

Prénom : Gabriel. »

James cligna des paupières.

Il relut la feuille.

Inspira.

La retourna.

La remit du bon côté.

Relut à nouveau :

« Nom : Sovrano.

Prénom : Gabriel. »

_Hem… Jessie ?

_Oui ? Répondit l'homme en revenant rapidement.

Aussitôt, le responsable des archives se fit écraser par la feuille de papier, tandis qu'un James _légèrement_ agacé lui assenait :

_Il n'y a RIEN sur cette feuille !

L'homme leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules :

_Eh bien, il y a son nom et son prénom.

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de James.

_C'est-à-dire que toutes les informations de ce dossier se résument au _titre_ ? Questionna-t-il avec un rictus agacé.

Si Jessie avait été un homme doté d'un sens de l'observation dépassant celui d'une moule marinière, il aurait pu se rendre compte que l'action la plus rationnelle à faire à ce moment précis aurait été de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il ne le fit pas. Et, pire que tout, répondit :

_Ben… j'imagine que c'est un gars normal, donc qu'on n'a pas d'informations sur lui…

_Gabriel Sovrano ? Normal ? _

L'esprit de James tenta péniblement d'associer les deux parties de la phrase, mais l'oxymore vainquit.

_CE TYPE EST TOUT SAUF NORMAL ! Beugla-t-il en attrapant le pauvre Jessie par le col.

Il se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens, en énumérant :

_Il habite dans la Maison du Diable, il y a un portail en os humains, un squelette transsexuel à la porte, une voisine nymphomane et des menottes au canapé ! Alors il est fou, cinglé, complètement disjoncté, sans cervelle, horriblement blond, mais pas NORMAL !

Les yeux du responsable des archives roulèrent follement dans leurs orbites, tandis qu'il tentait péniblement (et sans succès), de se dégager de la prise de son ami.

Ce fut un ricanement sardonique qui interrompit leur lutte.

Immédiatement, James se releva et grogna en voyant Lucius Malfoy le jauger avec un amusement méprisant, une feuille de papier à la main.

L'Auror remarqua qu'il s'agissait des renseignements (ou plutôt de l'absence de renseignement) sur Gabriel Sovrano, et serra les poings.

_Rends-moi ça, Malfoy, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

L'homme se contenta de renifler avec dédain, un petit sourire insupportable sur les lèvres.

_Depuis quand un traître à son sang comme toi s'intéresse aux Sovrano, Potter ?

James se figea.

_Tu connais les Sovrano ? Questionna-t-il, oubliant ses intentions premières (faire manger sa perruque de Barbie à la blondasse devant lui).

A sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tu es réellement plus idiot que je ne le pensais, Potter, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

Si Draco avait été là, il aurait pu pousser une exclamation dédaigneuse –et mentale- sur le piètre jeu d'acteur de son père. Mais James Potter n'avait pas son sens critique, aussi il se contenta de grincer des dents.

_Et pourquoi, je te pris, Malfoy ?

_J'aime quant tu me pries, Potter. Cela démontre ta véritable place.

_Laisse-moi deviner : A tes pieds, Malfoy ?

_Tout juste, Potter.

_Tu peux crever, Malfoy !

_Que de grossièretés… c'est digne du traître à son sang que tu es, Potter.

_... Hem, excusez-moi ?

_QUOI ? Hurlèrent les deux ennemis, fâchés qu'on les ait interrompus dans leur moment dramatique de rencontre entre le Bien et le Mal.

Jessie leur fit un sourire gêné, et indiqua :

_Vos échanges seraient beaucoup mieux si vous arrêtiez de rajouter le nom de l'autre à chaque fois. C'est mauvais pour le rythme, ça le ralentit, si vous voyez ce que je v-

Il s'interrompit alors que deux regards furieux le tuaient à petit feux.

_Par contre niveau intentions meurtrières, vous êtes au top, marmonna rapidement l'homme en reculant. Peut-être même un peu trop… aurevoiiiiiir !

Il partit en courant et s'enfonça dans ses archives pour y disparaître en une fraction de seconde.

Lucius et James échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé devant la terreur visible du petit homme, avant de réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Lucius se retourna violemment, tandis que l'Auror se frottait les yeux avec frénésie, tentant de faire disparaître ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Ceci n'est s'est JAMAIS passé, Potter, tu m'entends ? Ordonna le grand blond.

_Comme si j'allais chanter ça sur tous les toits ! Rétorqua violemment James avec une grimace de dégout.

Un instant s'écoula, et les deux hommes considérèrent qu'un accord tacite (qui serait bien évidemment nié farouchement en public comme en privé) venant d'avoir lieu, ils pouvaient reprendre leur scène de confrontation Lumière/Ténèbres.

_Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les Sovrano, Malfoy ! Exigea l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

Mais malgré sa prestance de Grand Héros de la Lumière, il ne récolta qu'un ricanement dédaigneux.

Et ce fut sur un ton de Grand Méchant des Ténèbres que Lucius répondit :

_Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Potter ?

James ouvrit la bouche, mais se rendit compte que aucuns moyens digne d'un Griffondor Héros de la Lumière ne marcherait (en même temps, faire un discours sur la bonté d'aider son prochain face à un type qui avait vendu sa grand-mère contre un poste au Ministère semblait avoir une probabilité de réussite proche du zéro).

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à jeter la Lumière dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Et ce fut avec un sourire _un peu trop_ Serpentard pour être forcé qu'il répondit, angélique :

_Parce que sinon il se pourrait que, dans une période temporelle allant de dix secondes à cinq minutes, tout le Ministère soit au courant que le grand Lucius Malfoy a sourit en présence de James Potter.

Le blond recula de deux pas, soudainement très pâle.

_Tu n'oserais pas…

James ricana de manière sinistre, et Lucius se dit qu'il avait prêté allégeance au mauvais Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Alors maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur eux, susurra-t-il en froissant la feuille de papier dans sa main.

Lucius déglutit.

_Maître, s'il-vous-plait, aidez-moiiiiiii ! _

A des kilomètres de là, Voldemort éternua.

_« Tommy ? Ca bouge dans mon esprit. Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Nagini… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Arrête de m'appeler Tommy. »_

_« Pourquoi ? J'aime bien. »_

_« Je m'en fous. Je suis ton Maître, et je t'ordonne de ne plus m'appeler Tommy. »_

_« Tu es un parasite qui squatte mon esprit en se nourrissant de ma force vitale et en prévoyant de balancer un bout de ton âme dans mon corps pour faire de moi ton esclave rampant. Alors j'estime avoir le droit de t'appeler Tommy. Sauf si tu trouve un autre serpent magique qui sera d'accord pour t'offrir le gîte et le couvert dans sa tête, évidemment. »_

_« … Okay, j'ai compris. »_

_« Tu sais quoi ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« T'es assez pitoyable pour un mage noir, en fait. »_

_« Ta. Gueule. »_

_« Niahah- HEY ! Je peux savoir dans QUOI tu te mouches, là ? »_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Ouais. Je sais. Je suis partie en live.

-Je m'en fous, j'adore xD.

_Lucius... et James...

-Viennent de connaitre une lobotomisation définitive du cerveau U.U

-Je n'ai même pas honte.

-C'EST BIENTOT NOWEL ! WEEEEE !

-Et comme c'est Nowel, et que Nowel ceylebien, je... je...

-J'ai strictement aucune idée de quoi vous faire comme cadeau T-T

-Et même si j'avais une idée, je doute trés fort d'avoir le temps de la réaliser...

-Alors... euh... j'essaierais juste de poster un chapitre pour Noël, même si je ne vous promet rien

-*pars se cacher dans un trou, mortifiée*

-AH SI

-J'ai un cadeau !

-Enfin, c'pas vrrrrraiment un cadeau, mais... euh... voilà U.U

-Le truc c'est que je me suis créée une adresse hotmail !

-Et que si vous voulez discuter et tout, ben je suis ouverte à toute proposition x)

-Alors je vous la donne, et si le coeur vous en dit, venez un peu me voir xD

-**KingPumkin hotmail. f**r (sans les espaces U.U)

-Et donc voilà...

-*Pumkin part se cacher pour éviter les kiwis des lecteurs*

-Mis à part ça... ben... euh...

-C'est tout.

-*Se planque dans son bunker*

-Désoléééé... T-T

-Promis, je me fais pardonner la prochaine fois !

-Et n'oubliez pas que si vous tuez l'auteur, il n'y aura pas de suite ! XD

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	26. Chapter 26

HO HO HO !

Santa Pumkin est arrivééééééééé/

Avec un nouveau chapitre pour vos virtuels petits soulieeeeeeers/

Alors acclamez-la bien fooooooooooooooort/

Sinon elle vous fait avadakedavriser par Voldemoooooooooooort/

Joyeux Noël mes agneauuuuuuuuuuuuuux/

Et n'oubliez pas que dans un an, c'est la fin des haricooooooooooooooots/

2012 arriveraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/

Mais pour le moment, lisez-moi çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des revieeeeeeeeeeeeews/

Enjoy ce chapitre en ce qui est de Noël la veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeille !

*Pumkin s'incline... et évite un kiwi*

Hey ! Moi j'essaie d'animer un peu le blabla du début en faisant une petite chanson, et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ?

Méchants.

Mais chose promis chose dûe, VOICI CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN AVANCE POUR NOWEEEEEEL !

ENJOOOOOY !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 26 : Chriiiiiismas tiiiiiiime/ Time to shaaaaare our looooove/ Ou paaaas...

Ou

Parce qu'il y a des limites à l'entente de Noël (Alias : Sentiments d'Un Jaloux Compulsif Au Temps des Fêtes)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Scath !

_Cédric !

_Scath !

_Cédric !

_Scath !

_Cédric !

_Scath !

_Cédric !

Une masse blonde sortit en courant du train, les bras tendus, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, tandis qu'une autre masse blonde (plus grande), bondissait vers elle, la même expression de pur bonheur sur le visage.

La poignée d'une des portes du train se déforma entre la main d'un Harry au rictus psychopathe, tandis que son aura glacial emplissait la gare.

Neville déglutit et fit un pas sur le côté.

_Scath !

_Cédric !

L'un vers l'autre, heureux de se retrouver, les deux amis procédaient à la réunion des Blonds, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Et au moment où Scath allait arriver dans les bras de Cédric, un pied qu'un certain Sovrano avait _malencontreusement_ laissé trainer juste derrière la jambe du Poufsouffle faucha ce dernier, qui se retrouva à terre.

Mais ce que Harry, tout à son sister complex, n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Scath tomberait aussi.

Neville faillit s'étrangler (de rire) avec sa salive. Harry aussi, mais pour une raison différente.

_Hem… marmonna Cédric en se grattant le crâne. C'était pas vraiment prévu ça, je crois.

Scath, au-dessus de lui, sentit ses joues s'embraser.

Elle était à quatre pattes au-dessus de son ami, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et les jambes écartées à un endroit stratégique.

Et pire que tout…

_… Je savais que j'aurais pas du mettre une jupe. _

_Alors ça c'est marrant, fit remarquer Cédric, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir ce genre de culotte.

Après ses joues, ce fut les oreilles de Scath qui tournèrent au rouge brique, s'accordant merveilleusement bien avec les petites fraises de son sous-vêtement.

Cédric cligna des yeux.

Scath se mordit la lèvre.

Harry hurla.

_STOOOOOOOOOP !

En une fraction de seconde, il avait relevé Scath, l'entrainant loin de Cédric, et avait définitivement vaincu les (maigres) réserves de Neville, qui hurlait à présent sans retenu de rire.

A quelques pas de là, Severus Rogue sentit une chape de désespoir s'abattre sur lui.

_§J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant le futur§_

_*J'aime bien sa culotte.*_

_§…§_

_*Ben quoi ?*_

_§Ferme-là. Sérieusement, ferme-là.§_

.

.

.

_Alors, comment étaient vos vacances ? Interrogea Neville à la cantonade, en souriant largement.

_Boarf, marmonna Cédric en croisant les bras. Vous m'avez tous abandonné, et je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec Luna, Ginny et les jumeaux –et mes autres amis.

_C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle de la solitude, persifla Harry.

Scath leva les yeux au ciel, et lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes. Son frère la regarda, faussement chagriné, et elle lui répondit en tirant la langue.

Le Gryffondor, à côté d'eux, laissa échapper un petit rire, et reprit :

_Et mis à part Cédric et sa solitude entourée, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Les Sovrano hochèrent la tête.

_Ca va. Nous…

_Avons juste eu quelques petits problèmes avec…

_Un invité surprise.

Les deux garçons levèrent un sourcil.

_Un invité surprise ? Interrogea Cédric. De la famille ?

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Harry échangea un regard avec Scath, et ils croisèrent tous deux les bras, soudainement plongés dans une intense réflexion.

_En considérant ce qu'il est actuellement pour toi, marmonna la jeune fille. En fait-

_Nan, rétorqua l'adolescent brun. De manière strictement juridique, c'est pas vraiment familial…

_Mais il fait le ménage.

_Certes. Mais je persiste et signe : ce gars est juste un gratteur.

_... Et c'est qui ? Demanda Neville afin d'interrompre leur dialogue incompréhensible.

_Sirius Black, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il y eu un silence.

Mortifiés, les jumeaux Sovrano se regardèrent.

_On. Est. Mort._

Neville éclata de rire.

_Mais oui, bien sur ! Hoqueta-t-il avec un sourire hilare. Sirius Black ! Rien que ça !

Très vite, Scath se mit à rire à son tour, et Harry aussi. Cédric les suivit finalement, et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard de très bonne humeur.

Néanmoins, les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard.

_Abruti_, lançait celui de Scath.

_Oui bon, ça va hein ! J'avais pas l'intention de le dire à voix haute, tu sais. _

_…_

_Ben quoi ? _

_Rien. _

[Les regards des Sovrano pouvaient être très expressifs]

Mais ni Neville ni Cédric ne ratèrent l'échange muet qui venait d'avoir lieu, et à leur tour, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

Cela semblait trop gros pour être vrai. Mais avec les Sovrano, savait-on jamais…

Heureusement pour ledit Sovrano, Hermione choisit ce moment pour passer, entourée de Ron et Helmett, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de la part de Scath.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec eux ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

_Ils se sont réconciliés pendant les vacances, répondit Cédric. Et- oh, salut Cho !

Une adolescente aux traits asiatiques, qui passaient par là en discutant avec quelques amies, s'interrompit et fit un sourire timide au Poufsouffle, qui le lui rendit.

Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et il la racla en remarquant le regard de Neville.

_Bon, étant donné que nous n'étions pas là pour Noël, Scath et moi allons vous offrir vos cadeaux, lança-t-il rapidement en désignant son sac.

Immédiatement, le regard de Cédric s'illumina, et il se jeta sur son ami.

_Vous m'avez offert quoiiiiii ? Je veux savoir, je veux savoir !

Scath ricana, avant de rétorquer :

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu nous as offert ?

_Vous l'auriez su bien avant si les hiboux pouvaient trouver votre adresse, répliqua le Poufsouffle. J'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de vous envoyer vos cadeaux, mais ils sont tous revenus !

Neville approuva discrètement de son côté.

_En fait, il y a des sorts repousse-hiboux un peu partout sur la maison, indiqua Harry. Helmett n'aime pas tellement les autres oiseaux. Et il a des _cornes._

_Ah oui_, songea Neville. _Forcément._

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de changer de sujet, et bientôt chacun se hâta en direction de son dortoir pour prendre les cadeaux de ce Noël retardé.

Une fois réunis dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, les quatre amis posèrent leurs paquets, et regardèrent autour d'eux.

_Mais où est Luna ? Interrogea Neville.

_C'est une exc-

_Ellente question ! Termina Scath.

Cédric se mordit la lèvre.

_Je pensais qu'elle nous rejoindrait ici, à cause de sa préscience, enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle…

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête.

_Elle est peut-être avec Ginny, suggéra Harry. On devrait aller la chercher, non ?

_Comment ? Marmonna Neville. Poudlard est immense !

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le sourire des jumeaux s'élargit.

_Nous avons une…

_Solution !

Immédiatement, une étincelle curieuse naquit dans l'œil de Cédric.

_Vraiment ? Susurra-t-il. Quelle est-elle ?

Dans la tête de Neville, l'alarme « Mauvais Pressentiment » se mit à sonner.

_Okay. Je le sens pas._

Scath se mit à siffloter le thème de ''Mission impossible'', et sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin, qu'elle agita à la manière d'un drapeau.

_Ceci, mes amis, est…

_La solution dont nous vous parlions ! Admirez donc…

_La carte du Maraudeur !

Il y eu un silence.

_Hem… c'est un bout de parchemin, Scath, fit remarquer Neville.

_ERREUR ! S'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton théâtrale.

_On est repartit pour un tour… _soupira mentalement le Griffondor.

_Ceci ! Poursuivit-elle, ne peut certes que vous paraître comme un vulgaire bout de parchemin, mais à partir du moment où je sortirais ma baguette (ce qu'elle fit) et prononcerais une formule, il ne deviendra rien de moins qu'un outil démoniaque propre à s'accorder avec mon génie !

Elle laissa échapper un rire mégalomaniaque et Harry, résigné, lui vola la feuille de papier pour y tapoter sa baguette.

_Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il.

Sous le regard ébahis des deux adolescents, des lignes d'encre se tracèrent toutes seules sur le parchemin, tandis qu'il s'animait.

_C'est trop fort ! S'excita Cédric. On dirait que tout Poudlard est là !

Il se saisit de la feuille de papier et commença à la regarder avec curiosité, sous le regard satisfait des jumeaux, tandis que Neville se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir.

_Où vous avez eu un truc comme ça ? C'est trop fort !

_Secret, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Le Poufsouffle pointa un doigt sur un emplacement de la carte :

_Hey les gars, on est là ! Il y a moi, Neville, toi, Scath, et-

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et son visage se mit à blanchir.

_Cédric ? Fit Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans rien dire, son ami se contenta de lui montrer la carte.

Juste à côté des petites étiquettes les représentant, une autre s'agitait, où se trouvait normalement le sac d'Harry.

_Sirius… Black ? Bredouilla Neville.

Un gazouillement d'oiseau lui répondit.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard en déglutissant.

_Eh merde…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Okay. J'avoue. Je l'admet : j'ai peut-être un peu abusé sur le début du chapitre.

-Bon, carrément en fait mais... euh... je ne regrette rien ?

-*Pumkin plonge pour éviter les kiwis*

-ET C'EST NOEL LES GENS !

-*sautille partout comme une malade*

-C'EST NOEL ! NOEL ! NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

-Pour fêter ça, UNE CHANSON !

-*parce que j'adore les chansons. Sérieusement. Je suis une fanatique des chansons de Noël. Alors voilà*

-Maestro, MUSIQUE !

**-Gaby se racle la gorge, debout devant l'orchestre. Il tapote sa baguette avec un grand sourire hilare et commence à faire de grands gestes qui ne veulent absolument rien dire. La chanson commence...**

***Sur l'air de "petit papa Noël"***

***priére de chanter fort, parce que c'est NOEEEEEL !***

**.**

**_C'est la belle nuit de Noël..._**

**_L'insomnie étend ses cernes marrons... _**

**_Et les yeux collés à l'écran..._**

**_Avachies, les lecteurs de fanfictions..._**

**_Avant d'aller lire un nouveau yaoi... _**

_**Font une dernière review**..._

_**.**  
><em>

_**REFRAIN ! **_

_**.**_

***tous en choeur* : **

_**Petiiiit papa Pumkiiiiiin...**_

_**Quand tu ouvriras ton Dell...**_

_**Avec des chapitres par milliers...**_

_**N'oublie pas de nous les poster...**_

_**.**_

_**Mais avant de les lire...**_

_**Il faudra nous prévenir...**_

_**Car la folie de tes personnages...**_

_**Nous grille complétement le câblage... **_

_**.**_

_**Il nous tarde de voir une alert dans nos mails...**_

_**Pour voir si tu nous as lâché...**_

_**Toutes les histoires stupides dont on voulait pas rêver...**_

_**Et dont l'humour foireux nous a contaminé...**_

_**.**_

_**REFRAIN !**_

_**.**_

_**Le café a fini de faire son effet...**_

_**Les lecteurs ronflent sur le clavier...**_

_**Et Pumkin n'a pas posté... **_

_**Car son ordi a planté...**_

_**Au son de ses jurons horrifiés...**_

**_Son accés internet est grillé..._**

**_._**

**_Et quand elle aura de nouveau le Web..._**

**_Promis, elle ira poster..._**

**_Même si les lecteurs vont la tuer..._**

**_Elle s'en fiche : il y a un Crockdur/Sirius pour les assassiner..._**

**_._**

**_REFRAIN !_**

**_._**

**Moralité : arrêtez le café, et allez vous coucher. **

.

-J'avoue : je n'ai même pas honte. Hinhinhin.

-Je l'ai chanté en même temps que Tino Rossi pour voir si les paroles collaient...

-Et je suis plutôt fiére de moi U.U

-*Court pour éviter les kiwis*

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un Nowel à préparer moi *µ*

-Je suis désolée de vous laisser là, mais les impératifs m'attendent.

-JE VAIS POSER UN PIEGE AU PERE NOEL !

-Comme ça, je pourrais le voir en VRAI ! *.*

-Toutes les autres années il s'est échappé... mais pas cette fois !

-J'ai un plan démoniaque...

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Je vous quitte donc... et à moi Santa Klaus !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : Ho ho ho ! JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !


	27. Chapter 27

BONJOUR A TOUS !

Ici Pumkin, en super forme parce que même si c'est la rentrée eh ben j'ai vu vos reviews ET Y'EN A 800 ! JE VOUS AIME AMIS LECTEURS ! JE VOUS AIME COMME UN FOU, COMME UN SOLDAT, COMME UNE CITROUILLE DE CINEMA !

Sérieusement. Merci. Vous êtes beaux. Je vous aime.

Continuez comme ça ! On se fixe les 1000 à la fin du tome 3 ? Je compte sur vous ! ET JE VOUS AIIIIIIIME !

(il fait 40 chapitres en tout... c'est faisable, non ? huhuhu)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 27 : Parce que même la cré... dulité a des limites.

Ou

_Qui ouvre trop la bouche fini par manger des mouches._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Vous avez deux secondes, indiqua Neville, sérieux comme la mort.

Les Sovrano, assis sur une chaise, déglutirent en échangeant un regard, avant de sursauter lorsque Cédric fit claquer sa cravache dans sa main.

_Haha, je sais qu'on fait souvent des blagues sur les relations de ce genre, Cédric, mais c'est pas une raison pour les prendre au pied de la lettre ! Débita rapidement Scath, qui blanchissait en regardant le bout de cuir.

Le Poufsouffle lui fit un grand sourire absolument pas compatissant, et fit claquer la cravache contre le pied de la chaise.

_Harry… ils me font peuuuuuuuuur !

_Scath… fuyooooooons !

Main dans la main, les jumeaux voulurent courir jusqu'à l'extérieur… mais un bruit de fouet les fit se rassoir sur leur chaise aussitôt.

Cédric se sentit très satisfait.

Neville le remercia du regard, avant de poursuivre :

_Dites-nous pourquoi la carte indique que cet oiseau (il montra du doigt la forme ailée qui tentait désespérément de sortir de sa cage, posée à côté de lui) s'appelle Sirius Black !

Il leva deux doigts.

_Vous avez deux secondes.

_C'est drôle_, songea Harry, _mais c'était beaucoup plus marrant quand c'était nous qui le faisions…_

Scath avala sa salive :

_Euh… parce que c'est son nom ?

_Personne ne surnomme un moineau Sirius Black. Pas même vous. Une seconde.

Harry vit avec angoisse la cravache se rapprocher, et décida de se jeter à l'eau.

_C'estlevrai'SiriusBlack'maintenantlâchez-nous ! Dit-il sans respirer.

Il y eu un instant de silence.

Scath émit un rire nerveux.

_Est-ce que c'est la vérité ? Questionna Neville.

_Eh bien… c'est une manière de voir les choses… parce que si on considère que la personne dénommée Sirius Black est un humain et que l'identité se rattache à la forme, alors un oiseau ne pourra pas être Sirius Black puisqu'il n'est pas humain, et-

__Est-ce que c'est la vérité ? _Répéta le Griffondor d'un air doucereux.

_Oui.

Bon, décida la jeune fille, elle pouvait mourir maintenant.

Sur un dernier regard pour Harry, elle ferma les yeux, posa la main sur son cœur, et se mit à déclamer :

_Ah ! Je le vois, le dernier ennemi ! Debout, ricanant, il m'attend pour l'ultime combat ! Eh bien soit, je m'en vais plonger dans les ténèbres du Styx pour me livrer à cette dernière grande bataille… En garde, Faucheuse ! _Alea jacta est !_

Elle laissa planer un silence dramatique, en attente d'une réponse, mais rien ne vient.

__Alea jacta est ! _Répéta-t-elle.

Silence.

Un ange passa.

__Alea jacta est_, merde quoi ! Rouspéta Scath en se décidant à ouvrir un œil.

Ne voyant rien, elle ouvrit le second et sa mâchoire tomba à terre.

_Une fois que tu auras fini de ramasser la poussière avec ta langue, tu pourras peut-être m'aider ? Demanda Harry en tentant d'assoir Neville sur un fauteuil.

Le Griffondor s'était manifestement évanouit, tout comme Cédric, qui gisait à quelques mètres de là.

_…

_La révélation, expliqua Harry. Ca les a un peu secoués, je crois.

_...

_Scath ?

_...

_Sca-aaaath !

_...

_Par la prothèse génitale de Salazar, on l'a perdu.

_...

_Euh… Youhou ?

_...

_Il y a le feu !

_...

_Un meurtrier ?

_...

_Bruce Lee ?

_...

_Dix Noises ?

_OU CA ?

Harry soupira. _Dans la famille Vénalité, je demande la fille…_

Ensuite, il se résigna à sacrifier une partie de son argent de poche pour ne pas laisser ses bras dans l'affaire (Cédric et Neville étaient _lourds_. Et il ne pouvait quand même pas les laisser sur le sol s'étouffer avec leur langue, pas vrai ?).

_Dans ma poche, et bientôt dans ta main si tu m'aides à les porter, lança-t-il avec un sourire en croisant les bras.

_Ca marche ! Approuva Scath en se jetant sur Cédric.

Elle le prit par le bras, et tentait péniblement de le relever lorsqu'il commença à papillonner des paupières.

_Que… oh… Scath ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'adolescente haussa les épaules :

_En fait, tu viens d'apprendre que nous hébergions l'ennemi public numéro un sous la forme d'un oiseau et ça t'a fait un petit choc.

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête :

_Très bien, je v- QUOI ?

Harry et Scath le prirent par le bras et lui firent un sourire apaisant.

_Du calme Cédric…

_Assied-toi…

_Pose cette cravache…

_Et laisse-nous t'expliquer la situation.

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

_._

_Tout ça pour dire que Sirius Black est innocent mais qu'on est les seuls à le savoir, termina le Serpentard, approuvé par sa sœur.

Il regarda son ami prendre une grande inspiration, un peu pâle, et hocher la tête.

_Euh… ça va ? Questionna Scath.

_Oui, bien sur ! Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Je viens d'apprendre que nous risquons d'aller à Azkaban à vie pour avoir caché un (faux) meurtrier recherché dans toute l'Angleterre, mais tout va bien !

Il croisa les bras et secoua la tête. _Ces gosses sont d'une imprudence…_

_Et puis d'abord, questionna-t-il, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Black vous dit la vérité ?

Dans sa cage, l'oiseau se mit à battre des ailes avec fureur.

_HEY ! Est-ce que tu me traite de menteur ? Viens te battre, gamin ! Viens te battre, si t'es un homme ! J't'attends !_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Scath. Nous savons qu'il dit la vérité.

_Enfin, Gaby le sait._

Le moineau poussa un soupir rassuré, alors que Cédric grognait.

_Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de foncer dans le bureau du directeur et de tout lui dire, marmonna-t-il.

Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas, et les jumeaux lui firent un sourire.

_Hmgnn… black… 'ovranooo… cui cui…

Neville se mit à remuer, et ouvrit une paupière en baillant.

_Je me suis évanouit ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ En fait, tu viens d'apprendre que nous hébergions l'ennemi public numéro un sous la forme d'un oiseau et ça t'a fait un petit choc, répéta Scath.

_Trés bien, je v- QUOI ?

_J'ai une impression de déjà-vu… _songea Harry.

_Calme-toi Neville, proposa-t-il.

_On va tout t'expliquer ! Termina Scath avec un sourire.

.

.

.

Etrangement, la réaction du Griffondor fut à l'opposé de celle que tous attendaient.

_Okay, dit-il calmement. Donc, si je comprends bien, Sirius Black ici présent est innocent.

Les Sovrano hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

_Et ça, vous l'avez découvert en le prenant sous votre aile.

Ils confirmèrent silencieusement.

_MAIS EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADES ?

Ah ?

Finalement, c'était bien la réaction attendue, se dit distraitement Harry en souriant légèrement.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, à en juger par la tête de Neville lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

_ALORS TOI CA T'AMUSE ? Eructa-t-il, furieux.

Le Serpentard se recroquevilla et émit un rire nerveux :

_Moi ? Amusé ? Non, pas du tout ! Je me sens coupable ! Vraiment ! Je- oooh, mais comment vais-je pouvoir me pardonner un jour ? Je suis si détestable !

Il y eu un silence, et Harry se félicita pour son fantastique jeu d'acteur.

__Tu te fous de moi ?_ Grinça le jeune homme, une veine palpitante sur la tempe.

L'apprenti mercenaire déglutit.

_Mais pourquoi ça marche avec Scath et pas moi ?_

Un coup d'œil du côté de sa sœur le rassura : ses grands discours non plus n'avaient pas tenu la route, et elle cherchait à présent un moyen de s'enfuir à grands coups de regards paniqués.

_Relax, Nev' ! Fit Cédric. Je t'assure que tout va très bien ! J'ai eu la même réaction que toi au début, mais en fait tout va bien !

Par réflexe, les jumeaux reculèrent, par crainte d'une autre explosion de colère qui… ne vint pas.

_Tout… va… bien ? Articula Neville en levant son visage vers son ami.

Le Poufsouffle le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant.

_Oui, Neville. Tout va bien. Ils ont juste fait des bêtises.

Et sous le regard catastrophé des jumeaux, le Griffondor fondit en larmes et Cédric passa son bras autour de ses épaules, pour lui tapoter la tête avec son autre main.

_Ils font toujours des bêtiiiiiiiiises… hoqueta le plus jeune.

_Hélas, reprit le Poufsouffle.

_Et je suis le seul qui s'en inquiééééééééééééééte…

_C'est vraiment triste.

_Ils sont tellement inconscieeeeeeeeeeents…

_Atrocement inconscients.

_Ils n'ont pas de têêêêêêêêêête…

_Aucune, absolument.

_Et je gâche ma jeunesse à les surveilleeeeeeeeeeer…

_Oh oui, ils devraient vraiment se sentir coupables.

_Cédriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic…

_Neville…

Scath échangea un regard halluciné avec son frère.

_C'est tellement… je sais pas…

_Gay ? Suggéra Harry.

Ils se regardèrent.

Explosèrent de rire.

_C'est ainsi que Cédric et Neville apprirent que leurs amis cachaient un dangereux criminel dans une cage, et ne le prirent finalement pas si mal._

_C'était la rentrée, quoi._

_._

* * *

><p><em><em>.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, parce que je vous aime, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur !

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Je tenais à commencer les remarques comme ça, parce que voilà. Je pète la forme depuis que j'ai vu le nombre de reviews.

-Même la rentrée (pourtant Dieu sait combien ce cauchemar seul suffit à me plonger dans la dépression la plus atroce) n'a pas altéré mon humeur.

-Mais cessons ces digressions ! Concentrons-nous sur le chapitre è.é.

-En fait j'ai envie de vous apprendre un nouveau mot.

-Enfin, vous le connaissez probablement déjà U.U. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous le livrer.

-"Idoine". Approprié.

-il est marrant, hein ? Je le connaissais déjà, mais mon prof d'espagnol nous l'a sorti en cours, et comme la classe ne le connaissait pas, il a passé le reste de l'heure à en parler.

-Et en homage à cette heure d'espagnole perdue, j'ai décidé que je mettrais "idoine" dans TOUTES mes dissertations à partir de maintenant.

-J'aurais bien dit dans les chapitres mais j'ai la flemme.

-Donc j'ai décidé de faire de "idoine" ma marque de fabrique scolaire.

-Avec cette charmante formule que j'utilise tout le temps quand je parle anglais "it has to be said that...". Ma prof se marre tellement de me voir le mettre toutes les trois lignes qu'elle met des SMILEYS dans la correction pour souligner ces phrases.

-Et croyez-moi, voir un "XD" sur une copie d'anglais, ça fait peur.

-Mais si elle commence à mettre des "ptdr" chaque fois que je mets des "suitable" (soit "idoine" en anglais), je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Mine de rien, un prof sympa, c'est un peu flippant.

-*La fille qui n'a eu QUE des profs tyranniques depuis la maternelle*

-Bref.

-AHA ! Neville pête un plomb XDDDD

-Il a de quoi. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps.

-Oh, je vous ai pas dit ?

-J'ai décidé de faire UN couple yaoi. Je l'avais déjà dit ? Dommage.

-Donc, il y aura un couple flash U.U. Dans les couples secondaires...

-Parce que je n'ai aucune idée des couples principaux...

-PAS TAPER !

-En fait, j'ai quelques idées.

-De toute manière, l'approche du tome 4 et des hormones bouillonnantes de ces messieurs et de ces dames va m'y forcer XD

-Héhéhé.

-Mais pour revenir sur le chapitre... bah...

-Scath se prend un vent. XDDDD.

-En fait, on peut dire qu'avec les Sovrano, leurs amis sont tellement habitués au pire que le reste ne les gêne plus tellement.

-SOVRANO POWEEEEEER !

-Bon... je crois que je vais vous laisser U.U

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : QUI m'a dénoncée au père Noel ? mon piège n'a pas marché !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà pour ce chapitre très attendu... huhuhu... vous verrez pourquoi x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (WAI !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 28 : C'est pas la routine pour tout le monde

Ou

Comment l'auteur se casse la tête pour trouver un moyen original d'écrire le chapitre pour mener au super cliff-hanger final.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement, au milieu de la routine habituelle de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait pas d'attaque de troll, ni même de basilic affamé, aussi tous les habitants soupiraient discrètement de soulagement, en gardant néanmoins un œil inquiet sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_Je vous dit qu'il est dangereux ! Fit Pansy de sa voix criarde.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Rétorqua Blaise, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tandis qu'un de ses sourcils se levait élégamment.

_Il est pauvre, cracha dédaigneusement la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Les pauvres sont suspects. Et dangereux.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire, et donna un coup de coude à Théodore Nott, très occupé à lire un obscur manuel.

_T'entends ça Théo ?

Un grognement lui répondit, et l'adolescent poursuivi :

_Elle dit que les pauvres sont dangereux ! Ridicule, n'est-il pas ?

_Et pourquoi je te prie ? Dit Pansy en levant le menton.

_Parce que les pauvres sont bien trop occupés à être pauvres pour songer ne serait-ce qu'à avoir un comportement suspect ou dangereux, très chère.

Draco avait mal à la tête.

_Ton hypothèse ne tient pas la route, Zabini. Si les pauvres sont pauvres alors ils nous envient, donc ils vont se livrer à des actes dangereux dans le pathétique espoir de pouvoir ainsi nous dépouiller de nos biens et se hisser à notre rang !

_Vraiment_ mal à la tête.

_Et selon toi, Lupin se serait introduit à Poudlard pour ça ?

Pansy hocha le menton avec un rictus triomphant, et Drago soupira silencieusement.

Au départ, il était venu se terrer dans la salle commune pour éviter de croiser Mme Pomfresh qui, depuis le petit incident d'il y avait quelques mois, semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison inconnue.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas si inconnue que ça.

_Mais je suis un Malfoy (même si c'est pas la gloire) ! Elle devrait savoir que je suis tout-puissant (merci papa) !_

Tch, songea-t-il. Inculte d'infirmière qui ne connaissait même pas les grands noms de la société, et débile de père qui n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour se payer du respect de la part d'un membre du personnel de l'école de son fils.

_Papa… Tu sers à rien._

_Théo, Drago, qu'en pensez-vous ? Questionna Blaise, qui avait l'air certain que tous seraient de son côté.

_Je pense que vos êtes tous les deux des crétins dotés d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité pour vous affronter de cette manière –par ailleurs totalement puérile-, et que si vous continuez je m'occuperais de votre thérapie avec ma baguette. _Compris ? _Formula Théodore avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Les deux Serpentards reculèrent de quelques pas en déglutissant, échangèrent un regard, et s'enfuirent.

Drago eu très envie de se mettre à danser.

Mais comme il avait après tout un brin de fierté (et que son père le priverait d'argent de poche s'il commençait à sourire de manière heureuse), il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de croiser les jambes dans son fauteuil.

Zabini et Face-De-Chien auraient du savoir qu'on n'obligeait pas Théodore Nott à lever le nez de son livre sans en subir les conséquences.

Pour un peu, Drago l'aurait embrassé. En oubliant évidemment que Nott n'était probablement qu'un espion à la botte de son père chargé de rapporter son comportement par lettre.

_T'inquiète, marmonna le jeune homme. Mon père aussi est un gros con.

…

Drago sentit un de ses zygomatiques se soulever.

.

.

.

Théodore referma d'un bruit sec son édition limitée de _Dangereuse Passion_, de Barbara Cartland, et se leva sans un mot.

Heureusement qu'il avait métamorphosé la couverture (auparavant d'un rose bonbon absolument charmant) en un noir sombre orné d'inscriptions dans une langue inconnue, sinon tous ses camarades de maison l'auraient tué pour lire des livres moldus.

Même si les livres en question étaient de véritables chefs-d'œuvre dont les sorciers auraient bien fait de s'inspirer, songea le jeune homme en reniflant.

Il rangea le précieux ouvrage dans son sac, où dormaient encore _Les Larmes de l'Amour _et _Amour d'un jour, Amour de toujours_, du même auteur.

Il les consulta d'un œil attendrie, avant de se reprendre.

Voyant que Malfoy l'attendait, il mit son sac sur ses épaules en ayant une pensée muette pour ses pauvres livres malmenés, et sortit de la salle commune

En chemin, il se permit de détailler discrètement son compagnon d'infortune, qui abordait un air glacial du plus bel effet.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Drago Malfoy –il ne s'était même pas intéressé à l'autoproclamé Prince des Serpentards.

Il avait toujours considéré le petit blond comme un sale gosse pourri gâté qui buvait les paroles de son père dans l'espoir de lui ressembler. Théo s'était toujours trouvé supérieur.

Et pas seulement parce que _lui_ n'avait pas un père travelo à trois testicules.

Il pensait que Malfoy était comme Zabini et le bouledogue en robe, à savoir un petit prétentieux sans aucun sens critique –ou même une once d'intelligence.

Les événements venaient de lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

Malfoy n'était pas un mouton avec de jolis cheveux. Il était comme lui, un être doué d'intelligence –suffisamment, en tout cas, pour voir combien son père était idiot et inutile-.

Il était un rebelle.

Le regard de Théo tomba un instant sur le visage de l'héritier, et il observa avec discrétion le masque que l'adolescent abordait pour que sa véritable nature ne soit pas découverte.

_Faire semblant d'être un fils à papa idiot… quel génie !_

Il eu une pensée émue pour sa chère Barbara qui, à n'en point douter, aurait adoré cet ingénieux stratagème et l'aurait probablement mis dans ses livres.

Soudain, il se figea.

Si Barbara avait mis Malfoy dans un de ses chefs-d'œuvre, alors… il lui fallait une âme sœur…

La personne qui avait découvert son secret… _Moi ?_

Théo sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

Ainsi, c'était là que son éclair de lucidité devait l'emmener ? A suivre le chemin fleuri de l'Amour ?

Sa première romance… Gay… Où il jouait le rôle de la princesse…

_Mon père va me tuer._

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eu le temps de penser avant de se faire bousculer par une grande masse sombre, qui l'envoya à terre.

Le professeur Rogue leva un sourcil et Théo se releva rapidement.

_Eh bien Monsieur Nott, on rêve ? Questionna froidement le directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

_Veuillez me pardonner professeur, s'excusa rapidement le jeune homme.

_Ce n'est rien, mais… que lisez-vous là ?

Avec horreur, Théo s'aperçut que, durant sa chute, un de ses bien-aimés livres (_Amour d'un jour, Amour de Toujours_) était tombé, et que la pauvre chose était à présent entre les mains graisseuses du maître des potions, qui commençait à ouvrir une page, et-

_Jevousremerciedemel'avoirrenduprofesseur,aurevoiiiir ! Débita le jeune homme en chipant l'ouvrage des mains de Rogue et en s'enfuyant à toute allure.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la Bible du Messie (les livres de Barbara) aux mains du Démon (Rogue) alors qu'il allait en avoir besoin pour triompher du Mal (son père) et réussir sa croisade de l'Amour (et par la même occasion convaincre Malfoy de changer de coiffure).

Il alla rejoindre Malfoy, qui le regardait d'un air un peu halluciné, et ensemble, ils partirent dans la Grande Salle.

_... Nott ?

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi tu me tiens la main ?

_Tu veux souffrir ?

_Non.

_Alors tais-toi.

.

.

.

Severus leva un sourcil en voyant Théodore Nott s'enfuir à toute vitesse, livre à la main, sur une dernière parole incompréhensible.

_§Encore un taré…§_

_*Severus !*_

_§Quoi encore ?§_

_*Cesse d'insulter tes élèves ! Ils sont ta mission, tu dois les protéger, les aimer, les chérir, les guider à l'aide de ta science au milieu de la rivière de la vie-*_

_§Pour ensuite les balancer dans l'eau pour appâter les crocodiles.§_

Hinhinhin.

Un hurlement horrifié s'ensuivit, et Severus grimaça alors qu'il cheminait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_*Espèce de… de monstre !*_

_§Ahlala, quelle terrible insulte. Je vais pleurer.§_

_*N'as-tu donc aucune conscience pédagogique ?*_

_§Laisse-moi réfléchir… non.§_

_*…*_

Le professeur laissa échapper un petit ricanement satisfait, et s'assit à sa place.

_*Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?*_

_§Excellente question.§_

Il se servit une dose généreuse d'œufs brouillés, les étala sur un toast, rajouta des _baked beans_, du bacon et du beurre.

_*Tu réalise que c'est dégoutant ?*_

_§C'est anglais.§_

_*Pléonasme.*_

Il mordit dedans avec plaisir, et arrosa le tout d'une généreuse rasade de jus de citrouille (le tout en lançant bien évidemment des regards noirs et effrayants à tous les élèves qui osaient le fixer la bouche ouverte).

Oui il avait faim. Et alors ?

_*C'est la vision d'un des livres de Barbara qui t'a ouvert l'appétit ?*_

_§Barbara…§_

…

Oui il aimait les romans de Barbara Cartland. Et alors ?

_*Répétition répétition répétition répétition-*_

_§Ah ta gueule, hein.§_

Severus pinça les lèvres, et prit son verre. Il but une grande rasade de jus de citrouille, et s'apprêtait à en reprendre, quand…

Une impression étrange se faufila dans tout son corps.

Il fronça les sourcils, et voulut cligner des yeux, mais il s'aperçut que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus.

Autour de lui, tout Poudlard semblait victime du même étrange sortilège.

Severus sentit son corps _fondre,_ et voulut hurler, quand il s'aperçut que l'étrange état dans lequel il avait été plongé s'était dissipé.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se lever et une fois debout, il put affronter la vérité.

C'était la panique dans la Grande Salle : les élèves courraient en tout sens, visiblement terrorisés. Mais Severus ne les reconnaissait pas.

Pris d'un soudain doute, il baissa la tête, écarta ses seins et plongea la main dans son pantalon.

Et l'horrible vérité lui apparut.

Il n'y avait _rien._

Il s'évanouit.

_§Je suis une FEMME !§_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

__Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur !

-La phrase « il n'y avait rien » est un petit hommage personnel au livre « Jacque le Fataliste », dont j'ai eu le plaisir de voir une adaptation théâtrale basée sur le côté sexuel et érotique de l'œuvre, et qui m'a fait hurler de rire.

-Oui, je regarde des pièces de théâtre érotiques. Et alors ?

-C'est de l'art U.U. Le fait que ce soit plaisant à voir n'est qu'un avantage de plus... huhuhu

-TADAM !

-Vous l'aurez deviné chers lecteurs et lectrices, ce chapitre contient LA REVELATION ULTIME !

-Le couple gay que je vous avait promis est bel et bien un DRACO/THEO !

-...

-Comment ça ce n'était pas celui que vous attendiez ?

-J'adore ce couple moi. Ca va me donner l'occasion de délirer encore plus *.*

-Et puis je suis l'auteure d'abord. Je fais ce que je veux de mes personnages.

-Si j'ai envie de mettre Sirius avec Crockdur, JE LE FAIS !

-Si j'ai envie de mettre Draco avec Théo, JE LE FAIS !

-Si je veux mettre Harry avec Hagrid, JE LE- ouais non quad même pas.

-Mais je suis toute-puissante ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-*Pumkin se fait assommer par ses lecteurs qui en ont ras-la-casquette de ses conneries*

-Méchants T-T

-Vous avez remarqué ? Chapitre spécial Serpy !

-Faut quand même que je les fasse apparaitre un peu xD surtout qu'ils sont loiiiiiin d'avoir de jolis rôles.

-Théo/Draco/Severus : ON CONFIRME !

-...

-Vous, vous voulez vous embarquer dans une romance tortueuse et enflammée avec Dobby, non ?

-*pas de réponse*

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, le(s) devoir(s) m'appelle(nt) !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre (en retard, désolé ^^") posté en vitesse pour cause d'emploi du temps surchargé x)

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira... mais honnêtement, je pense que oui XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (JE VOUS NAIIIIIIME !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 29 : Parce qu'il fallait tout de même un peu d'Arlequin et Colombine pour égayer tout ça

Ou

Comment réussir à se mettre tout Poudlard à dos en dix secondes. _Top chrono._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il régnait une ambiance de western dans le château.

Un vent léger et sec soufflait dans les couloirs, soulevant des boules de poussières qui roulaient sur les sols pierreux.

Ca, c'était avant.

Maintenant, ça ressemblait plutôt à :

_SOVRANOOOOOOOOO !

Deux silhouettes, l'une brune et l'autre blonde, déboulèrent aux alentours d'un couloir à toute allure, et se précipitèrent sur les escaliers pour commencer à les descendre.

_ON VA VOUS TUER !

Derrière eux, une énorme masse d'élèves, d'environs treize à dix-sept ans, suivie de tous les professeurs, les poursuivaient, baguette au vent.

_Harryyyyyyy ! Hurla Scath d'une voix curieusement grave, la carte ! Vite !

_Je la trouve pas ! Hoqueta le jeune homme d'une voix claire et hystérique. On doit l'avoir laissé dans le dortoir !

_Je vais te TUER !

_NOUS D'ABORD !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, déglutirent, et se mirent à courir avec plus d'ardeur encore.

_La sortie ! _S'écria mentalement Harry. _Il faut qu'on trouve la sortiiiie !_

__Stupéfix !_

__Crackdaboum !_

__Evinco !_

Des petits éclairs de couleur frappèrent le sol à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs pieds, et les Sovrano commencèrent à zigzaguer en blanchissant à mesure que les sorts gagnaient en dangerosité.

_Même les profs s'y sont mis ! Glapit Scath en voyant McGonagall leur jeter des chiens (qui disparurent rapidement). C'est pas juste !

_FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT ! Répondit la foule.

Harry aperçut le Hall, et cria à Scath :

_Il faut qu'on sorte !

Les jumeaux bifurquèrent et s'élancèrent vers la porte, quand-

Rogue afficha un sourire horriblement satisfait alors que deux cordes ramenaient les Sovrano, pendus par un pied, et l'air piteux.

Scath rit nerveusement :

_Euh… on a le droit à un avocat ?

.

.

.

_Puisqu'on vous dit que c'est pas nous ! S'exclama Harry en tapant du pied.

De son côté, Scath l'approuva vigoureusement en se tenant loin de la professeur de Métamorphose, qui la fusillait du regard.

Enfin, _le_ professeur de Métamorphose.

De son côté, Dumbledore se massa les tempes en soupirant, et lança :

_Monsieur et Miss Sovrano, pensez-vous vraiment que nous allons vous croire ?

Un instant de silence.

_Ben… oui ?

Une demi-douzaine de regards s'abattit sur eux, et Scath jeta :

_C'est la vérité ! Nous. Ne. Sommes. Pas. Responsables !

Severus laissa échapper un rire sinistre.

_Qui d'autres que _vous_ aurait pu nous transformer en… ceci ? Questionna-t-il acidement en désignant son corps.

_Vous êtes plutôt pas mal pourtant-_

_Sovrano, fermez-là.

_Oups._

Mais Harry avait raison : au niveau de la transformation, le professeur de potion avait été plutôt gâté par la nature.

Ainsi, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir perdu son nez crochu (remplacé par un petit nez retroussé) dans l'affaire, au profit d'un bonnet D qu'il tentait péniblement de cacher en croisant les bras.

Contrairement à Dumbledore, dont le seul changement était d'avoir perdu sa barbe contre un énorme grain de beauté sur la joue.

Les autres professeurs étaient à l'aune de leurs collègues –exception faite de McGonagall, étonnamment canon.

Quand à Harry et Scath…

_Mais c'est pas nous, merde quoi ! Tempêta le jeune homme d'une voix très aigüe en tapant une nouvelle fois du pied.

Sa sœur laissa échapper un ricanement, et Harry piqua un fard monumental avant de se remettre à hurler :

_Arrête ! C'est pas drôle, d'abord !

Ca l'était. Le jeune homme, d'ordinaire plutôt musclé, avait vu le fruit de centaines d'heures d'entrainement fondre avec sa taille : il abordait désormais un petit mètre quarante, ajouté à une taille mince et, surtout, sans muscles. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et il était désormais (le uke de base *SBAF*) l'incarnation vivante du cliché sur les petites filles.

Mignonne, indiscutablement. Neuneu, mais mignonne.

Quand à Scath, elle contemplait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de fierté (elle était _enfin_ plus grande qu'Harry) sa taille haute, carrée, et ses cheveux blonds et courts qui s'ébouriffaient autour de sa tête.

_Je suis un viking ! A moi le butin ! ARGEEEENT !_

Ses rêves de gloire nordique s'évaporèrent rapidement lorsque Flitwick, -le seul qui n'avait pas vraiment changé…enfin, vu sa taille, on ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose, prit la parole :

_Je propose que nous les testions au Veritaserum, Albus !

Un silence choqué suivit sa déclaration.

_Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein… maugréa le professeur en croisant les bras.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

_Nous ne pouvons décemment pas tester du Veritaserum sur des enfants, lança Dumbledore en se frottant pensivement la barbe.

_Qu'allons-nous faire dans ce cas ? Demanda Chourave.

Le directeur laissa un sourire d'enfant paraître sur son visage, l'équipe professorale se mit à trembler, et il annonça :

_Severus et Poppy vont travailler sur ce qui nous est arrivé. Quand à nous…

Il gloussa, et tous (Sovrano compris), blanchirent.

_Il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir de nouveaux prénoms !

.

.

.

Dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, une ambiance mortelle régnait.

Assis sur deux chaises, Harry (provisoirement renommé Harriette) et Scath (alias Scott) échangèrent un regard en déglutissant.

Devant eux, une grande jeune fille élancée aux longs cheveux blonds fit craquer ses doigts, tandis qu'une autre –plus petite- les couvait d'un regard accusateur.

_C'est pas nous ! Glapit Scath/Scott, ce qui fit un drôle d'effet avec sa voix grave. On vous l'a déjà dit !

_Vous pouvez tromper Dumbledore, mais pas nous ! Gronda Neville de sa voix flutée. On _sait _que vous êtes Arlequin et Colombine, alors dites-nous comment inverser ce truc.

La grande fille blonde approuva vigoureusement, avant de commenter :

_Ou alors comment modifier ça. Vous avez vu les seins que j'ai ? Ils sont tout petits ! C'est absolument pas proportionnel à la taille de ma-

_STOP ! Hurla Neville/Nevilla en se bouchant les oreilles.

De son côté, Harry/Harriette avait rougie comme une tomate sous le regard goguenard de Scath/Scott.

Deux jumelles rousses rigolèrent sans retenue, et un petit garçon à l'air rêveur et aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs dit :

_Ils disent la vérité… Les Nargoles sont formels : Tout n'est pas de leur faute.

Il y eu un silence, tandis que les Sovrano hochaient la tête d'un air très convaincu.

_Vous voyez ! Accusa Scath/Scott. On vous l'avait bien dit !

Neville renifla, lorsque Cédric pointa un petit détail :

_Pierrot (Luna avait été surnommée ainsi… de manière fort juste, au demeurant) a dit que _tout_ n'était pas de votre faute. Pas que vous n'étiez pas coupables.

Scath déglutit mais réussi à garder une contenance. Elle allait partir dans un grand discours… lorsque son compagnon d'infortune piqua un énorme fard, dévoilant ce que tous attendaient.

_Harry… soupira la jeune fille.

_J'y peux rien ! Tempêta la (toute) petite silhouette d'une voix qui frisait à nouveau le suraigüe. Ca m'arrive tout le temps depuis la transformation !

Il sembla durant un instant sur le point de fondre en larme, et Cédric, dans une compassion toute féminine, lui tapota le dos.

_J'ai les hormones à fleur de peau… on dirait une femme enceinte ! Gémit pitoyablement l'ancien jeune homme. Ma virilité s'est envolééééééééééééée…

Sa sœur le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte suspicieusement masculine, ce qui sembla catastropher Harry au plus haut point.

_On pourrait en revenir au sujet, s'il-vous-plait ? Les interrompit Neville, alors qu'une veine battait à sa tempe.

Devant son ton polaire, tous se ressaisirent et même Harry consentit à se moucher pour l'écouter.

_Quelle est votre part de responsabilité là-dedans ? Interrogea le Griffondor.

Les Sovrano se regardèrent, avant de répondre :

_Aucune ! Après tout, nous…

_Ne sommes que de simples él-

__Une réponse. Tout de suite._

_, -làpromisjuré !

Tous haussèrent un sourcil.

_Comment ça ? Questionna Cédric.

Les oreilles d'Harry se colorèrent de rouge, et ce fut Scath qui expliqua :

__Notre_ blague à _nous_ était beaucoup plus… moins… enfin, c'était pas ça quoi.

_C'est-à-dire ? Lancèrent les jumelles Weasley dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Scath se racla la gorge, et dit :

_En fait, on s'était dit que ce serait marrant de modifier les qualités propres aux maisons.

Devant l'incompréhension générale, elle explicita :

_On avait travaillé sur une potion qui aurait du inverser la personnalité des gens en fonction de leur maisons. En gros, les Serpentards seraient devenus courageux et stupides, les Griffondors machiavéliques et lâches, les Serdaigles fêtards et dissipés, et les Poufsouffles… euh…

_Quoi, les Poufsouffles ? Interrogea Cédric d'un air doucereux.

Harry émit un petit rire gêné indéniablement charmant, et répondit :

_En fait, comme les Poufsouffles sont tous uniques, il y aurait eu un résultat différent pour chacun. Pareil pour les profs.

Il y eu un silence.

_Si votre blague n'avait pas misérablement foirée, je vous aurais embrassé –entre autres choses-, déclara finalement Cédric d'un ton pensif.

Scath rigola, et Harry rougit.

Neville soupira, et dit :

_Et donc, votre plan a raté.

_Non, répondit la Serpentard en secouant la tête. La potion que nous avons versé dans le jus de citrouille a marché –il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont nos personnalités ont changé.

Le Griffondor haussa un sourcil, et la jeune fille expliqua :

_Harry est une midinette rougissante, les jumeaux ne font que pouffer en se tenant le bras, je suis devenue plus sérieuse et je n'ai pas envie d'escroquer des gens, Cédric me fait des propositions visuelles depuis tout à l'heure (Harry laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée et le concerné eu le bon gout de paraître coupable), et Luna…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit garçon, qui observait l'âtre de la cheminé en souriant doucement.

_Non, oublie. Luna et toi n'avez pas tellement changé.

Neville acquiesça, en se retenant de rectifier en disant qu'il avait soudainement une envie folle de s'acheter des chaussures.

_Donc, marmonna-t-il, quelque chose à modifié l'effet de votre potion.

Les jumeaux opinèrent vigoureusement, et ajoutèrent :

_Il faudrait que quelqu'un ait eu l'idée de faire une blague au même moment que nous, de la même manière que nous, mais avec une potion différente…

_Quelqu'un qui aurait voulu devenir un rival d'Arlequin et Colombine, ajouta Cédric en se frottant le menton.

Tous échangèrent un regard.

_POTTEEEEER ! Hurlèrent-ils en se ruant vers la sortie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Par contre, pas de remarques aujourd'hui, désolé (PAS TAPER !) mais je suis débordée, et j'ai à peine réussi à trouver cinq minutes pour poster ce chapitre -". J'avoue que je suis un peu débordée en ce moment, entre le travail scolaire et les fisc en projet... Mais promis, je me rattrape bientôt !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (qui espère très fort que vous ne lui en voulez pas trop *regard de chiot*)


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (JE VOUS VENERE. TOUT SIMPLEMENT.)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 30 : Il était une fois, des gens qui avaient changé de sexe... et qui devenaient aussi complètement tarés.

Ou

Pourquoi les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas toujours mal (au moins pour un des deux partis)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Au petit-déjeuner…_

_._

_Après de minutieux examens, le Professeur Rogue, Mme Pomfresh et moi-même avons réussi à cerner le phénomène qui touche actuellement tous ceux de plus de treize ans, déclara Dumbledore, debout dans la Grande Salle.

En face de lui, tous les élèves l'écoutaient attentivement –pour une fois.

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nos sexes ont été inversé, pour une cause encore inconnue.

Immédiatement, les regards de toute la salle se tournèrent vers les Sovrano, alors que leurs regards à eux se tournaient vers Helmett Potter (une jolie brune à l'air sérieux).

Comme une réaction en chaîne, les yeux se tournèrent vers le Survivant, qui regarda les Sovrano, faisant se reporter l'attention vers eux, qui- BREF.

Sans prêter garde au manège visuel qui s'intensifiait, Dumbledore poursuivit :

_ Mais nous pouvons vous dire que seuls ceux dont les hormones sont en activités ont été victimes de ce changement. Néanmoins, il n'est pas que physique…

Il y eu un silence.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Interrogea un élève en levant la main.

Dans les rangs des murmures commençaient à courir, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un hurle « ILS NOUS ONT LAVES LE CERVEAU ! ». Personne ne l'écouta et le directeur répondit :

_Il semblerait que nos personnalités aient été affectées afin que nos esprits soient en accord avec nos corps.

_...

_Les garçons sont féminins et les filles masculines, résuma Rogue avec un soupir exaspéré.

La Grande Salle plongea dans un silence pensif, que vinrent juste rompre quelques bribes de conversations :

_C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de m'acheter des soutiens-gorges… murmura Blaise.

_Non, tu es juste un gros pervers_, répondit mentalement Draco.

De son côté, Théo rayonnait : sa romance gay n'en était plus une !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande blonde plantureuse et se rembrunit. _Pas sur que mon père accepte une romance lesbienne. Sans fantasmer dessus en tout cas._

Enfin, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Il n'aurait plus à métamorphoser ses chers livres en horribles ouvrages de magie noire, et pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de la transformation. La vie était belle…

Un grand sourire niais jaillit sur ses lèvres, et il ne le réprima même pas devant les regards soupçonneux des Serpentards, se contentant de dire :

_Transformation, qu'est-ce que vous voulez !

Il émit un rire démoniaque en son for intérieur, alors que les autres haussaient les épaules et se retournaient.

_Dorénavant, cher Drago_, pensa-t-il en couvant son promis d'un regard prédateur, _je vais enfin pouvoir nous unir sans mettre ma réputation en danger (ou juste un peu vu que je suis une nana). Notre amour triomphera !_

Le jeune homme blond éternua violemment, alors que Théo ricanait. Drago croisa ses yeux, et déglutit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un début de mauvais pressentiment…

Le jeune homme leva la main et demanda :

_Combien de temps allons-nous rester comme ça ?

Dumbledore gloussa (et terrifia de ce fait toute la population poudlarienne), avant de déclarer :

_Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un remède. Et cette transformation n'est pas la plus aisée à décrypter donc… vous ferriez mieux de vous habituer à vos nouveaux états !

Le rire de Théo s'intensifia, et Drago se glaça.

Okay. _Maintenant_, il avait plus qu'un mauvais pressentiment. Il était convaincu que les prochains jours allaient être un enfer.

Il ignorait à quel point il avait raison.

.

.

.

_Et donc, qu'a fait Potter exactement ? Interrogea Fred(érica) alors que George(ina) lui tenait le bras en gloussant.

Cédric passa une main dans ses cheveux, et répondit :

_C'est ce petit imbécile qui a versé la seconde potion dans le jus de citrouille. Il voulait faire une blague mais les deux liquides ont créés une nouvelle sorte de filtre que personne ne connait.

Harry et Neville poussèrent un soupir collectif, tandis que Scott se contentait de rire en montrant ses blanches dents à tous.

_Arrêtez de faire ces têtes ! La vie est belle les filles, profitez-en !

Il leur colla deux claques viriles dans le dos et rajusta la bandoulière de son sac sous le regard énamouré des jumeaux Weasley, de Cédric et d'autres filles/garçons (voir garçons/filles).

_Scath… fit Harry en grondant.

Le visage du jeune homme se modifia brusquement, et Scath poussa un soupir.

_Désolé. Je crois que le mélange avec Scott ne me réussit pas bien.

_Dumbledore dit que c'est une question de tempérament, lança Neville en croisant les bras.

_Moi je trouve Scott vraiment pas mal, laissa tomber Cédric en battant des cils, approuvé par les jumeaux roux.

Harry eu très envie de se mettre à hurler.

Il se mit à hurler.

_ON NE TOUCHE PAS !

Tous sursautèrent, et Harry piqua un énorme fard en se maudissant.

Scott rit à nouveau, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_T'es trop mignon, Harry ! Dit-il/elle avant de partir en avant d'un pas conquérant.

Sur son passage, des adolescents se mirent à baver, et Harry se sentit exploser.

Les prochains mois s'annonçaient difficiles, songea Neville en le regardant trépigner sur place.

Scath n'était pas la seule à être atteinte de manière profonde par la potion : les jumeaux Weasley et Harry aussi… même si dans son cas, son sister complex s'était juste beaucoup, beaucoup intensifié.

Hahaha. Ha.

_On va tous mourir._

.

.

.

_Hem… Scott ? Interrogea une voix douce.

Un apollon californien releva la tête de son devoir de Sortilège, qu'elle rédigeait depuis maintenant quelques minutes, et fit un sourire à la jeune fille qui se tortillait devant elle.

_Oui, Ernie ?

_Tu pourrais m'aider à faire mon devoir ? Je n'y arrive pas… souffla-t-elle en se frottant les jambes l'une contre l'autre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui dédia un autre sourire scintillant, et répondit :

_Mais bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

_Les exceptions sur le sortilège de l'Allégresse… tu sais, celui qu'on a étudié _en profondeur_ la dernière fois ? Fit ingénument l'adolescente.

Scott lui fit signe de s'assoir et commença à expliquer d'une voix sure, en lui jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil chaleureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ernie quittait la table en trébuchant _accidentellement_, dévoilant son décolleté généreux au troisième année, qui l'aida galamment à se relever. Il se replongea ensuite dans ses devoirs, quand…

_Scott ? Fit une voix aux accents rauques.

Il leva la tête et sourit à Seamus Finnigan.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

De l'autre côté, caché dans un rayon de la bibliothèque, un Harry écumant de rage tentait d'échapper à la prise de Neville et Cédric, dont le visage rougissait sous l'effort.

_Lâchez-moi ! Eructa-t-il. Ces femelles sont en train de la dépraver ! Lâchez-la ! Elles veulent la violer ! Je vais les tuer ! LACHEZ MA SŒUR BANDE DE HARPIIIIIIIIES !

Son cri fut étouffé par la main de Cédric, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_Chut ! Lui intima Neville. Il va nous repérer !

Il dégaina sa baguette et lança un _Silencio_ suivit d'un _Stupéfix _à Harry, avant de le caler dans un coin sans prêter attention à ses regards meurtriers.

Il fit signe à Cédric de s'approcher, et se vissa devant une étagèrent en écartant quelques livres pour mieux voir.

_C'est au tour de… Chang ? Je croyais que c'était une fille !

_Chez certains, la métamorphose est moins complète que chez d'autres donc –attends une minute ! Tu as dit _Chang _? S'étrangla Cédric. _Ma_ Chang ?

Il voulut s'élancer mais Neville le retint avec un grand sourire :

_Tu veux pas voir ce qui va se passer ?

Cédric s'arrêta brusquement, parut réfléchir, puis acquiesça et retourna prés de son ami.

_C'est plutôt incroyable que notre Scath se soit transformé en ce grand machin plein de naïveté, commenta Neville en plissant les yeux.

_Tu peux parler Miss-Voyeuse ! Rétorqua Cédric en rigolant.

Le Griffondor renifla dédaigneusement avant de se tourner vers la scène.

_C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, marmonna-t-il. Les filles font quasiment la queue pour la draguer…

_Elles lui ont lavé le cerveaaaaaaaaaau… ma Scaaaaaaaaath… possédée par cet immonde Scott qui ne fait même pas payer son aide ! Et qui fait ses devoirs !

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers une petite forme brune recroquevillée sur le sol qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Je suis nuuuuuuul… j'arrive même pas à la protégeeeeeeeeeeer… je suis inutiiiiile, tuez-moiiiiiii… bouhouhouuuuuu…

_Harry ?

A nouveau, Neville et Cédric sursautèrent pour se tourner vers Scath qui contemplait son frère, incrédule.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là- attends une minute, tu _pleures _?

_Ouinnnnnnnn… je suis une sous-meeeeeeeerde…

Immédiatement, Scath le prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, et regarda les deux jeunes gens.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait ? Siffla-t-elle de manière effrayante.

Cédric pâlit et bredouilla :

_Mais rien ! C'est lui qui-

_Est une MEEEEEEERDEUUUUH… Scaaaaaaaaath…

La jeune fille massa le dos de son frère avant de le sortir de la bibliothèque en disant :

_Ca va aller Harry, on va aller emmerder des gens et créer des ennuis à Sirius, d'accord ?

_Ouiiiiii…

Les deux Sovrano disparurent, laissant une file de filles et deux amis en plan.

_Une femme enceinte et un apollon complètement crétin… ben on est mal barré nous_, songèrent unanimement Neville et Cédric en échangeant un regard.

Ils déglutirent.

Et explosèrent de rire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, vous les aimez et elles vous aiment, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur ! 

-THEODORE LE MAGNIFIQUE ! (enfin, la magnifique XD)

-Vous savez que je viens de me découvrir un gout pour les histoires d'amour ? Les écrire, je veux dire U.U

-Mais que les histoires d'amour qui ressemblent au Théodore/Draco qui se met doucement en place. Ce qui signifie que si vous attendiez une grosse tartine de romance entre l'un des protagonistes et un autre protagoniste, c'est mal barré XDDDDD

-Bref. Théodore est superbe. J'adore écrire son personnage, j'adore déformer son caractère originel... je l'adore, quoi.

-Vous savez le meilleur de cette aventure de changement de sexe ?

-Comme la potion affecte aussi leur caractère, eh ben JE PEUX FAIRE DE L'OOC COMME JE VEUX QUAND JE VEUX ET OU JE VEUX !

-Ne suis-je pas démoniaque ? Héhéhéhéhéhé.

-Bon, ma joie de pouvoir écrire n'importe quoi en restant crédible se ressent dans le chapitre XDDDDD (et dans le nombre de "D" dans mes smileys XD)

-J'adore Scott. Il est tellement con qu'il en devient adorable.

-Et j'aime Harry en femme enceinte.

-En bref, j'adore ce que j'écris U.U

-*pas modeste pour deux sous XD*

-Le seul problème, c'est que vu que je mets tous mes délires dans ces chapitres, ben j'ai plus rien à dire dans les remarques ._.

-PAS TAPER ! T-T

-*King Pumkin relève la tête de son bunker* Pas de violence ? *Elle se reçoit un kiwi* Merdeuh.

-Donc... euh... je terminerais sur un mot plein de sagesse :

-CHOCOLAT !

-*S'enfuit manger du Nutella*

Reviews ? Alleeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, où ça remue pas mal... ou pas XD

...

Hey...

Vous avez vu le petit nombre bleu ?

Ce nombre bleu à trois chiffres juste en haut, là ?

Ce petit nombre bleu qui titre "970" ?

Ce petit nombre bleu à trois chiffres qui, avec trente petites reviews de plus, titrera "1000" ?

Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien... *sifflote innocemment*

Quoi qu'il en soit, JE VOUS AIME !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! I LOVE YOU !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 31 : Où les hormones font des folies

Ou

Pourquoi ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une fille qu'on gagne un cerveau, comme Draco va douloureusement l'apprendre...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Okay ! Prét, feu, go… partez !

__Spero Patronum !_

Un mince filet argenté s'écoula de la baguette de Scath, qui le regarda avec espoir… avant qu'il ne s'éteigne avec un bruit de ballon dégonflé.

_RAAAAAAH ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings. Fichu sort !

A côté d'elle, Harry lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant en disant :

_Ca va, t'y es presque !

Il ne reçut qu'un regard peu amène qui le fit pâlir.

_Ca te va bien de dire ça, marmonna Scath. Ton Patronus à toi est quasiment complet !

Le jeune homme renifla et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_T'es méchant avec moiiiiiii, geignit-il en se flagellant intérieurement. Pourquoiiiii ?

Immédiatement, Scott prit le contrôle et l'engloutit dans une étreinte virile. Un discret sourire échappa à Harry en songeant qu'avec sa petite _crise_, l'abruti qui possédait le corps de sa sœur allait être aux petits soins avec lui toute la journée.

Mouahahaha.

_Je suis désolée, Harry, lui dit Scott en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'aurais pas du te parler aussi sèchement… pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

L'adolescent se retint de pousser un hurlement de victoire.

_Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment, avec les examens qui approchent, le Patronus à apprendre, et cette transformation…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux humides et la réaction fut immédiate :

_Ne travaillons plus ! S'écria Scott. Il est hors de question que tu souffre par ma faute !

_Scath…

_Harry…

_Tu me donnerais ton devoir de Sortilèges ?

_Evidemment !

_Quand elle sera redevenue elle-même, Scath va me tuer. En attendant, profitons._

_Je suis démoniaque._

_Et celui de Métamorphose ?

_Ah non !

_… Scath ?_

_Je vais t'aider à le faire, pour que tu comprennes bien le principe ! Déclara Scott avec un grand sourire. On pourrait se faire une après-midi devoirs, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

_Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_Je. Me. HAIS !_

Une autre partie de l'esprit d'Harry (celle qui avait une voix flutée et qui a-do-rait les talons, _hihihi_) rétorqua qu'au moins il serait tout seul avec la jeune fille. Sans greluches.

_Bon. Cette transformation a des bons côtés finalement._

Scott rangea sa baguette, prit son sac et donna une pichenette à Harry en disant :

_En attendant, il faut qu'on aille en Botanique ! Tu viens ?

Immédiatement, l'adolescent se renfrogna et marmonna qu'il haïssait la Botanique.

_Harry ! Fit Scott, scandalisée. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, le professeur Chourave va être terriblement vexée !

Un crétin. Scott était un crétin.

Mais un beau crétin. A en voir le regard des autres filles, évidemment, parce qu'Harry ne pensait pas à Scath en termes physiques. Non. Vraiment.

Foutue transformation.

_Bonjour Scott ! Fit une fille de douze ans en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas bien ?

_MEURS, HERETIQUE ! _Hurla mentalement Harry en sortant sa baguette.

_Bien Eva, et toi ? Répondit aimablement Scott en faisant un sourire étincelant à l'adolescente, qui rougit comme une pivoine.

_Bien, merci, bredouilla ladite Eva en se grattant la tête. Je me demandais… euh… si tu-

_Pouvais t'écarter ? La coupa Harry avec un sourire hypocrite au possible. Bien sur ! Allons Scath, on y va ? On va être en retard !

Il poussa la jeune fille en direction des serres et agita la main en direction de la deuxième année.

_A jamais, Eve-truc !

Il accéléra le pas encore plus et vit avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension les serres s'approcher.

Soulagement parce qu'il n'y aurait que les troisièmes années Griffondor/Serpentard et Chourave pour mettre de l'ordre.

Appréhension parce qu'il y aurait toutes les troisièmes années Griffondor/Serpentard et Chourave pour mettre le bazar.

_Rappelle-toi Harry : Pas de meurtres avant tes quinze ans !_

Il inspira, et étendit son aura meurtrière au maximum. Il jeta ensuite un regard au crétin qui occupait le corps de Scath et à son sourire innocent.

Pourquoi lui ? Songea-t-il, désespéré.

Finalement, il poussa la porte de la serre numéro 3 et y entra en serrant les poings.

Derrière lui, Scott salua toute la classe de la main, et…

_Scooooott ! Tu t'assois à côté de moi ?

_Non, moi ! Scott, par ici !

_Scott !

_Scott !

_Scott !

_Vite ! Chuchota Neville en se pressant vers eux. Je vous ais gardé deux places au fond, avec ça vous devriez être tranquille.

_Merci, fit Harry en grimaçant. Scath, tu viens ?

_Oui, deux minutes : Seamus voulait me demander quelque chose sur-

__Scaaaaaath…_ Murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant de grands yeux. _Je me sens si seul…_

_Oh, Harry, je suis désolée ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Neville retint un fou rire nerveux alors que les Sovrano s'installaient à leur place et que Chourave commençait ses explications sur la plante à étudier.

Le cours se passa plutôt paisiblement, puisque le regard de tueur d'Harry avait suffit à dissuader les groupies de Scott de l'approcher (ledit Scott qui ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte, évidemment).

La cloche venait de sonner quand Chourave dit :

_Scott Sovrano ?

_Oui madame ?

_Pouvez-vous venir me voir, je vous prie ?

L'adolescente acquiesça et vint prés du bureau, l'air interrogateur.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua.

_Non… impossible. Chourave serait…_

Ses jointures blanchirent alors qu'il serait les poings, et s'avançait vers le bureau avec un grand sourire peu naturel.

_Scath…

_Oui ?

_Tu peux partir devant, s'il-te-plait ? Le professeur Chourave et moi devons parler.

Scott se mordit la lèvre, mais une mine innocente soigneusement calculé la fit craquer, et elle partit devant en rajustant la bandoulière de son sac sous le regard énamouré des filles.

_Que se passe-t-il, Sovrano ? Interrogea le professeur.

Harry lui dédia un rictus glacial.

_Est-ce que, _par le plus grand des hasards_, vous seriez en train de draguer ma sœur ?

.

.

.

Draco avait chaud.

Très très chaud.

Atrocement chaud.

_Mon teint de pèche est foutu ! Des années de travail pour RIEN !_

Il. Allait. Tuer. Crabb. Et. Goyle. Et. Aussi. Flint. (Même s'il était plus grand que lui)

Et il le ferait sans sa baguette.

_Hu hu hu, gloussa le Débile numéro 1 (Crabb). On va se marrer, hein ?

_JE me marrerais en voyant ta cervelle sortir par tes trous de nez, sombre idiot._

_Vous allez voir, ça va être énorme ! Potter va regretter de s'être moqué de mon maquillage ! Fit Flint d'une voix haut perché.

_Je te le ferais BOUFFER._

Hum. La métamorphose l'avait peut-être rendu un peu plus _sauvage_ qu'avant. Mais en attendant, son teint n'avait jamais été aussi parfait.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourquoi il faisait une chose pareille, déjà ?

Ah oui, parce qu'il était con.

_Fichue hérédité. Si seulement mon paternel avait eu un ou deux neurones…_

Il soupira, et faillit tomber alors que Goyle avançait sur le terrain, suivant Crabb et Flint.

_Faites « ouuuuuh ! », leur cria le Serpentard. Comme des vrais Détraqueurs !

_Les Détraqueurs ne font pas de bruit, abruti._

Drago soupira mentalement alors qu'ils entraient sur le terrain et que les abrutis qui lui servaient de toutous commençaient à crier.

Ce qu'il ne comprit absolument pas en revanche, ce fut lorsqu'un truc étrangement dur les heurta en feulant.

_WHAT THE-_

Il tomba sur le sol et perdit connaissance, avec une vague pensée pour son teint désormais fichu.

.

Harry avait réagi sans réfléchir.

Il avait vu trois silhouettes sombres s'introduire sur le terrain de Quidditch à l'occasion du match Gryffondor/Serdaigle, et la seule chose qu'il avait pu penser s'était résumé à « Détraqueurs » et « Scath ».

Hors de question qu'elle souffre encore une fois.

Il avait brandi sa baguette, avait oublié que son _Patronus_ était encore incomplet, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bon souvenir, car le visage de Scath s'était imposé à lui.

__Spero Patronum ! _Avaient hurlé trois voix en simultanées.

De la baguette de Scath n'était sortie qu'une brume argentée qui s'était rapidement dissoute, une vague forme ailée de celle de Potter.

Quand à la sienne…

_Un chacal, avait murmuré Scath en voyant le petit félin heurter toutes griffes dehors les silhouettes encapuchonnées. C'est un chacal.

Le chacal. Symbole de la cupidité et de la ruse.

Harry battit des paupières.

_La cupidité…_

Il déglutit, et regarda la jeune fille.

Quelque chose de chaud naquit dans sa poitrine.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, un petit bonus ! 

(quoi, vous vous attendiez à des remarques ?)

(eh bien j'avoue être singulièrement en manque d'inspiration, étant donné que je mets d'habitude dans les remarques tout ce qui me passe par la tête, et que là, la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, c'est CA :

.

Quelques réactions à l'annonce de la transformation de nos chères têtes blondes...

.

_Molly Weasley…_

_._

_ARTHUUUUUUUR !

_Que se passe-t-il Molly-chérie ?

_C'EST FANTASTIIIIIIIIIQUE !

_Tu es enceinte ? *_Non, pitié, pas encore !*_

_Non !

_... *_ouf_*.

_NOUS AVONS TROIS FILLES ! C'EST MERVEILLEUX, N'EST-CE PAS ?

_Mais oui Molly, mais oui. _*J'aurais pas du lui offrir ce nouveau liquide vaisselle : je savais que l'odeur du citron était suspecte…*_

.

_Sirius…_

_._

_Et donc tout le monde a changé de sexe –même Rogue !

_...

_Chat ?

_...

_Youhouuuuu !

_...

_T'es là ?

_...

_Cha-aaaaat ! On te parle !

_...

_Luna… tu es ma déesse…_

.

_James…_

_._

_...

_Oui je sais, c'est un changement James, mon chéri.

_Tu es… tu es…

_Un homme, effectivement.

_Mais alors…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, la métamorphose ne m'a pas rendue plus masculine d'esprit.

_Je- je vois. Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

_Nous l'ignorons.

_... Ah.

_Mais je fais comment, moi, pour le sexe ?_

_Et comment a réagit Helmett lorsqu'il a apprit que ses parents étaient gays ?

_Etant donné que ton fils est désormais une fille je crois que ça ne l'a pas trop choqué.

_C'est bien alors. Bon, tu m'attends deux minutes ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Je dois trouver un endroit où m'évanouir.

_*BOM*_

.

_Lucius..._

.

_Ainsi donc, tu es une fille, Draco.

_Il semblerait, Père.

_C'est inadmissible.

_Je sais, Père.

_Tu vas devoir te retransformer en homme.

_Oui, Père.

_Tu peux disposer. Je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu seras une femelle.

Draco partit sans un bruit.

Lucius poussa un long hurlement de rage.

_Comment OSE-T-IL avoir de plus beaux cheveux que moi ? _

.

_Gaby… (vous l'attendiez tous celle-là, pas vrai ?)_

_._

Scath et Harry déjeunaient tranquillement, les groupies étant tenues à l'écart par un coup de fourchette vicieux, quand le courrier arriva.

Helmett le perroquet s'arrêta devant Harry et lâcha un paquet. Et une carte.

_« Vérifie qu'elle se protège. J'ai fait mon maximum, mais sait-on jamais… »_ était son seul contenu. Suivait ensuite un rire démoniaque préenregistré.

Scath s'étrangla dans sa salive en regardant le sien.

_Est-ce que ce sont des _capotes_ ? S'écria-t-elle en brandissant un petit paquet.

Il y eu des gloussements dans la salle, et une fille se leva, avança lentement vers Scott...

Il y eu un bruit sourd. Le bruit d'un objet rentrant de manière violente en contact avec un crâne.

La fille poussa un petit gémissement avant de s'évanouir.

Harry eut un sourire dangereux.

_Quelqu'un d'autre veut tenter sa chance ? fit-il en brandissant une batte cloutée.

_A des kilomètres de là, Gaby hurla de rire._

_._

__Et voilààààà... XDDDDD

-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment différent de ce que j'aurais mis dans mes remarques pas constructives, si ce n'est que ce sont des scénettes au lieu d'être des phrases avec tirets.

-Vous m'en voulez ? Beaucoup ? Eh bien soyez heureux ! Car une review de postée, c'est un kiwi dans la tête de Pumkin !

-*ben quoi ? Il faut bien de quoi motiver les lecteurs si je veux atteindre les 1000 reviews XD*

-Surtout, en vous gênez pas ! Et pour deux reviews, elle poussera même un cri de douleur en vous maudissant ! C'est pas de l'offre promotionnelle de malade ça ?

-Alors...

Reviews ? Alleeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde !

1) Voici le nouveau chapitre x)

2) JE VOUS AIME ! ET ON A DEPASSE LES 1000 REVIEWS !

Salazar, je vous vénère. Sérieux. *entame une danse de la joie*

Et comme je vous vénère, je la ferme et je vous laisse lire le chapitre xD

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 32 : Où il apparait que JKR a du mérite d'avoir pu écrire des prophéties sérieuses, parce que l'auteur n'y arrive absolument pas

Ou

Comment, finalement, tout n'était qu'une question de frayeur

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco grogna en regardant ses pieds, sous l'air sévère de son directeur de maison.

_J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous, monsieur Malfoy.

_Oui bon ça va hein. C'était pas ma faute d'abord._

Severus Rogue enleva un de ses bras de ses volumineux seins (depuis la transformation, il gardait les bras croisés pour soulever ses seins parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils finiraient fripés s'ils n'étaient pas tenus. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de soutiens-gorges à sa taille.) et se massa délicatement l'arrête du nez avec.

_Vous êtes sensé être un des cerveaux- non pardon, visons plus réaliste-, un des _neurones_ de Serpentard. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne faites pas honneur à ce titre ?

Draco leva un doigt, ouvrit la bouche et… le baissa.

_Eh bien au moins, nous avons découvert comment inversé ce qui nous arrive, n'est-il pas ? Dit-il finalement avec froideur.

Rogue soupira mais hocha finalement la tête, tandis que Draco se félicitait pour son changement de sujet éclair.

Il était trop fort. Vive lui.

Mais c'était vrai : à cause de la stupide idée de Crabb, Goyle et Flint, la transformation avait été inversée.

Et lui, Draco Malfoy, avait retrouvé sa virilité !

Il regarda ses fins cheveux blonds, son corps imberbe et blanc, et… _Bon. Je suis redevenu un garçon quoi._

Mais il allait devenir viril ! Si !

Quand il serait un adulte !

Comme son… pas comme son père.

Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute si son géniteur ressemblait à une grande blonde frigide ?

BREF.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'était avéré que, en fait, tout ce qu'il fallait pour inverser la métamorphose était une grosse frayeur.

Selon McGonagall, « les émotions fortes stimulent la magie du sujet, amenant ainsi à une explosion accidentelle qui peut manifestement enlever toute trace de magie utilisée. »

Aussi simple que ça.

_Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'écoutez ?

_Non.

_Eh merde. Foutus effets secondaires, je deviens franc._

Mais Rogue ne parut pas entendre sa réponse, car il était occupé à tenter de croiser à nouveau les bras sans que les pis qui lui servaient de poitrine ne se cassent la figure.

_Bon, marmonna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Vous pouvez partir monsieur Malfoy. Au revoir.

Ravi (intérieurement) par l'opportunité, Draco acquiesça rapidement et dignement, avant de partir calmement en direction de la porte.

Une fois dehors, il s'assura que personne ne le voyait, et poussa un hurlement de joie perçant qui fit frémir les murs.

Il – était – un – hom… être de sexe masculin – à – nouveau - !

_HALLELUJAH !_

Et il n'avait même pas été puni.

Il était vraiment très fort.

_Je suis sur que ma mère a trompé mon père avec un grand sorcier… pas très viril, mais bon … au moins, il avait un cerveau lui._

Haha. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas le fils de la grande blonde qui lui servait de père.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, et reprit aussitôt l'attitude du Parfait Petit Malfoy. Il se rendit en salle commune et…

_Dracooooooo ! Comment vas-tu ?

Une furie aux longs cheveux noirs lui sauta dessus, et l'étreignit fougueusement. Quelque chose de doux se frotta contre son torse, et le Serpentard déglutit.

_Hem… Nott, si tu pouvais…

_Oh oui, bien sur !

Théodore Nott descendit de l'adolescent, et lissa sa jupe d'un air angélique (dévoilant _par accident_ son décolleté. Et ce qu'il y avait dedans.) avant de lever la tête pour faire un charmant sourire à Draco.

_Désolé, la transformation, tu comprends…

_Oui, je sais, Nott. Pas de problème, bredouilla le blondinet en se raclant la gorge. Mais de toute manière, tout va bientôt redevenir comme avant, vu que les profs ont trouvé une solution et tout.

La jeune fille fit une moue indéchiffrable, que Draco ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, mais qui lui fit des petits papillons dans le ventre (_saleté de poisson, je savais qu'il était périmé. Si je tombe malade à cause de ces incompétents d'elfes de maison, ils vont m'entendre…_).

_Oui bon voilà. Oh, tu as vu ma nouvelle jupe ?

Théodore fit un petit tour sur lui-même pour montrer le petit bout de tissu noir qui recouvrait le haut de ses cuisses… et laissait de longues, très longues jambes sautiller sur place.

Draco déglutit. Il avait chaud, d'un coup.

_Bon, euh… ouais, très joli Nott, vraiment… bon, euh… j'y vais ! J'ai… euh… je dois aller noyer des chatons ! A plus !

Il déguerpit de la salle commune d'un air aussi digne que possible. Ce qui était totalement gâché par les plaques rouges qui s'étalaient sur ses joues.

Seul dans la pièce, Théodore se permit un ricanement argentin.

Il sortit un livre de son sac et le serra amoureusement contre lui.

_Tu vas voir, Draco, souffla-t-il. Maintenant que nous pouvons être un couple hétérosexuel, je ne te lâcherais plus !

Son ricanement se changea en rire démoniaque, et il eu une pensée pour sa chère Barbara, qui devait être tellement fière de lui…

_Dans un coin, un petit rat déglutit avant de filer à son tour de la pièce._

_« Putain, songea Peter Pettigrow en se jetant dans un couloir. Les Serpentards sont encore plus flippants qu'à mon époque… ça fait peur. »_

.

.

.

_Mais pourquoi Malfoy a une trace de main sur la joue ? Bredouilla Harry en regardant le jeune homme tituber au détour d'un couloir.

_Etant donné que Weasley vient derrière lui en tirant Granger et Potter par la main, je pense que notre bon Drago a commit l'erreur d'énerver une femme, répondit Neville en haussant les épaules.

_Il a énervé une femme ? Le goujat ! S'indigna Scott. Il n'est pas digne de son attention ! J'ose espérer que la damoiselle lui a répondu avec froideur…

_Ben elle lui a mit une baffe quoi.

Scott frissonna.

_Que de violence pour une si jolie jeune fille, dit-il avec une moue contrite.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit, tandis que tous les regards (sauf celui de Scott) se tournaient vers Harry.

_Ca va péteeeeeer ! _Hurla mentalement Cédric en levant les bras pour se protéger.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Neville s'était jeté sous la table et que Luna brandissait un énorme oignon violet devant elle. Instinct de survie obligeait, quoi.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet sinon, comment va Sirius ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

_Bien, répondit Scott avec un grand sourire, pas du tout concerné par l'atmosphère glacial qui se répandait autour d'Harry. Il est très joyeux depuis la transformation, c'est fou ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le psychopathe en jupe cligna des yeux et, voyant que toute menace féminine était écartée, répondit d'un air neutre :

_Oh, ouais. Bon, on va en divination ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher en Scott le mode « bon élève ».

_Oh, Harry ! S'écria-t-il en joignant les mains. Je suis si heureux que tu sois enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en cours ! Vite, allons-y ! Toi aussi, Neville !

Il les prit par le bras, fit un signe d'adieu à Cédric et Luna et partit en direction de la tour Nord.

__Qui veut nager ne doit pas se laver_, murmura prophétiquement Luna en commençant à manger son oignon d'un air pensif.

_Si tu le dis, rétorqua un peu moins prophétiquement Cédric.

Puis, tendant la main vers le légume violet :

_Tu m'en passe un bout ?

.

.

.

_Bonjouuuuuuur, mes enfaaaaaaaaaants ! Tonna Trelawney en agitant les mains devant elle.

_Explique-moi _pourquoi_ cette folle est la _seule_ à ne pas avoir été affectée par la transformation, déjà ? Grogna Harry alors que la professeur distribuait des tasses de thé.

_Parce qu'elle ne mange jamais dans la Grande Salle ? Répondit Scath (Scott lui ayant laissé la place dés qu'il avait sentit l'encens arriver. Crétin mais pas fou, le gars).

_C'est le jus de citrouille qui a été empoisonné. Même ceux qui ne mangent pas dans la Grande Salle ont été affectés.

_Versez l'eauuuuu sacréééééééééée !

_Dumby a parlé d'un truc avec les hormones, proposa Scath en versant l'eau dans les tasses. Comme quoi la métamorphose n'atteint que ceux qui ont des hormones actives.

_Et buvez la substance diviiiiiiiiiine ! Laissez-la vous pénétreeeeeeeeer ! Jouissez du troisième oeiiiiiiiiil !

_Les siennes sont beaucoup trop actives à mon gout, marmonna Harry d'un air sombre.

Il soupira et porta la tasse à sa bouche avant de grimacer.

_Je. Déteste. Le thé.

_A qui le dis tu, soupira Scath en vidant la tasse d'un grand coup.

_Alors, mes enfaaaaaaants ? Interrogea le professeur d'un air avide en surgissant derrière leur épaule. Que voyez-vous ?

Scath se pencha sur la tasse d'Harry, et plissa les yeux.

_Je vois… Je vois… Je vois l'herbe qui verdoie, et la poudre qui poudroie…

Elle ricana, et Trelawney la réprimanda :

_Soyez plus sérieuse ! Que voyez-vous ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et tourna la tasse.

_Alors, il y a un genre de lune –ou alors c'est un sourire-. Et un machin marron qui flotte. Il y a une forme d'animal. Comme un renard. Ou alors c'est un chien, mais en retournant la tasse, ça devient une citrouille, donc-

__Ah… Aaaaaaah…_

Toute la classe sursauta, et se tourna vers celui qui avait émit le son.

Trelawney renversa la tête en arrière, et crachota :

__Il est né le divin enfaaaaant… jouez hautbois résonnez musettes-euuu…_

Elle continua un instant avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il y eu un silence.

_Elle a complètement pété les plombs, souffla Hermione Granger. Ca me fait chier, je me casse ! (elle avait gagné un petit côté _bad boy_ avec la transformation qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire aux filles –au grand désarroi d'Helmett et Ron).

Elle sortit brusquement dans une envolée d'aura ténébreuse, et fut aussitôt suivie par une majorité des garçons devenus filles de la classe. Puis par les filles devenus garçons.

Restèrent Harry, Scath et Neville.

_Bon ben on va y aller nous aussi, hein, marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules.

Scath alla tapoter la tête de Trelawney, et lui dit :

_Ravie d'avoir pu lire dans des feuilles de thé avec vous. Tchuss !

Elle allait partir, quand-

Une poigne de fer s'agrippa à son bras, et le professeur releva la tête. Son regard brillant se planta dans celui de l'adolescente, et elle déclama :

__Pendant douze ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été enfermé, seul et abandonné de tous ses amis. Mais son serviteur s'est échappé, et il va le rejoindre dans… euh… il va le rejoindre ! Il le ressuscitera, et s'engagera un combat épique. Mais avant, il va le rejoindre… il va le rejoindre… et les Ténèbres se réveilleront !_

Suivait un rire démoniaque.

Trelawney se ré-évanouit aussi sec, et Scath se dégagea de sa poigne avant de rejoindre Harry. Elle le regarda. Il la regarda. Neville les regarda. Ils se regardèrent.

_Complètement tarée.

_Ouais.

_Bon, on y va ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

_On arrive.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Je. N'arrive pas. A. Ecrire. Des. Prophéties.

-Je n'arrive même pas à recopier celles que JKR a écrites.

-Je suis une incapable des prophéties. Une débile du Destin. La fosse des Mariannes de la stupidité. Le Mozart de la crétinerie.

-Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je m'aime *.*

-Bref. Je n'arrive donc pas à écrire de vraies prophéties U.U

-La preuve par neuf : Trelawney chante. Mais en même temps, il me fallait une excuse pour faire dégager les élèves.

-C'est dur d'être un auteur ._.

-J'ai fini le tome 3 !

-Il fait très exactement 40 chapitres (ou 41, je sais plus), donc on a encore un peu le temps xD

-J'attaque donc le 4, qui commence en fanfare XD

-*cache le fait que son scénario devient de plus en plus brumeux et qu'elle n'a absolument aucune idée de comment mener le tome 4*

-*Heureusement que j'ai le temps avant le tome 7 XD*

-Et j'ai une petite idée pour les couples principaux *.* je suis incroyablement fière de moi XD

-Je vous en parlerais à la fin du tome 3, puisque c'est dans le tome 4 que les hormones vont se mettre à bouillir pour tous nos héros XD

-OH !

-J'ai rêvé de Harry, Neville, Cédric et Sirius cette nuit.

-Ils étaient en mission dans un grand parc de zombies, entourés de murs, et ils devaient prendre un train pour grimper sur un des murs et ainsi ne pas être mangé par les sous-vêtements qui recouvraient un autre mur et qui s'animaient tous les jours à 18h pour aller dévorer des zombies.

-Je crois que Freud se serait éclaté avec moi U.U

-Et vous ? Ca vous arrive de faire des rêves dans ce genre ?

-Non parce que je me dis que si d'autres gens en font, je peux peut-être convaincre mon psychiatre de ne pas m'interner U.U

Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes devoirs (que je n'étais d'ailleurs même pas sensée quitter XD)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé :La folle


	33. Chapter 33

...

Euh... coucou ?

*se gratte nerveusement la tête*

Euh... désolé-d'avoir-un-mois-de-retard-dans-la-publication ?

Comment dire... j'ai une bonne excuse ?

Je suis débordée de travail, et au moment de publier, avec le HS de banzai qui m'a prit trois plombes, j'ai... euh... happé ?

En tous les cas, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

J'espère que ce chapitre m'aidera à me faire pardonner ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 33 : Du pain et des jeux ! (enfin, un peu de jeux et beaucoup de pains...)

Ou

Pourquoi les mythiques matchs Griffondor/Serpentard ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ah, ces jeunes...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Okay les gars. Pour vous, ça va être simple : vous gagnez ce match ou je vous fais bouffer les yeux par les trous de nez.

L'équipe Serpentard déglutit et Flint esquissa un sourire sinistre.

_Est-ce que c'est juste anatomiquement _possible_ de faire ça ? Chuchota Scath à l'oreille d'Harry.

_Je crois que je ne tiens pas à avoir la réponse, marmonna celui-ci en croisant les bras.

Ils n'auraient pas du parler, car le regard de Flint (qui avait retrouvé son apparence masculine et le caractère qui allait avec) se tourna vers eux.

_Eh m-_

_Sovranooooo, ronronna-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

_Oui Marcus ? Fit jovialement Scott. Tu t'inquiète pour nous ? Mais ce match va bien se passer ! Nous ferons de notre mieux pour rester dans l'esprit de ce sport merveilleux !

Harry en resta sans voix.

_Mais quel con. Mais. Quel. CON !_

Flint marqua un temps, tandis que Scott lui adressait un immense sourire étincelant.

_Tu es trop angoissé, Marcus, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Il faut absolument que tu te détendes ! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lire un bon livre à la bibliothèque après ce match ? Je t'en conseillerais plusieurs qui sont excellents !

Harry, comme toute l'équipe de Serpentard, semblait à présent hésiter entre le rire et les larmes.

_Non Harry mon grand, calme-toi, il est hors de question que tu fasses une névrose avant tes quinze ans. Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire…_

_Mais avant, s'exclama Scott en mettant une grande claque virile dans le dos du capitaine, il faut que nous allions jouer ! Ah, j'ai hâte, pas vous ?

L'équipe hocha faiblement la tête, et Scott leva un sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manque d'enthousiasme ? Allons, soyez plus motivés ou on ne gagnera jamais !

Il y eu quelques grognements qui ne parurent pas satisfaire Scott. Il mit les poings sur les hanches et se mit à hurler :

_ET ALORS ? VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DU JEU ? C'EST CA ?

L'équipe sursauta et se mit à secouer la tête, l'air outrée.

_ALORS MONTREZ-LE ! QUI C'EST LES MEILLEURS ?

_Euh…

_C'EST QUI LES MEILLEURS ?

_Nous ?

_C'EST QUI LES MEILLEURS ?

_Nous !

_C'EST QUI LES MEILLEURS ?

_ NOUS !

_C'EST QUI LES MEILLEURS ?

_ON T'AS REPONDU ALORS FERME-LA !

_BIEEEEEEEN ! EN AVANT TOUT !

_OUAIS !

Harry, vaguement halluciné, suivit machinalement l'équipe Serpentard qui se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch en hurlant.

Scath lui fit un grand sourire.

_Ce crétin peut se rendre utile, de temps en temps, lança-t-elle en ricanant, son balai sur l'épaule.

Harry cligna des yeux.

_Bon._

_Je vais peut-être m'accorder le droit de faire une névrose finalement._

.

.

.

_Okay les gars ! N'oubliez pas : les Serpentards n'ont plus Malfoy comme Attrapeur, donc ça va être du gâteau pour toi, Helmett !

Le Survivant renifla, et passa machinalement une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, absolument pas convaincu.

_Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna-t-il.

_Pas de défaitisme, soldat ! S'exclama Olivier. Nous VAINCRONS !

_Wéééé… grommela l'équipe Griffondor.

Ce fut donc un Olivier Dubois en pleine forme et une équipe de lions complètement déprimée qui se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

_Vous avez l'air drôlement motivés dites donc jeunes gens ! Constata Madame Bibine en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_C'est la transformation, répondit Angelina dans un soupir. Pour jouer, c'est complètement naze.

_Comment les filles font avec des seins ? S'écria Helmett.

_Et les garçons avec leur service trois pièces ? Riposta Katie.

_Et-

_CA SUFFIT !

Tous les joueurs se turent tandis que Bibine se massait l'arrête du nez.

_Ecoutez, nous comprenons le désagrément que vous ressentez, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être démotivés ! Regardez les Serpentards !

Les Griffondors battirent des paupières, et se tournèrent vers la direction que Bibine pointait du doigt.

_LES GRIFFONDORS SONT DES ATTARDES – ON VA TOUS LES EXPLOSER ! LES GRIFFONDORS SONT DES ATTARDES – ON VA TOUS LES EXPLOSER !

Les Serpentards firent de grands sourires à leurs adversaires en accrochant une peluche de lion au sommet d'un immense bucher.

_Ils sont en forme eux ! Fit Bibine avec un grand sourire. Le match s'annonce bien !

La peluche de lion s'embrasa avec violence et les Serpentards reprirent en cœur :

_GRIFFONDOR ! COUILLON ! LES SERPENTARDS SONT LES CHAMPIONS !

Et devant eux, leurs balais à la main…

_Les Sovrano ? Bredouilla Olivier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Fred et George gloussérent :

_Ils ont…

_Eté ré-

_Embauchés ! Huhuhu…

_Huhu…

_Ca devient vraiment grave ces deux-là, marmonna Angelina à l'oreille de Katie.

_Grave… mais sexy, ronronna la jeune fille.

Helmett, lui, s'était figé.

_Et… ils jouent à quel poste ? Demanda-t-il à Bibine.

_Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Scathara Sovrano est Batteuse, et Harry Sovrano est Attrapeur.

L'Elu marqua un temps.

_GWA ? S'écria-t-il, faisant se retourner à la fois Griffondors et Serpentards.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, et ses longs cheveux noirs tranchèrent le ciel alors que le vent se mettait à souffler.

_On ne te l'a pas dit, Potter ? Cria-t-il avec un large sourire carnassier. Cette fois, c'est entre toi et moi !

Dans les tribunes, Lily se raidit.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Helmett, qui serra les poings.

Un éclair froid passa dans le dos du Griffondor, qui entendit à peine Bibine leur demander de monter sur leurs balais.

Scath, de son côté, leva sa batte et darda son regard sur Helmett, une furie clairement percevable dans les yeux alors qu'elle décollait du sol.

Les deux équipes se firent face, et Madame Bibine siffla le début du match.

Dans les gradins, Neville déglutit, pris d'un soudain mauvais pressentiment.

_Ca va être sportif, murmura-t-il en croisant les jambes.

.

.

.

_ET C'EST ANGELINA JOLIE QUI S'EMPARE DU SOUAFFLE ! –A propos, vous savez qu'il porte des caleçons roses ? C'est Katie qui me l'a dit, et-

_JORDAN ! CA SUFFIT LES RAGOTS !

_QUOI ? CE CONNARD M'A DENONCE ? KATIE ! TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE-

_NON J'TE JURE ANGELINA, C'EST PAS MOI !

_En fait Katie te hait, Angelina, c'est pour ça qu'elle me l'a dit, hihihi.

_JORDAN ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

_J'Y CROIS PAS ! SALE CON ! TU- *Pouf*

_Oh mon DIEU ! Angelina est redevenue une fille ! Vous y croyez vous, madame ? Vous pensez qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? Oh, il faut tellement trop que je raconte ça à tout le monde !

_JORDAN !

Scath et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_Bon ben j'imagine qu'on n'a plus qu'à faire sans public ni adversaire, hein, marmonna la jeune fille en envoyant un Cognard dans le vide.

De l'autre côté du stade, Helmett et Olivier regardaient d'un air stupéfait le reste de l'équipe Griffondor, très occupée à s'hurler dessus.

Marcus Flint ricana.

_Dommaaaaage… pour eux. SERPENTARD ?

_PRETS !

_C'EST PARTI !

Helmett et Olivier virent une armada de Serpentards foncer sur eux.

Ils déglutirent.

_Euh… au secours ?

.

.

.

_Un massacre de Griffondor et une victoire Serpentard plus tard…_

_._

_Ote-moi d'un doute, Harry…

_Oui ?

_Ce match…

_Eh ben ?

_C'était pas le match où Potter et toi deviez vous affronter de manière épique et vous jetant à la figure votre ressentiment familiale ?

_Non.

_Oh, je vois. Cool.

_Ouais.

_Bon, on se casse ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Maintenant, quelques petites nouvelles : déjà, plus de remarques pas constructives. Je suis désolée (je sais que vous ne me lisez que pour ça XD) mais je n'ai plus le temps. C'est abominablement chronophage, et je me bats déjà pour arriver à poster, et même à écrire.

Ensuite, l'écriture. Dû à l'approche du bac et de mes concours, j'arrête totalement les publications en mai, c'est-à-dire très bientôt. Je les reprendrais début juillet. Je suis encore une fois désolée, mais c'est mon rêve qui est en jeu et je ne veux pas le gâcher ^^j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Eh bien voilà... je crois que c'est tout. Je suis navrée, et croyez bien que ça me débecte de devoir le faire mais, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué dans Banzai, je n'ai pas le choix.

Mis à part ça...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : Une folle qui espère que vous la comprenez.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre... et le dernier avant juin. Un énorme merci pour votre compréhension, et pour tous vos encouragements ! (quand à ceux qui m'ont posé la question : je tente le concours de Science Po ^^ d'ailleurs, s'il y en a qui le prépare aussi ou qui y sont, contactez-moi sans hésiter x))

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, parce que moi, ben je l'adore XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

ENJOOOOOY !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 34 : Où Sirius prend des initiatives, et où il n'aurait peut-être pas dû

Ou

Comment l'auteur donne la preuve formelle que TOUS les animaux de Poudlard ne sont pas gays et attirés par Sirius (fin d'un mythe...)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Atchoum !

_Oh, Harry ! Vite, je vais te chercher de la Pimentine ! Surtout, ne bouge pas !

_Non Scath, je-

_Tututut ! Pas de mais ! Tu dois te soigner Harry, c'est important !

Le jeune homme soupira alors que Scott se précipitait dans le bureau de l'infirmière d'un air affolé.

Harry renifla de dégout en le voyant revenir avec un plateau plein de potions fumantes, qu'il posa prés de son lit avec soulagement.

_Tiens, bois-les ! Cela va aider tes anticorps à te protéger !

Scott agita un verre remplie de liquide violet qui puait le rat mort.

_Allez ! Une gorgée pour tatie…

_Non ! Je veux pas ! Ca a l'air dégoutant !_

_C'est pour que tu guérisses plus vite !

_… J'ai encore parlé tout haut ?Va falloir que je me fasse soigner._

_Après ton rhume !

_PUTAIN !_

Harry grogna et crois les bras. Il éternua à nouveau, se maudit et lança :

_Ze veux bas ! Z'est dégoudant !

… _Hein ?_

Il cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche :

_Bais… bais g'ez-gui ze paze là ?

Scott laissa échapper un rire profond –celui qui avait fait s'évanouir Blaise Zabini de plaisir- et posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry avec bonne humeur.

_C'est parce que tu as voulu me cacher ton rhume qu'on en est là !

Il lui fourra le verre dans les mains et se leva.

_Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller en cours ! Repose-toi bien surtout !

Il sortit en courant de l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul avec son verre et son accent de malade.

Parce que oui, Harry Sovrano était malade. Le bon côté, c'était qu'il était redevenu un homme dés le premier éternuement.

Le mauvais côté, c'était qu'il se trainait à présent un rhume de cheval et qu'il avait obligation de rester alité en attendant de récupérer. _Magnifique. Tellement trop magnifique._

_Monsieur Sovrano ! Jeta une voix sévère. Vos potions, maintenant !

_Hors de gezdions ! Rétorqua l'adolescent.

Pomfresh se planta devant lui avec pinçant les lèvres. Et elle était très, très impressionnante en homme. Un colosse de deux mètres un peu trop musclé au gout d'Harry, qui se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son lit pour faire face en tentant d'avoir l'air intimidant.

Ce que son nez rouge empêchait totalement. M'enfin.

Et pendant qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans la bataille pour ne pas avaler le contenu du verre que l'infirmière lui pressait contre les lèvres, une pensée étrange lui parvint :

_Scath va en cours…_

_A huit heures du soir ?_

Il se figea. Okay. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment là.

Un très mauvais pressentiment.

.

.

.

Scath se jeta dans le couloir en serrant sa baguette dans une main, son couteau dans l'autre. Depuis sa transformation, son corps ne lui obéissait plus très bien –la faute à tous ces kilos de muscles en trop qui l'encombraient, elle qui misait d'habitude tout sur la vitesse et l'agilité.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux considérations anatomiques, songea-t-elle malgré un bref regard vers son pantalon, suivi d'un pincement de lèvres, alors qu'elle se demandait comment les garçons faisaient pour se battre avec ce paquet de trucs qui ballotait dans tous les sens.

_J'aurais peut-être du mettre un caleçon…_

Elle se reprit, et accéléra en apercevant la sortie du château.

Heureusement qu'elle –enfin, Scott-, avait veillé à garder Harry au lit sans trop l'inquiéter. Dans l'état où il était, sortir était hors de question.

_Ce crétin des Alpes de Scott m'influence beaucoup trop_, ragea intérieurement Scath avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Elle sortie du château et prit la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'elle tapota en murmurant le mot de passe. Aussitôt, une petite étiquette intitulée « Sirius Black » apparut, accompagnée d'une autre (« Helmett »). Toutes les deux trainaient une autre étiquette, intitulée « Ronald Weasley ».

Scath sentit poindre un monstrueux mal de tête.

_Je. Vais. Le. TUER ! Hurla-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à ce con ? Par la pince à tétons de Godric, quand j'en aurais fini avec lui la seule chose qui restera de son corps ce sera ses dents !_

…

_Ouais non en fait. Je les revendrais. Ca vaut cher l'ivoire, non ?_

Un sourire de requin s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et elle commençait mentalement à calculer son profit, quand la voix réprobatrice de Scott fit irruption dans son esprit en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher de secourir Sirius.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et l'envoya bouler en grognant.

Et alors qu'elle suivait des yeux la petite étiquette de l'évadé, une branche fouetta brusquement le sol devant elle.

Scath fit un bon en arrière, et leva les yeux vers le Saule Cogneur.

_Magnifique. Un arbre tueur de vingt mètres de haut. Trop facile._

_Des comme toi, j'en bouffe trois avant le petit-déjeuner ! Cria-t-elle à l'arbre en levant le doigt.

Ledit arbre ne sembla pas impressionné pour un sou, et se mit à battre l'air avec fureur.

Scath déglutit.

Pourquoi elle faisait ça déjà ?

_Ah oui. Parce que Sirius a eu l'excellente idée de prendre Weasley en otage avec Helmett (le perroquet), et que Harry va me tuer si je laisse son parrain crever._

Elle aimait sa vie. Vraiment.

L'adolescente poussa un autre soupir et se mit à calculer combien son enterrement couterait et ce qu'elle gagnerait si elle fabriquait son cercueil avec le bois de l'arbre devant elle.

Puis elle se dit que ses bénéfices seraient nettement plus élevés si elle faisait directement tronçonner l'arbre pour le vendre. Sans mourir de préférence.

Le montant de la somme qui l'attendait lui redonna du courage, et ce fut avec un grand cri de guerre (_ARGEEEEEEEENT !_) qu'elle se mit à galoper en évitant les branches autour d'elle.

.

.

.

Sirius plissa les yeux en battant deux fois plus fort des ailes pour trainer la lourde carcasse de Ronald Weasley, qui se débattait à tout va.

Heureusement, Helmett à côté de lui trainait une majeure partie du poids de l'adolescent sans peine. Sirius se demanda brièvement avec _quoi_ le perroquet avait été croisé pour avoir autant de force, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner la question quand il avait vu qu'Helmett avait des cornes.

_Peut-être un perroquet de l'enfer…_

Devant eux, le tunnel qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante semblait interminablement long, surtout que le rouquin geignait en continu, apparemment outré de s'être fait enlever par deux oiseaux.

Mais un étrange chat orange qui les suivait depuis le début miaula d'un air menaçant, et le réduisit au silence.

Sirius haussa un sourcil mental, et Helmett se contenta d'hausser les épaules, montrant par là que lui non plus ne savait pas d'où ce chat sortait.

L'évadé jeta un bref regard au félin, qui se lécha les babines en montrant la poche du Griffondor, où une petite forme tremblante se terrait sans oser sortir. Sirius comprit tout de suite.

_Il… Il veut bouffer Peter ?_

Ebahis, il remua furieusement de la tête en se désignant lui-même du bec.

_Je vais pas te laisser manger ce rat ! Il est à moi, j'ai attendu treize ans avant de pouvoir me le faire !_

Et à sa grande surprise, le chat _répondit_ :

_Envies sexuelles à toi pas me concerner sexuelles. Proie. A moi._

Ses QUOI ?

Sirius réalisa sa faute de vocabulaire, et reprit :

_Euh non, pas me le faire dans ce sens-là ! Je veux le torturer, le tuer tréééés lentement, à la cuillère, lui crever les yeux avec un couteau, le-_

Oula. Il devenait un peu gore là, non ?

… Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'il était en train de parler avec un chat ?

Par le collant troué de Merlin. Il était cinglé.

_Ca pas nouveau._

Même le CHAT l'insultait !

_Moi m'en ficher. Proie à moi. Moi partager avec Teigne-teigne-douce. Repas noce._

Cette fois, Sirius rata carrément un battement d'aile et faillit se cogner contre le mur.

_Avec Teigne… Miss Teigne ?_

Le chat hocha la tête.

_Teigne-teigne-douce. Amoureux. Gentille. Nous manger rat pour mariage. Rat entrée. Toi dessert._

Merlin. Godric, Helga, Salazar, Rowena et compagnie. Ca, c'était vraiment horrible.

_Toi bien en couple avec Crockdur-chien-chien._

_QUOI ? JAMAIS DE LA V-_

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase, car il se prenait le battant d'une porte en pleine tête. Helmett et le chat poussèrent un identique ricanement moqueur et franchirent la porte de la Cabane Hurlante en trainant Ron derrière eux.

L'évadé les rejoignit, et Helmett lui tendit un flacon sortit de nulle part qu'il tenait dans ses serres. Sirius le remercia du regard et le but, en ignorant volontairement le regard langoureux que lui jetait le volatile.

Et l'instant d'après, il était de nouveau lui-même.

Il confisqua rapidement sa baguette à Ron Weasley qui, redevenu un garçon sous le choc, l'observait d'un air halluciné.

_Si… Sirius Black ? Bredouilla-t-il.

_Eh ouais, répondit Sirius en se redressant pour adopter un air ténébreux. Lui-même, petit.

Il était très fier de son effet, et aller se pencher pour prendre le rat dans la poche de l'adolescent, lorsqu'une forme blonde et ébouriffée lui sauta dessus en hurlant :

_JE VAIS TE BUTTER, BLACK !

Et Scath, égratignée de partout à cause du Saule Cogneur, le plaqua contre le sol et sortit son couteau papillon, un air furieux sur le visage.

_Une dernière volonté ?

_Euh... help ?_

_._

* * *

><em><em>

_._

__Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	35. Chapter 35

BOUH !

Haha, zavez eu peur hein ?

Mais NON, ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je suis bel et bien là, avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Mes exams sont finis, reste à attendre les résultats xD

Mais trêve de discussion ! Voici ce chapitre... on se rapproche de la fin du troisième tome, hinhinhin.

ENJOY, Et surtout, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! i LOVE YOUUUUUU !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 35 : OUI, UN CHAPITRE !

Ou

Pourquoi la merde tombe toujours sur les même (et ce n'est pas Scath qui le contredira XD)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Remus courait, la peur au ventre et la baguette à la main.

Il traversa Poudlard sans s'arrêter, se moquant de ses poumons en feu et de ses jambes douloureuses, et se jeta sous le Saule Cogneur, détournant les branches de lui d'un coup de baguette.

Il courut le long du couloir souterrain, trébucha sur une pierre et se releva.

Il ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Où Helmett mourrait.

Comme dans un rêve, il revit les images d'une élève, les cheveux broussailleux et l'air catastrophé, qui faisait irruption dans son bureau. Hermione Granger.

Elle lui avait presque sauté dessus, en hurlant des choses à propos d'un chat, de Ron et surtout, surtout d'un grand chien noir.

Et Helmett Potter était introuvable.

Le sang de Remus n'avait fait qu'un tour. _Un chien… Helmett… Par le moignon putréfié de Merlin !_

Sirius. Sirius avait kidnappé Helmett. Et Ron, accessoirement.

Et maintenant, il courait, l'esprit empli d'effroi et de rage, dans ce petit tunnel sombre et poussiéreux, serrant sa baguette à s'en faire mal au poing.

Il n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il s'était entrainé sans relâche dés que la nouvelle de l'évasion de Sirius, et il avait de l'esprit combattif à revendre.

Une part de lui-même lui susurra doucement combien ce serait agréable de se battre pour son filleul… _agréable de se sacrifier pour lui, qu'en pense-tu, Remus ? Une mort de héros, le repos éternel et glorieux… n'est-ce pas ce dont tu rêve ?_

Il la fit taire, et enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied… avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur. Bien qu'apparemment branlante, elle était plus solide que prévu, et son pied le tançait douloureusement.

La même petite voix lui susurra –un peu moins doucement, il est vrai- qu'il était vraiment stupide.

Remus inspira profondément. Il battrait Sirius. Il sauverait Helmett.

Il détruisit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette, se préparant mentalement au pire.

Il avait eu tort.

Car la vision qui s'étalait devant lui avait depuis longtemps passé, écrabouillé et craché sur les limites du pire.

_Espèce de sale petit ENFOIRE de raclure de chiotte de Jésus à BEQUILLE ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin irresponsable ! J'ai l'impression de m'occuper de deux bébés tellement Harry et toi êtes dépourvu de ne serait-ce qu'une once de BON SENS ! Par les boules de geishas de Salazar, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TETE, BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MES DEUX ?

Dans la petite pièce sombre et crasseuse de la Cabane Hurlante, une furie blonde pleine de muscles hurlait à s'en casser la voix.

Et en face d'elle, le Très Terrifiant et Très Evadé Sirius Black, Ennemi Numéro 1 des Sorciers, tentait de prendre un air implorant en essayant plus ou moins discrètement de se libérer du rouleau de cordes qui l'attachait à sa chaise.

La petite voix en Remus resta coite.

La furie blonde, qu'il reconnut comme étant Scathara Sovrano sous sa forme masculine, ne remarqua pas sa présence, et continua de hurler sur l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre à côté.

Remus sursauta… et fit un bond de trois mètres de haut lorsqu'un perroquet _à cornes_ fit son apparition, suivit par une espèce de chat orange.

Et vu la tête de Scathara –enfin, Scott-, ils n'auraient pas du.

_Et VOUS ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt sévère sur eux. Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? –enfin juste toi Helmett, le chat je m'en bats les reins. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de participer à ce TRUC ? EST-CE QUE C'EST TROP COMPLIQUE POUR TON PETIT CERVEAU DE VOLATILE QU'ON NE KIDNAPPE PAS LES GENS SANS MON AUTORISATION ?

Le perroquet grogna… gazouilla… fit un bruit de perroquet en regardant le sol. Remus songea vaguement qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter la Biérraubeurre quand la jeune fille lui _répondit._

_Je me fous EPERDUMMENT de son beau croupion plumé ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que votre ô-combien-brillante idée va me couter ?

Dans un coin, Ronald Weasley, solidement ligoté et bâillonné, gémit sourdement. Remus le regarda en clignant des yeux. Helmett n'était pas là. Bon.

Sirius bredouilla une excuse, mais rien ne semblait calmer la jeune fille, qui lui hurlait dessus sans retenue, ni même une pointe de peur quand au fait qu'elle avait devant elle un tueur.

…

_ATTENDEZ UNE PETITE MINUTE ! Eructa brusquement Remus en oubliant toute discrétion pour bondir dans la pièce. Comment ça tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et le professeur réalisa qu'il avait fait une connerie.

En fait, il réalisa qu'il était taré.

Mais comme son entourage immédiat (c'est-à-dire une blonde furieuse, un évadé, un roux, un perroquet à cornes et un chat écrasé) semblait l'être aussi, ça ne comptait pas.

Par contre, Remus se dit qu'il était vraiment, vraiment con.

Oups.

Scathara se tourna vers lui, et… lui sourit largement.

_Professeur Lupin ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? Justement, j'aurais voulu vous parler de votre dernier cours, que j'ai trouvé absolument passion- TA GUEULE SCOTT !

Schizophrène. Splendide.

Scathara poussa un profond soupir, fit un doigt d'honneur à Sirius qui avait commencé à bredouiller des propos incohérents en regardant Remus, et planta son regard dans celui du professeur.

Et elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule pour l'entrainer avec elle.

_Professeur Lupin, je sais ce que vous devez ressentir.

_Je ne crois pas non, murmura faiblement l'homme en se laissant machinalement porter.

_Mais si, fit Scath en lui tapotant le dos. Venez donc avec moi, je vais tout vous expliquer, vous allez voir, une fois qu'on a dépassé les apparences, cette scène est nettement moins inquiétante.

Remus avait hâte de voir comment elle comptait le convaincre. Vraiment.

Scathara le fit assoir sur un siège, lui proposa une tasse de thé –d'où elle la sortait demeurait un mystère- et le professeur la prit avec soulagement, sans voir le regard à la fois résigné et halluciné de Ron et Sirius (qu'elle avait bâillonné).

_Voyez-vous, je connais vos pensées : vous arrivez tranquillement dans la Cabane Hurlante pour faire une promenade, et là vous me voyez en train de parler avec Sirius Black, alors qu'il est sensé être en cavale. Ca ferait peur à n'importe qui, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte !

Remus but une gorgée de thé. Il était bon.

_Vous voyez ça, et puis après voilà que vous découvrez que Ronald Weasley, qui est un très respectable Griffondor, est ligoté dans un coin ! Choquant, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je comprends vraiment la réaction que vous avez eue, mais en creusant un peu plus, on s'aperçoit que tout cela n'est en réalité qu'une scène parfaitement banale.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.

_Je vous en prie, proposa galamment Remus. Expliquez-moi donc tout cela.

Scath lui fit un radieux sourire, et lui resservit du thé.

Sirius semblait soudainement frappé par la foudre. Ron… aussi. Probablement. Il était difficile de caractériser son expression et sa mâchoire pendante.

_Eh bien en fait, il se trouve que cette personne, que vous prenez pour Sirius Black, ressemble à Sirius Black, parle comme Sirius Black, mais c'est en réalité Stubby Boardman. Et il se trouve que ce cher Stubby est une connaissance qui me doit trois mornilles, aussi je l'ai prié de me les rendre, donc il est venu à Poudlard, mais s'est fait recalé par Rusard. Donc je lui ai demandé d'attendre ici. MAIS il se trouve que Stubby a eu une très mauvaise expérience avec un catcheur roux plus jeune –une histoire de fille, vous savez ce que c'est : ça arrive, ça minaude, et ça vous retourne la tête jusqu'à ce que vous vous retrouviez un beau matin en caleçon dans un champ confronté à un rouquin de deux mètres de haut qui vous dit que tu sais Stub', ce n'est vraiment pas personnel ce que je vais te faire, alors s'il-te-plait laisse-moi te défoncer la tête pour récupérer Loana, merci.

Remus but une gorgée de thé, et songea que ça lui était arrivé. Mais avec un blond.

_Tout ça pour dire que notre cher Stubby a gardé pas mal de cicatrice et une rancœur viscérale contre les roux –mais il se soigne, n'est-ce pas Stubby ?

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air à peu prés aussi conscient qu'une vache.

_Or, poursuivit Scath, qui abordait un air étonnamment réjoui, le malheur a voulu que ce soir-là, Ronald se trouve dehors, à contempler la beauté du ciel nocturne, un brin d'herbe entre les dents. Et justement, Stubby arrivait ! Vous imaginez bien le drame, professeur. O rage ! O désespoir ! Voyant cette chevelure flamboyante doucement secouée par une brise de printemps, Stubby se trouva submergé par les souvenirs et la colère s'empara de chaque parcelle de son corps !

Elle posa une main sur son cœur, et dédia un regard tragique au plafond –qui s'en foutait éperdument.

_Croyant lutter pour l'amour de sa Loana, il se jeta sur notre pauvre Ronald, et s'ensuivit une lutte certes épique, mais ô combien douloureuse pour mon pauvre cœur, puisque j'assistais à la scène ! En effet, j'avais fini mes petites affaires un peu plus tôt que prévu, et, voyant ces deux hommes rouler virilement dans la poussière, je réagis immédiatement et _Stupéfix !_

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette, et Remus cligna des yeux.

Enfin, tenta de cligner.

… _Eh merde._

Scathara poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sortit un troisième rouleau de cordes.

_Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur, marmonna-t-elle en s'affairant autour de lui, l'attachant solidement à la chaise.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son affaire, elle contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait, et enleva son _Stupéfix_, ainsi que son bâillon à Sirius.

Remus lâcha un « woaw », et Sirius lui offrit un sourire contrit.

_Elle nous a tous eu comme ça, vieux.

_Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné Sirius, alors ne commence pas à l'ouvrir, menaça Scath.

L'évadé ferma immédiatement la bouche.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'écria Remus.

_Ca fait ça à tout le monde au début, répondit gentiment son ancien ami. Tu vas t'habituer avec le temps.

_Ca me fait _vraiment_ plaisir de le savoir Sirius, mais en attendant, J'AIMERAIS DES EXPLICATIONS !

Il ne criait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir une autorité volée à McGonagall.

Scath rentra immédiatement dans ses petits chaussons et commença à marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Plus fort jeune fille, exigea Remus.

_Je disais que Sirius-n'est-pas-le-meurtrier-et-que-c'est-Croutard-le-rat-de-Ron-qui-a-tout-fait-et-du-coup-on-l'a-attaché.

Bon. Peut-être qu'il préférait la version incompréhensible, finalement. Pas que celle-là soit très claire, mais bon…

_RON ! Hurlèrent soudain deux voix inconnues.

Helmett (l'humain) et Hermione (qui avait récupéré sa forme féminine) se jetèrent sur leur ami, avant d'observer et de pâlir devant la scène qui se présentait à eux.

_Eh bien, c'est en charmante compagnie que je vous retrouve là, siffla Severus Rogue en faisant à son tour irruption dans la salle, ponctué par un air dramatique du plus bel effet.

Remus hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Il vit que Sirius avait tranché, et qu'il hurlait silencieusement de rire, faisant grincer sa chaise.

Scath soupira. Et adressa un grand sourire aux arrivants.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas : je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez, commença-t-elle en les prenant par l'épaule.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

A la pro-

...

Quoi ?

Comment ça il manque quelque chose ?

Des quoi ?

Des remarques ? Quelles remarques ?

De l'auteur ? moi ? O.O

Et elles sont pas constructives ? Quelle drôle d'idée... ça me dit rien... rien du tout...

Vous y avez cru, hein ?

Haha. ELLES VOUS ONT MANQUÉ ?

*Foule en délire : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !*

(levez les bras et criez ! vous avez jamais vu une foule en délire ou quoi ?)

(Plus fort !)

(Mouais. C'est mou tout ça. Heureusement que je suis gentille, hein)

(bref. Donc, je disais :)

VOUS LES VOULEZ ?

*Foule hystérique : !*

VOUS VOULEZ LES... REMARQUES PAS CONSTRUCTIVES DE L'AUTEUR ?

*Des filles s'évanouissent vaincues par leur saignement de nez. Des garçons (juste les plus beaux hein) enlèvent leur tee-shirt et montrent leurs abdos à Pumkin*

(ben quoi ? je peux toujours rêver XD)

VOUS LES AVEZ ATTENDUES... VOUS LES AVEZ VOULU...

ET ELLES SONT _LA ! _

__LES REMARQUES PAS CONSTRUCTIVES DE L'AUTEURE !

-Remus... est... pathétique.

-Que ce soit dans le sens ancien du terme ou récent. Il est tragique et minable. Hahaha. Je suis incapable de le faire passer pour quelqu'un de sérieux sans glisser dans le pathos le plus absurde XD

-Mais bon. En même temps, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce personnage... le loup-garou dépressif... chais pas trop U.U. Il est carrément bizarre à écrire en sérieux. En délire par contre, j'ai pas de problème XD

-(comme le prouve mon absolu pétage de plomb sur ce chapitre xDDDDD)

-Pour les sous-entendus comme quoi Remus est un gros suicidaire... honnêtement, je trouve pas ça si OOC que ça.

-Ce gars a été prit pour un traître, a pensé que son meilleur pote avait tué ses deux autres meilleurs potes (dont l'un par l'intermédiaire de voldy), est un loup-garou détesté par le monde sorcier... je comprendrais s'il en avait aussi dans le canon, franchement.

-Le "sale petit ENFOIRE de raclure de chiotte de Jésus à BEQUILLE " élégamment prononcé par Scath n'est pas de moi. la mention du jésus à béquille appartient à ce cher Martin Sylénus, d'Hypérion. J'aime juste tellement ses insultes que je meurs d'envie de les ressortir XD

-Eeeeeet... Remus a une petite voix. Bon, elle est pas très présente, mais c'est officiel : TOUS mes personnages ont une petite voix. Bon, peut-être pas tous, mais la grosse majorité. La _très_ grosse majorité.

-Tous mes personnages sont schizophrènes T-T

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que, étant donné qu'ils sont tous des petites voix dans ma tête qui ont eux-même des voix dans leur tête, je suis schizophrène au carré ?

-Little-voice-in-the-head-ception !

-(seuls les fans de 9gag comprendront cette référence, mais c'était trop tentant XD)

-Scath parle le perroquet. Voilà. Je pense que c'était dans le manuel d'adoption d'Helmet.

-Ou alors elle devine aux mouvements de ses lèvres.

-*mais ça a pas un bec un perroquet ?*

-Hum. Nevermind.

-Scott... m'éclate de manière totalement incroyable. Il est grand, niais, con comme la Lune. Je l'aime.

-Il m'a même donné une idée de fic xD

-Bon, elle ne sera probablement jamais réalisée, mais bon XD voilà quoi.

-En fait, il me fait penser à Drago.

-Oui, Drago Malfoy.

-Mais pas le vrai, hein.

-Celui d'un certain nombre de fics yaoi où il est OOC et tout gentil et tout. (fics que j'adore soit dit au passage XDDDD)

-Ben en fait.

-J'ai pensé à faire une parody de toutes les fics Veela!Harry, Veela!Draco, Dominant!Draco et Soumis!Harry.

-Je soumets l'idée si quelqu'un est tenté XD mais elle reste quand même ma propriété, je risque de la reprendre un jour XD

-Alors voilà le truc.

-En gros, dans un monde où voldy n'attaque pas la cinquième année et se tient tranquille en préparant son plan diabolique, le jour de ses quinze ans, Harry apprend que *TATATAAAAAAN !* il est un Veela/autre espèce et que ses gènes viennent de se révéler. Il apprend aussi qu'il est un Soumis, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle ses cheveux ont poussés pendant la nuit et tout (par contre, je vais être gentille et lui laisser sa taille normale XD)

-MAIS là où ça devient marrant, c'est qu'il apprend aussi qu'il existe des Veelas dominants, qui ont (comme c'est étrange) tout pouvoir sur les Soumis, blablabla.

-Et là où c'est ENCORE plus marrant, c'est qu'il apprend que les Soumis sont rares... et que les dominants sont légions, surtout à Poudlard... et qu'ils se battent pour les Soumis, uniquement contrôlés par leurs hormones... et que les Soumis sont obligés de se soumettre (haha comme c'est étonnant) au dominant vainqueur. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

-Mais le fun commence quand Harry entre dans la Grande Salle, et que tous les dominants se révèlent et commencent à se battre...

-Et devinez qui est le gagnant ?

(QUI a dit "Rusard" ?)

-DRACO ! La vie est bien faite, non ?

-Donc, Draco gagne, et va pour déclarer son amour éternel à Harry (qui vient de rentrer, et ne comprends strictement RIEN à ce qui lui arrive ). Lequel qui lui envoie un Stupéfix bien placé avant de le bourrer de coups de pied parce que merde, c'est quand même normal XD

-Mais LA, tout le monde est trop choqué, genre "ohmygod harry pourquoi t'as fait ça ?".

-Harry reste con, et on l'amène dans le bureau de Dumby, qui lui explique calmement que oui Harry, tu es un soumis donc soumets-toi à draco parce que vous allez vous marier et quoi ? c'est un petit con arrogant et ton ennemi juré ? Hahaha tu es drôle mais non il est gentil d'ailleurs il travaille pour l'ordre du phénix en secret avec son père et il adooooore les nés-moldus. Allez, en robe blanche et on se marie !

-Sauf que Harry (qui est le seul à peu prés saint d'esprit) ne le prend pas aussi bien que les autres. Il se casse à pré-au-lard pour se prendre une cuite et espérer se réveiller...

-SAUF QUE...

-Dans le bar, il rencontre un mystérieux étranger...

-Et en fait, cet étranger s'avère être le président du Club pour l'Egalité entre Veelas, qui milite contre le système débile des soumis/dominants.

-Et Harry part avec lui pour échapper à toute la bande de fou de Poudlard qui veulent le marier avec son pire ennemi.

-Mais ça, basiquement, c'est le premier chapitre.

-Car la véritable histoire se déroule trois ans après, en septième année...

-Car Harry revient !

-Comment va se dérouler sa rencontre avec Drago ? Sa vie ? Quelle influence a eu le mystérieux étranger (ou étrangère XD) sur lui ? Réussira-t-il à inculquer le bon sens aux sorciers ?

-Le couple n'est pas forcément HPDM étant donné que harry peut très bien être hétéro, et que ça lui fait une raison de plus pour pas se marier avec Drago XD

-Donc voilà. Tout ça étant parti de Scott XDDDDD

-Oulala, elles sont vraiment longues ces remarques XD

Je m'arrête là !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	36. Chapter 36

BONJOUR A TOUS !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui devrait faire plaisir à tous ceux qui se plaignaient que l'histoire n'avançait pas (ce qui est la stricte vérité XD)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

ENJOOOOOOOY !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 36 : Où une Scath ça va, mais deux, bonjour les dégâts

Ou

De l'utilité des petites voix

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mademoiselle Sovrano, si vous ne me libérez pas _tout de suite_, je jure que je ferais en sorte que votre vie future devienne un tel enfer que vous regretterez de ne pas avoir demandé à vos parents de vous envoyer en Tasmanie Orientale devenir un ermite ! Siffla Rogue entre ses dents, fou de rage.

_Bla bla bla, répondit Scath en se moquant allégrement de lui. J'ai déjà été en Tasmanie Orientale et c'est moche comme tout. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous taire deux minutes, les grandes personnes pourraient essayer de travailler, okay ?

A côté d'elle, Hermione opina, totalement d'accord, sous l'air ébahi de ses deux amis et du reste de l'assistance.

La manière dont elle s'était débrouillée pour se faire libérer par Scath restait un mystère aux yeux de tous, mais plus encore le fait qu'elle se tienne à présent à côté du faux jeune homme blond, et l'approuve dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

_Hermione… pourquoi ? Hoqueta tragiquement Helmett.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil.

_Pour découvrir la vérité, évidement, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Mais- mais- mais ils sont du côté sombre ! Accusa l'Elu, vivement approuvé par Ron.

Aussitôt, un regard noir les fusilla tous les deux.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur la nécessité de penser ? Grogna Hermione.

_Oui, ajouta Scath (qui paraissait beaucoup s'amuser), qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sur la nécessité de penser ?

Piteux, les deux Griffondors baissèrent la tête, et murmurèrent :

_Nous devons nous débarrasser des clichés stupides inculqués par une société bien-pensante et conformiste qui enchaine nos esprits, et apprendre à réfléchir par nous-mêmes afin d'accéder à l'objectivité et la sagesse.

_Au départ, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Scath, je pensais leur apprendre la réduction phénoménologique, mais ils ont encore un peu de mal avec les mots de plus de trois syllabes.

Scath décida qu'elle l'adorait.

De son côté, Severus Rogue semblait avoir été frappé par quelque chose de particulièrement lourd, car il ne réagissait même plus aux éclats de rire hystériques que Sirius émettait depuis bientôt une heure.

Remus, lui, contemplait la scène avec ébahissement. Un ébahissement de plus en plus bovin, ce qui laissait deviner qu'il finirait probablement par être dans le même état que Rogue dans peu de temps.

Néanmoins, un petit couinement terrifié les rappela tous à l'ordre, et une dizaine de regards (dont celui d'Helmett le perroquet et de Pattenrond) se posa sur le petit rat qui, ficelé comme un saucisson, gisait misérablement sur le sol.

Scath se frotta les mains, un sourire cupide aux lèvres.

_Nous disions donc ? Cinq cent gallions pour avoir livré un dangereux criminel à la police, plus cinq cent gallions pour avoir innocenté un détenu… et mille pour notre silence quand aux failles dans les rouages du Ministère qui ne lui a même pas offert un procès correct, c'est ça ?

_Tout à fait, dit Hermione en recalculant mentalement. Je prends vingt-cinq pourcent, j'ai toujours voulu offrir un voyage aux Bahamas à ma famille.

Scath s'étrangla dans sa salive.

_Je t'adore Granger, mais vingt-cinq pourcent c'est du vol !

Et elle était la seule à pouvoir voler qui que se soit. Non mais oh.

_Cinq pourcent.

_Dix.

_Six.

_Neuf ?

_Sept et c'est vendu.

_Tope-là ! Fit Hermione avec un sourire ravi.

Scath lui serra la main en retenant une exclamation satisfaite. Hermione Granger était peut-être sur la bonne voie de la Ténébritude, mais il fallait un peu plus que quelques points de qi pour la battre sur son terrain. En plus, c'était une Griffondor.

_Hem, intervint Sirius en essuyant des larmes de rire. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se reconcentrer sur le sujet ?

_A savoir « pensez-vous réellement que nous allons croire une histoire aussi stupide que celle-là » ? Compléta Rogue.

_Hey ! Doucement avec le sarcasme, Snivellus, tempêta Sirius. Ca ne te va pas au teint… et surtout au nez !

Severus allait répondre quelque chose, lorsque Remus les coupa :

_AH CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Tonna-t-il.

Immédiatement, ils se turent, et le professeur reprit avec énervement :

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années vous soyez toujours les même ! MERLIN, MAIS QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS DECIDER A GRANDIR !

Sirius et Severus eurent le bon gout de baisser la tête, penauds. Remus soupira avec énervement, mais fit un gentil sourire aux deux jeunes filles.

_Néanmoins, Sirius a raison. Et si nous nous reconcentriions sur le sujet ?

_Euh… ouais, marmonna Scath.

Elle prit le rat dans sa main, et récapitula :

_Nous avons donc ici Peter Pettigrow, Animagus et traitre de son état. J'ai bon ?

_Totalement, répondit Hermione.

_Bien. Et donc c'est lui que Sirius poursuivait ?

_Exact.

_Splendide. Nous devons donc lui rendre forme humaine.

_Tout à fait.

_Magnifique. Ensuite, nous le tuerons.

_Voil-HEIN ?

Scath ricana, et fit signe qu'elle plaisantait. Seul Sirius –qui avait apprit à la connaître de manière raisonnable- vit que la lueur au fond de ses yeux démentait son sourire.

Il ricana discrètement. Le traitre aurait ce qu'il méritait…

_Okay. Je suis devenu complètement psychopathe là._

Et il n'en avait rien à cirer.

_Sirius, le sort s'il-te-plait, fit Scath en sortant sa baguette.

__Animagus Revelio_, répondit l'évadé.

Le rat se mit encore plus à couiner, et Ron hurla :

_Arrêtez ! Vous allez lui faire du mal !

_Et c'est méchant de faire du mal aux animaux ! Reprit Helmett.

Hermione se gratta pensivement le menton.

_Ils n'ont pas tort sur ce coup-là, fit-elle remarquer. Le sort fait vraiment très mal ?

_Bien sur que non, mentit allégrement Sirius. C'est un sort très gentil, promis.

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHA._

Scath sourit et tapota sa baguette contre le rat :

__Animagus Revelio !_

Aussitôt, avec un grand bruit de gonflement suivi de craquement (les cordes avaient brutalement cédées), Croutard gonfla, se déforma, et…

_Oh putain, balbutia Peter en déglutissant.

Severus émit un petit bruit aigu incrédule, et ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément. Remus gronda, un air sauvage sur le visage, et Sirius sourit à son ancien ami, carnassier.

_Bonjour Peter, ronronna-t-il. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

_Oh misère de misère de misère de misère de misère… bredouilla l'Animagus. Au secouuuuuurs !

Il se jeta sur la porte… et un couteau papillon se coula à deux centimètres de son oreille.

_Reste ici, ordonna calmement Scath.

Et elle était toujours sous sa forme masculine. Donc une armoire à glace aux airs de viking.

Peter s'évanouit.

Tous clignèrent des yeux, avant de regarder la petite forme affalée sur le plancher miteux de la Cabane.

Scath haussa les épaules.

_Ben ça c'est une emmerde de moins, marmonna-t-elle en sortant un rouleau de cordes.

Elle commença à attacher le corps, quand Sirius hurla :

_Attention ! Il va se transformer !

Trop tard. Peter lâcha un ricanement vainqueur et sur un « Je vous ai bien eu ! » redevint un rat qui fila à toute allure à travers le plancher.

Scath lâcha un très élégant « Merde », reprit en cœur par Remus et Hermione. Il y eu un silence, et…

Pattenrond miaula avec satisfaction, et se jeta à la poursuite de sa nouvelle proie, les laissant seuls.

Un ange passa.

_Hum, fit Sirius. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir si je dois éclater de rire ou me mettre à pleurer sur mon sort.

_On décidera de tout ça devant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, répondit Remus d'un air légèrement perdu. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, Patmol… mon ami.

Les yeux de l'évadé s'embuèrent, et il bredouilla un « Lunard ? » très ému.

Remus le regard.

Sirius le regarda.

Ils se regardèrent.

Eclatèrent en sanglots.

_Mumuuuuuus…

_Patmooooooool…

Ils tentèrent de s'enlacer, mais les cordes qui les retenaient aux chaises étaient solides, aussi ils se contentèrent de se toucher du doigt en forçant beaucoup.

Helmett semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil, et Scath avait mal au ventre à force de rire.

Plus par pitié qu'autre chose, elle les détacha, et les observa partir dans une grande étreinte très humide.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu étais coupable ! Hoqueta Remus en cherchant un mouchoir.

_Moi aussi je suis désolé que tu m'ais cru coupable ! Répondit Sirius en lui en tendant un. Et puis aussi de t'avoir soupçonné d'être l'espion quand on était jeune.

_C'est du passé… je ne t'en veux pas !

_Moi si, parce que j'ai passé douze ans en prison à cause de ça, mais bon…

_Siruuuuuuuuus…

_Remuuuuuuuuuuuus…

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi. Scath avait abandonné toute retenue et se roulait à présent à terre en beuglant de rire. Hermione avait détaché ses amis et les sermonnait sévèrement sur l'utilité de la pensée objective et du doute méthodique (même s'ils avaient encore un peu de mal avec Descartes, elle se promit d'arranger ça), et Helmett le perroquet profitait du bazar général pour caresser le postérieur de Sirius en poussant des petits cris ravis.

Seul restait Rogue, encore attaché.

Il avait la très nette impression d'avoir mangé des champignons hallucinogènes.

_*Hey ! Severus !*_

_§Quoi ENCORE ?§_

_*Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?*_

_§Mon cerveau. Il doit être resté avec le monde normal quand je suis entré ici.§_

_*Mais non espèce de béta. Quelque chose d'autre… de vraiment, vraiment important !*_

Il fronça les sourcils.

_§Euh…§_

_*La pleine lune, ça ne te dit rien ?*_

_§Euh…§_

_*La pleine lune… Remus…. Gobelet… Tu percute ?*_

_§Euh…§_

_*Mais quel crétin ! IL Y A UN LOUP-GAROU SANS POTION ICI, ET C'EST LA PLEINE LUNE DANS DEUX MINUTES, DUCON !*_

…

_Bordel de merde de chiure de couille d'Helga, débita Severus en pâlissant.

Il tenta de se relever et pesta contre les cordes et sa baguette qui lui avait été prise. Alors il décida de balancer son aura de Très Mystérieux Et Sombre Professeur, et gueula :

_SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI ! MAINTENANT !

Il récolta quelques regards interloqués, et poursuivit.

_Lupin est un putain de loup-garou et c'est la pleine lune ! Il va se transformer, alors dégagez ! Vite !

Remus perdit toutes ses couleurs.

_La potion ! Je n'ai pas prit ma potion ! Bredouilla-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_Vous êtes un loup-garou ? S'étonna Scath.

_J'avais complètement oublié ! S'écria Hermione. Vite, on sort !

Elle empoigna Ron, Helmett et Scath, et les amena vers la sortie à toute vitesse.

_Sirius ! Ramène-toi ! Lança Scath.

L'évadé secoua la tête.

_Je suis un Animagus, je peux gérer ça. J'ai l'habitude.

Il se transforma aussitôt en chien, et Helmett vint se poster sur son épaule.

_Détachez-moi ! Cria Severus en direction de Scath, qui se dégagea de la prise d'Hermione, lui hurla de partir devant, et se jeta sur les cordes du professeur.

Remus commença à gémir en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Sirius, devenu Chat, tournait autour de lui en jappant avec inquiétude.

_Grouillez-vous, Sovrano ! Ordonna Severus qui observait la transformation de l'homme avec angoisse.

_Je veux bien, mais c'est résistant ces choses-là ! Rétorqua Scath qui s'égratignait les mains en tirant dessus. Il me faudrait un couteau… mon couteau !

Elle leva le regard, et vit son couteau papillon, qui gisait à l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours planté dans le mur.

_Je reviens ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant le prendre. En chemin, elle se tordit la cheville, vit que ses lacets étaient défaits et se débarrassa de sa chaussure sans perdre de temps.

Remus poussa un hurlement animal, et s'arqua vers le plafond. Sa peau s'étirait, et des poils poussaient sur la totalité de son corps.

_Sovrano ! Dépêchez-vous ! Beugla Severus en trépignant.

Scath retira son couteau du mur et s'élança vers sa chaise. Elle coupa rapidement les cordes et le poussa vers la porte. Ils venaient de l'atteindre, quand…

Une énorme bête au poil noir comme la nuit se dressa sur ses deux pattes et renifla l'air. Severus était à l'entrée du tunnel, Scath derrière lui. Un grondement rauque, terrifiant, retentit dans son dos.

Elle se retourna.

Plongea dans le regard jaune du loup-garou.

Hurla.

Sirius voulut se jeter sur elle, mais un grand coup de patte le balaya sur le côté.

Scath était pétrifiée par la peur, seulement incapable de hurler, encore et encore. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, et sa baguette était tombée à terre, inutile.

Le loup-garou avança sa gueule, et la renifla. Scath arrêta brusquement de hurler. Les larmes coulaient sans interruption sur ses joues.

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Pitié, je vous en supplie, n'importe qui, je ne veux pas mourir !_

Une énorme patte griffue se dressa devant elle. Accomplit un mouvement en arc de cercle en direction de son coup.

Il y eu un bruit de déchirure.

Le sang se mit à gicler.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Comme toujours pour les chapitres sérieux, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi dire comme remarques, si ce n'est que IL SE PASSE DES CHOSES ! HA !

Même King Pumkin peut faire avancer son intrigue ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

**IMPORTANT !**

**On se rapproche de la fin du troisième tome ! Et comme toute fin, notre journaliste adorée, Rita Skeeter, vous attend ! **

**Venez poser toutes vos questions, des plus drôles aux plus sérieuses, des plus connues aux plus indiscrètes... tout le monde répondra à TOUT ! **

**Alors n'hésitez pas !**

****Reviews ? Alleeeeeez...

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	37. Chapter 37

Salut tout le monde !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre, with a lot of action suspens et tout et tout !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

ENJOOOOOOY !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 37 : La pleine Lune

Ou

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier une centaine de draps. Surtout quand ils peuvent voler votre âme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Une énorme patte griffue se dressa devant elle. Accomplit un mouvement en arc de cercle en direction de son coup._

_Il y eu un bruit de déchirure._

_Le sang se mit à gicler._

Rogue laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque les griffes du loup-garou lui lacérèrent le dos.

_Courrez ! Ordonna-t-il à Scath. Maintenant !

La jeune fille se contenta de rester figée, statufiée par la peur. Le loup-garou leva à nouveau la patte.

_COURREZ ! Répéta Severus en vacillant.

Le cri parut faire l'effet d'une claque à Scath, qui reprit sa baguette et se saisit de l'homme avant de détaler dans le souterrain, profitant de ses muscles d'homme pour le porter.

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, Sirius grondait face au loup-garou, et se jeta sur lui pour le retenir, espérant très fort que la jeune fille aurait le temps de rejoindre Poudlard.

Dans le tunnel, Scath courrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, trainant un Rogue à demi-conscient sur le dos.

Elle ne devait pas réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas réfléchir. Sinon elle aurait de nouveau peur.

Et rester paralysé par la peur n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée en cet instant.

_Laissez-moi ici, ordonna la voix faible du professeur de potion. Allez au château… vite.

_Hors de question, répondit-elle.

_Trente points en moins pour… Griffondor… désobéissance à un professeur…

Sa voix était de plus en plus hachée et incompréhensible. L'odeur du sang imprégnait ses habits, s'écoulant sans discontinu des trois grandes griffures qui barraient son dos.

Scath avait envie de vomir.

Elle ne devait pas. Elle était une Sovrano, que diable ! Gaby se moquerait d'elle à vie s'il le savait.

_Ca suffit ! On ne réfléchit plus, on AVANCE ! Une, deux, une, deux…_

_Posez-moi… Ou une semaine… deux semaines… trois mois de retenue…

_Pour avoir sauvé un prof ? Je m'attendais plutôt à une médaille, ricana-t-elle.

Faire de l'humour de bas-étage l'aidait à se concentrer.

Et à oublier qu'il y avait un énorme loup-garou quelques mètres derrière eux.

_STOP. PAS DE PENSEES DE CE GENRE. MARCHE._

Elle continuait à marcher, bénissant son corps d'armoir à glace qui lui permettait de supporter le poids du professeur, qui marmottait des phrases incompréhensibles en continue.

_Echappé en cinquième année… pour crever de la même manière… putain d'ironie du sort… vais flinguer Black… et Lupin… et Dumbledore… et Potter… et Sovrano…

_C'est méchant de dire ça à votre sauveuse, vous savez ? Articula difficilement Scath en rajustant sa prise sur le dos de l'homme.

_La ferme… posez-moi… veut mourir…

_Evanouissez-vous, ça me fera des vacances- HEY ! ARRETEZ DE ME PRENDRE AU MOT !

Trop tard.

_Par le sex-toy de Salazar. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des gens uniquement doté d'une compréhension littérale des choses ?_Pesta Scath en regardant le corps inconscient du professeur.

Sa main ripa involontairement sur une des blessures, et il gémit.

Scath frissonna en sentant le sang couler sur ses doigts. Elle ne le lâcha pas.

Et enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, la froide lumière de la lune les acceuillit alors qu'ils sortaient.

Epuisée, Scath laissa tomber le corps de Rogue à terre, sorti sa baguette et marmonna un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Le corps se mit légèrement à léviter. Scath fronça les sourcils.

Cela suffirait pour aller jusqu'au château. Pourvu que le loup-garou ne sorte pas avant.

Elle se figea à cette pensée.

_Non. Stop. Ca suffit. Fais-le léviter. Marche. Marche. Marche._

Se lancer des ordres simples et réguliers semblait être une bonne marche à suivre, décida-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

_Marche._

Un pas.

_Marche._

Un pas.

_Marche._

Un pas. La nuit était froide. Vraiment froide.

_Marche._

Un peu trop, même. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

La brise glaciale qui lui fouetta les os et l'esprit répondit à toutes ses peurs.

Un Détraqueur.

_Oh merde. Oh putain de bordel de merde._

Et il n'était pas seul.

Les jambes de Scath se mirent à trembler. Son sort de lévitation se brisa. Elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Six Détraqueurs. _Six putains de Détraqueurs._

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un cri muet.

Ses joues se recouvrirent de quelque chose de chaud. Encore.

Les Détraqueurs approchèrent.

Le froid recouvrit Scath.

Les souvenirs arrivèrent.

Elle hurla.

C'était du hongrois, de l'anglais ou un mélange des deux. Les Détraqueurs s'approchaient, et le hurlement croissait.

Scath voulut se redresser. Partir. _Elle devait partir._

Autour d'elle, le décor s'était superposé à l'image apocalyptique d'une vaste maison en ruine. De la pierre, partout, de la poussière, des corps enfouis, et le noir, perpétuel, étouffant, cloisonné-

Le bruit d'un corps sourd se jetant contre elle la ramena à la réalité.

_Merlin, Scath, Remus est dans la forêt, qu'est-ce que… oh merde, balbutia Sirius en apercevant les Détraqueurs.

Il se retransforma immédiatement en chien, et donna de violents coups de museau à Scath.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Chat l'observait avec inquiétude. Il aboya brièvement. Indiqua Rogue, inconscient. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Scath inspira. Ferma les yeux. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Vite.

L'image d'Harry traversa son esprit.

Elle se redressa. Brandit sa baguette.

Ferma les yeux.

Repensa au jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

__Spero Patronum !_

Rien ne se passa.

__Spero Patronum !_

Une légère fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette. Scath serra les dents.

__Spero PATRONUM !_

Les Détraqueurs avançaient. L'image d'Harry sortit de son esprit, chassé par le vent polaire qui résonnait en elle.

Sirius hurla à la mort, mais, dans un dernier effort, se plaça devant elle, soulevant les babines lorsque les êtres ténébreux s'approchèrent de plus en plus vite, excités par l'odeur de désespoir qui émanait de l'adolescente et de l'animal.

Scath maintint sa baguette en l'air. Elle tremblait plus que jamais.

__Spero… Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! _Répétait-elle inlassablement.

Mais rien ne sortait de sa baguette.

L'un des Détraqueurs était quasiment à leur niveau. Sirius geignait de plus en plus fort, les membres pris de convulsion. Scath serrait les dents.

__Spero Patronum ! _Tenta-t-elle.

Sa voix était stridente, étouffée par la terreur qui la saisissait.

Sirius poussa un ultime hurlement, avant de se retransformer en humain. Son corps s'arqua sur le sol, pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Le premier Détraqueur s'arrêta à son niveau.

Le second venait vers Scath.

Dans un bruit mat, sa baguette tomba sur le sol, inutile.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent désespérément, tandis qu'elle se débattait, prise au piège d'une force invisible qui maintenait son esprit dans ses pires cauchemars.

Son hurlement suraigu enfla jusqu'à éclater dans le ciel.

Elle ne vit pas les visages catastrophés d'Hermione, Ron et Helmett, qui luttaient contre deux autres Détraqueurs de leurs côtés. Elle ne vit pas celui de Sirius, tordu par la souffrance, alors que le Détraqueur se penchait vers lui.

Elle vit celui de l'être sorti des profondeurs de l'abysse des ténèbres se penchant vers elle.

Avec un bruit ridicule, elle se retransforma.

Disparut l'armoire à glace, les airs de vikings et la stature imposante. Scott s'était définitivement envolé.

Restait Scath. La bonne vieille Scath. Si petite dans l'océan de ses peurs.

Le Détraqueur tendit la main vers elle. L'autre souleva le masque qui recouvrait sa gueule.

Scath arrêta de hurler.

Son esprit se vida de toute pensée consciente. Plus de souvenirs. Plus de sort. Plus rien.

Que la peur.

La main décharnée du Détraqueur s'empara de sa mâchoire comme la serre d'un oiseau sur sa proie. Elle souleva son visage. Scath se laissa faire.

Le spectacle était terrifiant. Le Détraqueur amenait l'adolescente à elle et, fragile petite marionnette, elle ne réagissait pas, le visage vide de toute expression.

A cet instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Un silence tomba, emplissant la scène de coton. Silence.

Hermione cria quelque chose. Un peu de fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette.

Silence.

La gueule du Détraqueur s'approchait de la bouche de Sirius, pâle et inexpressif.

Silence.

Le corps de Rogue était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Un autre Détraqueur s'approcha de lui.

Silence.

Ron pleurait.

Silence.

La gueule du Détraqueur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Scath.

Silence.

Un cri perçant perça l'atmosphère.

__SPERO PATRONUM !_

Bruit.

Un rugissement énorme, qui semblait sortir du plus profond des âges, retentit lentement. Les Détraqueurs frémirent.

Et soudain, un immense éclair argenté sortit des bois, galopant à toute vitesse.

Un loup. Un loup géant.

Il se jeta sur les Détraqueurs, qui reculèrent précipitamment. Ses crocs claquèrent dans le vide, et il poussa un hurlement menaçant.

Sirius et Scath s'écroulèrent à terre. Ils ne bougèrent plus. Leur regard était vide.

Tous les Détraqueurs glissèrent en arrière, et commencèrent à se replier là où ils étaient venus. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise.

Le Patronus commença à vaciller.

Il disparut.

Tout était perdu.

Ron, Helmett et Hermione coururent vers Sirius, Severus et Scath.

_En cercle autour d'eux ! Hurla Hermione. Avant que les Détraqueurs ne reviennent ! VITE !

Ses deux amis obéirent, pâles comme la mort, et tendirent leurs baguettes.

Les Détraqueurs commencèrent à aller vers eux.

Hermione avait envie de vomir.

Elle tint bon. Brandit sa baguette. Voulut hurler un sort. Une autre voix la coupa.

__SPERO PATRONUM._

Aussitôt, une créature à quatre pattes bondit parmi eux, avant de se jeter toutes dents dehors sur les Détraqueurs. Un petit animal, comparé à l'immense loup. Mais plein de fureur, autant que la voix rauque qui avait craché les mots.

Harry tremblait. De rage.

Il se posta aux côtés d'Hermione.

_On s'en était pris à sa Scath._

_Et il n'avait pas été là._

_Je vais les tuer.

Au loin, le chacal continuait son œuvre destructrice, brillant d'une lumière si aveuglante qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Pas de remarques aujourd'hui pour cause de chapitre trop sérieux U.U.

Au fait, est-ce que je vous avais dit que le rythme de parution revenait à une semaine ? Si c'était pas le cas, c'est fait xD

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

Et n'oubliez pas que Rita attend vos questions !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	38. Chapter 38

Coucou tout le monde ^^

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! I love you !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 38 : This is the final countdoooooown

Ou

Pourquoi Dumbledore devrait penser à se procurer un peu de bon sens

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hermione. Fais léviter Sirius, Scath et Rogue. Ranime tes copains. Partez à Poudlard. Appelez les profs. Je vous rejoints.

La voix d'Harry gronda littéralement. Il émettait une aura furieuse, pleine d'autorité.

_Non ! Protesta Hermione. Je reste t'aider ! Je peux-

_Rien du tout. Tu pars avec eux. Tu es morte de peur et tu ne peux pas produire le Patronus. Tu es inutile. Vas-t-en !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche. Deux orbes glacés la firent taire.

_Vas-t-en Hermione. _S'il-te-plait._

Elle comprit soudainement : se défendre contre les Détraqueurs serait beaucoup plus facile s'il n'avait pas tout un groupe à protéger.

Elle regarda les trois corps à terre. Scath et Sirius ne bougeaient plus, le regard vitreux. Ils avaient besoin de soin, et elle devait les amener à Madame Pomfresh, maintenant.

Hermione bredouilla le sort de lévitation.

_Je reviendrais t'aider ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix suraigue, tremblante de peur à la vue des Détraqueurs.

Harry ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur le chacal étincelant qui crachait et griffait à toute vitesse. De la sueur coulait le long de son front.

_Helmett ! Ron ! Il faut partir ! Dit Hermione en lançant un coup d'œil à ses deux amis.

Le Griffondor roux hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette pour l'aider à porter les corps. Helmett cligna des yeux. Il regarda Hermione. Puis Harry.

_Je reste, dit-il calmement en se postant à ses côtés.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ricana aigrement :

_Si tu veux vraiment être un boulet, Potter, vas être un boulet dans le château. Tu n'es d'aucune utilité ici !

Il avait craché le dernier mot, sa main serrant sa baguette de houx à s'en blanchir les jointures. Le chacal commença à vaciller, mais il reprit bientôt toute son éclatante blancheur, se jetant sur les Détraqueurs de plus belle.

Le regard d'Helmett était d'un calme surprenant alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

__Spero Patronum_, incanta-t-il simplement.

La surprise d'Harry était visible, et elle s'accrut lorsqu'un immense porc-épic jaillit du mince bâton et rejoignit le chacal dans son œuvre destructrice.

_Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir protéger des gens, Harry, murmura le jeune homme à son frère biologique.

Un éclair d'un vert émeraude traversa durant un instant les yeux normalement bleus de l'adolescent, qui pinça les lèvres avant de détourner le regard.

_Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Reste, mais ne me gène pas, compris ?

Helmett ne répondit pas : il dirigeait son porc-épic de manière à prendre les Détraqueurs en revers. Harry faisait de même de son côté et, ensemble, les deux garçons faisaient preuve d'un surprenant sens de coordination.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en les observant. Ils se ressemblaient tous deux, sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait la réflexion.

Mais elle ne put creuser plus loin, car Ron, pâle comme la mort, venait de lui saisir l'épaule.

_Hermione ! Dépêche-toi, on doit aller au château prévenir tout le monde !

Sans plus réfléchir, l'adolescente hocha la tête et se mit à courir avec lui.

Derrière eux, les deux anciens frères serraient les dents, le regard fixé sur les Détraqueurs.

_Tenez,_ les supplia mentalement Hermione en se dirigeant vers le château. _Juste un peu plus… je vous en prie, tenez !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Scath se réveilla en hurlant.

Enfin, elle voulut hurler. Mais les deux mains pressées sur sa bouche l'en empêchèrent efficacement.

Son cri termina donc sur une pointe d'interrogation, tandis qu'elle plongeait dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione.

_Pas de bruit, les professeurs sont juste à côté ! la supplia-t-elle.

Scath battit des paupières, totalement perdue.

_Moi je veux bien, mais pourquoi ? _ Tenta-t-elle de prononcer –ce qui ne produisit que quelque chose semblable à « mmrrff ? »

Hermione parut comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, car elle répondit en chuchotant :

_Voilà le topo de la situation : nous nous trouvons dans l'infirmerie. Tu t'es évanouie quand les Détraqueurs sont venus, Harry et Helmett les ont repoussés, mais ils ont été vidés de leur énergie le temps que nous puissions alerter les professeurs. Mais Sirius a été capturé, et il a recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur d'ici quelques minutes. Et nous devons aussi sauver Buck qui va se faire trancher la tête. Vite, Ron est resté pour distraire les profs, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

… _Hein ?_

L'esprit de Scath peinait à assembler tous les détails. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à la porte, et la saisit rapidement par la main, l'emmenant hors de l'infirmerie.

Elles traversèrent un couloir désert, et la jeune fille l'emmena au-dehors, avant de la plaquer contre un arbre à l'orêt de la forêt. Il faisait encore jour, remarqua Scath en levant un sourcil. Etrange.

_Viens, souffla Hermione. Buck doit être prés de la cabane d'Hagrid !

_STOP !

Une tempe palpitait à la veine de Scath, qui saisit Hermione par les deux mains en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! je ne comprends rien à ton histoire –et puis qui est Buck d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi Chat a été capturé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi fatiguée ? Je ne me souviens pas de ces dernières heures !

Elle baissa le regard vers son corps, et la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

_Je suis redevenue une fille ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Hermione déglutit. Les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées que prévues.

_Pour faire simple, Ron et Sirius se sont mis dans la merde, nous avons tenté de les sauver mais les Détraqueurs sont arrivés. Tu as perdu connaissance comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, et tu as retrouvé ton corps. Nous avons été au château pour vous faire soigner, mais Sirius est un peu un criminel donc les Aurors sont arrivés. Buck est l'hippogriphe qui a attaqué Malfoy en début d'année, et il doit être décapité. Quand à la raison pour laquelle il fait encore jour…

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de sortir un sablier de sa robe. Scath s'aperçut que la fine chaine qui retenait le sablier avait été passé autour de son cou.

_Il s'agit d'un Retourneur de Temps, expliqua rapidement la jeune fille. Je m'en sers à cause de mon emploi du temps. Nous sommes retournés un peu en arrière dans le temps, comme Dumbledore nous l'a conseillé. Il m'a dit que nous pourrions sauver Buck et Sirius, et il m'a dit que je devais te prendre, même si tu étais évanouie, parce que le Retourneur de Temps crée une bulle intertemporel qui fait disparaître les traces de magie des Détraqueurs qui t'ont épuisées, et-

Scath décida que les explications –des vraies explications, claires et _simples_- attendraient plus tard.

_Okay, marmonna-t-elle en se massant les tempes. Il est où ce Buck ?

Hermione, coupée dans ses velléités explicatives, prit une grande inspiration et indiqua la cabane d'Hagrid.

_Je crois bien que c'est là. Mais personne ne doit nous voir, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Scath trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de questions de vie ou de mort ces derniers temps, aussi elle s'abstint de demander des éclaircissements. Un mal de tête tenace avait pris possession de son être, et son massage de temps s'accentua.

_Allons-y alors, laissa-t-elle tomber avec fatigue.

Hermione hocha la tête, légèrement inquiéte par le teint cireux de la jeune fille. _Le Retourneur de Temps aurait du l'aider à aller mieux… j'espère que Dumbledore ne s'est pas trompé !_

Tirant sa camarade par la main, elle l'emmena à travers les bois près de la ronde cabane du garde-chasse.

Un grondement les fit sursauter. Scath rencontra le regard jaune de Buck, attaché prés d'un mur, et se souvint juste à temps de baisser la tête.

_Il faut le détacher, souffla Hermione en désignant les lourdes chaines qui entravaient l'animal.

_Il y a un sort pour ça, non ? Souffla Scath en fronçant les sourcils, sa baguette à la main.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_C'est le sort de Découpe, nous l'avons appris avec le professeur Flitwick il y a deux mois. On le fait à deux ?

_Je dirais bien à trois, mais l'homme invisible nous a quitté pour aller taper la discute avec ma patience, grogna Scath en brandissant sa baguette. Allez Granger, libérons cet animal.

Buck glapit de surprise lorsque ses chaines tombèrent, sciées en deux, et Scath dut s'appuyer contre un arbre : elle chancellait.

_Buck, viens ici, nous allons t'aider, souffla Hermione en s'approchant de lui avant de remarquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'adolescente. Tout va bien Scath ?

_Ca ira encore mieux quand j'aurais retrouvé mon lit, et je te jure que Sirius va devoir devenir mon esclave pour les trois prochains siècles. Et la première chose que je lui ferais faire sera de me _baiser les pieds_ pour donner autant de ma personne pour lui.

Elle ricana sinistrement, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

_Okay Granger. Prochaine étape ?

Hermione regarda successivement sa montre puis son sablier. A ses côtés, Buck piaffait d'impatience en regardant la cabane.

_Nous… la forêt ! Nous allons y cacher Buck. Les choses ne devraient pas tarder à s'accélérer. D'ici quatre minutes, Sirius va se faire attraper, et nous le suivrons pour le récupérer. Nous aurons tout juste le temps de revenir à l'infirmerie, ensuite. Ca va aller ?

_Pose-moi la question dans quatre minutes, répondit Scath avant de la prendre par la main. Je te laisse gérer l'hippogriffe, hein.

Sans attendre, elle partit, tirant Hermione par leur collier commun. La jeune fille la suivit en emmenant respectueusement l'hippogriffe, qui semblait légèrement sonné, avec elle.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans la forêt, juste au moment où une Scath encore dans sa peau d'homme déboulait en trainant Rogue sur son dos.

_Wow, marmonna Scath –la fille- en observant son double peiner. _Ca_, c'est le truc le plus surréaliste que j'ai jamais vu… quoique.

Héberger l'ennemi publique numéro 1 sous la forme d'un chien nommé Chat pendant deux mois venait juste au-dessus. Elle établirait un classement quand elle aurait moins mal à la tête.

_Contre l'arbre ! Sirius arrive, il ne doit pas nous voir !

Scath obéit docilement à l'injonction d'Hermione, qui se colla contre elle, la respiration sifflante. Buck poussa un grognement interrogatif.

_Shhhh, lui ordonna la Griffondor. Pas de bruit Buck, s'il-te-plait !

Mais l'animal n'écoutait pas : il avait le regard fixé sur un buisson. Il tremblait.

Scath se rappela juste à temps de ce que lui avait dit Sirius en arrivant. _Remus est dans la forêt._

_Dans la forêt._

_… Merde._

_Granger ! On doit se casser ! Le loup-garou va venir ici !

Sa voix frôlait les aigus, et son mal de tête ne cessait d'augmenter.

_Ne pas penser au loup-garou, ne pas penser au loup-garou…_

_Merlin, articula Hermione. On part ! Vite !

Les deux jeunes filles voulurent partir encourant, mais Buck restait obstinément planté dans le sol.

_Laisse-le là ! S'exclama Scath, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il a des ailes, il se débrouillera seul !

Les images du loup-garou explosaient dans sa tête par flash, alors qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, les Détraqueurs avançaient vers les étudiants.

Hermione et Scath se dirigèrent toutes deux vers un autre coin de la forêt, laissant Buck dans leur précipitation. L'animal s'envola directement, distrayant suffisamment le loup-garou pour qu'il change de direction, ayant soudainement sentit l'odeur d'un cerf.

Les deux adolescentes coururent pendant quelques secondes avant que les jambes de Scath ne cèdent, et qu'elle s'écrase au sol, épuisée.

_Scath ! S'écria Hermione. Ca va ?

_Non, mais on s'en fout, grogna la jeune fille en se relevant. Où en est Sirius ? J'aimerais qu'on puisse sauver ses fesses avant que je ne m'évanouisse de nouveau.

Hermione avala sa salive en regardant néanmoins la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

_Tu as lancé le _Patronus_… ça ne marche pas… oh ! Je crois qu'Harry arrive, par là-bas !

Ce fut suffisant pour que Scath se redresse à ses côtés. Elle plissa les yeux et sa fatigue s'envola immédiatement en voyant l'adolescent brun courir vers le petit groupe.

_Il va lancer son _Patronus_, énonça-t-elle avec excitation. Je m'en souviens ! C'était confus, mais je m'en souviens…

La petite silhouette brune du jeune Serpentard s'avançait, la baguette brandie. Sa bouche s'ouvrit-

Même de là où elle était, Scath put voir le Détraqueur apparaître dans son dos. Et si la vague de froid des autres Détraqueurs ne l'avait pas frappée, grâce au Retourneur de temps, celle de l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers Harry l'électrisa. Son cerveau se vida de toute pensée.

Elle hurla.

__SPERO PATRONUM !_

L'impossible se produisit.

Un énorme le loup –_exactement le même loup que celui qui les avait sauvé, réalisa Hermione-_ surgit de sa baguette et s'élança vers les Détraqueurs, qui reculèrent précipitamment.

Le regard de Scath était plein de fureur. Le loup courait.

Hermione sentit son coeu tressauter en réalisant l'incroyable paradoxe temporel qu'ils venaient de réaliser._Scath n'avait pas réalisé ce Patronus pour rien. Elle devait le faire, tout comme elle avait du mettre le Retourneur de Temps, échapper au loup-garou et se trouver là… _Une fantastique boucle dans le temps.

Wow. Quand elle aurait le temps, elle écrirait une thèse dessus. Mais plus tard.

Avec un soupir, Scath relâcha son attention et le loup se volatilisa. Aussitôt, le chacal d'Harry vint prendre le relais.

La Serpentard se laissa tomber vers le sol, le teint blanc et le visage couvert de sueur. Hermione la retint juste à temps pour empêcher la chaine du Retourneur de se briser, et l'aida à se caler contre un arbre.

_Ca va aller ?

_Ouais… haleta Scath. Mais je suis crevée… laisse-moi un peu de repos… de toute manière, il faut qu'on aille délivrer Sirius… mais dans quelques minutes… juste… quelques minutes…

Elle ferma les yeux. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle finit par céder et s'assit près de l'adolescente.

Scath était dans un piteux état lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, elle dut se relever pour suivre Hermione et courir vers le château en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les voie. Sa respiration était sifflante, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et ses mains tremblaient.

Elle assura néanmoins à Hermione que tout allait bien, et la suivit dans un couloir d'où sortaient des exclamations de voix.

_Je vais RUINER Sirius lorsque tout ça sera fini. Et il sera mon serviteur jusqu'à la fin des temps, hinhinhin…_

Les deux jeunes filles se plaquèrent contre un mur en voyant Sirius qui, encadré par une paire d'Aurors, se laissait ballotter, inconscient.

_Tu crois qu'on va avoir une prime ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

_M'est avis que non. C'est pas nous qui l'avons attrapé, alors on peut se gratter pour l'argent !

_Fais chier…

_Tu l'as dit bouf-

__Stupéfix ! _Incanta Hermione à toute vitesse.

Scath, plus prosaïque, se contenta d'assommer l'autre Auror en faisant léviter l'épée d'une des statues. C'était moins fatiguant que stupéfixier quelqu'un.

Leur deux tactiques furent efficaces : les deux Aurors gisaient à terre, Sirius entre eux –il n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regard vide.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_Il va falloir qu'on le fasse évader… mais comment ?

__Ce qui est plus fort que l'éléphant, c'est la brousse_, chantonne une petite voix.

Luna sautilla vers Sirius, ignorant les deux adolescentes stupéfaites, et appela :

_Dobby !

Dans un bruit d'apparition, un petit elfe s'inclina.

_Miss Luna a appelé ?

_Oui, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Veut-tu bien amener Sirius Black a quelqu'un qui pourra prendre soin de lui ?

_Oui Miss Luna !

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau, prit la main de Sirius et ils disparurent tous deux.

Luna se tourna vers Hermione et Scath. Elle leur fit un petit coucou de la main.

__A peine as-tu dépassé la colline que tu trouve un autre costume_, énonça-t-elle joyeusement. Au revoir Scath, Hermione ! Faites attention aux nargoles !

Elle sautilla et tourna à l'angle du couloir.

Scath leva un sourcil.

_Okaaaaay… J'aurais bien traduit, mais je suis vraiment crevée, là._

_Wow, marmonna Hermione. C'était quoi ça ?

_C'était Luna, répondit Scath en haussant les épaules. Bon, vu que tous nos problèmes sont réglés, on rentre ?

La Griffondor poussa un cri en regardant sa montre.

_Il est quasiment temps ! On doit aller à l'infirmerie !

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que je répéte depuis tout à l'heure ? Allez Granger, bouge-toi, la terre commence à tourner et j'aimerais passer de position verticale à horizontale avant la fin du monde.

Hermione s'empressa d'opiner. Jetant un regard légèrement paniqué à Scath, dont les paupières papillonnaient, elle s'empressa de la trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elles passèrent juste à temps pour éviter leurs doubles du passé qui en sortaient.

_Je ne veux même pas penser aux implications de cette boucle temporelle infinie_, fut la seule pensée de Scath alors qu'elle s'installait sur son lit. Son regard se dirigea vers Harry, qui dormait, la tête enfouie dans la couette, avant de se reporter sur la Griffondor.

Hermione la regardait très sérieusement.

_Scath… je vais enlever la chaine, d'accord ?

_Fais donc Granger, fais donc, grogna la jeune fille. Et laisse-moi dormir !

La Griffondor hocha la tête et, avec le sourd pressentiment qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de mauvais, enleva la chaine de Scath.

Les yeux si bleus de l'adolescente s'agrandirent démesurément. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller. Son corps était agité de spasmes incontrôlables.

Son regard était vide.

Hermione n'eut que le temps de s'enfuir avant que Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, les Potter et Fudge ne sortent du bureau de l'infirmière et fassent irruption dans la pièce, accompagnés par Mme Pomfresh.

Elle ne put aussi que se cacher sous ses couvertures lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en claquant, et qu'un Gaby aux yeux étincelants de colère arrive, les poings serrès.

_Qu'avez-vous fait à mes enfants ? Cracha-t-il avec une fureur à peine contenue.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

GABY, THE RETURN !

Pas de remarques non plus aujourd'hui... trop de sérieux... mais Rita et moi attendons quand même vos questions !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	39. Chapter 39

YO !

Me voici me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre... nous ne sommes plus très loin de la fin du troisième tome, héhé.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! I LOVE YOU GUYS !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 39 : Un peu de contrôle parental n'a jamais fait de mal à personne

Ou

Pourquoi les Potter ne sont pas près d'avoir un happy end, et Dumbledore non plus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Le Détraqueur prit Scath par le cou, la soulevant dans les airs avec une force déconcertante pour le sac d'os et de chiffons qu'il était._

_Pétrifié, Harry voulut tout de même sortir sa baguette –mais sa main ne lui obéissait pas, réalisa-t-il avec horreur. En fait, son corps tout entier était enveloppé dans une gangue d'effroi._

__SCATH ! Hurla-t-il, parvenant à arracher ses mâchoires de l'immobilité qui l'engloutissait. SCATH ! REVEILLE-TOI ! SCATH !_

_Le Détraqueur ôta son masque. Harry criait à s'en briser la voix, mais il vit, impuissant, les lèvres putrides de la créature se poser sur celle de Scath._

_Comme dans un rêve, il vit le regard de sa moitié d'âme se vider, et son corps choir sur le sol sans grâce lorsque le Détraqueur la laissa tomber._

_Elle était morte._

_Harry hurla. Pleura. Mais il ne pouvait ni bouger ni détacher son regard de la silhouette inanimée de Scath, dont les grands yeux ternes le fixaient sans le voir._

_Elle était morte. Son âme était partie, volée par le monstre qui se détournait à présent d'elle, repue._

_Harry pleurait sans retenue, les cordes vocales déchirées par ses cris. Scath était morte._

_Mais soudain, elle parla. Ses lèvres s'arrondirent en une grimace accusatrice, lui donnant l'air d'une poupée grotesque et effrayante._

__C'est de ta faute, Harry, lui souffla sa voix, horriblement douce et soyeuse. Tout est de ta faute._

_C'est ta faute. C'est ta faute. C'est ta faute._

_Les mots tournait et retournait dans la tête du jeune homme, qui n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. La voix le hantait, vicieuse, moqueuse et désespérée._

__Tu n'as pas réussi à me protéger. Alors que tu avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que tu me protégerais._

_« J'ai tenu ma promesse, moi. Je t'ai toujours protégé. Pas toi. Tu m'as trahi, Harry. Tu m'as laissé tomber._

_Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'il avait toujours voulu la protéger, qu'il avait toujours œuvré dans ce sens. Mais sa bouche se referma, à nouveau prise dans la toile du silence. _

__C'est de ta faute, Harry. Tout est de ta faute._

Il se réveilla en hurlant, répétant sans le savoir les gestes de sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une main se colla précipitamment contre sa bouche.

_Shhhhh, lui souffla une voix inconnue. Ils vont nous entendre.

Harry, encore prisonnier des brumes de son rêve, se débattit faiblement avant de revenir à la réalité.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Du blanc.

Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, dans un lit, conclut-il. Et Hemett l'empêchait de parler, le regard fiévreux. Comprenant qu'il avait été endormi, Harry se relaxa légèrement, et fit signe à l'adolescent de s'écarter de lui.

Helmett obéit sans un mot. Harry se redressa et se frotta les sourcils.

_Okay. Tu me fais un topo de la situation, Potter ?

_Vu notre lien familiale et ce que nous venons de traverser, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Helmett.

__Le topo, Potter._

L'Elu céda. Il serait toujours temps de creuser des liens affectifs plus tard.

_Nous avons été épuisé magiquement en repoussant les Détraqueurs, mais Hermione et Ron ont eu le temps de prévenir Mme Pomfresh. On est à l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore, mes… nos parents, Rogue, Fudge et un homme que je ne connais pas s'engueulent de l'autre côté.

Si Harry tiqua sur le « nos », il ne le releva toutefois pas.

Soudain, son rêve lui revint. _Scath prise au piège dans les serres du Détraqueur._

_Scath ! Hurla-t-il en se levant. Où est Scath ?

Helmett se gratta la tête.

_Dans la pièce d'à-côté. Mais elle ne va pas très bien…

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il se jeta sur la porte.

_SCATH !

Dans un bruit de fracas, il fit irruption dans la seconde pièce de l'infirmerie… et tomba droit sur Lily Potter.

_Ha… Harry ? Bredouilla celle-ci. Tu es réveillée ?

_Non. Je suis actuellement en plain rêve, rappelez-moi pendant la pub, rétorqua acidement l'adolescent. Trêve de discussion. Où est Scath ?

_Qui est ce jeune homme ? Glapit Fudge en serrant son chapeau vert dans ses mains.

_Harry… tenta James.

_Monsieur Sovrano, fit Dumbledore. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devez vous reposer, vous êtes épuisé-

_Vous n'avez aucun ordre à donner à mon fils, Dumbledore !

La salle se glaça. Harry sursauta, et leva les yeux vers…

_Gaby ?

L'immense mercenaire, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'un lit, ne chercha même pas à lui sourire. Son visage était pétrifié dans une expression de fureur froide.

_Viens ici Harry, lui ordonna-t-il calmement.

Le Serpentard obéit sans un mot. Son regard était fixé sur la silhouette qui gisait, entourée d'une nuée d'oreillers.

Scath était telle qu'il l'avait vue dans son rêve. Pâle comme la mort, et terriblement impassible.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le mercenaire en le fixant.

_Nous vous avons déjà expliqué, tenta faiblement Lily.

_Taisez-vous. Que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

La réponse brulait les lèvres de l'adolescent.

_J'ai échoué._

_C'est de ma faute. Je t'avais promis de la protéger. Je lui avais promis de la protéger. Tout est de ma faute._

Il n'eut pas à le faire.

Quelque chose de grand, chaud et rassurant le recouvrit.

_Tout va bien, Harry, murmura Gaby en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas coupable. Tout va bien.

Rendant les armes, le jeune garçon se laissa aller, le visage crispé dans une expression de chagrin.

_Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en hoquetant. Je suis désolé…

Gaby se contenta de l'enlacer encore plus fort, geste aussi rare que puissant. Il leva les yeux vers l'assemblée médusée, et les fusilla du regard.

_Vous aurez beaucoup de chance, cracha-t-il, si j'accepte de ne pas vous trainer devant le Tribunal ou de réclamer vengeance.

_Réclamer vengeance ? Répéta James, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ?

Le ricanement sinistre de Severus le fit se raidir.

_On ne vous apprend décidemment rien au Ministère, Potter. Les traditions se sont perdues… persifla-t-il en croisant les bras, grimaçant quand ses plaies à peine cicatrisées au dos se tendirent.

_Que veux-tu dire, Severus ? L'interrompit Lily.

Le professeur de potions grogna, mais ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit d'un ton monocorde :

_Le droit de vengeance est une ancienne coutume sorcière. Si un mal est fait à la descendance d'une famille, un mal irréversible et délibéré, alors le chef du clan est en droit de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour venger ce mal.

_Et croyez que je peux beaucoup Dumbledore, gronda le mercenaire en se levant, laissant Harry au chevet de Scath.

Il marcha vers eux, les poings serrés, le regard sombre. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, et James songea qu'il n'en avait même pas besoin : l'aura qui s'échappait de lui était terrifiante.

Pour la première fois, il vit le mercenaire derrière l'homme.

Il saisit immédiatement ce qu'avait voulu dire Lucius Malfoy par ce mot, _mercenaire_, lorsqu'il avait daigné lui parler au compte-goutte des Sovrano.

Un guerrier. Un tueur. Mais aussi –surtout- un père dont les enfants avaient été gravement blessé.

_J'ai mis mes enfants à Poudlard parce que je pensais que vous seriez capable de les protéger correctement.

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. Gaby fixait Dumbledore.

_A tort, visiblement.

Ses jointures étaient blanches. Il n'y avait que de la dureté dans ses yeux habituellement si débonnaires.

_J'ai fermé les yeux la première année, lorsque votre sénilité a obligé un enfant de onze ans à commettre un meurtre.

Lily hoqueta. _Un meurtre ?_ Mais déjà, Gaby poursuivait :

_La deuxième année également, j'ai mit l'attaque dont avait été victime ma fille de côté. Je n'ai rien dit. Pourtant, mon fils a due tuer une deuxième fois, à cause de vous. Et aujourd'hui, mes enfants ont à nouveau failli mourir. A cause de vous.

_Vous êtes un incompétent, Dumbledore. Un incompétent dangereux_, lancèrent ses yeux.

_Alors sachez, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux, que s'il s'avère que ce Détraqueur a réussi à prendre l'âme de ma fille, je vous détruirais, Dumbledore. Les Sovrano tout entiers réclameront vengeance, et nous vous détruirons.

Harry prit la main de Scath et la serra fort. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Gaby en colère.

Au fond de lui, un sentiment chaud naquit. Quelque part, c'était agréable d'avoir cette grande figure en train de le protéger. De les protéger.

Il aurait juste aimé que sa sœur soit là pour voir ça.

Sa prise se resserra. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

_Tu dois te réveiller. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Je t'en prie._

Mais Scath ne bougeait pas. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement, indiquant qu'elle respirait. Sa peau était froide.

Fudge choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

_Je vous prie de me pardonner, Monsieur, euh…

_Sovrano, marmonna James Potter.

_Sovrano. Mais que sont ces histoires de meurtres ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi vos enfants auraient-ils du tuer ?

Il était clair que le ministre, bien que n'étant pas un fervent admirateur du directeur de Poudlard, ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Gaby.

Lequel s'en moquait éperdument.

Sans répondre à l'homme, il pinça les lèvres, regardant toujours Dumbledore.

_Je vous ferais parvenir ma décision dans les prochains jours. Et si jamais elle devait être positive, ne vous avisez plus jamais de mettre mes enfants en danger.

_Je vous assure que tel n'a jamais été mon intention, se défendit faiblement Dumbledore en levant les mains.

A ses côtés, Lily et James, pâles comme la mort, fixaient l'homme, une seule et même interrogation dans l'esprit : _venaient-ils de gâcher leur seule chance de revoir Harry ?_

_Monsieur Sovrano, tenta alors la jeune femme. Nous vous assurons que…

Elle hésita, s'attirant le regard indéchiffrable de Severus.

_$Elle aurait du réfléchir avant de parler…$_

_*Severus ! Cette femme est gravement traumatisée, tu devrais la consoler !*_

_$Bien suuuuur. C'est tellement mon genre.$_

_*Ca l'a été.*_

_$Tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi.$_

Gaby haussa un sourcil en voyant que Lily ne savait plus quoi dire.

_Devant une si charmante élocution, je ne peux que me plier, dit-il avec une once de moquerie.

Severus voyait définitivement où les jumeaux Sovrano avaient été pécher leur sens de la répartie.

James ouvrit la bouche pour défendre sa femme, mais le mercenaire leur tourna aussitôt le dos, revenant vers ses enfants.

Avec une douceur insoupçonnée chez lui, il prit Scath dans ses bras, veillant à ce qu'elle soit dans une position confortable. Ensuite, il regarda Harry.

_Nous partons. Chat aussi a besoin de soins, et nous serons mieux à la maison.

Harry se leva immédiatement.

_A la maison. Ils rentraient à la maison._

A la porte de l'infirmerie, Neville, Cédric, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley et Luna avaient l'oreille plaquée contre la porte pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose, et ils ne s'écartèrent que juste à temps lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer les trois Sovrano.

_Harry ! S'écria Neville en voyant son ami. Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Scath ?

L'adolescent leva la tête vers le Griffondor. Gaby ne s'était pas arrêté.

_Je… on reviendra, promit doucement Harry. On vous expliquera. Plus tard.

Et sur une dernière hésitation, il murmura :

_A plus, les gars.

Se détournant, il courut rejoindre son père. Ils disparurent dans les couloirs puis la nuit de Poudlard, avant de s'évanouir dans les airs. Neville resta planté avec les autres, médusé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

**ANNONCE ! **

****Comme vous ne le saviez pas, j'ai passé les concours de Science po (Paris et concours commun). J'ai loupé paris (which is why I was complètement déprimé la semaine dernière XD) mais j'entre (brillamment of course) à science po Lyon !

Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Parce que ça veut dire qu'AUCUNE fic n'est arrêtée ! Vous continuerez à avoir les Sovrano toutes les semaines, e il se pourrait même que j'en commence une autre sur HP une fois que Banzai sera fini, mais je vous en parlerez en temps voulu x)

mis à part ça, pas de remarques constructives because chapitre sérieux, mais...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

Et n'oubliez pas que Rita attend vos questions !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici pour ce dernier chapitre du Tome 3 de la saga des Sovrano !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, je vous aime très incroyablement beaucoup fort ! (au moins autant qu'il y a de fautes de syntaxe dans cette phrase XD) NE VOUS ARRETEZ PAS LA ! VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 40 : Ne sont pas si catastrophes que ça ceux qu'on croit

Ou

De l'intérêt des amis -et des cambrioleurs

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et Scath revinrent à Poudlard une semaine après l'incident.

Entre temps, pas mal de choses s'étaient passées.

Remus avait démissionné aussitôt après avoir appris ce qu'il avait failli faire sous le coup de sa métamorphose, mortifié d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que tenter de blesser des élèves. Le fait que Scath ne soit pas là l'avait quasiment achevé. Personne ne savait où il était.

Les Détraqueurs avaient été retirés de Poudlard grâce à Lucius Malfoy, qui avait vu là une bonne occasion de se faire bien voir aux yeux des Sovrano.

L'opinion n'avait toutefois pas été informée par ce qui s'était passé : Dumbledore avait veillé à étouffer l'affaire aussi vite que possible, et la seule chose que la majeure partie des élèves savait, ce qu'un _accident_ s'était produit avec Scath. Beaucoup parlaient de la métamorphose en homme qui avait du causer des complications, mais pas un seul n'avait fait le lien avec la soudaine disparition du professeur Lupin.

Helmett, Ron et Hermione, néanmoins, connaissaient la vérité, et ils attendaient avec une inquiétude mêlée d'impatience le retour des Sovrano pour savoir comment ils allaient.

Mais si le Trio d'Or restait relativement calme, il n'en était pas de même pour Neville, Cédric, Luna et les jumeaux Weasley qui, eux, étaient tout simplement _intenables._

Poudlard n'avait jamais autant béni les Sovrano que lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la Grande Salle par un beau lundi, pour le petit-déjeuner.

_L'atmosphère allait enfin redevenir normale…_

_SCAAAAAAAAAATH ! Hurla Cédric en se mettant à courir. HARRYYYYYYYYYY !

_Harry ! Scath ! S'écria Neville en se levant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Les Nargoles avaient prévu cela, dit sagement Luna.

_Très chers, quelle…

_Joie de vous revoir ! Firent les jumeaux Weasley.

_HARRY ! Cria Helmett.

Il y eu un silence.

Les élèves clignèrent des yeux. Regardèrent l'Elu.

Lequel eu le bon gout de rougir.

_Ben quoi ? Marmonna-t-il. Y'a pas de raisons pour pas participer aux retrouvailles, si ?

Il poussa un soupir et leva les mains.

_Ca va, faites comme si j'avais rien dit…

Le cours normal des choses put reprendre.

Avant même qu'Harry et Scath aient pu dire quoi que se soit, ils se retrouvèrent engloutis dans une large étreinte, tandis que Cédric sanglotait librement à leur cou.

_Vous m'avez tellement manquéééééééééééé… j'ai cru que j'allais mouriiiiiiiiiir… beuheuheuuu…

_Ca va aller Cédric, dit Scath en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Papa et Maman sont rentrés maintenant, tout va bien.

_Ouiiiiiii…

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et décolla son ami des deux Serpentards.

_Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as, déjà ? Le sermonna-t-il en cachant son sourire soulagé (une semaine qu'il avait attendu de pouvoir ENFIN ronchonner ! Il était aux anges).

_Neviiiiiiiiiille… ils sont revenuuuuuuuuus… c'est merveilleuuuuuuuux…

Cédric se jeta dans les bras du Griffondor en pleurant, extatique.

_Je suis si heureuuuuuuuux… je pourrais t'embrasseeeeer…

_On va éviter, hein ? Bredouilla l'adolescent en s'écartant précipitamment.

_Mais-euuuuuuuh…

Harry haussa un sourcil interloqué.

_La métamorphose a eu…

_Plus d'effets secondaires que…

_Prévu, acheva Fred en croisant les bras

Scath et Harry se regardèrent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ensuite, tout redevint normal.

Quoique…

sSs

_HEIIIIIIIN ?

McGonagall assassina Harry du regard.

_Je vous prierais de ne pas crier dans ma salle de classe, monsieur Sovrano.

_Mais… mais… mais…

_Pas de mais. Vous passerez vos examens de fin d'année, comme tout le monde.

_Mais c'est injuste ! Protesta à son tour Scath.

Le sourcil du professeur de métamorphose se haussa élégamment.

_J'ai hâte d'entendre vos arguments, Miss Sovrano.

Scath posa une main sur son cœur et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme :

_Nous avons été soumis à de terribles aventures ! Car en cette nuit fatidique où l'infortune se répandit jusqu'à nous, nous fûmes, Harry et moi, attaqués par d'immondes créatures des ténèbres qui n'en voulaient qu'à nos âmes, qu'elles faillirent d'ailleurs bien avoir ! Mais nous nous battîmes vaillamment, et mon cher Harry me défendit à en mourir ! Epuisés par ce combat contre les hordes du Mal, nous dûmes alors nous régénérer, mais sommes très affaiblis par notre ô combien héroïque acte ! Aussi-

_En clair ? La coupa McGonagall (qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête).

_On a loupé une semaine de cours et vous vous attendez à ce qu'on rattrape tout ça ? Reformula Harry en croisant les bras.

Scath renifla dédaigneusement. _Mon discours était largement meilleur._

La réponse de McGonagall les scia tous deux.

_Oui.

_M-m-m-m-mais…

_Vous êtes des élèves. C'est votre devoir de rattraper les cours où vous avez été absents et de prendre vos responsabilités.

Scath lui fit de grands yeux larmoyants.

_Professeuuuuur… s'il-vous-plait…

_Vous passerez ces examens, Sovrano, gronda la vieille femme en durcissant le ton. _Que vous soyez d'accord ou non._

Les deux adolescents frissonnèrent et voulurent ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Un regard glacial les fit taire.

_Vous pouvez partir, lança McGonagall, impassible.

Vaincus, Scath et Harry s'en furent sans demander leur reste.

sSs

_C'EST LES VACAAAAAAAAAAANCES ! PLUS DE PENITEEEEEEEENCE ! LES PARCHEMINS AU FEU, MCGONAGALL AU MILEUUUUUUUUUU !

_JE VOUS ENTEND, MISS SOVRANO !

Scath déglutit et se cacha derrière Cédric, alors que McGonagall passait en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Cédric, quémanda-t-elle. Protége-moi, elle veut me manger !

_Avec plaisir, gente dame ! Répondit galamment le Poufsouffle en lui faisant un baisemain.

Harry poussa un distinct sifflement aigue et prit très rapidement la main de Scath.

_Oh, un Gallion !

_OU ?

L'adolescente regarda avidement dans les airs. Neville soupira.

_Son sister complex ne s'est vraiment pas arrangé… Remarque, sa cupidité à elle non plus._

_Il faudra bien plus qu'un Détraqueur pour changer ça_, pensa à son tour Cédric en rigolant très franchement.

Ils se trouvaient hors du château, près du lac, comme une majorité d'autres élèves qui profitaient de la chaleur avant de prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux.

C'était déjà le dernier jour, songea Neville en soupirant. Il n'avait pas vu passer l'année… mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait été plutôt mouvementée !

Son visage s'assombrit en songeant à ce que les Sovrano avaient du traverser. _Des Détraqueurs. Harry et Scath avaient affrontés des Détraqueurs en compagnie de Potter, Weasley et Hermione. Et ils avaient failli y laisser la vie._

Et eux, Cédric, Luna, les jumeaux Weasley, et lui-même, n'avaient rien pu faire.

Le Griffondor serra les poings, furieux. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, décida-t-il brusquement. Dorénavant, ils se battraient tous ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Quoi qu'il arrive. C'est une promesse._

Ensuite, il rejoignit la conversation, l'esprit à nouveau joyeux.

sSs

Remus déprimait. Vraiment.

La tête entre les mains, il était assis dans sa petite chaumière –en réalité une cabane en ruine située au fin fond de l'Ecosse, dans une forêt noire où le soleil ne filtrait jamais. L'endroit parfait pour des vacances, en somme.

Il avait failli tuer une élève. Et il avait déchiqueté le dos d'un professeur. Et menacé d'autres élèves.

_Mais quel gros NUL !_

Remus gémit en se traitant de tous les noms. Il était un monstre, un incompétent, un criminel dangereux, un…

_UNE ARAIGNEE ! HIIIIIIIIIII !

Il était une araignée ?

Remus mit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Ensuite, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait probablement pas.

_Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec cette phobie des araignées. Ce n'est qu'une gentille tarentule de rien du tout…

_Tu ne dirais pas ça si un monstre poilu et à huit pattes de trois mètres de haut avait tenté de te bouffer !

_Ben en fait... *ricanement sardonique*

_... Tu veux dire que… oh putain… OH PUTAIN ! SALAUD ! C'EST TOI QUI M'AS FOUTU DANS LES BRAS DE CETTE ACROMENTULE ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT-

_Shhhh, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton ami nous entende, si ?

Qui que soient les deux cambrioleurs, la discrétion n'avait pas du être incluse dans leur éducation.

Soudain, son cerveau se reconnecta et lui fit savoir qu'il y avait quand même, outre l'aspect assez comique de la situation, deux gars inconnus chez lui.

Remus eu donc la réaction la plus logique du monde :

_SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOIIIIIIII ! Hurla-t-il en brandissant une énorme batte de base-ball.

Sirius fit un bond de trois mètres de haut pour éviter de finir assommé, et alla se réfugier derrière Gaby qui, souriant comme à son habitude, leva la tête pour regarder le décor.

_Ah, c'est donc ici chez vous ? C'est… euh… cosy, hasarda-t-il en regardant les toiles d'araignée au plafond et les trous dans les murs. Vous êtes fan du minimalisme ?

Remus cligna les yeux.

_Hein ?

_Remarquez, c'est pratique pour l'été, les trous. Pas de climatisation ! Très écologiste, vraiment, approuva Gaby d'un ton docte. Je ne peux que vous féliciter de vous soucier autant de l'environnement. Moi-même je pensais transformer Sirius en androïde avec des panneaux solaires pour qu'il nous serve de chauffage. Vous comprenez, comme il peut marcher, il nous aurait suivi de partout en nous chauffant ce qui aurait évité de gaspiller, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Gné ? Bredouilla Remus.

_TU AS PREVU DE ME TRANSFORMER EN ANDROIDE ? Beugla Sirius.

Gaby leva les yeux au ciel.

_Toujours à t'énerver sur de petits détails, Chat, c'est vraiment un défaut récurrent chez toi…

Sirius vira à un rouge très intéressant, lorsque Gaby se tourna à nouveau vers Remus avec un grand sourire.

_Sur ce, je pense qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. Je suis Gabriel Sovrano, et voici Sirius Black.

_Sirius et moi nous connaissons déjà, fit Remus. Mais je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons rencontré, monsieur Sovrano…

Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

_Je suis le père de la fille que vous avez tenté de tuer, l'informa aimablement Gaby.

_Ah oui je- QUOI ?

Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

_Tu as le don pour mettre l'ambiance, grinça-t-il en direction de Gaby.

_Ben quoi ? Fit ce dernier. Je le renseigne, c'est tout.

_...

Remus avait baissé la tête.

Le père de Scathara Sovrano était là. Probablement pour l'agonir d'injures. Le trainer en justice. Le tuer ?

Il allait certainement sortir sa baguette, et lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un moins-que-rien, un psychopathe dangereux, et lui dire que tout ce qu'il méritait était…

_Un peu de thé ?

Remus marqua un temps. Gaby lui tendit la tasse avec un grand sourire.

_Asseyons-nous, voulez-vous ? Proposa le mercenaire comme s'il était chez lui. Après tout, Sirius et vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Douze ans sans se voir, c'est long, n'est-ce pas ?

_… Hein ?_

_Vous… tu es venu juste pour me parler ? S'étonna le loup-garou en regardant l'évadé.

Sirius fixa Remus avec des yeux ronds.

_Ben évidemment. J'ai pas vu mon meilleur pote pendant douze ans, tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi ? T'enfoncer un pieu dans l'estomac en hurlant « vade retro satanas » ?

_Oui._

Sirius soupira.

_Allez vieux, assied-toi. Je sens qu'on va en avoir pour un moment…

sSs

_Ainsi donc fini la troisième année des Sovrano. Enfin, pas tout à fait._

_Dans son bureau, Dumbledore pinçait les lèvres. Son esprit n'avait cessé de ressasser les événements récents, dans l'espoir de leurs trouver une solution. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. En gros, il était mal._

_Son regard se porta sur l'objet devant lui._

_Et maintenant ce truc qui venait se rajouter à l'équation… Il souffla, exaspéré. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour que Merlin le haïsse autant ?_

_Précieusement posée en face de lui, la Coupe de Feu se mit à flamboyer._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine, pour les questions et la bande-annonce du tome 4 !

Et n'oubliez pas de poser toutes celles qui vous passent par la tête, surtout ! Rita est là pour les acceuillir ! XD

Signé : La folle

**OH ! **

**Euh...**

**Comment dire... **

**Bon.**

**Je vais aller vite. C'est comme les pansements : plus on l'arrache vite, moins ça fait mal.**

**Hahaha.**

**Bon.**

**Euh.**

**En fait...**

**Je-pars-en-vacances-pour-deux-semaines-sans-internet-donc-pas-de-publications-ne-me-frappez-pas-par-pitiééééééé**

***se met à courir***

**Au revoiiiiiiiiiiir !**


	41. Chapter 41

****Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour cet immense retard ._. mais croyez bien que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement (l'interview m'a prit un temps fou à écrire XD). Ensuite, bah... je vais plutôt laisser la parole à Rita, elle saura vous parler mieux que moi x)

* * *

><p><strong>Gentes dames, fiers sieurs, ici Rita Skeeter pour cette interview rituelle destinée à <em>La Citrouille Enchainée <em>!**

**Pour votre plus grand plaisir, les personnages et l'auteur devront répondre à toutes les questions que vous aviez posé sur le Tome 3 de la saga des Sovrano, et plus encore ! Aucun échappatoire n'est possible, ils vont tous y passer !**

_*Frisson collectif.*_

_*Rita émet un rire maniaque.*_

**Mais le temps n'est plus à la parole, mais bien aux actions ! Aussi... COMMENÇONS !**

_(Pour des raisons professionnelles, toutes les questions ont été anonymisées, notamment parce que j'ai mis trois plombes à piger que "Guest" n'était pas un seul et même lecteur qui laissait un nombre hallucinant de reviews, et aussi parce que ça m'arrange. Certaines questions ont également été supprimées, tout simplement parce que c'était du spoil. Merci de votre compréhension. Signé : L'administration, aka King Pumkin.)_

**Je vous propose de démarrer tout de suite !**

_*King Pumkin chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Rita.*_

**Hmm. Une nouvelle de dernière minute vient de m'être communiquée : Les questions sont réparties par ordre chronologique, c'est-à-dire celui où l'auteure les a reçu...**

_*Le chuchotement continue.*_

**Et elles sont gardées telles qu'elles, donc beaucoup sont à la première personne du singulier...**

_*Chuchotis persistant.*_

**Mais c'est pas la même personne qui les a écrite donc faut faire gaffe à pas confondre. **_  
><em>

_*Le chuchotement cesse et King Pumkin hoche la tête d'un air très convaincu.*_

_*Du côté des personnages, un soupir exaspéré se fait entendre.*_

**Maintenant que les dernières informations sur cette interview ont été communiquées, nous allons pouvoir (enfin) débuter notre entretien trèèèèèèès spécial !**

**Prés, feu... GO !**

**.**

_Scath a... abandonné ses chaussures ? Ce couteau aurait-il donc plus de valeur que n'importe laquelle de ses paires de chaussures ?_

Scath _*aura déprimée*_ : Mes chaussuuuuuuuures... c'est la troisième paire en trois ans... ET CA ME COUTE UNE FORTUNE A CHAQUE FOIS ! J'en ai maaaaaaaarre... je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiir... ou me faire rembourseeeeeer...

King Pumkin _*discrétement morte de rire*_ : Je crois que sur le moment, elle n'avait pas trop pensé à ce qui avait le plus de valeur. Par contre, quand elle s'est réveillée et qu'elle a vu qu'il lui manquait ses bien-aimées chaussures, je vous raconte pas la crise de nerf _*se roule par terre en tapant des poings, hilare* *Scath sanglote de plus belle et Harry, résigné, lui tapote le dos.*_

_Pour Hermione : Depuis quand fais-tu subir ce lavage de cerveau à ces deux sangsues nommées Helmett et Ron Weasley?_

Hermione : C'est comme pour les chiens. Il faut commencer le dressage le plus tôt possible, sinon l'animal devient rebelle et n'obéit plus... en gros, dès qu'ils sont venu s'excuser, quoi. Et notez que j'insiste sur le mot "dressage". "Lavage de cerveau" a une connotation beaucoup trop péjorative.

Ron : Parce que "dressage" non ?

_*Hermione lui lance un regard noir.*_

Ron : J'ai rien dit !

**C'est drôle, ni Mr. Weasley ni Mr. Potter n'ont rien dit sur le terme "sangsues".**

Helmett et Ron : Vous voulez qu'elle nous tue ou quoi ?

_Question pour... pour quiconque en connaît la réponse : quelle proportion de la faune poudlardienne (enseignants, habitants de la forêt, habitants du lac et volatiles) est homosexuelle?_

_*les regards se tournent vers Sirius.*_

Sirius : Quoi ?

Harry : Ben... y'a que toi qui connais la réponse, non ? J'veux dire, t'as quand même tout testé...

Sirius : Pour la dernière fois, JE - NE - SUIS - PAS - GAY ! Et même si je l'étais, ce serait de la zoophilie ! De la ZOOPHILIE !

Gaby _*grand sourire lumineux*_ : Que veux-tu donc insinuer par "et même si je l'étais", mon petit Chat chéri ?

Sirius : OTE TES MAINS DE MON POSTERIEUR SALE PERVERS !

_*Harry et Scath se mettent à hurler.*_

Harry : MES YEUX ! MES YEUX BRULENT !

Scath : Merlin-Helga-Salazar-Rowena-Godric-Voldemooooort... c'est horrible... j'ai envie de vomir... c'est comme si un gosse voyait ses parents en train de s'embrasser...

_*Harry pâlit et manque de tourner de l'oeil.* *Gaby glousse, visiblement très fier de lui.*_

**Serait-ce une révélation croustillante ?**

Harry/Scath : NON.

Gaby : Ah ?

Sirius : NON ! NON, NON, _NON_ !

_Pour Remus : qu'est-ce que vous utilisez pour vous épiler? De la cire?_

Sirius _doctement_ : Personnellement, je suis un amateur de cire chaude. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais rien ne vaut un bon rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne pour une demi-heure de souffrance avant de ressortir en se sentant vraiment soi.

Harry :... Tu t'épile ?

Sirius : Hé, on ne peut pas avoir un Animagus chien et rester imberbe, tu sais.

_*Gaby hoche vigoureusement la tête.*_

Harry _très pâle_ : Toi aussi ?

Gaby : Mon Animagus est un chien aussi...

Harry : Mais... mais... faut garder les poils ! C'est virile et tout !

_*Scath renifle avec dédain.*_

Gaby _inspecte ses ongles_ : Tu sais que toi aussi tu vas devoir le faire ?

_*Harry s'étrangle dans sa salive.*_

Harry : QUOI ?

Gaby : Ben oui. En cas de blessure grave, il faut que la zone soit déjà imberbe pour pouvoir être soignée plus facilement. Et quand on est mercenaire, les blessures graves arrivent souvent...

_*Scath ricane et marmonne "pas de raison que les filles soient les seules à souffrir, héhéhé."*_

Harry : Je... je dois aller m'évanouir quelque part...

Scath : Le pauvre quand même. Voir sa conception de la virilité s'écrouler en morceau, ça doit faire mal.

Sirius : Euh... c'est pas que cette discussion ne m'intéresse pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu, Remus, au juste ?

_*Silence. Les regards plongent sur Remus.*_

Sirius : Alors Lunard ? Cire ou rasoir ?

Remus : Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mes poils sont très bien là où ils sont, merci beaucoup.

_Scath préfère-t-elle être un homme ou une femme ?_

Harry : Une femme !

_*Scath fronce les sourcils.*_

Scath : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réponds à ma place ?

Harry _subitement très rouge_ : Mais tu préfère être une femme ! ... Pas vrai ?

Scath : Et si je voulais être un mec ? Mmmm ?

Harry : Tu... tu... tu... hein ?

Scath _hoche la tête_ : Oui. Je voulais te le dire autrement, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Harry, je veux être un homme.

_*Bruit sourd de chute : Harry s'est évanouie.*_

_*Scath ricane.*_

Scath : Ca lui apprendra à répondre à ma place.

_Severus est-il fou ?_

Severus : Non.

Scath : Vous entendez des voix dans votre tête, m'sieur. C'est être sain d'esprit, ça ?

King Pumkin : Considérant qu'il est considéré comme fou dans un monde où tout le monde est fou, il pourrait être considéré que, considérant que moins fois moins égale plus, il soit sain d'esprit. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Sirius : Qu'il y a beaucoup trop de considération dans tes propos.

Luna : Si on suit ce raisonnement, donc que fou fois fou égal saint d'esprit, est-ce qu'on peut aussi dire qu'un côté sombre chez un personne déjà sombre ferait d'elle quelqu'un de gentil ?

_*Silence.*_

**Ok, je m'y perd là... on passe aux questions suivantes !**

_Une liaison sérieuse entre le perroquet et Sirius va-t-elle naître ?_

Sirius : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER AVEC CA, BORDEL ?

_Quand est-ce que Neville deviendra un coureur de jupon/pantalon ?_

Neville : Pourquoi "pantalon" ?

Scath : T'es p'tét gay. Je veux dire, le truc de faire des câlins à Cédric en pleurant, c'est quand même vachement ambigu...

Neville : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. GAY !

_*Sirius lui tapote le dos avec compassion.*_

Sirius : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que tu ressens.

King Pumkin : Pour ce qui est de la question... disons que les hormones pourraient commencer à se mettre en route bientôt... et même dans le Tome 4... Qui sait ?

_En toute amitié, Sirus va survivre au tome 5, pas vrai ?_

Sirius : Oui, en toute amitié, je vais survivre, pas vrai ?

Scath/Harry (qui s'est réveillé) : Oui, en toute amitié, il va survivre, pas vrai ?

King Pumkin : Oui, en toute amitié- eh merde, c'est moi qui dois répondre...

_*Les personnages s'approchent. King Pumkin déglutit.*_

King Pumkin : Euh... honnêtement ? J'ai pas encore décidé... je verrais... plus tard... arrêtezvousmefaitespeur...

**Incroyablement clair, encore une fois... maintenant, voici une série de questions numérotées que l'auteure n'a pas eu le coeur de dé-numéroté parce qu'elle trouve que c'est vraiment trop gentil de la part des lecteurs de le faire (et aussi parce qu'elle a la flemme).**

_1- Quelle est la couleur préféré de toooooooooous les personnages ?_

Sirius : Rouge et or !

Remus : Rouge et or !

James : Rouge et or !

Lily : Rouge et or !

Helmett : Rouge et or !

Ron : Rouge et or !

Dumbledore : Rouge et or !

Hermione : Bleu.

Neville : Jaune.

_*Hurlement choqué de tous les Griffondors.*_

Sirius : Comment ? Mais... mais vous êtes des Griffondors ! Des Griffondors !

Neville : Et alors ?

Helmett/Ron : Hermione... pourquoi ?

Hermione _regard sévère _: Alors juste parce que nous sommes dans une maison, nous devrions aussitôt nous conformer à tous les stéréotypes et codes totalement arbitraires de cette maison ? Nous n'avons plus le droit à l'originalité ? Serions-nous dans une dictature ? Ou plutôt dans une dystopie ? Hmm ?

Scath : Oui, hmm ?

Harry : Oui, hmmmm ?

_*Piteux, les Griffondors se taisent.*_

Scath : Personnellement, j'aime bien le vert.

Helmett : Et après c'est nous qui sommes clichés ?

_*Scath l'assassine du regard.*_

Scath : Pas le vert Serpentard, crétin. Le vert Avada Kedavra.

_*Tous reculent brusquement.*_

Harry : Moi c'est le noir. Parce que le noir c'est chic, classe, indémodable, en bref, absolument superbe. Comme mes cheveux.

Scath : Et ta modestie, elle est de quelle couleur ?

_2-Le passe temps préféré de tooooooous les personnages?_

Scath : Escroquer des gens.

Harry : Les tuer.

Scath : Harry... t'es pas encore un mercenaire.

Harry : Oui, mais je prévois.

Gaby : Le tricot.

_Silence choqué._

Gaby : Quoi ? C'est très relaxant le tricot.

Cédric : J'avoue. Quelle sorte d'aiguille vous utilisez ?

Gaby : Les aiguilles circulaires. J'adore les aiguilles circulaires.

Cédric : Je suis plus un adepte des double-pointes, personnellement.

Gaby : Ah bon ? Mais alors-

Scath : Bla bla bla. Quand vous arrêterez de parler chinois, prévenez-nous hein. Pour le moment... question suivante ?

_3- Y a-t-il UN personnage dans TOUS les animes, mangas, livres, romans, BDs, fics, etc que tu n'aimerais pas faire souffrir?_

King Pumkin : Hmm... Je dirais bien Sébastian (black butler), mais uniquement parce que même si j'adorerais probablement lui infliger toute sorte d'ignominies, je sais qu'il se vengerait après et que ça ferait très, très mal. Mis à part ça... nan. Je ressens une envie profonde de faire souffrir tous les personnages de fiction (ou même pas de fiction) que je rencontre. Mwahahaha.

_Pensée générale : "Sadique."_

_4-Puis-je me marier avec toi? Ha.. heu non... c'est sortit tout seul..._

King Pumkin : Pas de problème. J'ai l'habitude.

Scath : Geeeeeeeeeenre.

_5- Si je m'étouffe de rire et meurt a cause de ta fic, vas-tu dédommager ma mère?_

Scath : Eh bien c'est pour cela que les services Scath&Charlatan vous proposent une assurance-vie : en cas de décès soudain, nous dédommageons vos proches de votre perte ! En contrepartie, vous n'aurez qu'une modique somme à verser par mois à nos services qui, à n'en pas douter, en ferons bon usage. Pour toute demande de renseignement ou d'adhésion, veuillez contacter nos bureaux à Londres, au 666 rue des Infernaux, à l'adresse de S. Sovrano. Nos secrétaires se feront un plaisir de répondre à vos mails ou à vos appels (33 livres TTC par minute, non remboursable) ! Nous tenons également à vous rappeler que vos donations sont les bienvenus, qu'elles soient volontaires ou non ! Et maintenant, une petite page de pub...

_6-Quel personnage est le plus fou de ton histoire?_

King Pumkin : Le calamar.

_7-La peur d'Harry c'est quoi ? (rappelons-le! il n'est pas passé devant l'épouvantard!)_

Harry : J'en ai pas !

King Pumkin : En fait-

_*Harry lui saute dessus et la bâillonne*_

Harry : J'EN AI PAS !

**Allons Mr. Sovrano, ne faites pas votre difficile ! Répondez-nous donc !**

King Pumkin : Oui Mr. Sovrano, ne fais donc pas ton difficile ! Réponds ou c'est moi qui m'en charge !

Harry _rougit furieusement_ : IL FAUDRA ME PASSER SUR LE CORPS !

King Pumkin : No problem poussin.

_*Harry rougit encore plus, regarde Scath, rougit, et regarde ses pieds.*_

King Pumkin _avec un petit sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri (ou pas)_ : Réfléchissez. La plus grande peur de Scath est qu'Harry l'abandonne. La plus grande peur d'Harry est donc que Scath-

Harry/Scath : LA FERME !

Gaby : C'est mignoooooooooon...

_*Il esquive deux attaques simultanées.*_

**Quel monde de brutes, tout de même...**

_8- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu de chansons paillardes... Quand recommencent-t-elles ?_

Harry : Faut pas nous en vouloir, on a été un peu occupée cette année...

Scath : Mais promis, au prochain tome, vous allez en avoir une double-dose !

Cédric : Hip hip hip HOURRAH !

Neville : Hélas...

_9- De même que pour les scènette de Scath!_

Scath : Comment ? Qu'entend-je ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Onc de scènettes dans cet ouvrage ? Roy des Cucurbitacés, pourquoi donc n'avez-vous pas-

King Pumkin : Je tens à signaler que j'ai interrompu cette tirade uniquement parce qu'écrire en vieux français c'est long et DUR. Ceci dit, j'ai trouvé un super dictionnaire français moderne/vieux français. Et oui, il y aura des tas de tirades dans le 4. Sisi.

_10- Scath, veux-tu m'épouser?_

Harry : NON !

Scath : Harry, tu recommences...

Harry : Quoi ?

Scath : Tu recommences à répondre à mes questions à ma place. Fais attention...

Harry : Mais... mais elle veut t'épouser !

Scath : Et alors ?

Harry : Mais... mais... mais c'est peut-être une fille !

Scath : Harry...

Harry : Oui ?

Scath : Je suis lesbienne.

_*Harry se re-évanouit.*_

Scath : Ah les hommes, j'vous jure...

_11- Crois-tu que Gaby voudrais bien m'adopter?_

King Pumkin : Je pense que tu as dépassé la date limite d'adoption, sans vouloir te vexer. Les Sovrano prennent des gosses jeunes (sauf exception) pour pouvoir leur LAVER LE CERVEAU, HA HA HA !

Scath : Bien sûûûûûûûre...

Gaby : Enfer et damnation, elle a tout deviné. Zut.

_*Scath pâlit.* *Gaby glousse.*_

_12- Connais-tu D. Gray-Man?_

King Pumkin : Yep ! (KANDAAAAAAAAA !)

_13- Helmett le plumeau.. heu! L'oiseau! Va-t-il... heu... abandonner Sirius un jour? Enfin... je crois pas que Sirius soit si triste de ça... Mais bon..._

_*Sirius jette un regard plein d'espoir à l'auteure.*_

King Pumkin : Je ne crois pas, non...

_*Sirius pousse un hurlement de désespoir.*_

_14- Pourquoi Scath a peur de s'asseoir sur les chaises ?_

Scath : Tout ça remonte à il y a six ans. C'était par une nuit sombre et pluvieuse, et le tonnerre zébrait le ciel d'obsidienne...

**...**

Scath : Je vous prierais de retenir vos ricanements. Tout ça est profondément tragique et triste.

King Pumkin: Ou pas. Franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Scath a peur des chaises. J'ai juste mis ça au premier tome parce qu'en imaginant le Poudlard Express avec les Sovrano, j'ai tout de suite vu Harry, assis sur la banquette et Scath, par terre, avec son célèbre couteau dans les mains.

_15- Les cheveux de Ron vont-ils un jour changer de couleur?_

Ron : Pourquoi mes cheveux changeraient de couleur ?

Scath : Parce que tu vas te prendre un pot de peinture sur la tête ?

Ron : Comment ça ?

Harry : Un très gros pot de peinture. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de peinture. De la peinture indélébile.

Ron : ... J'ai peuuuur...

_16- Voldemort va-t-il tombé amoureux d'un des héros ? (Je vois déjà la scène finale avec ça... )_

King Pumkin : La scène finale aver Voldy amoureux... énorme... JE VEUX L'ECRIRE !

Le reste : Dieu du ciel, elle veut l'écrire... tous aux abris !

La Scène Finale Avec Voldemort Qui Tombe Amoureux D'Un Des Héros

_Champ de bataille, plein de sang, de morts et tout et tout. Du côté de la Lumière, tout les héros, en train de saigner (mais héroïquement parlant hein). Du côté de la Sombreté, la même mais en méchants, quoi._

Voldemort : Haha ! Helmett Potter, prépare-toi à MOURIIIIIIIR !

Helmett : Euh... oskour ?

Voldemort : JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEER ! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA !

_Soudain, tout s'illumine, car arrive une fantastique apparition qui foudroie tous nos protagonistes ! Son regard pur se pose sur le Lord Noir, qui en reste tout flagada._

Voldemort, _tout flagada comme mentionné ci-dessus_ : Mais que vois-je ? Quelle est cette créature sublime qui parvient à mes mirettes fendues ? Je me sens... flagada ! Ah ! Quel est donc ce sentiment qui s'empare de mon coeur si petit et noir ? Ah ! Ah ! Je... je défaille ! Je n'y puis plus ! Ce sentiment... je... argh... *couic*

_Il s'écroule par terre et meurt d'une crise cardiaque._

Helmett : Ah... "l'amour tuera Voldemmort", hein ? J'aurais juste pas cru que ce soit comme ça, quoi.

_Tous opinent, puis regardent l'apparition._

_Trelawney bat des paupières._

Happy End !

_17- Qu'ont les hormones de Sirius qui attirent tout les animaux de Poudlard ?_

Sirius : Si seulement je le savais... moi je veux attirer les femmes, pas les animaux...

_18- Arlequin et Colombine seront-ils bientôt de retour?_

Harry : Héhéhé.

Scath : Héhéhéhéhé.

Harry : Héhéhéhéhéhéhé.

Scath : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.

Harry : Hé-

**Bon, euh... on va peut-être s'arrêter là, hein ?**

_19- Gaby va-t-il réapparaître bientôt?_

Gaby : Mais je suis toujours là... je suis partout... je vous observe... car je suis là... là...

_*Il disparait dans le noir sur un ricanement maléfique.*_

_20- Scath va-t-elle s'améliorer dans la magie Gobeline ?_

Scath : J'espère bien !

King Pumkin : Pour tout vous dire, probablement oui. Le Tome 4 et les suivants vont être l'occasion d'approfondir un certain nombre de choses, dont celle-là...

_21- Est-ce que je donne trop de question là?_

**Il n'y a jamais trop de questions ! Jamais ! Posez toujours plus de questions, toujours plus ! **_*choeur dansant : plus ! plus ! un p'tit peu plus un peu pluuus... plus ! plus !*_

_22- Pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, est-ce Harry, Helmett ou Scath (il y a mille galions à la clé après tout) qui sera piégé ?_

King Pumkin : Ce sera Ron.

Ron : KWA ? MAIS C'EST TROP COOOOOOOOOOL !

King Pumkin : Genre j'allais le dire... c'est tellement bon de garder le mystère, huhuhu...

_23- Crois-tu que les Dragon peuvent être considérés de la même famille que les serpent? Donc Voldemort ET Harry Pourrait leur parler?_

Scath : Trop classe...

Harry : Chais pas trop... faudrait essayer quoi.

Scath : T'imagine les BLAGUES qu'on pourrait faire avec ça ? Genre lâcher des centaines de dragons sur Poudlard et leur faire faire une chorée devant tout le monde ? Avec du feu et tout et TOUT ! Ce serait trop FORT !

_*Les yeux des deux Sovrano se mettent à briller.*_

Le personnel Poudlarien _avec un soupir résigné_ : Et c'est reparti...

_24- Voldemort va-t-il retrouver sa beauté d'avant?_

Voldemort : Je ne l'ai jamais perdue !

Neville : Comment ça, jamais perdue ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez toujours été... sans nez ?

Voldemort : Toujours, toujours, c'est un peu exagéré. Mais à partir de la puberté, oui. Comme tous les gens normaux.

Cédric : Parce que pour vous, les gens normaux ils n'ont pas de nez ?

Voldemort : Exactement. Ce qui prouve que je suis le seul être normal ici.

Harry _chuchote_ : Il n'y a que moi qui buggue sur le fait que le gars ait eu sa puberté à genre soixante ans ?

_25- Connais-tu PotterMore ? c'est Fun n'est-ce pas ?_

King Pumkin : Carrément ! D'ailleurs, je suis à Griffondor, et je suis une grosse merde en Potions. Mais j'ai jamais pigé comment on faisait pour mettre la température correctement... Enfin, j'ai plus trop le temps d'y aller en ce moment, mais je me dis toujours que je vais m'y remettre... un jour ou l'autre...

_26- Les Sovrano vont-il commencer leur travaille de 'bandit' cette été?_

Scath _lèvres pincées_ : On dit "mercenaires", d'abord. Non mais oh.

_*King Pumkin lui met une taloche sur le derrière du crâne.*_

King Pumkin : Sois polie avec les lecteurs ! Pour répondre à la question : Non, pas cet été, mais bien l'été prochain, quand ils auront tous les deux quinze ans ! Et laissez-moi vous dire que ça va être épique, héhéhé.

_27- La radinerie de Sracth va-t-elle augmenter ?_

Harry : C'est possible d'augmenter l'infini ?

Scath : L'univers est déjà infini et il s'agrandit bien... attends une minute ! Comment ça, ma radinerie est infinie ? Je ne suis pas radine ! J'aime avoir de l'argent, mais j'aime aussi le dépenser ! (Bon, avec parcimonie. Beaucoup de parcimonie. Mais quand même. Non mais.)

_*reniflement dubitatif général.*_

**Et maintenant, une autre série de questions numérotées ! Pour le plaisir des yeux et des nombres !**

_1) Les desserts préférés d'Harry, Scath et Gaby sont respectivement le clafouti d'aubergine, les éclairs à la tomate et la tarte aux cornichons, mais c'est quoi pour Sirius?_

Sirius : Le gâteau au chocolat... je suis normal, _moi_.

_2) Est-ce que Dumby va trouver le grand amour ?_

Mme Pomfresh : Il l'a déjà trouvé ! Mon dumbinounet est à moi ! A MOI ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Dumbledore _pâlit_ : Gellert... où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi ?

_3) Est-ce que les deux personnalités de Severus vont se réconcilier et se demander en mariage?_

Severus : CA VA PAS NON ?

_4) Quand est-ce que Théodore et Drago vont s'avouer leur amour mutuel?_

Drago : Leur quoi ? _Se tourne vers Théodore_ : Notre quoi ?

Théodore _lui prend la main en faisant signe que ce n'est pas important _: Rien du tout Drago, rien du tout.

Drago : Ah. Ok. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me prends la main au fait ?

Théodore : Pour rien non plus. _Bas, à Rita : _Les choses pourraient bien s'accélérer dans ce tome... mais je ne dirais rien de plus ! D'ailleurs, je ne vous confie cela que parce que je compte sur vous pour être la chroniqueuse de notre passion légendaire qui embrasera les siècles comme nulle autre passion ne l'avait fait avant elle !

**Comptez sur moi, jeune homme, comptez sur moi ! *Rita se frotte les mains et sa Plume à Papote frémit d'impatience.* Voilà une facette de l'histoire qui promet !**

_Est-ce qu'Hermione aura assez extorqué d'argent à Scath pour partir au Bahamas avec ses parents ?_

Hermione _très fière d'elle_ : Aux Bahamas, non, mais nous sommes allés aux îles Canaries, qui sont tout aussi bien ! J'avoue que je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi sur ce coup-là.

Scath _petit sourire supérieur_ : Tu as encore beaucoup à m'apprendre, jeune padawan... ceci dit, je tiens à préciser que personne ne peut m'escroquer autant d'argent. Je suis moi, après tout.

_Pourquoi ya t-il une faute d'orthographe à ton nom ? (parce qu'au dernières nouvelles ça s'écrit comme ça : pumPkin !) Ya t-il une raison à ce fait ?_

_*Le silence se fait.*_

_*Tous se tournent vers King Pumkin, qui a mortellement pâlit.*_

_*Elle tente discrètement de s'enfuir, mais une Plume à Papote plus aiguisé qu'une Plume à Papote n'aurait jamais dû l'être se plante à deux millimètres de sa tempe.*_

***Rita a un large sourire doucereux.* Mais répondez-nous donc, chère auteure... après tout, vous avez juré la sincérité...**

King Pumkin : Mais pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire des interviews moi, déjà ? Hein ? HEIN ? Pourquoi ?

Bon. Ca va nécessiter une petite explication sans les dialogues théâtraux.

Alors. Mon pseudo.

Euh.

Comment dire.

J'ai créé ce compte il y a... un peu plus de deux ans et demi, si on ne prend en compte que la période où j'écrivais. J'avais donc un peu plus de treize ans, et un anglais pas franchement formidable (enfin, disons que j'avais souvent tendance à faire des fautes bêtes. Des fautes très, très bêtes). Et quand est venu le moment de me choisir un pseudo, beeeeeeeen... j'avais eu un délire sur les citrouilles avec des copains, et de fil en aiguille ça a donné ça... sauf que je l'ai écrit avec une faute... et que j'ai toujours eu la flemme de corriger... et voilà ._.

_*Silence consterné.*_

Scath : Je veux pas dire, mais t'es complètement pitoyable, Pumkin.

_*King Pumkin s'enfonce dans les abîmes de la honte et n'en ressort plus jamais.*_

**Euh... okaaaaaay... maintenant que le moment pathétique est passé, venons-en aux questions suivantes !**

_Est-ce que Cédric dort nu ?_

Cédric : Uniquement en été, quand il fait vraiment chaud, parce que sinon les draps tendent à irriter mes-

Neville : Je crois qu'on a tous compris, Cédric. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, merci.

Cédric _surpris_ : C'est marrant que tu m'interrompes, je pensais que t'aurais aimé en savoir plus vu que tu es-

Neville : JE - NE - SUIS - PAS - GAY !

_Est ce que Gabi dort nu ?_

Gaby : Bien sûr que non !

_*Soupir de soulagement discret de la part des Sovrano, et déçu de la part des fangirls*_

Gaby : Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir sans mon ours en peluche favori.

Luna : Je ne crois pas que ça compte comme un vêtement... sinon je ne me serais pas faite arrêter par Mme. McGonagall quand je me promenais avec lui en cours... je crois...

Gaby : Ah bon ? Bon ben je dors nu alors.

_*Plusieurs fangirls (dont l'auteur) s'évanouissent, le nez en sang. Gaby ricane, Sirius soupire, Harry et Scath font la grimace.*_

Gaby : Quoique, si on prend en compte le pyjama...

Scath : Vous savez quoi ? On va laisser tomber la question. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

_Quelles sont tes 3 fanfics préférées d'HP ?_

King Pumkin : Oula... je pourrais jamais en citer QUE trois... y'en a trop... regardez mes favs... et encore, y'en a plein que je mets pas (par flemme)... c'est trop dur... Amphisiologie ? Les Portes ? Sept Vies pour Mourir ? Soixante-trois jours ? Y'en a trop... et ça c'est juste pour le fandom français... y'en a encore plus en anglais... je sais paaaaaaaaaaaas...

**Encore une démonstration de la force d'esprit et de la capacité à prendre des décisions de l'auteure...**

King Pumkin : Ah ça va hein.

_1. Est-ce que la machination-de-l'ombre-des-sovranos-qui-est-en-faite-une-partie-d'échec-géante-(version-sorciers ?)-d'ont-ils-sont-les-maitres vas nous être bientôt un peu plus dévoilée ? (Parce que pour l'instant c'est mystère mystère, on c'est même pas ce que Gaby leurs a dévoilé pendant que sirius papotait avec ces amies chauve-souris radioactives... bref.)_

Scath : Pourquoi vous voulez en savoir plus ? Vous voulez nous infiltrer, c'est ça ? Harry, amène la corde, on a un espion !

Harry _corde et instruments de torture dans les mains, tout sourires_ : J'arriiiiive !

Scath : Euh... j'avais juste dit la corde.

Harry : Oui mais je suis prévoyant. Muahahaha.

King Pumkin : Flippant... pour répondre à la question, oui, on en saura plus, notamment lorsqu'Harry et Scath auront quinze ans (donc dans pas longtemps, héhéhé).

_2. Sirius a retrouvé Mumus et son innocence va surement parvenir jusqu'à James, le tout est de s'avoir si il retrouvera ces amis ou va-t-il rester avec les sovranos auquel il s'intègre peu à peu ?_

James : Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ça moi aussi. Marre de passer ma vie sans mes potes !

Sirius : Tu m'as quand même abandonné, hein.

James : Oui, maiiiiiis... si on commence à s'attarder sur les petits détails, on va jamais s'en sortir !

_*Lily opine vigoureusement en lançant des coups d'oeil appuyés à Harry, qui lève les yeux au ciel.*_

_3. Le tournoi approche... la résurrection de tonton Voldy aussi... et la mort de Cédric...Bon, on fête ça ! Mais non je blague, il est gentil le grand frère niais. Alors grande citrouille maitre des fics, vas-tu user de ton pouvoir pour sauver ce pauvre poufsouffle où suivras-tu le cruel destin déjà écrit ?_

King Pumkin : En fait...

Cédric _se ronge nerveusement les ongle_s : Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mouriiiiiiir...

King Pumkin : J'ai décidé...

Cédric _idem_ : Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir...

King Pumkin : Que même si je le savais (ce qui n'est pas le cas), je ne vous le dirais pas, MWAHAHAHAHAHA-

**En gros vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée mais vous voulez passer pour quelqu'un de cool.**

King Pumkin _penaude_ : Ben... oui ?

_4. Et d'ailleurs c'est moi ou Sirius a une aura attirante ? Parce que comme même après Crockdur, Helmett et Fumseck, Gaby s'y met (ok il aime l'emmerder mais ne dit on pas "qui aime bien châtie bien" ?)_

_*Hurlement de désespoir de Sirius.*_

Sirius : JE VEUX ATTIRER LES FIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLES !

Helmett, Fumseck, Crockdur et Gaby _chacun dans son langage_ : C'est trop bête...

_5. Ta beau dire que t'es nul pour les moment de sériositude King, j'ai chialé en lisant le début du 22ème chapitre (le rêve de sirius et la consolation des deux-asociales-trop-chou). Oui j'ai chialé et j'en suis fière ! je revendique le droit de la chialatitude devant la guimauve sentimentale ! Donc tu nous en referas hein ?_

King Pumkin : De la sériositude ? Qui sait...

_6. En relisant la saga 3, je viens de m'apercevoir que maintenant que Mumus et Sisi se sont jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre en sanglotant leur surnoms, les sovranos qui ont la carte vont comprendre que deux des mecs qui l'ont crée c'est eux... Tout ça pour dire qu'elles sont leur réactions (aux Sovranos)(par rapport au fait que Chat/Piaf soit pas si bête que ça) ? *tend un micro*_

**La seule personne habilitée à avoir un objet pour interviewer, c'est moi, non mais oh !**

King Pumkin : Ta gueule, Rita.

Scath : Pourquoi ça voudrait dire que Chat est intelligent ?

Sirius : Mais...

Harry : Je suis d'accord. Ca signifie juste que leur niveau scolaire était acceptable. Ca et la véritable intelligence (ce que Scath et moi possédons), c'est totalement différent.

Scath : En gros, on te considère toujours comme un abrutit, Chat.

Sirius _croise les bras et boude_ : Faites des prouesses extraordinaires capables de changer le monde, et voilà comment on vous remercie ! Soyez un génie, qu'ils disaient, engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient... connards.

_7. Donc... Arlequin et Colombine n'ont pas fait énormément de blagues cette année... et en plus celle de noël a foirée. Aura-t-on droit a un rattrapage ?_

Harry : Oh OUAIS !

Scath : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

King Pumkin : Est-ce que la question n'avait pas déjà été posée ? ... Bah on s'en fout, j'ai la flemme de vérifier.

_8. On n'a pas eu de nouvelle de Ginny, Comment ça va ? Ta nouvelle maison te plait ? (*hurlement outré des poufsouffles* comme si on pouvait se plaindre de la meilleur maison de Poudlard)_

Les Poufsouffles : OUAIS !

Ginny : Eh bien en fait, je n'ai pas eu le droit de changer de maison... fichu règlement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez entendre parler de moi dans les prochains tomes !

_9. Et pour finir en beauté ! A tout les perso (ici présent), désignez un animal, un objet ou autre, que vous aimez, bref qui est en rapport avec vous !_

Scath : DES GALLIONS ! (ou un grimoire. Mais j'aime bien les gallions. Muahahaha.) Quand à l'animal... bah, c'est plutôt évident je pense : un chacal !

Harry : Euh... ma baguette, j'imagine. Ou un poignard. J'aime bien les poignards. Et pour l'animal... un loup ?

Sirius : Une poêle. Et l'animal est facile à deviner...

Gaby : Des aiguilles à tricoter !

_*Regards consternés.*_

Remus : Euh... une batte de baseball ?

Neville : Des plantes !

Cédric : Moi aussi des plantes ! Et Helmett le perroquet !

Helmett : Un porc-épique...

Scath : Attends voir... ah mais en fait on s'en fout de toi. Bye bye !

_À quand les nouvelles chansons paillardes ?_

Cédric _se tourne vers les Sovrano_ : C'est vrai ça, à quand ?

Harry et Scath _se tournent vers Pumkin_ : C'est vrai ça, à quand ?

King Pumkin _se tourne vers... personne_ : Euh... à la rentrée, pour le tome 4 ?

_Harry, tu veux pas venir regarder Titanic avec moi *.* ? :)_

Scath : Même pas en rêve !

Harry _goguenard_ : Qui c'est qui répond à la place des autres, maintenant ?

_Scath, tu les achètes où tes couteaux ? J'veux les mêmes *_*_

Scath : A un sombre forgeron qui a vendu son âme au diable il y a des siècles de cela, et est maintenant condamné à forger des armes maudites trempées dans le sang d'innocents pour l'éternitéééé...

_Est-ce qu'un Patronus peut tuer des Detraqueurs ? Si non, est-ce que le Patronus de Harry, gonflé à bloc comme maintenant, peut le faire ?_

King Pumkin : J'ai bien peur que non... aucun Patronus ne peut tuer les Détraqueurs -enfin, dans le canon en tout cas. Maintenant, je vais y réfléchir, donc peut-être que vous aurez des surprises...

_Toi qui es une citrouille, quel effet ça te fait d'écrire sur cet univers où les enfants sont dopés au jus de citrouille 24h/24 ? Cela expliquerait-il le sadisme avec lequel tu t'acharnes sur ces personnages ? Comme j'ai pu le voir dans les remarques pas constructives, plus tu aimes un personnage et plus il souffre. MAIS ne serait-ce pas plutôt que plus un personnage souffre et plus tu l'aimes ? Luna étant l'exception à la règle bien sur !_

_*Silence.*_

_*King Pumkin se jette à genoux sur le sol, visage tourné vers le ciel, expression de chagrin intense.*_

King Pumkin : NAAAAOOOOOOOOON ! MON PLAN A ÉTÉ PERCÉ A JOUR ! POURQUOI ? _POURQUOI_ ? ENFER ET DAMNATION ! MAIS QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIR MAINTENANT QUE TOUS CONNAISSENT MES SOMBRES DESSEINS ? QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIIIIIIIIIIIIIR...

Scath : Tu veux une réponse franche ?

King Pumkin : Non.

Scath : Ah. Bon ben tu peux continuer à te plaindre alors.

King Pumkin : Okay, merci. Donc : QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIR ? QUE VAIS-JE FAIRE DANS CETTE GALÉRE ? OH DIEUX DU CIEL, QUE VOUS AIS-JE FAIT POUR MERITER PAREIL SORT ?

Harry _à Scath_ : Je commence à voir de qui tu tiens ta passion pour les discours...

_Va-t-il avoir du yaoi ?_

Théo : Oui !

Drago : Ah ?

Théo : Eeeeeh oui.

Drago : Mais avec qui ?

Théo _air mystérieux_ : Tu verras bien...

King Pumkin _vérifie que Drago ne l'entend pas_ : Théo/Drago, évidemment, comme annoncé, mais sinon, c'est tout...

_Est ce que Gaby est gay et a des vues sur Sirius ?_

_*Sirius bondit et tente de s'enfuir en courant... pour être aussitôt rattrapé par la Plume de Rita, laquelle a une lueur très intéressée dans l'oeil.*_

Sirius : Arrêtez de baver... j'ai peur...

**Dites-nous touuuuuut... (YAOOIIIIIIIIIII ! *Rita se met à saigner du nez*)**

Gaby : Je ne sais pas... Sirius, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sirius : CA VA PAS NON ?

Gaby : Oh... dommage. Bon ben tu vas devoir continuer à faire le ménage et la cuisine alors.

Sirius :... Fais de moi un honnête homme ?

Gaby : Je savais que tu finirais par partager ma vision des choses. Maintenant, mets-toi en robe et vas me faire un sandwich, ma chérie.

Sirius : QUOI ? Mais... mais... mais tu as dit que si je t'épousais, je n'aurais plus à faire la cuisine ou le ménage !

Gaby : Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça.

_*Sirius regarde les répliques du dessus.*_

Sirius : Eh merde. Je me suis fait avoir. Encore. Fais chier.

_Est ce que Harry et Helmeth vont mettre au point une chorégraphie dansante sous peu ? Où est ce qu'on achète les billets ?_

_*King Pumkin pouffe.*_

_*King Pumkin glousse.*_

_*King Pumkin ricane.*_

_*King Pumkin explose de rire.*_

_*King Pumkin se fout royalement de la gueule d'Harry et Helmett, avant de prendre son ordi pour rédiger..._

_.  
><em>**LES PRODUCTIONS PUMKIN&POTIRON PRESENTENT...**

**_LE LAC DES CYGNES_  
><strong>

**UNE TRAGÉDIE EN QUATRE ACTES,**

**ADAPTÉ PAR KING PUMKIN ET RÉALISÉ PAR GABRIEL SOVRANO**

**AVEC DANS LES ROLES PRINCIPAUX :**

**LE PRINCE SIEGFRIED : Harry Sovrano**

**LE CYGNE BLANC : Helmett Potter**

**VON ROTHBART LE MECHANT TRÉS MÉCHANT : Scathara Sovrano**

**IGOR L'ASSISTANT DIABOLIQUE : Sirius Black**

**LE CYGNE NOIR : Severus Rogue**

**LE RESTE : Le reste**

**.**

_*Le temps s'arrête. King Pumkin continue de rire comme une hystérique.*_

Scath : J'aime bien.

Harry _ton horrifié_ : QUOI ?

Scath : Ben ouais. C'est marrant. Et je suis le méchant en plus !

Severus : _Pourquoi_est-ce que je suis là, au juste ?

Sirius : Te plaint pas. Toi au moins t'as un rôle qui existe dans le vrai lac des cygnes.

James : Je rectifie : _vous_ au moins, vous avez un rôle.

Helmett : Je... je... je suis un CYGNE ? ET JE DOIS TOMBER AMOUREUX DE LUI ?

Harry : Je te rassure, je suis aussi dégouté par l'idée que toi.

Scath : Franchement, je trouve ça trop fun. En plus, en comptant le prix des tickets, avec au minimum trois cents représentations, plus les droits d'auteurs sur les produits dérivés, dont tee-shirts et figurines, et l'adaptation en film, je- ON peut se faire un max d'argent !

King Pumkin _regard rêveur_ : Je vais l'écrire. Je vais écrire ce truc. Un jour, je l'écrirais. Je l'écrirais...

(Je tiens à remercier la lectrice/le lecteur qui m'a posé cette question. Je t'aime. J'ai bien passé une demi-heure à diverger pour savoir si je l'écrivais tout de suite ou plus tard. Cette question m'a permit de faire des rêveries absolument merveilleuses (notamment Severus en cygne noir, avec des plumes au c... bref). J'écrirais ce truc. Pas dans un chapitre des Sovrano, mais plutôt un interlude. Mais d'abord, il faut que je sache ce que vous en pensez, les gens... dites-le moi !)

_Dans combien de temps Cédric et Scath vont forniquer ? Cédric va t-il échapper à Harry ? Et son service trois pièces va t'il être endommagé?_

Harry : WAS ?

Scath : C'est parce que tu trouves plus tes mots en anglais que tu te mets à gueuler en allemand ?

Harry : RÉPONDS A LA QUESTION, SCATH. C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE FORNICATION ?

Scath : Euh... Pumkin ? Ta caps lock est bloquée, je pense.

King Pumkin : C'est pas moi ! Je pense que c'est lui qui la détraque...

Harry : CEDRIIIIIC ! VOY A MATARTE !

Sirius : Et voilà qu'il se met à parler en espagnol, l'animal !

Cédric _planqué sous un bureau_ : Euh... j'aimerais beaucoup connaître le nombre de langue qu'Harry peut parler, mais pour le moment, EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT M'AIDER A SORTIR D'ICI PAR PITIÉ ?!

_Est ce que Gaby peut me faire un câlin ? S'il te plaît ?_

Gaby : Mais bien sûr !

Marcel : Mais pourquoi personne ne me demande jamais de câlin, à moi ? C'est même pas juste.

Sirius : Peut-être parce que tu leurs fait les poches pendant ?

_Avec qui seront Harry, Luna, Sirius, Helmett, Gaby et Roninouchet chérie en sucre ?_

Oh. Les couples.

(Oui, j'ai de nouveau supprimé les dialogues, parce que là c'est du sérieux.)

Les couples.

Il y a quelques temps encore, je vous avais dit que je ne savais pas. Eh bien maintenant ce n'est plus totalement vrai.

Commençons par les couples les plus... moins... les couples "secondaires."

Neville sera probablement avec... Ginny, peut-être. Ou Luna. Plutôt Luna, je pense.

Helmett sera probablement avec Hermione.

Ron... je sais pas, je verrais.

Luna avec Neville, donc, ou bien un Prince Nargole.

Cédric... Cho, probablement.

Sirius... euh... aucune idée, franchement. Je me sens pas trop de faire un SB/RL, mais qui sait ? A moins que je ne décide de faire rajeunir Amélia Bones pour les mettre ensemble... j'en sais trop rien, honnêtement.

Severus. Lui, je sais. La professeur Sinistra (mais siiiii, celle qui enseigne l'astronomie !).

Gaby. Aucune idée, probablement personne mais encore une fois, ça peut changer.

Voilà. Ca, c'est pour les couples secondaires.

Maintenant, les couples principaux. Soit ceux de Harry et Scath.

Là, je pense que vous avez deviné... je pense très sérieusement à un Harry/Scath. J'ignore totalement comment vous le prendrez, mais c'est le seul que je vois. Ils sont proches, et en même temps je ne vois plus leur relation comme celle d'un frère et d'une soeur -plus depuis le premier tome. Alors... voilà.

Le couple principal sera donc un Harry/Scath !

Me tuez paaaaaaas TTTT-TTTT...

(n'empêche, j'aimerais bien connaître votre opinion, qu'elle soit positive ou négative)

Bon, vous me connaissez, la romance restera très secondaire, donc même si vous n'aimez pas les couples, vous pouvez toujours lire XD. Et pour ceux qui aiment, elle est quand même là donc... euh... ne me fuyez pas ? *grands yeux de chiots*

_Comment tu trouves cette inspiration ?_

King Pumkin _soulagée de ne plus avoir à répondre à des questions pièges _: En cours. Ou dans mon lit, maintenant qu'on est en vacances. Ce qui revient au même, parfois. Parfois, quand je suis aux toilettes...

Severus : Taisez-vous. Personne ne veut en savoir plus.

King Pumkin : Ah bon ? Pourtant-

Severus : Personne. Ne. Veut. En. Savoir. Plus.

_Comment fait Scath en cours si elle ne peut pas s'asseoir ? Encore en Potion ça va mais je vois pas MacGo l'autoriser à se mettre sur la table..._

Scath : Tout ça relève d'une technique très spéciale qui consiste à passer l'heure à faire semblant d'être assise, alors qu'en réalité, je me tiens légèrement penchée pour éviter de toucher la chaise !

Sirius : En gros, tu te bousilles les abdos parce que tu as peur de t'assoir sur une chaise. Une CHAISE.

Scath _très pâle_ : Tu ne sais pas ce que les chaises peuvent faire... non, tu ne le sais pas... elles sont terribles... vous êtes tous fous pour oser vous y assoir... TOUS !

_Quel est le patronus de Gabyyyyyyyy ?_

Gaby : Une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter !

Scath : MAIS TU VAS ARRETER AVEC TES PUTAINS D'AIGUILLES ?

_Pour Crétinus Fudge : quel est le montant total des pots-de-vin que vous devez verser pour garder votre poste au Ministère ?_

Fudge : Aucun, bien évidemment. Les autres m'en versent, héhéhé. Je suis incroyablement démoniaque et intelligent après tout ! Et je dois dire qui je n'aime pas du tout ce surnom...

Lucius _chuchote d'un air machiavélique_ : Bien sûr qu'on lui en donne. Perdre un peu d'argent vaut bien le bénéfice d'avoir une marionnette au pouvoir, non ?

_Gaby a-t-il un/une amoureux(se) ?_

Gaby _mystérieusement_ : Qui sait ?

King Pumkin _tout aussi mystérieusement_ : Oui, qui sait ? Peut-être que j'en parlerais, un jour, dans la saga des Sovrano, ou bien la suite...

**Ca sent les infos croustillantes !**

Gaby _se cure les ongles avec un couteau _: Vous disiez ?

**Moi ? Rien. Rieeeeeen du tout.**

_J'aime bien Helmett (Potter hein, quoique le piaf aussi xD) est-ce normal ?_

Helmett : Bien sûr ! Je suis un gars fantastique après t-

Hermione : _Helmett..._

Helmett _piteux _: Oui Hermione. Pas d'orgueil mal placé, je sais. Un peu d'humour alors ?

Hermione _sourit chaleureusement_ : Si tu veux. _Bas, à Rita_ : ah les gosses, j'vous jure...

**M'en parlez pas... quoique j'en sais rien, j'en ai pas. Bref, question suivante !**

_J'adore, non je vénère Gaby. Même question, est-ce normal ?_

Scath : Non.

Harry : Non.

King Pumkin : OUAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! VIVE GABYYYYYYYY !

_Tu me pardonnes de pas avoir laissé beaucoup de reviews ?_

King Pumkin : Evidemment. _*Se tourne vers les Sovrano_ : J'ai une mission pour vous : éliminiez-moi ça vite fait ! Je ne veux que des lecteurs qui laissent pleins de reviews*

Scath : Genre on va bosser pour toi...

(ceci étant bien sûr de l'humour U.U)

_Je peux dessiner Scath (avec des couettes) ? Je peux dessiner Scott ? Je peux dessiner Ede-Woops pas bon endroit. Si oui, je peux te demander si tu as des exigences ou si j'peux faire n'importe quoi ? Si non je peux le faire quand même ? XD_

Scath : Evidemment qu'il y a des exigences !

Scott : Elle plaisante ! Fais-toi plaisir !

Scath : TA GUEULE SCOTT !

Scott : Un tel langage ne sied pas à une jeune femme telle que vous...

King Pumkin : Fermez-la tous les deux, vous me donnez mal à la tête. Bien sûr que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais tu dois me montrer après, hein è.é

_LE pire cauchemars de toooouuus les personnage? (ou seulement quelque gens...)_

Scath : Me faire escroquer !

Harry : Etre obligé de vivre chez les Potter.

Sirius : Devoir passer le balai dans la chambre de Scath. Ou peut-être être enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze ans, ça se vaut...

Scath : Ma chambre n'est pas _si_ mal rangée que ça !

Sirius : La dernière fois que j'ai du le faire, j'ai trébuché sur une lampe qui a libéré je-ne-sais-quel démon des enfers qui a menacé de faire sauter l'univers si je ne lui donnais pas du boeuf miroton !

Scath : Oh, Asmodée... c'est marrant, ça faisait au moins deux ans que je le cherchais, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir perdu...

Sirius : Alors toi tu perds des esprits malins surpuissants capable d'anéantir le monde régulièrement dans ta chambre ?

Scath : Surpuissants, surpuissants, c'est vite dit. Asmodée était devenu un peu impotent avec l'âge. Pour tout te dire, je pense même qu'il était carrément sénile -ce truc de boeuf miroton en dit long, non ? En même temps, être un ange déchu de quatre mille ans, ça vous use son homme...

Harry : On est des Sovrano, Sirius. Evidemment qu'on a des démons dans nos chambres.

Sirius _résigné_ : J'aurais du y penser... suis-je bête.

_Leur bonbon préféré ?_

Scath : J'aime pas les bonbons.

Harry : Les chamallows grillés, avec de la sauce tomate et une bonne dose de beurre de cacahuète.

Gaby : La même ! Ca, c'est mon fiston...

Sirius : Euh... moi j'aime bien les fraises tagada.

Severus : La réglisse.

Sirius : T'es sérieux ? Les bonbons à la réglisse ? Mais c'est dégueu ! QUI aime les bonbons à la réglisse ?

Severus _regard noir_ : Moi.

Sirius : Non, mais je dis ça aussi parce que vu tes cheveux, à ta place, j'aurais l'impression de manger ma famille.

_*Severus léve sa baguette, Sirius lève la patte (transformé en Patmol, of course), lui fait pipi sur les chaussures, et s'en va en trottinant, hilare.*_

_Leur meilleur rêve ?_

King Pumkin : Euh... qu'ils aient fait ? Ou genre "mon rêve, c'est d'être astronaute" ? Bon, dans le doute, ils choisiront.

Hermione : La réponse aux deux questions, pour moi, c'est d'avoir la plus grande bibliothèque de l'univers pour l'ouvrir à tous et faire partager les connaissances pour rendre les gens plus responsables !

Scath : Pumkin... c'est pas _ton_ rêve à toi, ça ?

King Pumkin _rougit_ : Maisouimaisnon. Ca correspond à Hermione aussi... non ? Et puis moi, d'abord, je veux être maitre du monde. Un point c'est tout.

Scath : Mouais... moi, je veux être RIIIIIIIIIIICHE ! Et j'ai aussi un autre rêve...

Harry : Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Scath _sifflote_ : Ca, tu le découvriras peut-être un jour.

Harry _perplexe_ : Ah... okay. Personnellement, mon rêve c'est d'être le plus puissant mercenaire qui ait jamais existé, et de continuer à emmerder le monde. Sinon une fois, j'ai rêvé que je démembrais Helmett Potter, et c'était cool aussi.

Helmett : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Harry : Je commence par ordre alphabétique ou chronologique ?

Helmett : Non c'est bon, j'ai compris. Perso, mon plus grand rêve c'est de rétablir la paix dans le monde. Mais j'aimerais bien perdre ma virginité et me trouver une super copine quand même.

Sirius : Mon rêve... hmm... un harem. _*Il se met à saigner du nez.*_

Helmett le perroquet, Fumseck, Crockdur et Gaby _ouvrent les bras/ailes avec un grand sourire_ : Tadam !

Sirius _refroidit_ : Un harem avec des _filles._

Gaby _haussant les épaules_ : Ca peut s'arranger.

Harry, Scath et Sirius : NON !

_Le Travail que voudraient faire les gosses de ta fic plus tard ?_

Helmett : Auror !

Ron : Auror !

Cédric : Auror !

Ginny : Auror !

Harry : Auror !

Scath : Auror !

Helmett _suspicieux_ : Vous vous foutriez pas un peu de Ron et moi, là ?

Cédric : Qui ? Nous ? Pas du tout !

Harry : C'est juste que vous aviez l'air tellement enthousiaste que nous ne voulions pas briser votre harmonie.

_S'ils pouvait participer à l'élaboration de la fiction qu'est-ce que les personnages changerait ?_

Lily : Je n'abandonnerais pas mon fils et nous vivrions heureux tous ensemble !

Dumbledore : Je serais vraiment intelligent !

Harry : J'annulerais leurs deux voeux !

Scath : Je serais beaucoup plus riche.

Hermione : J'aurais moins de mal à inculquer les notions de la métaphysique à Helmett et Ron.

Ron : Je passerais plus du temps à manger.

**J'aurais un vrai rôle au lieu d'être cantonnée à faire des interviews minables où je ne parle presque pas.**

King Pumkin : Rita ! Ca faisait longtemps, dis donc !

**Grmph.**

King Pumkin : Si tu veux te plaindre, vas voir en Gréce si j'y suis, choupinette. En plus y'a la crise en ce moment, tu vas crouler sous le boulot.

**Ha ha ha. Bon, question suivante ?**

_Faut-il réserver une (ou des) place(s) dans un asile psychiatrique pour certains personnages au futur?_

King Pumkin : Ca va dépendre d'eux, ou plutôt de leur solidité d'esprit...

Severus : Déjà bien entamée pour certains.

Sirius : C'est marrant que tu te décrives comme ça, dis donc.

Severus : Je parlais de toi, sale cabot.

_Voldemort va-t-il devenir plus fou qu'il ne l'ai déjà (s'il n'a pas déja touché le fond) en rencontrant les Sovrano?_

Voldemort : J'AI UNE QUESTION ! J'AI UNE QUESTION ! J'AI UNEUH QUESTIOOOOOOOON !

James : Ouais. Pour savoir si tu vas être encore plus con que d'habitude.

Voldemort : oui, mais moi, au moins, j'en _ai,_ des questions. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant pas vrai, Potter ?

James : Ah, ta gueule hein.

King Pumkin : Vous savez ce qu'on dit : Même au fond du trou, y'a toujours moyen de trouver un pelle pour continuer à creuser...

_Pour Harry et Scath : Comment se sont passés vos examens ? Bien j'espère ? * Lance un regard noir à la Vieille Chouette *_

_*Harry et Scath regardent leurs résultats, et déglutissent.*_

Harry : Beeeeeeeen...

Scath : C'est-à-dire queeeeee...

King Pumkin : Ils n'avaient pas du tout révisé, et ils se sont retrouvé comme des idiots devant leurs feuilles d'examen. Ils ne sont passé que de justesse _*ricane.*_

Harry et Scath : LA FERME, PUMKIN !

_Scath, ça va mieux ? Harry, tu te sens toujours coupable ? Si c'est le cas, faut pas, vraiment, parce que c'est pas ta faute, t'en fait pas._

Harry _rougit comme un pivoine _: Oui bon ça va hein, on va pas en faire tout un fromage non plus.

Scath : Ca va beaucoup mieux pour moi, merci. Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de se sentir coupable ?

Harry : Maisouimaisnonmaiiis...

Scath : Hmph.

_A la Vieille Chouette : Vous n'avez pas honte ? C'est injuste ! Et si ça avait été des Gryffys qui avaient été absents, vous l'auriez fait aussi ? * Se souvient du coup du lac. * Vous vous prétendez juste et impartiale, mais vous ne l'êtes pas !_

Minerva : DETENTION ! Et oui, je l'aurais fait aussi.

Harry : Mouais...

Minerva _regard de la mort qui tue_: Vous aussi vous voulez une détention, Sovrano ?

Harry : Euh... non, ça ira, merci.

_A Sirius : T'a parlé avec Harry de ta peur des araignées ? Il en a peur aussi. T'en fait pas, c'est normal. (Après Aragog, évidemment.) Et Scath, elle a peur des limaces. Tu vois, t'est pas seul._

Harry : C'est marrant, je savais pas que t'avais peur des araignées.

Sirius : N'importe qui aurait peur des araignées après ce que j'ai vécu... par contre, peur des limaces ? Scath ? Sérieusement ?

Scath _très très rouge_ : Ta gueule, Chat.

Sirius : Les limaces ? C'est même pas effrayant une limace !

Scath : Et c'est même pas effrayant une araignée. D'ailleurs t'en as une belle sur l'épaule, là...

Sirius : HIIIIIIIIIIII ! _*Se met à courir dans tous les sens et fini par s'assommer contre un mur.*_

_*Scath ricane.*_

_A Théo : Je t'adore. Vraiment. Alors dis-moi, comment va ton plan ? Tu es resté(e) une fille ? On doit t'appeler Théa maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as réussi(e) à te rapprocher de Drago ?_

Théodore : Hélas, trois fois hélas, je suis redevenu un être de sexe masculin... mais croyez bien que cela ne gêne en rien mes plans !

Drago : Tes plans ? Quels plans ?

Théodore : Trois fois rien, mon choupinet.

Drago : Ton QUOI ?

Théodore _agite sa baguette, air menaçant au visage_ : Tu veux mourir ? Alors arrête de m'irriter, mon choupinet.

Drago :... Okay.

_A Remus : Tu vas/as visité la " maison " des Sovrano ? Parce que sinon, t'en fait pas, n'écoute pas les sarcasmes de Gaby. Peu importe ta cabane, chez eux, c'est pire. ( Bien que j'aime bien Marcel. Souhaitez-lui le bonjour de ma part.)_

Sirius : C'est surtout la chambre de Scath qui est pire.

Scath : Mais arrête avec ma chambre ! Elle est très bien ma chambre !

Sirius : Geeeeeenre.

Remus : Je n'ai pas eu le... _plaisir_ de visiter leur maison. Mais s'ils m'y invitent, pourquoi pas ?

Marcel : Salut à toi aussi ! Ca roule ? T'as du fric ?

_A Remus et Severus : Vous savez que vous avez tout les deux une petite voix dans la tête ? En fait, la voix de Remus ressemble à Severus et vice-versa. Ce ne serait pas vous qui parlez dans le tête de l'autre par hasard ?_

Remus : Euh... tu as une petite voix dans ta tête, Severus ?

Severus : Je te retourne le compliment, Lupin.

Remus : Oui mais moi c'est différent.

Severus :Ah oui ? En quoi ?

Remus : Jeeeeee... suis un loup-garou ?

Severus : Eeeeeet ?

Remus : Eeeeet... eeeeeeet... Siriuuus, aide-moiii...

Sirius : Servilus, bâtard graisseux !

Remus : Quand je t'ai demandé de l'aide, je ne pensais pas à ça.

Sirius _étonné_ : Ah bon ?

_A Voldemort : Pas trop déçu de ne pas apparaître ici ? Comment va Nagini ? Je l'aime bien. (A cause de Ma famille et moi) Ah et : Ton plan est foireux. Si si, crois-moi._

Voldemort : DEUX QUESTIONS ! A MOI LA CELEBRITE ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Nagini _siffle_ : _Quel con... oui, je vais bien, merci. Enfin, je suis toujours obligée de le supporter, mais c'est comme des mycoses : à la longue, on s'y fait. Oh, Tom est horriblement déçu de ne pas apparaître, il m'en a fait une crise de nerfs absolument pas possible pendant quinze jours. Et ça ne sert à rien de lui dire que son plan est foireux, le pauvre chou affronte un cas de déni terrible. Il serait incapable de reconnaître la vérité si elle se mettait à danser toute nue devant lui. Sans compter qu'il est déjà sénile : il a oublié qu'il avait déjà eu une question avant ces deux-là..._

_A Rita : Alors, tu vas apparaître dans le prochain tome, Rita ! Pas trop nerveuse ? Ta plume à papote est prête ?_

**Plus que prête !**

Hermione _sourire féroce_ : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !

**Eh m-**

_A Dumby : Prêt pour la Coupe de Feu ? Vous avez raison d'avoir peur. Vraiment._

Dumbledore : Non, pas prêt. Pas prêt DU TOUT. JE VEUX MA RETRAITE !

_A Pumpin : Est-ce que tout Poudlard a retrouvé son sexe d'origine ?_

King Pumkin : Yep ! L'effet de la potion a fini par s'effacer, donc même ceux qui n'avaient pas eu de chocs suffisamment grand pour retrouver leur apparence ont pu redevenir eux-même (au grand dam de Théodore).

_-Gaby, c'est qui ton décorateur d'intérieur? *_* Tu voudrais pas me passer son adresse? *O*/_

Gaby : En fait, j'ai tout décoré moi-même, sur les conseils d'un de mes plus proches amis, Gomez Addams. Sa femme est absolument charmante d'ailleurs, et leurs enfants aussi. De vrais petits monstres ! _*Il glousse d'un air attendri.*_

_-Helmett, mon cher petit Helmett, pourquoi es-tu si con? Est-ce de famille? Du côté du père ou de la mère? Ou alors des deux? :D (je penche plutôt pour la dernière solution u_u)_

Helmett : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a laissé la question ?

King Pumkin : Parce que j'aime te voir souffrir ?

Helmett : ... Sadique.

King Pumkin _rougit_ : Arrête, tu me flattes !

_-(Tant qu'on est avec les Potter) Lily, pas trop dur d'être une cruche? :D A ton niveau tu dois contenir plus de 20L *s'enfuie après une blague aussi nulle*_

Lily : Je veux sortir de cette fiiiiiiiiic... j'en ai maaaaaarre... je veux arrêter d'abandonner mes gooooooooosses... bouhouhou...

_*James lui tapote le dos.*_

_-Est ce que Harry sait à quel point son parrain est taré? Surtout quand il gagatisait sur lui bébé? e_ê_

Harry : WAS ?

Scath : Ca y est, il se remet à l'allemand...

Sirius : Ben quoi ? J'adore les bébés, moi ! Et t'étais tellement mignon...

_-Dumbledore, c'est quoi ton problème avec les bonbons au citron? On t'a interdit dans manger toute ton enfance alors tu en profite une fois vieillard? ._."_

Dumbledore : Eh bien en fait, tout remonte à il y a cinquante ans. J'étais alors un fringant beau jeune homme, et-

King Pumkin : Non mais on s'en fout en fait. Quoique ça me donne une idée intéressante d'OS sur Dumby, les bonbons au citron, et Grindelwald... hinhinhin...

_-Draco, tu t'es remis du baiser de "la chose"? :D Et est ce que Nott est au courant? :D_

Théodore : WAS ?

Scath : Putain mais c'est contagieux !

Drago : Beuarg... je vais être malade...

Théodore : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de baiser ? Avec qui ? Je veux son nom, son adresse, et son numéro de sécurité social !

Drago : Hein ?

Théodore : T'occupe, c'est dans _Mr. And Mrs. Smith._

Drago : ... Si tu le dis.

_-Ah, et par hasard, les Malfoy auraient pas un lien avec Legolas? :D J'suis sur qu'ils sont de la même famille! xD_

Legolas : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? L'auteure n'a même pas lu le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Elle a juste vu le premier film !

King Pumkin : Ben ouais, je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais... mais le premier tome de SDA est trop long... enfin, le premier chapitre, quoi.

_- Et le voyage de noce de Pattenrond et Miss-teigne? :)_

Pattenrond : Miaw miaw miaw miaaaaw, meow.

Miss Teigne : Rrrr... miaaaw, miaw.

King Pumkin : C'est mignon... un si beau voyage de noce... j'en ai la larme à l'oeil.

_-Petite question pour l'auteur maintenant, King Pumkin aime toujours autant Sebby? :D *sors une peluche de sebastian dans Black Butler et l'agite .* A quand le retour des remarques pas constructives? :D_

King Pumkin : SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN ! _*sautille dans tous les sens pour attraper la peluche*_

(Pour les remarques, elles y seront dans les prochains chapitres du Tome 4, promis !)

_A Rita elle même : Pourquoi est t-elle devenue journaliste à la gazette du sorcier sachant que ça ne peut pas être la passion de transmettre l'information au monde puisqu'elle déforme les propos des gens en y imposant ses opinions personnelles et en s'amusant à rajeunir Harry?_

**Justement. L'amour du mensonge... hem, bien évidemment, ça reste entre nous, hein. Officiellement, je ne déforme jamais rien.**

Hermione : Ca, on le saura...

_A Voldemort : Salut copain! Tu va bien? Dis moi,je voulais savoir pour que ta peau soit si lisse et blanche tu utilise une crème de beauté ou c'est naturel?_

Voldemort : TROIS QUESTIOOOOOOONS ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tout est naturel, évidemment. Je suis parfait, après tout.

Harry _bas, à Scath_ : Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition de "parfait."

Scath : Tout est relatif. On peut lui trouver un certain charme... si on est une limace.

_A Lucius Malefoy : Lucius tu utilise Loréal comme shampoing?_

Lucius _dédaigneux_ : Bien sûr que non. Eden shoulders reste mon plus fidèle compagnon !

Drago _abattu_ : Quel con... mais quel con...

_A Bellatrix : Ca va bien à Azkaban?_

Bellatrix : PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HIAAAHAHAHAHAHAHRGH ! GWIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIII ! MAIIIITRE, JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIME ! BWOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHO !

King Pumkin :... Je suis pas sûr qu'elle soit en état de répondre, en fait. Quoique, ça en dit long sur son séjour.

_A King Pumkin elle même : Si tu vois que je suis encore ton fan après tout ce temps,tu va encore rougir comme la dernière fois? Parce que j'ai trouver ça trop mignoooooon!_

King Pumkin _les joues en feu_ : Ouibonçavahein. Et d'abord je ne suis pas mignonne. Je suis absolument magnifique, nuance.

Neville _avec un soupir_ : Bien sûûûûr...

_A Chat (Sirius) : Soulagé d'être libre?_

Sirius : Libre, libre, c'est vite dit ! Je suis toujours condamné à faire le ménage chez ces- _*Regards menaçants de Scath et Harry*_ chez ces charmantes personnes que j'adore, tout comme j'adoooore me faire menacer par des chauves-souris radioactives et des démons millénaires. Chacun son hobby.

_A Remus : Pas fatigué de te détester?_

Remus : Pour... Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Vous me trouvez méprisable ? Mais c'est parce que je le suis... je suis détestable... méprisable... haïssable... exécrable...

Harry : Mas c'est un vrai dico ce type quand il veut !

Remus : Tu- tu veux me dire que je ne suis qu'un petit intello minable ? Tuez-moiiiiii...

Sirius _se masse les tempes_ : Toi, t'es bon pour une séance de psychanalyse...

Haru : Quelqu'un a parlé de psychanalyse ?

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Haru : FREUD POWER !

Scath, Harry, Sirius et tous les autres : DEGAGE, C'EST PAS TON UNIVERS !

_Fumseck ne pourrait-il pas s'enflammer dans la barbe de Dumby ? J'avoue, j'avoue, c'est vrai que sa barbe est cool, mais m'imaginer Dumby sans barbe c'est encore plus cool._

Dumbledore : Vous voulez bien _arrêter_ de lui donner des idées ?

_Quand Harry n'est pas à Poudlard, il porte quand même sa bague qui change son physique ? Parce que à Vegas, il ne l'avait pas, et quand il était chez lui et que l'Auror Potter est arrivé, il n'a pas tiqué sur son aspect, donc il l'avait ? ... En fait, je viens de remarquer que ma question est débile ..._

King Pumkin : Non, elle est loin de l'être ! la bague d'Harry est un sujet... compliqué, dirons-nous. Quand Harry n'est pas à Poudlard, le sort de sa bague est désactivé, ce qui peut causer quelques problèmes (notamment celui que tu as pointé du doigt). Alors non, Harry n'avait pas sa fausse apparence lorsque James est arrivé. Par contre, il faut aussi voir que James n'a vu Harry que très peu de fois, et que sous le coup du stress, il a très bien pu ne pas se rendre compte des changements. Après tout, ils sont relativement mineurs : la couleur des yeux, les cheveux plus longs, et les traits un peu affinés. Mais Harry sous sa vraie apparence a très bien pu se laisser pousser les cheveux (ce qu'il a fait), et étant donné qu'il perd les rondeurs de l'enfance, ses "vrais" traits se sont plus affinés : sa fausse et vraie apparences se ressemblent de plus en plus, et James est tombé dans le panneau...

Harry : C'est pratique d'avoir une explication à tout, pas vrai ?

King Pumkin : Pourquoi est-ce que je détecte comme une once d'ironie dans tes propos, hmm ?

Harry _angélique_ : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

__Quel est le patronus de Gaby ?_

Scath _à Gaby_ : Si tu réponds "des aiguilles à tricoter", je t'étrangle.

Gaby : Des aiguilles à tricoter !

_*S'ensuit une scéne d'une violence remarquable, que l'auteure a préféré censurer.*_

_*En gros, Scath essaie d'étrangler Gaby et se prend la pâtée du siècle.*_

__Pourquoi a tu choisi le chacal, le porc épic et le loup pour les patronus_ _des Sovrano/Potter ?_

King Pumkin : Eh bien, j'ai été consulté mes livres très anciens et très précieux (et très poussiéreux) sur les symboles animaux...

Scath : Elle a été voir wikipédia, quoi.

King Pumkin : J'ai pris des animaux qui correspondaient à chacun des personnages. Le chacal correspond à Scath, le loup à Harry (j'espère que vous vous en étiez douté : le patronus d'Harry est Scath, et inversement... c'est-y-pas mignon tout plein ?). Le chacal, comme je l'avais dit, est le symbole de la cupidité et la ruse, quand au loup et au porc-épic, je vous laisse aller chercher et me faire parvenir vos suppositions quand à la raison pour laquelle je les ai choisi via reviews ou mp, je vous dirais si elles sont correctes ou non. Mais ces deux animaux ont fait l'objet d'une longue réflexion, et ils en disent beaucoup sur Helmett et Harry, ainsi que leur rôle à jouer dans l'histoire...

__Scath s'est t elle réveillée sur le chemin du retour ou chez elle ? Quelle à été sa réaction et celle d'Harry ?_

King Pumkin : Aha, ça c'est un épisode qui vous a tous un peu frustré, pas vrai ?

Scath : En même temps, t'as sorti quatre chapitres avec de l'angst à tous les coins et au moment le plus dramatique tu coupes et hop, ellipse d'une semaine ?

Harry : Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des compliments ? On les comprend, nous.

King Pumkin : Ouiii, maiiiiiiis... euh... j'avais une très bonne raison pour ne pas le raconter !

Harry _avec un sourire lumineux_ : Nous sommes tous très impatient de l'entendre.

King Pumkin : Jeeeeee... euuuuuuh... euh... en fait... je trouvais que c'était un peu enfoncer le clou pour rien ? J'en avais déjà mis trois couches avec Scath et les Détraqueurs, j'avais plus trop envie d'en tartiner encore plus avec des "oh Harry/Scath, je suis dééééésoooooléééé..." et compagnie. Parce qu'avec ma subtilité habituelle, cette scène plutôt intime se serait terminée en gros navet à la guimauve. Donc je les ai laissé se retrouver avec pudeur.

__Qu'ont fait Diggory, Longdubat, Lovegood et cie. pendant que les deux terreurs n'étaient pas à Poudlard ?_

Minerva : Ils ont été in-su-por-tables ! Diggory m'a fait exploser sa tasse de thé en plein cours, au lieu de la transformer en chiot, alors qu'il est incroyablement doué d'habitude...

Chourave : M'en parlez pas ! Le petit Neville a oublié de rempoter une _Purulentis Crabulae_ ! La pauvre petite en est devenue toute jaune !

Severus _se tient la tête entre les mains, visiblement en train de revivre ses pires cauchemars_ : Lovegood... philtre de confusion... boom... BOOOOOOM... plus jamais... PLUS JAMAIS !

_*Il s'enfuit en hurlant.*_

_*Luna sourit rêveusement.*_

Scath : ... Ca a été si terrible que ça ?

Flitwick : Honnêtement, Miss Sovrano ? Oui. Ca a été si terrible que ça.

Harry : Bah dis donc. Faut peut-être qu'on s'absente plus souvent alors...

Les professeurs : NON !

__Aura t on droit à une idylle entre Dumby et Pompom ?_

Pomfresh : OUI !

Dumbledore : NON ! (Gelleeeeeert... aide-moiiiiiiii...)

__Va t on avoir droit à une Put*in de super Coupe de Quidditch ? (fais en une belle par pitié ! )_

_A Plus de chansons paillardes ?_

_A Plus de Helmett (le perroquet) ?_

_A Plus de délire ?_

_A Plus de danger ?_

_A De suspens ? D'action ? D'aventure ? De romance ? De sériositude ..._

King Pumkin : Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui et oui ! Dans le tome 4, plus de TOUT ! Et ça, vous allez pouvoir le voir tout de suite avec...

LA BANDE ANNONCE !

.

Rendez-vous dans un clic, pour la BA du tome 4 !


	42. Chapter 42

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen ! Come on, have a seat, make yourselves at home, because vous allez avoir besoin d'être dans de bonnes conditions pour apprécier LA BANDE ANNONCE DU TOME 4 ! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DANS LE QUATRIÉME TOME DE "LA SAGA DES SOVRANO", IL Y A DU CHANGEMENT A POUDLARD !**

**.**

**Car après des vacances pour le moins... mouvementées...**

****_C'EST LA COUPE DE QUIDDIIIIIIIITCH ! YEAAAAAAH ! C'EST L'EVENEMENT DU SIECLE ! DU MILLENAIRE ! ET ON PEUT Y ASSISTER ! QUIDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA !

_... Et après les gens disent que je suis obsédée par l'argent ?

.

_Tremble, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! S'écria le Mangemort en brandissant sa baguette.

.

**... C'est au tour de Poudlard de ne pas être de tout repos ! Car il y aura... **

**Du sang ! **

**.**

****Les griffes du dragon passèrent à quelques millimètres de sa tête, laissant une trainée pourpre sur sa joue.

**.**

**Du rock'n'roll !**

**. **

****_Mes amis, voici LES BIZARR'SISTERS !

**.**

**Et bien sûr, du SEXE ! **

**.**

****Harry poussa un gémissement étranglé en sentant quelque chose contre lui... quelque chose de soyeux, et de très, _très _excitant.

_Tu vas voir, murmura le voix. Je vais te faire découvrir des choses que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé !

**.**

******Mais c'est loin d'être fini ! Car vous pourrez aussi retrouver... **

**De la jalousie ! **

**.**

****_JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER !

**.**

**Des évènements attendus...**

**.**

****_Que la Répartition commence !

**.**

**Mais aussi des évènements inattendus !**

**.**

****_Sovrano, je me demandais si... tu crois que ta soeur voudra bien venir au bal avec moi ?

**.**

**Et, bien évidemment, de l'humour !**

**.**

****_QUE CELUI QUI A CRU MALIN DE COUVRIR LES JUGES DE VERACRASSES SE DENONCE TOUT DE SUITE !

**.**

**Avec en spécial guest stars, RITA SKEETER, ainsi que nos chères délégations de BEAUXBATONS et DUMSTRANG ! **

**Alors restez connectés à la toile, parce que le premier chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine ! **

**Rendez-vous dans sept jours pour le Tome 4 de La Saga des Sovrano, j'ai nommé**

**"Deux lézards et une Coupe de Feu" !**

**Alors, à la prochaine !**

* * *

>.<p><p>

(sinon, j'ai un livejournal, il s'appelle king_pumkin33 livejournal .com)

(Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !)

(A la prochaine !)

(Signé : La folle)


End file.
